The Fallen Trainer
by Nightshock5
Summary: After Ash has become Kalos champion, he is threatened and forced to flee to train alone with his pokemon. It will take friends and new faces to support Ash when his training, or so if they have not lost hope on him yet. After Ash is known as the one who vanished, it will take some hopeful individuals to find him! Will Ash win the tournament? Will he notice Serena? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Trainer

 **A/N: Hey! I am going to try something new which is writing a fanfic for the first time. With that said, I do not know how well I would do at updating, but I may as well try.**

 **I like the "Ash Betrayed" storylines, but I want to make it different as in Ash is forced to go into hiding while most of his friends turn their backs on him doubting that he is alive.**

 **Since a story should have a shipping I am going to focus simply on amourshipping even though it may look like the opposite of that at first (it will become clearer). I may also pair some other characters up for fun.**

 **Other than that, there will be a main OC: Night Shock (yes I put myself in the story… and there may be more OC later on, I want to test my character developement)**

 **Other than that, let's get started and remember to R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 1- Defeat at the face of Victory

"Shadow ball!" a human like pokemon grew the purple orb of energy and fired it at the blue frog that oddly resembled its trainer.

"Greninja, use double team to dodge it, then follow up with water shuriken!" hollered a raven haired trainer causing Gardevoir to miss the Greninja. Then Greninja unleashed one of the biggest water shurikens it could from its back and hit the defenseless Gardevoir causing it to fall back returning to its original form, fainted.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, which means the win goes to the challenger Ash from Pallet Town!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu cheered as Ash went over to hug him and the valiant Greninja that had returned to its original form.

"We did it! We defeated Diantha and became champion!" yelled Ash amazed at his performance. In the stands everyone cheered that there was a new champion.

As the embracing continued Ash felt himself getting tackled to the ground by a certain honey blond female, "You did it Ash! You reached your dreams" she said as two siblings came over to join the embrace.

"That was amazing Ash!" both siblings Clemont and Bonnie said at the same time.

"I could not have done it without you guys and specially my pokemon," responded Ash earning him a blush from Serena and a strong hug from Clemont and Bonnie.

"You have grown into a really strong trainer and you deserve the title as champion," Diantha explained. "With that, lead Kalos to greatness and strength, we all are proud of you".

"Thank you Diantha, I will not let you down," Ash said oblivious to the events that will bring Ash and his friends pain and anguish. With that he accepted the rank of champion and headed out to celebrate.

 **At the celebration:**

Back at the hotel everyone had shown up for the celebration: his traveling companions, his past rivals, heck even professor Oak and His mother came all the way from Kanto to watch Ash defeat the champion.

"I would not stand a chance against Ash now, he is too strong," declared Gary who was helping himself to some cupcakes at the party.

"You can say that again, I was not expecting him to win," responded Paul who had since being defeated by Ash at the Sinnoh league has treated his Pokemon with respect instead of calling them "tools". Still, his cool and calm personality persisted which would always make him Paul.

"I think we can all say that this was his best journey yet, I am going to go over there and meet him and his friends!" exclaimed Dawn as she went over to Ash.

"Hey Dawn, nice to see you here!" asserted Ash in excitement to having seen one of his old companions. "this is Bonnie and her older brother Clemont, and this is my childhood friend Serena."

"Nice to meet you," said a shy Clemont dazzled by Dawn's looks. "You look gre… I m-mean you… Errr… I'm a g-g-gym leader that got k-kicked out of my g-gym". Clemont was looking to see if Bonnie would see him struggling and help, and she did just that.

"YOU'RE A KEEPER! Please marry my brother and take care of him!" shouted Bonnie in one knee to where everyone turned around to see what was the commotion. Dawn blushed and so did Clemont, but for some reason, Clemont did not stop Bonnie.

"Clemont I thought you were going to use your Aipom arm and get Bonnie out," revealed Serena, in which Clemont was trying to talk.

"Oh… r-right, I should do th-" Clemont was interrupted as pain swelled through his body.

"Has anyone seen croag- nevermind found him." A slightly tanned man said as he put Croagunk back its pokeball after using poison jab on Clemont

"Brock!" Ash exclaimed in happiness..

"Ash!" Brock responded taking Ash into a hug that would be impossible to breath in

"c-can't breath…" Ash gasped as brock pulled away while apologising. Even before Ash could regain his wind, he got another hug! "S-Still c-can't b-b-breath"

"Ash, sweety, it's great to see you again! Tell me you have been changing your underwear," Delia interrogated as she saw her son again.

"It's great to see you again, and yes I have been changing my underwear," Ash said embarrassed. "All my female companions would have run off otherwise." This made Serena giggle a bit, but it went un-noticed.

"You must be Serena, Ash has told me all about you," said Delia turning to Ash's female friend.

"O-oh ummmm, yea, we met back at professor Oaks camp when I hurt my leg, I was able to f-find him again and we travelled together," Serena said as she blushed a bit. Delia noticed this, and started to understand something else. This was the first time that Serena had talked to her crush's mom in person and she did not want to make a crappy impression.

"So how has Ash been taking care of you Serena?" Delia said in a grin. Delia understood the cemistry between the performer and her own son.

"Ummm, He has be-"

"She has been taking care of me actually," Ash responded. "She helped me a lot and actually knocked sense into me once." This got Serena blushing thinking back to the time she threw snowballs at Ash.

With that Trip, Gary, Paul, May, Max, Misty, Iris, Cilan and Oak had joined the group for a feast. After finishing the feast everyone had fun at a party in which everyone had fun as they recalled times with Ash.

 **Later that night:**

The party had ended, and everyone was set to return to their respective regions. Being near midnight, Ash went outside for a walk. He was alone, or not as someone was following him. During the walk, Ash recalled memories about when he first got Pikachu to when he defeated Alain to beat the kalos league to his greatest accomplishment of defeating Diantha.

During this walk, Ash was faced by a man, he could not make out any features, but decided to ask him who he was.

"I am none, but also all of your business," responded the shadow. "Come with me and together we will conquer the world with your power."

"No thanks, I don't team with crooks," Ash responded.

"Fine, if you don't comply, then I will make you, Hypno NOW!" the shadow said as a Hypno came out and attempted to take control of Ash.

Then, Ash's aura spiked thus making a strong shockwave that knocked out the Hypno. Dazed by this Ash ran back to the hotel hoping that this was all a dream.

Serena, awoken by Ash leaving was just about to follow him until he saw the figure doing something, so she stayed by and watched. Little did she know, Ash was coming back running.

"Ash!"

"Serena, what are you doing?!" Ash yelled in urgency.

"I was awoken by you walking out, why are you running?" Serena asked. Ash saw that the coast was clear and explained what happened to him. "What are you going to do now? You have to be safe."

"I know Serena, that is why I am leaving now for the security of everyone and you guys," claimed the raven-haired boy. "I might not come back for a long time, I have to train as I have aura powers and need to be stronger to battle this… when the time comes."

"Ash, where are you going," the honey blond asked fearfully.

"the most dangerous place on Earth, that is where I will train… alone." Serena knew she would not see Ash in a long time, which shattered her.

"promise me, that we will see eachother again, and that it is not too long of a wait," Serena pleaded hoping she would be able to be there again when her "crush" comes back.

"I promise, I am going to go inside and get my stuff until then, farewell." with that Ash got his backpack and awoke Pikachu. Lastly he did something that shocked the still awake Serena, she pulled her into one last hug. "I thank you for everything you have done for me, you were the best friend I could ever have," Ash found himself saying holding back tears. Then he released talonflame from his pokeball and left leaving Serena shedding tears.

"I will find you Ash Ketchum," Serena declared.

 **At Mount Silver 2 years later, only halfway done with training:**

"that is what happened," now 16 year old Ash said. "it has been 2 years, but I still miss her."

 _"I understand Ash,"_ said a riolu that he helped during his travel in Sinnoh.

On top of Mount Silver he stood, with pikachu at his side and Riolu training with him to be his aura partner. He was only halfway done with his training and it had been 2 years since he last talked with a human being.

A/N: how was that? I feel like it started the plot well. The present is now 2 years later and we get to see Serena and a new main character.

I wonder who the bad guy is and what he is involved in?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Round 2, this time we are checking on our first OC, but first we need to see how our main female protagonist is hanging around, this will serve as the basis for understanding the next chapters.**

 **Let's keep going! (Tell me if you prefer the line breaks or the bold words that say that time and place had changed)**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon**

Chapter 2 - New Achievers

The present is now 2 years after Ash Ketch vanished with Serena being the last human being to ever interact with him.

 **At Lumiose City Showcase:**

"Cast your votes using ze colored glow stick! With that, ze Kalos Queen will be decided!" announced Monsieur Pierre. "This is between reigning Queen Aria or challenger Serena!"

This was Serena's second time in the master class showcase, she was training hard this time and was determined to win it once and for all to achieve her dream of becoming Kalos Queen.

At that time, everyone started coloring their glow sticks to the color of the performance they liked best, it was either Red for Aria or Pink for Serena. As the votes started to come through, it was looking very close. 'I can do it, I know I can!' Serena thought to herself as the votes came through.

"AND ZE WINNER IS…" Monsieur Pierre yelled into the microphone. "SERENA WHO HAS BECOME OUR NEW KALOS QUEEN!"

Serena felt complete as everyone cheered for her victory. She then felt amazing as the tiara was put on her head to symbolize the hard work and effort it took to get here. Meanwhile, Serena looks down at her friends, she had a Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon and Absol that helped her get here. "We did it, together!" she said as tears flowed down her cheeks with joy. "we could not have done it without you guys, thank you." she declared as she hugged her friends, all with bright faces to how far they have done. Serena then down at the blue ribbon in her dress, 'I could not have done it without what you taught me,' she thought to herself thinking of a certain raven haired trainer.

That night Serena was the center of attention from paparazzi chasing her to having fans ask for an autograph. It was very intense for her. That night when she went to bed, she accepted that there was no way she was going to get the person that disappeared from her life once again out of her head. She was determined to find him once again, she was going to get him in her life again, she knew it.

The next day, Serena was at the pokemon center in the video phone. "Great, I can't wait to travel well to new places and meet all sorts of new pokemon to perform with!" Serena yelled cheerfully as her mother gave consent to travel to other regions.

"By the way, your Aunt is coming over next week, so if you want to call her, call me because she has been dying to talk to you since you became Kalos Queen."

"Thanks for letting me know! See you soon!" Serena replied.

"Bye Serena!" and with that the call was hung up. Sighing as she was now free to do amazing things, Serena started towards exit of the pokemon center. Not being careful, the press found her and started to chase the young performer.

"Ugh when can I be in peace?" Serena muttered to herself as she started sprinting down the streets of Lumiose. 'I am going to shake these paparazzi people even if it is the last thing I do,' Serena thought as she went into a dark corridor to which the paparazzi ran past.

Serena looked back and sighed with relief that she shook them, but her lack of looking ahead caused her to slam face first into another person.

 **At a pokemon league match between regional champion (Lumiose conference winner) Night vs Kalos champion Tierno**

Both trainers started looking at eachother with determination. Many cheered the battle on as it was a very tough on both sides of the field. "Dragalge use sludge wave!" yelled the challenger. A Dragalge then used a move that collided with a blastoise. Tierno and Night both were battling strong for the title of Kalos champion, that was what was on the line.

"Blastoise, are you ok?" asked Tierno, he could have sworn to have seen Blastoise have the poisoned condition because of the move. " we need to finish this! Use hydro pump!"

Blastoise sent out a strong hydro pump that was undodgeable due to Dragalge slow speed. "Dragalge, keep charging up a focus blast and use it to protect yourself from Hydro pump!" ordered Night. Night recalled seeing this strategy used before in a battle he saw on an anime, it was a battle from a raven haired trainer and his frogadier that countered a direct special psyshock with a water pulse (same shape as focus blast) during a battle against Olympia. Dragalge did just that until suddenly Tierno figured out what was happening.

"go right through and use skull bash!" Blastoise went through and blastoise collided with focus blast and the dragalge causing a giant explosion.

When the smoke cleared, everyone stood in shock. "Both pokemon are unable to battle, send out your last pokemon," the referee ordered.

"Raichu, it's dancing time!" Tierno called as he started dancing with Raichu in synch. "Yo Night, if you are gonna want to break my rhythm you gotta use something faster than that Dragalge!" Tierno was right, Night realized how Dragalge lax nature and lack of speed training make it the slowest in his team, but he was going to use something amazing.

'If he wants speed, I will give him the fastest pokemon in my team' Night thought. Looking at his side he saw his last pokemon, his trusty Jolteon, his strongest pokemon. "Jolteon!" it cried.

"You want speed, then speed you will get! Jolteon let's do this!" Night ordered as his partner stepped into the field. Night knew that Jolteon's speed and special attack are extremely high and not only that Jolteon's ability would render Raichu without the ability to attack with stab moves.

"Raichu start this off with thunder!"

"Counter it with your thunder!" Night noticed that Tierno did not know about Jolteon's ability Volt Absorb, and he needed to make sure he didn't until the time is right. Both thunders collided at a stalemate, which is what Night wanted.

"hit it with focus blast!" ordered Tierno as his Raichu charged up the focus blast. After a bit, Raichu let it rip.

"use your speed and get behind Raichu!" Night called. Just then Jolteon reveals its insane speed by appearing behind Jolteon in less than half a second from one side of the battle field to the other completely dodging the focus blast. This left everyone shocked. "Now use shadow ball!" as Jolteon charged up a purple orb and fired it right at Raichu.

"Raichu dodge it with dig!" Tierno called as Raichu dug down.

"Stay attentive Jolteon! Use rain dance!" Night called out hoping it would work. Jolteon then summoned clouds and successfully got the rain to fall on everyone.

"Now let it rip!" Tierno called as Raichu came out of dig to hit jolteon for massive damage. "Now follow up with Focus blast," which did not miss the recovering Jolteon.

"Jolteon can you still battle?" Night asked as Jolteon stood up carefully on the rain hurting. "that's the spirit!" Night assured the spiked pokemon. 'Don't feel like using our special power, I know it might look like I need to, but if Tierno comes through, this will be our win anyways' Night thought.

'It is best that I use my best attack now,' Tierno thought. "Now Raichu, take advantage of the rain and use thunder!" Tierno hollered confidently.

Night just grinned and said something that shocked everyone: "take it". Jolteon stood still like his trainer ordered and head on collided with the thunder, but not for damage, but a superpowered healing from its ability. When the attack was finished, Jolteon looked good as new. "Jolteon use thunder now!" causing Jolteon to come through with a strong thunder that shocked the dancing Raichu into a large explosion.

Everyone was shocked as the word came through, "Raichu is unable to battle which means the win goes to Night the challenger thus making him the new Kalos champion!" Night just jumped right into the battlefield with happiness that engulfed him to hug his Jolteon.

"Jolteon you were amazing!" Night praised his first pokemon as it returned the hug back. " I could not have done it without you and my other friends as well!" With that Night released his trusty companions from their pokeballs to celebrate, thus unleashing a Gallade (with galladite), Greninja, Dragalge, Gliscor, and Infernape.

"We did it!" Night announced as his team cheered and joined the hug. "Thanks guys for the hard work you guys put to get us this far, we truly are an amazing team".

"Congratulations Night, you truly deserve the rank of Champion," Tierno said as he shook Night's hand.

"Thank you, let's battle again some time, you really are something spectacular and between you and me…" Night started to whisper, "I might start teaching some of my pokemon to dance because you showed how awesome it is."

Tierno was confused, "you dance?"

Night looked at Tierno and said, "not all the time."

Tierno just shook it off and passed on the rank of champion to Night. "Now Night, champion is a big responsability, so please, I beg you, do not disappear like Ash Ketchum please."

Night did not promise anything, he just said this with a chuckle, "I will try to not have to leave, but anything can happen."

"you will be a good champion, good luck!" Tierno said as he shook Night's hand again.

Later that night, our new protagonist was lying in bed when he thought about Ash, 'why would he leave? I think he had a good reason to, he is the reason I was able to defeat blastoise though, I adopted a similar battle style, I wish I could battle him'. He tought that as he got some shut eye.

A couple days later, Night arrived at Lumiose city. "It's great to be back, right jolteon?"

"Jolteon!" the lightning pokemon that never left his side responded.

Suddenly, the sound of running feet was heard all over Night. 'huh?' he thought. Until all Night could here was a bunch of people calling him "champion" with cameras and microphones. "Crap the paparazzi," he muttered. Night then grabbed Jolteon and started to run to safety until he reached an ally. Fearing he may not have shaken the press Night forgot to look ahead and ran into someone.

 **You can see where this is going, and it may not seem like I said before, but it is getting there, plot twist soon. (There was a hint this chapter BTW, make that hints that will allow you to understand more of Night's character.**

 **Remember to R &R and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok guys, chapter 3 is not what it looks like. The main purpose of this is to further develop Night's character and give a motivation for the search of Ash. This may seem like a filler, but there will be a plot twist to make things awkward in one of the following chapters and a lot of things that will be revealed about Night.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

Chapter 3- Kalos Represented Dance Party

 **At the alley where Serena ran into someone:**

'ouch' Serena thought as she was knocked back into the concrete. She was scared that the paparazzi would find her, but so far, it was just her and whoever she ran into.

Suddenly,while Serena was sitting up, she saw a hand to stand her up. "I apologize, I should have been looking where I was going," said the teen. He had light skin, but his attire consisted of jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket with dark blue outlines. Looking closely, she recalled blue eyes and black spiky hair. 'he looks familiar,' Serena thought.

Then Serena saw a yellow spiky figure run up to the two of them, "Jolteon!" it cried as Serena took the teens hand and stood up. To both of them, their luck was over when the paparazzi came in taking pictures and yelling at the two.

"Crap, they found me," muttered the teen as he turned to Serena. "Let's get out of here, Gliscor fly us out!" the teen ordered as he released Gliscor's pokeball.

"Gliscor!" it cried as both humans got on top of gliscor and flew off. Gliscor then landed in the outskirts of Lumiose city dropping off the two and the jolteon.

"Thank you Gliscor, return," the teen said as he returned the scorpion into the pokeball. "I had to stop us from getting trampled by the paparazzi that was chasing me, are you ok?"

"yes I am, thank you, but I thought they were chasing me," Serena responded. Then she remembered. "By any chance, are you Night the new champion?"

"oh, y-yeah," Night said in surprise. "Oh, umm, I should not be surprised, I am well known now. For some reason you do look familiar, can you remind me who you are?" Night asked sheepishly.

"... I'm the Kalos Queen…" Serena responded surprised that Night did not recognise her.

"GAH! Sorry, I am so sorry, I should know better than to annoy the queen," Night said with waterfall tears of embarrassment causing Serena to sweat drop.

"It's ok, I appreciate your help from the press," Serena said as she giggled at the thought of getting chased. Serena then noticed Jolteon. "Isn't that one of the eeveelutions?" she remarked.

"yeap, it also was my first pokemon, I was supposed to get one of the 3 starters but I ended up finding an eevee on the way to the lab that was hurt, so I helped it and the professor let me keep him as a first pokemon!" Night said as he thought of the day he met Jolteon as he cuddled him. "later, eevee found a thunderstone and evolved into a Jolteon, with that we became an amazing team and best friends!" he asserted as he remembered his accomplishments with Jolteon.

"An electric type partner huh? Reminds me of someone I used to travel with, but i don't know where he is now, probably training," Serena claimed as she thought back to the day she saw Ash again.

"That guy sounds cool, I wish I could battle him!" Night said out of the blue earning a snicker from Serena because of the similar attitude. "So… What are you gonna do now? I think everywhere you go, you will be followed." Night asked.

"I was thinking of leaving Kalos and train to be a stronger performer with new pokemon," Serena responded. "You know, since we both should get out of Kalos, why don't we go together, I m-mean, you we are not busy with our d-duties yet."

"A friend to travel with? That sounds new, I wonder what it's like." Night remarked while Serena gave a confused look. "You see, I was never encouraged during my journey in Kalos. It was hard for me at first." Night explained. "Since it was just me and my pokemon, I had to do things by myself and it lead to struggle sometimes, to show you how bad it was, I had to rematch the first 3 gyms to get a badge. Later I barely made it to the regional league and barely won the first round, but with that people encouraged me to do better and found myself winning the entire tournament."

Serena understood, her travels with her friends allowed her to make it far with less effort, she saw how amazing it was that someone could get this far.

Suddenly, both Night and Serena's Holo Caster (I think that is the Kalos communication thingy) went off. Both of them checked it then. "Huh a dance party?" Night asked Jolteon and Serena. "It says that the champion will be there… with a date... oh rest In peace."

"Oh god, it says the Kalos Queen will be there… and I must also have a date, not cool organisers, not cool," Serena claims as she looked at it.

Just then, Serena released Sylveon from her pokeball. "Sylveon, there is a dance party and you are an amazing dancer, want to come with me?" Serena asked. Then Serena remembered about the date. "Sylveon, how about you go find bu-"

"veon?" Sylveon had noticed Jolteon snuggling with Night and thought it was a nice pokemon to make friends with, so she started walking towards Night and Jolteon.

"Hey Jolteon, I think Sylveon wants to say hi," inferred Night. "Why don't you guys become partners for the dance?" Night claimed. Jolteon then hopped down and sat next to Sylveon making her seems safe, which is what Serena wanted.

"I guess you will have to be my partner, Night," Serena said knocking the wind out of Night.

"m-me?," Night said. "Are you alright with that?"

"Please?" she pleaded. "We only need to do it for tomorrow night."

"u-um sure…" Night stuttered as he has never been asked out before.

"Great!" She said. "Also, there will be some dancers there that single people can get to be as their dates… if they defeat you, so you will get to battle!"

"Awesome!" Night exclaimed. "I get to dance and battle! This may not be so bad!"

 **The next day near a pokemon center:**

"She said she would meet us out here, where is she Jolteon?" Night asked his companion waiting for the Kalos Queen. He was waiting a tuxedo and a bow tie. Now only that it was 10 minutes until the party started at the nearby ballroom, everyone could come in and it was large enough for the battles Night was going to have.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" yelled the honey blond as she walked over with her Sylveon. She was wearing a red dress with the same blue ribbon she always wears on her.

Oh, um, you l-l-look-" Night slapped himself awake from her appearance. "hey! It seems we are getting started soon, let's go in!" Night said as he and Serena walked into the ballroom. Sure enough it was large and it was in celebrating of the coronation of the new representatives of Kalos, Serena as the new Queen and Night as new Champion. Lots of people showed up to the event, infact it was very crowded. Suddenly, professor Sycamore got on the announcer's microphone and initiated the party.

"Welcome to the party! Enjoy yourselves as we get to dance! To coronate as traditions since both the Kalos Queen and Champion are new, them and their dates will be able to take the floor first to start of the party!" announced Professor Sycamore.

"Guess that's our queue," Serena whispered.

"Yeah, let's try our best," Night replied hoping he remembered how to dance.

People were expecting 2 couples to walk into the floor, but only one did shocking everyone at who was dancing. This caused the press to all go nuts as the Champion and Kalos Queen were the couple!

Night was finding it easy to dance, but was finding it uncomfortable with the people staring. Serena was also feeling the same way, people seriously either approved or really were disgusted.

After that, all the couples started dancing. People were having lots of fun. Jolteon and Sylveon were enjoying themselves and Serena and Night were attracting a lot of attention, but it was shaken off anyways. What did catch Night's attention was the guy eyeing him with a really jealous look on his face, he had a blue tuxedo, dress pants and a red hat with sunglasses.

"We will begin our tournament for single males to compete to have a date with a dancer!" announced the announcer making everyone in the party to spread around a battlefield, Night stood at one end and next to the battle box stood Serena, pumped to see the battles. There was a lot of people and this would be strong. "We only have 2 challengers today! One from here in Kalos while the other is from Hoenn! First we have our native from here, Callem!" It was that guy that Night saw with the jealous look.

Serena gasped at the name. "Serena, if I win you get to ditch the champion and dance with me," Callem declared. "You, champion, if I can defeat you, then I can have title as champion and Serena!"

Night did not even think for a second before responding,"Deal, but you won't win." This caused everyone to gasp and Serena gave Night a scared glare. Night looked at her and said it simple: "I will win don't worry." Last time she had seen that determination was with Ash.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle, choose you pokemon and begin!" The ref exclaimed.

"Darkrai come on out!" Callem exclaimed shocking everyone. "I have champion and serena in the bag now."

Night was surprised, but he was not giving up. "Gliscor I choose you!" releasing the gray scorpion in front of the pitch black pokemon.

'Those words' Serena thought to herself.

"stay attentive Gliscor, we can do this!" Night assured.

"Darkrai start with dark pulse!" Callem said as his darkrai shot out a dark beam.

"use your tail as a spring and dodge!" called Night. 'only one other person would do that' serena thought as Gliscor dodged the attack. "Now allow your toxic orb to take over!" causing Gliscor to become poisoned, only that Gliscor was being healed by the poison by poison heal.

"Dark void!" Callem yelled. Darkrai show a black ball that was threatening to engulf Gliscor.

Night smirked and said the words that shocks everyone: "take it". The black engulfed Gliscor and then when it wore off, Gliscor was still awake.

"But how?" Callem asked.

"Simple, once poisoned, gliscor can't be put to sleep," explained Night. "Now use toxic!" Gliscor hit its mark and poisoned Darkrai causing Darkrai to lose energy and slow due to exhaustion.

"Unbelievable," whispered a green haired teen.

"Darkrai, hit it with hyper beam!" Callem ordered causing a charge of an orange beam right at Gliscor.

"Charge up knock off and protect yourself!" ordered Night. He had trained his Gliscor to be extremely defensive and bulky. "Now hit it down with knock off!" exclaimed Night as Gliscor hit the Darkrai that was off guard to the ground. "Finish this with earthquake!" causing Gliscor to dive down and punch its claw into the ground causing great ripples that finished off the Darkrai.

Everyone was shocked… "Darkrai is unable to battle so the champion wins!" revealed the ref.

"How did I lose?" asked Callem to himself as he got on his knees exhausted from the battle.

"Because you relied in power over strategy," Night replied walking over as if he had heard the question. "Darkrai is strong, but when you do not think of details, you will go down easily."

"Ugh leave me alone," remarked Callem as he returned Darkrai and left. Everyone had been annoyed at his cocky presence and cheered when he left the party. Obviously it did not got well for him.

"Next battle we have a Hoenn native! Give it up for Sawyer!" the announcer announced as a green haired teen went into the field. He had a light tan and he had a nice formal shirt. On his hand he had a notebook and pen, Night could have swore he saw a keystone.

"It is a pleasure to battle you champion," Sawyer stated. "I am hoping I can do well."

"If you put your heart to it, you will do well," Night replied, impressed by how polite Sawyer was. "Let's have a great battle!" Night called out.

'Why does he remind me of Ash?' Serena and Sawyer thought to themselves. They saw Night's determination and it was like a remembering of the time they had with Ash.

"Go, sceptile!" sawyer called as he revealed his tree frog. The sceptile had a scarf with a special stone. 'Mega sceptile' Night thought.

"Amazing, it looks well trained, by any chance, since you are Hoenn native, was this your first pokemon?" Night asked in awe to the power.

"Yes, I got it from professor Birch!" Sawyer called as he remembered the day he chose Treecko.

"Then I will use my starter as well!" Looking over towards Sylveon and Jolteon who were hanging out together, Night signaled for Jolteon to come out for him. Jolteon came out with Sylveon joining Serena's side, prepared as they knew Sawyer was strong.

"A jolteon! Amazing!" Sawyer said as he wrote something down in his journal. He was amazed at the power Jolteon looked like it had.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle. Battle begin!" the ref called.

"Sceptile start off with sunny day!" Sawyer ordered and caused a beaming sunlight to come through the party causing the crowd to look away from the light. 'solarbeam' Night thought 'I have to be careful'. "Now charge with leaf blade!"

"use your speed to get behind sceptile!" Night hollered and with that Jolteon went from one side of the field to the other in less than a second. 'that speed' Sawyer thought. "Now hit with thunder!" Night ordered as the spiky pokemon sent a strong thunderbolt at Sceptile.

"Counter with Solar beam!" Sawyer yelled and the solar beam crashed into the thunder leaving them both at a stalemate causing a large explosion. "Use dragon claw!"

"Hit it with shadow ball before the collision!" Night ordered as the Jolteon blocked the dragon claw without causing minimal damage to both pokemon.

"We will give it our all!" Sawyer screamed grabbing a stone from his book. "Mega evolve!" and with that sceptile transformed into mega sceptile with the lightning rod ability. "Leaf blade!"

'I need to slow down solarbeam' Night thought to himself. "Use rain dance and dodge!" Night yelled. After it started to rain and the sun was not the problem, jolteon was unable to dodge thus getting hit head on. Jolteon stood up weakly, but still made it.

'Jolteon, you can do it' thought Serena as she remembered when she would cheer Ash and Pikachu on.

"Jolteon, let's show them our true power!" Night said as he got pumped. Then everyone turned to see jolteon transform as well, this time it turned black and blue and grew bigger spikes thus resembling his trainer. "Jolteon, hit with shadow ball!"

Everyone was shocked at the transformation. 'is this like Ash-Greninja?' Sawyer asked himself."Counter with dragon claw!" Sawyer ordered as the dragon claw collided with shadow ball leaving the dragon immobile.

As soon as the shadow ball exploded, Night took advantage of the opening it saw through Jolteon's eyes. "Hidden Power!" Night yelled as the hidden power hit the sceptile in a huge explosion knocking out sceptile as it returned to its normal form.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Night the champion wins!" the ref exclaimed. Everyone was shocked when they saw Jolteon return back to its original form.

"thank you sceptile, have a great rest," Sawyer said as he returned Sceptile.

"Amazing battle Sawyer," Night said as he shook hands with Sawyer. "Not many people get me into synchro burst, but when they do, it really is heated."

"thank you champion!" Sawyer replied.

"Please, just call me Night," Night responded with a chuckle as he was still getting used to being champion.

Security then came by and asked if they should escort Sawyer to the exit.

"Nah, let him stay, he deserves to be here after our amazing battle," Night revealed.

"Thank you Night, I am honored!" Sawyer replied.

"Hey Sawyer! Long time no see!" Serena said from behind as the party went to dancing.

"Serena, how have you been doing?" Sawyer replied. "Grats on Kalos Queen," he remembered.

"Thanks, and I have gotten someone to dance with you too! Say hi to Miette!" Serena said giving Sawyer his date.

"Hey cutie, come with me ok?" Miette said in a dark tone.

"o-ok," Sawyer said unsure but happy he got to dance with someone.

"so Night, it's time for you to perform," Serena said with a playful tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Night responded. Jolteon had gone to dance with Sylveon.

"Follow me," Serena said leading Night backstage. "This song is good, now lemme put it so that the lyrics appear on the screen and so that you have to sing and dance." Serena said while toying with the computer.

Just then Tierno popped up behind stage, "hey guys, Night you doing the tradition?"

"I guess?" Night asked nervously.

"Can I dance next to you up there? The song sere is putting is just awesome!" Tiero asked.

"s-sure…" Night asked as Serena left after saying good luck.

The song started and Tierno and Night where on stage together as the curtains rose.

Night saw the lyrics and started singing and dancing: "I got this feeling, inside my bones..."

 **Song: Can't stop the feeling - J. Timberlake (this was one of the only clean songs I could think of)**

"That was amazing! Since when could you dance AND sing?" Shauna asked our new Champion.

"ummmm," responded Night.

"I put him through this, so let him relax Shauna," giggled Serena.

"Fine," she said as Serena, Night, Shauna and Tierno went back to the party.

The party kept going until midnight until later everyone left.

"Night, do you mind if I come with you? I can't get seen," Serena asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier right?" Night responded. That answer caused Serena to frown. "Did I say something? I'm sorry if I did." Night said looking down shattered that he may have hurt someone's feelings.

"No, it just reminded me of someone close," she responded. Sylveon and Jolteon were walking up front and with swift movements everyone made it to the hotel.

With that Serena and Night went to sleep on different beds. 'where are you Ash, you said most dangerous place on Earth, but how can I get to you?' Serena wondered as she fell asleep.

 **A/N: huge plot twist next chapter to either strengthen the bond between Serena and Night or just make it awkward. And by strengthening, I do not mean a new shipping. This is still amourshipping but I am developing Night to have close relations despite being known as the lonely champion as it was revealed that he was lonely during his travels and he may find himself traveling with a friend for once. Not to mention, this chapter underscores that Night is a champion that is more open and fun than the others which makes him stick out.**

 **See you next chapter! Remember to R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so we left off with Night and Serena sleeping. We will learn that Kalos is taking Night and Serena one way, but that leads to one goal: (bleep) .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 4- We are closer than we thought

 **Mt Silver:**

"pikapi!" a yellow rodent cried.

"RIOLU!" Ash yelled as he saw his Riolu get bashed by a flame thrower.

" _Ash, I can do this,"_ the pokemon replied weakly.

"I believe in you," Ash answered staying back. Suddenly and blue light engulfed the Riolu which ended in a strong transformation. "Riolu, you evolved!" at which the now lucario charged with a bone rush at a wild magmortar. After a large explosion the magmortar fled.

" _Ash, my aura is stronger than ever, we can finish our training a lot stronger now!"_ lucario claimed at the now stronger Ash ketchum. Ash has now been able to surpass any challenge and his new pokemon are known to be some of the strongest pokemon in the world.

"I will return soon, just wait for me guys," Ash muttered to himself.

 **In Kanto:**

Delia has been working and helping professor Oak at times. She had hope, hope that Ash will come back some day.

Brock was training for another gym battle. His challengers can learn so much from him, he remembered the day Ash left, he knows he won't probably see his friend again, but his legacy will live on.

Misty was in the middle of a battle with a challenger when she saw the opponent play a risky play that gave Misty the win. "Reminds me of Ash, doubt I will ever see him again," she sighed.

 **In Hoenn:**

May and Dawn were travelling together as coordinators. They both doubted Ash ever coming back. They were relieved they could avoid his trouble magnet, but in the end the did miss the kid.

Max started his journey and his treecko was strong, he was wanting to someday challenge Ash to a battle, hoping to learn something new, he just was preparing for the day.

 **In Sinnoh:**

Paul was taking care of his Torterra giving it a nice grooming. He knew Ash was gone, but he always was finding himself mentally thanking him for teaching him about treating pokemon with respect. This lead to him getting stronger than he ever was. He respected the "fallen trainer".

 **In Unova:**

Iris, now champion and dragonmaster worked hard at being the best she can be, but she seemed to always get saved by luck. 'Ash has rubbed off on me, that kid… ugh' Iris gritted her teeth.

Cilan was working on a new dish when he saw a boy enjoying his food thus reminding him of Ash. 'Sad to say he may never come back' Cilan thought as he returned to cooking.

Trip was walking out of a pokemon center with a serperior. This was the same one where he battled Ash and had defeated him. He remembered and missed the energetic attitude that would annoy him, but he also missed having a rival. 'where is he?' he wondered.

 **In Prism Tower:**

Clemont and Bonnie were handling the gym. Bonnie trained hard next to Clemont and hoped that one day, she would see Ash again and battle him. She never lost hope.

Clemont working on another invention had some words echo through his head: "Science is so amazing". This motivated him to try and make a "Find me i'm Ash Ketchum Robot". He hoped this would not explode as he missed him friend. Two seconds later he tested the robot and the robot explodes… 'Back to the drawing board' he thought.

 **Somewhere in Kalos:**

Tierno, Shauna and Trevor continued their journey. They never gave up which was something a raven haired trainer taught the. In his remembrance that is what they always did.

 **Hotel at Lumiose City:**

Night woke up to the sound of Serena yelling. Turns out a fletchling had used peck on her so it woke everyone up, so much that Jolteon let out a thunder scaring away the fletchling and shocking Night who was closest to Jolteon instead. "AHHHHHH!" Night screamed as he was getting shocked. He ended up with soot all around him and puffy hair while Serena had to put bandages on her face. "looks like we both got up and running huh?" Asked Night sarcastically.

"Yea, and that looks like the same fletchling that wakes me up at home, well, they all look the same," Serena responded.

I am going to go change and get some information downstairs, be right back soon and we might be able to go eat!" Night replied.

"Sure! I am going to get changed and call someone, see you in a bit!" Serena responded as she left to change.

With that Night went for a small walk. 'She is more familiar that I think she is, now I am scared, she was being nice to me… to nice… does she like me?' Night thought. 'She might, but I do not think it is because of me myself… hmmm'. Then Night saw something. 'hmm, pokemon xyz episode 12, should watch it, I have not caught up with the anime in a while'. Two seconds into the show and he saw something that left him wide eyed. "HOW DID I NOT REALISE IT SOONER?"

The writers of the anime had trolled them at the point that Serena was about to dance with Ash, but the blush was not fooling Night. Also, earlier he noticed Serena steam from her eyes at the thought of going with Ash to the dance and he also saw how eevee evolved into Sylveon.

'Thank the secret cameras capturing their journey' Night thought. 'Wait, how did she not notice that she was being filmed and put on a show?The younger Serena had the same hair and clothing, but you could tell the age difference so Night did know what was wrong with Serena from last night.

As a fan of the anime, he had been able to adopt the "I choose you" catchphrase and loved to be unpredictable, but he never thought he would end up a lot like Ash.

Night then remembered that he was getting hungry, so he went and searched for Serena.

 **In the room:**

"Yes mom, I have been hanging out with people, but the paparazzi always chases me off. It is hard sometimes," said Serena.

"I understand why you are going to another region then, but which one?" Grace asked.

"Night and me will decide as we are travelling there together!" Serena said cheerfully hyped for her journey.

Grace gasped at the sound of Night's name, "You know Serena, I saw the newspaper this morning, and I have to warn you."

Serena gasped, "about what?"

Grace just sighed and just started to break it to her, "See, it is not that big of a deal, but it seems like you two are getting clo-" Grace was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Serena I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast… Oh hi _Aunt Grace!_ "

Serena just turned around and saw Night coming into the room, "Hey, so you know my Aunt Grace, Serena? That is awesome! Small world!" Night replied.

"Night! Great to see you! There is someone that has been wanting to talk to you…" replied Grace. "Hey sis come over here!"

"Night! You are in big trouble mister!" exclaimed Yellow.

"What, why mom?" Night said confused.

Yellow did something simple, she put the newspaper so that you could see the the headline in the first reading: "Kalos Queen and Champion in Relationship". It read on to show pictures of Serena and Night holding hands to pick each other up in the alley after they fell and then the picture of them dancing at the party. Serena and Night just blushed, this was supposed to be a friendly relationship and not intimate one. The blushing did not go unnoticed.

"I told you Grace, they are blushing, they clearly like each other," Yellow asserted. "Night you better have kept your hands to yourself!"

Night blushed furiously at this point, "MOM! HOW MANY TIMES WILL I TELL YOU THAT I AM TOO SHY TO PUT MY HANDS ON ANYTHING OTHER THAN ME!" Night then made the situation worse as if he has not put two and two together. "Also, I thought you were supposed to support me on whoever I chose to spend the rest of my life with me."

This made Serena blush extremely violently. She also did not put two and two together. "Is that what you wanted me to know mom? That celebrity love does not last? Well I might prove you wrong!"

'Did she just confess in front of me?' Night thought.

"SERENA, NIGHT LISTEN TO US!" Yellow and Grace both yelled at the same time: "IT IS UNORTHODOX TO BE DATING YOUR BLOOD RELATED COUSIN!"

Night and Serena both flushed, this time purely on embarrassment and shock. Yellow and Grace both just sweatdropped.

"uhhhh, lemme guess mom, this cousin that was like 'your cousin got a princess key, you should be proud' and I am like 'I am proud, but I am focusing on my gym battle right now' is that cousin Serena?" Night asked in clarification… Yellow just nodded.

"I think we should let you two talk… bye!" both Yellow and Grace said and hung up.

"So much for being our parents…" Serena said. Night knew things were going to have to get serious.

"Umm Serena, want to talk about this at breakfast? I am still hungry." Night said hungry yet embarrassed.

"sure Night, or should I say, cousin?" Serena replied.

"Umm, anything works," Night said with a giggle. 'it's not awkward, let's try to not make it any more' Night and Serena thought at the same time.

 **At breakfast:**

Night had started to dig into his food. In less than 4 minutes he got seconds and gulped that down as well. While he was finishing his seconds he saw Serena frowning, she did not look at her food yet.

Night decided that he had to break the silence, "Ummm… Serena, are you ok? You seem to just get more depressed everytime I eat fast."

"You're fine, it's just that you have a bottomless pit as a stomach and I am still embarrassed from before," she said honestly.

"Chill, just go with the weird conversation that is inevitable now since we kinda laid it on eachother," Night responded. "You found me somewhat attractive didn't you?"

Serena blushed at this statement furiously, she knew he was her cousin now, but it was still a hard question. She just decided to be honest: "how did you know?"

Night just looked at her and said how transparent she was, "blushing when I questioned it instead of denying, then you said something about making 'our celebrity relationship work' and also the fact that anyone agreed to go as my date to a dance." Serena was just blushing and stuttering, so Night remembered something else to try and help her. "I understand what is going on Serena, you developed a crush to try and be more realistic with your loss of hope. I know where this is headed, let me help you."

Serena just nodded in understanding.

"Look, I did some research and found out that I can be a lot like Ash Ketchum," Night said looking for a jackpot, which he got: Serena gasped at the name. "What, you afraid I can't say the name: Ash, or you rather me call him the 'Fallen Trainer'?"

"You can call him Ash," Serena responded chuckling and then got serious again. "Are you saying that I like you because I still like Ash?"

"Mhm, you tried to replace Ash with me, and obviously that did not work out… What I mean is that you still like him," Night plainly said.

"Wait… I never mentioned Ash, how do you know I like him?" Serena responded. Night took out his Holo Caster and showed Serena the moments from the journey where she hinted her crush. "Pretty obvious for a teen like me, probs not for Ash he was younger."

"SINCE WHEN WAS MY LIFE AN ANIME?" Serena screamed confused at seeing herself in the journey.

"Ever since you traveled with Ash, duh," Night responded finishing his food. "I have an idea, what if we go find him?"

"Are you sure?" Serena asked with a little fear.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon cried as it snuggled with Serena to give her confidence.

"if you want to go on an adventure, then yes!" Night said with confidence.

"Well I guess since you are like Ash, then I guess you would know where to look," Serena answered with a giggle. 'you know, I think that my cousin really helped me'.

"I think I can limit it down to a few places, let's go to the library after you finish eating so we can do some research." Night replied.

Serena looked at her plate completely forgetting she has not touched her food yet. She then got the "bottomless pit" sensation and finished really fast. "Let's go then!" Serena said as she sprinted to the library completely outspeeding Night and Jolteon.

"You know Jolteon, as I always said: if you are able to run faster than a Jolteon, you are either endangered or really excited," Night said to his partner as they started to sprint after her. Jolteon nodded in agreement.

 **At Mount Silver:**

Ash stood at the cave near the summit. "Pikapi pikachu," his best friend cried.

"I know pikachu, I should probably talk to someone, it has been 2 years," Ash sat and thought before finding out a solution to his problem, he took out his Holo Caster and looked through his contacts. One name stuck out and he decided to send a message to Serena in an attempt to give her hope that he can keep his promise, so he started typing up his message:

 _Hey, it's been a while. I just wanted to reach out to you since I have not communicated with a human being in over 2 years. I have been training hard where I told you I would be (the most dangerous place on Earth). I have been able to speed up my training since something amazing happened. I know you are worried sick as much as everyone else that worries after me, and I can't believe I have not reached out to anyone in a while. My life has been hard so far, but I never gave up._

 _Remember that you should never give up until it is over and that you can achieve your dreams like I did, for a little bit._

 _I probably won't respond to a reply because I am working hard right now, but I just took a little break to write this. I have not forgotten about my promise, we will see eachother again real soon._

 _\- A.K._

'and send' ash thought as he sent the message. 'I wonder if anyone will find me as I am in a remote place'. "Pikapi pikachu?"

"Yes I sent the message pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi?"

"I sent it to Se- you know what let's go back to training!" Ash caught himself. "Charizard use Fire Tornado! And sceptile counter with Leaf counter shield! Greninja get in there with water shuriken and pikachu use electro ball!" Ash hollered to get back to training.

" _Nice save Ash,"_ Lucario teased.

"Grrrr… Lucario get in there with aura sphere!" ordered Ash. Determination never left his eyes.

 **A/N: I do not know if I am going to start making these daily, probably not since they are hard to write out at times. I hope you understand the plot a little better and maybe the importance of this chapter and the last.**

 **See you next time guys and don't forget to R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: we are going to introduce some antagonists this chapter, so do have your head ready for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 5- team Draco

 **Somewhere in Hoenn:**

"Lysander, I see that you have gotten stronger," said a man with a rough voice.

"indeed Cyrus, team Draco shall become stronger than ever," responded Lysander.

"Is Giovani going to keep watch over Kanto?" asked Cyrus confirming the position.

"Affirmative, but we can't perform anything until Ketchum appears," replied Lysander.

"How will we get Ketchum out of hiding?"

"Simple," responded Lysander. "I have hired a boy by the name of Alain, deceived him into joining and he is going to attempt to eliminate anyone that is in an attempt to find them as well as finding him somewhere in the map. After you threatened him with the Hypno a long time ago, he started to gain strength and I fear that if we do not get him out of hiding soon, he will be too strong to defeat." Lysander sighed,"he's aura is the only way we can make team Draco's plan a success."

"Understood," replied Cyrus.

 **Somewhere in Kanto:**

Alain's instructions were simple: train and defeat any mega pokemon to become the strongest mega evolution user in the world.

Alain's training lead him to one thing: Ash Ketchum.

Alain did know Ash from the Kalos league 2 years ago where his Charizard was defeated by his special Greninja. He will never forget that day, it was the only time he had ever lost a battle. He was told by Lysander that Ash had cheated in that match and that he should have won instead. That agitated Alain since it got his best friend Marion's Chespin to be taken away from her. He wanted revenge and he was going to get it, even if it was the last thing he did… for Marion.

 **Lumiose City Library:**

Night and Serena had a map of all of the regions and how the coexisted together. Now, the cousins were trying to figure out where to look.

"So many places, how are we going to find the right place?" asked Serena.

"Reasoning, I guess," Night replied. "Lemme check for some books over on this side of the library," Night said as he walked over to the "Psychology" section of the library.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon cried as he looked at a book: Fight or Flight and the Science of Both. Night opened it and read one sentence that just gave them a huge piece of the answer.

"That's it, thanks Jolteon!"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"oh right," Ash whispered and giggled in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Serena was still looking at the maps, 'where could you be?' she thought. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos where staring back at her as she thought. Suddenly, she realised something. 'The place would have to be dangerous'.

"Serena I have narrowed it down a lot!" Night hollered.

"SHHHH!" from all across the library.

"you did? What is it?" whispered Serena.

"Look for yourself," Night said showing the sentence that read: "fleeing will almost always lead to a place of security" and if you read further on "people consider home as the most safe place".

"what does this mean?" Serena asked.

"That means we can narrow down the regions, he obviously isn't home, but chances are he is near it. That means I can remove Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos from our search," Night explained as he removed the maps of the discarded regions.

"And since he is not in cities or towns, we can cross all of those out," Serena said as she crossed the cities and towns. "Now all we have to do is worry about caves and mountains around Kanto and Johto."

"Serena, did he ever tell you a hint on where he was going?" Night asked hoping he could get something as an answer.

"When I last saw him, he told me he was going to the 'most dangerous place on Earth'," Serena said frowning.

"Makes sense," Night replied. "It is _Ash_ we are talking about, not to mention that the most dangerous place is the best to train and avoid human contact." Night then had one place glom onto his head. He looked between Kanto and Johto and saw Mount Silver. Night immediately looked around the library and found a book over Mount Silver. He read the first line in the book: 'known as the unclimbable mountain, only one person has been able to climb it before, being Red the champion'.

Night closed the book and grabbed the map. "Night what is it?"

"I think I know where Ash is," Night responded as he circled Mount Silver on the map. "Most dangerous mountain to climb and it is also near Kanto, where he originated."

"Could it be?" Serena said as she got a message on her Holo Caster. If Mount Silver possibly being a large candidate was not enough, this made her eyes widen… _Ash himself sent her a message_.

"What is it Sere-... oh my god," Night said in shock as the duo read the message Ash had sent.

'I knew I needed to have hope, he is alive' Serena thought to herself as she grabbed her blue ribbon.

"Serena, I think that even though our Mount Silver prediction is close, we can confirm it. All we need is someone that can track the source of the signal of that message that will reveal the location of the Holo Caster that sent it," Night explained.

"We need to go! I know who can find it for us, take the map and follow me!" Serena shouted as she sprinted out of the library. A bunch of people tried to shush them on the way out, but the adrenaline was too strong for Serena and Night.

Night, Jolteon, and Serena found themselves in front of prism tower. Serena had asked to walk into the gym in which the doors opened to a large battlefield with electricity. Jolteon felt the electricity, it was being welcomed to the situation.

Then a teen with a jumpsuit walked onto the battlefield, he had glasses and a electrifying hairstyle that looked pretty good on the blond. On his back he had a backpack with an Aipom like arm. Following him was a girl that had just started her journey, but was training alongside her brother, she was also blond, but had a hairclip and a yellow pack, on her shoulder was a Dedenne.

"Nenne," the small mouse called as it ran towards Jolteon. They started to hang out and have fun while the humans met.

"Serena! It is great to see you again!" shouted the older teen with glasses.

"Clemont, it has been a long time," Serena called as the girl jumped into a hug with Serena.

"Serena congratulations on Kalos Queen, it is amazing to see you again!" said the girl.

"Bonnie, you have grown so much!" Serena said recalling how much Bonnie had grown since their journey.

Clemont then turned to Night and realised the champion was in front of him, "Champion! I am honored to meet you I am Clemont the Lumiose Gym Leader," Clemont said while shaking Night's hand.

"Oh, ummmm, thanks? Just call me Night, I don't think "champion" suits me aswell," Night responded.

"That's the champion? You must be so awesome! Can I see your pokemon?" Bonnie yelled in excitement. "wait… Serena, don't tell me you replaced Ash did you?"

"WHAT?" Serena shouted blushing.

"Umm, you got us all wrong, Serena and I are cousins," Night said getting a sigh from both Bonnie and Serena. "Hey, Bonnie, can you take care of my pokemon while we speak to Clemont?"

"Yes!" Bonnie claimed in excitement.

"Okay, come on out everyone!" Night said revealing Gliscor, Gallade, Infernape, Greninja, and Dragalge.

"I thought you had 6 pokemon."

"I do, look over by Dedenne and there is Jolteon!" Night explained.

"What cute pokemon!" Bonnie said as she went over to play with all of them.

Serena then turned to Clemont, "Clemont we were wondering if you could trace the signal from this message back to its location, we would like to know where it came from."

"I see, the future is now thanks to science!" Clemont said with a grin. "Clemontic gear on! I anticipated a situation precisely like… nevermind, I never did, but I still made an invention for it, I call it the Trace Whereabouts of Signals from Messages!"

Serena just gave a confused look,"I think something is missing…"

"got ya covered guys, science is so amazing!" Night exclaimed which brought Clemont and Serena to laughter at the memories of Ash saying that line. "I know the catchphrase because I watched the anime." Night admitted scratching the back of his head.

Clemont got to work. He connected Serena's Holo Caster to the machine and started typing into the computer. After a while, the results of the signal came through and the location of the Holo Caster was found. "I can't believe it, whoever sent that message was on the summit of Mount Silver at the time!" Clemont exclaimed relieved his invention did not explode.

"Serena, our intuition was correct, we had predicted Mount Silver as the possible location," explained Night. Serena nodded, she had determination in her eyes.

Clemont got suspicious,"what are you two talking about?"

Serena just responded coldly: "Ash is at Mount Silver."

"How can this be?" Clemont asked as he looked at the name of the person that sent the message. With that his face lost color like if he saw a ghost.

"Serena, we need to book a plane to Kanto," Night stated.

"When are you guys leaving?" asked Clemont.

"As soon as possible," Serena said, she knew she would not see Clemont and Bonnie again for a long time. "Clemont, I want you to be here for when me and Night arrive, if Ash is with us, we won't go out into the obvious, so we will trust you and Bonnie to keep us as secret as we can," Serena explained.

"Understood, good luck on your journey," Clemont said. After that, Night and Serena said their final goodbyes and left prism tower with their pokemon.

After booking a flight to Kanto, our duo is going to Kanto in hopes of finding their lost friend. Little do they know, trouble awaits them.

 **Already in Kanto:**

'Just wait Ash, when your friends come over to find you they won't stand a chance' thought an Alain ready for revenge.

 **A/N: this is getting real, but you just wait at how things will turn out for our duo once they arrive to Kanto, there will be new confrontations, I don't want to spoil what the battles are, but it will be great. Knowing where Ash is isn't the problem, just getting to "the Fallen Trainer" will be difficult and the mountain is not the main obstacle.**

 **See you next time and don't forget to R & R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: yes, I have decided to antagonize Alain for now. This episode will mainly focus on our main characters in Kanto as they arrive to Pewter. They will have some friendly encounters, but the chapter will escalate quickly as it heads towards Pallet Town. I am hoping the action is great.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 6- Not so friendly confrontation

 **Mount Silver** :

'My aura training is almost done now that Lucario is stronger with aura' thought Ash. 'I know there is danger down in civilization so it is best I train and become stronger than I am now.'

" _Ash, I sense that trouble will be triggered when you leave hiding,"_ Lucario said.

"I know, there is an evil plot, but I am needed for them to succeed," Ash responded. "I need to be prepared to face those punks. Metagross use meteor mash! Noivern, counter with acrobatics!"

Noivern glowed green and charged at metagross and metagross glowed blue and charged Noivern causing a huge explosion. "Great! Now use boomburst while metagross counters with psyshock!" Ash commanded. 'I am still not ready, but I am closer to being strong enough to face this' Ash thought to himself.

 **Back at Pewter:**

"This is such a nice place, Kanto really has great weather," said Night as he and Serena walked out of the pokemon center. Night was right, the day was sunny and the temperature was really nice.

"We are not far from Pallet Town now, I think if we take this road, we will reach it," Serena said. "You know, I think we can make it to Pallet tomorrow if we start now."

"Great! First, I want to make a call," Night said as he picked up and dialed a number in his Holo Caster. "Hey Tierno, what's up bro?"

"Nothing much bro, I was just here in Silage city, is it important?" Tierno replied.

"It is not urgent, all I need to tell you is that if there is a challenger you contact me and I will make my way over to Kalos to take it on, I do not know for how long I will be gone," Night explained.

"Sure, no prob, I got you bro!" Tierno said as he hung up.

"There, easy peasy… You should stay updated on showcases too, also you will need to show up to the master class," Night said remembering Serena's Kalos Queen. Serena nodded assuring that she was up to date. Jolteon had been walking in front of them until he sensed something.

"Hey! It's the Kalos Queen!" said a group of girls running over to Serena. Apparently, Serena was in the middle of the city and she and Night were surrounded. The girls wanted an autograph with Serena.

"Serena, can you show me a little bit of your performance?" one of the girls asked striking enthusiasm into all the other girls.

"Well, since you girls are excited… Sylveon, Absol get ready to dance!" Serena exclaimed revealing both pokemon making the crowd pumped for the performance. "Absol use a dark pulse while spinning! While Sylveon, get under Absol and use fairy wind!" Absol went on the wind and flew up with the help of Sylveon and countered the fairy wind with dark pulse. The result was a striking vortex of pink and purple that left the people watching amazed.

When the act was finished, Serena recalled Sylveon, but kept out Absol, "She is my newest pokemon on the team, so I want to bond some more with her!" Serena claimed as she let the girls pet the Absol.

"Thank you Serena, I want to be a performer, like you!" One of the girls said as she walked back to the school that was next to where the duo was walking.

"You really are an inspiration, huh Serena?" Night asked.

"I guess, even here they know me," Serena sighed with a giggle. "Let's head this way, we can get to Pallet soon!"

"Right with you, right Jolteon?" Night asked his spiky friend.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon cried as he got near Night.

"Absol, return!" Serena said as she recalled it. "Weird, I think I saw Absol have a troubled look."

"it might sense danger, it is the disaster pokemon," Night replied, but he and Serena shrugged it off.

 **In route to Pallet Town:**

A large explosion was heard. "PIDGEY!" was the only thing Serena and Night could hear as they approached the source. When the reached the source, they saw nothing but a Pigeot lying in the ground unconscious.

"Pigeot!" Night hollered and he and Serena ran to the injured pokemon. Night checked for a pulse. "No pulse, Jolteon we need to save it." Jolteon looked serious, it started to charge lightning meanwhile Serena looked terrified. 'Is that pokemon…... _dead_?' she thought nervously as Night started compressions.

"Jolteon, like we trained, get on top and use thunder!" Night ordered and Jolteon put its hands on Pigeots torso and used a weak thunder like a defibrillator.

"Help is here!" yelled a man with a light tan, he seemed to have come from Pewter. The man ran up to Night and kneeled on the dirt path next to Night. "Tell me the state, I am a pokemon doctor."

"No pulse, unconscious," Night replied with urgency. "Jolteon fire off another thunder. Clear!" At that, Jolteon's thunder caused the Pigeot to gasp for air, it had regained a steady pulse. "Take care of her as me and my cousin find out what did this," Night replied to which the tanned man nodded. The tanned man recognised this Pidgeot. 'It's Ash's Pigeot, who did this?'

As Serena met up with Night, they started walking, but before long and still in field of view from the Doctor and Pigeot, a flamethrower attacked the duo. "Jolteon counter with thunder!" Night yelled as Jolteon fired off a thunder and caused a large explosion with the flamethrower.

At that moment, 3 grunts with shirts that said "Team Draco" popped out with their leader. The leader had a black attire and a blue scarf. He looked to be no older than 20. Right next to him was a Charizard. "I see I have company. Leave that Pigeot alone and we will let you go."

"No way!" Night demanded. "Leave Pigeot alone!" Night ordered as he out himself in a defensive stance.

"Alain…" Serena just said with fear.

"I see Ketchum's friend is here, this will be easier than I thought," Alain said as he took position to battle. "I have only lost once, and that was to Ketchum so I suggest you comply," Alain said with anger. He had a venomous way of saying Ash's name.

"Night," Serena said to her cousin. "He's right, be careful." She was so unsure, she knew how strong Alain was and there he was challenging Night to battle.

Night would not back down at this point. He looked at the Charizard and noticed something. 'Mega Charizard X' he thought. He looked down and saw Jolteon growling. Night knelt down and petted Jolteon to calm him down,"Relax, I will succeed, just stay back as I might need to use you later." Night then looked back at Alain and said what he would say,"I accept your challenge! Greninja you are in charge!" Night said as he revealed a Greninja from his pokeball.

"Gren Greninja," it cried calmly looking at its opponent.

Alain was surprised that he would be battling another Greninja, but knew he could defeat it. He also wanted to make sure it could handle a Greninja for when he challenged Ash.

Then the battle began.

"Charizard use flamethrower!" Alain called. Charizard shot out a branch of flames.

"Quick use Night slash and protect yourself!" Night ordered as the blade cut the flamethrower to not hurt Greninja. Everyone was somewhat surprised to see that Greninja had changed color, it had some darker colors to it.

"Water shuriken!" Night called causing Greninja to return to its normal look, but launch a shuriken that was bigger than usual. 'Is this a special Greninja?' Alain, Serena and the Doctor thought in awe as they saw what happened.

"Dragonclaw!" thus charizard broke through the water shuriken and charged Greninja.

"Roarrr!" cried Charizard.

"Night slash to engage!" Night called as Greninja did just that and caused a strong explosion. It looked like a stalemate. 'Night can do this' Serena thought as she covered herself from the magnitude of the attack clashes.

"Charizard, fly and use thunderpunch!" Alain yelled to try and hit super effectively. Charizard charged up his fist and flew to Greninja.

"Greninja poison jab!" then Greninja changed some of its colors to purple and his limbs glowed magenta. The moves collided and the explosion was really large.

Charizard was hurt and Alain needed to resort to his secret weapon, "Charizard listen to my heart. Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" causing Charizard to turn black and blue. Night just smirked 'I knew it' he thought.

"Touching how you use those words to mega evolve, yet it troubles me you hurt innocent pokemon," Night spat at Alain.

"Greninja Ninja," Greninja agreed.

"Shut up!" Alain yelled. "Use thunderpunch and finish that excuse for a pokemom!" again Charizard tried the same maneuver for thunderpunch.

Night smirked, "Poison jab!" and Greninja again met Charizard in a stalemate. "Now poison jab with your free leg!" Night exclaimed as Greninja thrusted its leg into Charizard thus knocking it back with bubbles. Charizard was poisoned.

"ugh…" Alain panicked, he needed to finish off the battle now. "Dragon claw!"

"ROAR!" Charizard roared louder this time.

"Night Slash," Night ordered calmly as Greninja changed colors to black again and engaged the dragon claw.

"Greninja!" the frog cried.

Alain them tried to take on the opening. "Blast burn!" he yelled which broke off the last moves causing Charizard to punch the ground to sent a large amount of fire to consume Greninja.

"Roaaaaaar!"

"Greninja focus, use matblock!" Night yelled as the explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared Greninja was unharmed and had some red marks from a transformation. "Now that Charizard is open use water shuriken."

Greninja turned to its normal form and hit Charizard. It was over. Charizard was on the ground in its original form. "Good job Greninja return," Night said as he recalled his blue frog. Jolteon then came to embrace his trainer, "Yea, yea, we did it I told ya!"

Alain returned Charizard. 'How did I lose to this runt? He defeated my mega charizard without mega evolution' Alain thought. Alain then stood up and signaled for him and his grunts to retreat. 'This is not over' he thought.

"Night that was amazing!" Serena exclaimed as she ran to Night. Night was carrying Jolteon at this point.

"Let's check on Pigeot," Night said as he and Serena rushed to Pidgeot.

"Thanks for keeping them away, I helped Pigeot and it will be making full recovery soon!" the Doctor said.

"No problem!" Serena said. "Also, can you show us the way to Pallet Town?"

"Sure can, mind if I tag along? I was headed there anyways!" said the Doctor.

"Sure, we would love to have company," replied Night.

"The name is Brock, thanks for finding this Pigeot, he means so much to a friend of mine and you saved its life," Brock said.

"Friend? Do you mind saying who he is?" Night asked, he wanted to know who was this Pidgeot's trainer.

"they call him 'the fallen trainer' his name is Ash Ketchum," Brock replied.

"Ash? Wait, you are the man I met 2 years ago at the party the day before he left," Serena said in surprise. "You had that Croagunk that hit my friend Clemont when he was having trouble with the a girl!" Serena giggled at the thought.

"I remember you! Serena right?" Brock asked. Serena nodded. "It is nice to see you again!" the trio started to walk at this point. Brock was carrying the recovering Pigeot. Brock then turned to Night, "I don't remember you, who are you?" Brock asked.

"I am Night, Serena's cousin. I am also well known as the champion of Kalos," Night replied.

"Champion! No wonder you were so strong! That reminds me, about your Greninja…" Brock started.

"Oh yeah, that. The reason it changed colors was because of its ability Protean. Greninja turns into the typing of the moves it used to get more damage through stab," Night replied with enthusiasm. "The color change warns me what typing Greninja is!"

"Interesting! You really showed that Charizard who is boss," Brock said. "Hey, there is Pallet Town now!" Brock was signaling to a small peaceful town on top of a hill.

"Awesome!" Serena said. "What are we waiting for?" Serena said as she started to run towards the town!

"Wait for us!" Night called out as he, Jolteon and Brock ran after her.

 **A/N: Intense right? Hope you enjoyed, this is just the beginning and the battles are not at their peak yet!**

 **Remember to R & R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok this chapter I wanted to focus solely on Serena. I want to develop her more as a character and to what she had grown into. With that said, it is somewhat of a filler, but the purpose does serve large.**

 **Responding to a guest: this is my first fic, so it is not perfect. I understand that people don't like Night being op with greninja and Jolteon's transformation and defeating Alain. I will admit he is a lot like Ash, but he is like that to give motivation to Serena that she needs Ash in her life and she needs to find him. With them being relatives, I found it as the easiest and less painful way to separate the two from having a romantic relationship that is meant for Ash and Serena. I antagonized Callem, his jealousy consumes him, but remember that this is my fic. Also, the case that he has a Darkrai just makes him more awesome in my opinion. I am keeping Team Draco mysterious so I am not giving a way too much on them just yet. Also, I think Night's jolteon transforming is just a foreshadow for other characters, if you know what I mean ;). Other than that, sorry dude, mu plot is unique in some ways that I want to keep it mine.**

 **If you left a good review, I appreciate it and I will keep going!**

 **Enjoy this episode, it contains indirect amourshipping!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 7- Serena's Power

 **Flashback:**

 _Serena stood at the edge of the docks at Coumarine City with her Fennekin and Pancham. Serena was devastated from her performance. She had not made it out of the first round and she knew that she would have to change something. Her eyes were blood red from the crying at the docks, but after reassurance from her pokemon, she remembered one thing: 'Never Give Up Until the End'. Serena widened her eyes. She knew that the old insecure Serena had to die. She had to kill off the Serena that would give up. She needed to kill her past._

 _Serena opened her backpack and found a case. In that case there was a pair of shears._

 _She was going to end it all right then and there… Not physically though, spiritually instead. With the sharp blade she pierced her hair and cut it killing her old self. (Fast forward a bit)._

 _Serena was in her room and she decided to change her clothes as well. Serena took a red dress and put it on top. To finish it off, she needed something to remind her to 'never give up until the end'. She opened the gift her crush gave her yesterday, it was a blue ribbon that Ash had won after being the one millionth customer of the subway. She unrolled the ribbon which to her surprise, there was a stone in the end of it. She did not know what it was, but she decided to roll the knot over the stone and tuck it on top of her dress. The stone was hidden from everyone, but it did have meaning._

 _After that, she went to the lobby of the pokemon center to leave thus presenting the rebirth of Serena to her friends._

 **Flashback end**

 **Pallet Town:**

"Hey, wait for us!" Night exclaimed as he, Jolteon and Brock ran after Serena who had darted off.

"Serena, you don't know this place, how about I guide you?" Brock wheezed catching his breath offering to show around.

"He's right Serena, I don't know this place either, why don't you let him guide us?" Night asked.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, excitement in her voice. "It may have been 10 years since I was here, but I still remember this place like the back of my head!"

"Wait, what do you mean? I have never seen you here before," recalled Brock confused at the performers assertion.

As the gang walked over towards the town, Serena told them about camp.

"You went to camp here? Amazing!" Brock exclaimed. "Also I never knew you would meet Ash of all people."

"Small world," Night said chuckling. After leaving Pigeot off at a ranch near the house for her to recover, the trio had come to a house in the town to which Brock knocked on the door.

"Hello, you must be some friends of Brock, please, come in and make yourself at home!" welcomed Delia. Brock decided to invite them to Ash's home. It seemed that Serena recognised the woman but Night had no clue he was interacting with the mother of the "Fallen Trainer".

"Hey, if I recall aren't you that childhood friend that Ash talked about?" Delia said turning to Serena, Delia had remembered the party 2 years prior.

"Oh, yea that was me," Serena said blushing a bit. Serena had become more confident and lately she had been more open about intimate things, still every time someone mentioned that name she would feel her face burn.

"Huh? Wait, you know Ash?" Night asked in confusion to Delia. This made everyone fall flat, but it was not blameable, he never knew Delia was Ash's mother.

"You see sweety, i'm his mother," replied Delia trying to sound nice.

Night just sweatdropped, he done messed up this time… Jolteon and a Mr. Mime were laughing at Night's ludicrous assertion. "Jolteon, you know, if I never knew your mother and I asked her your relationship with her, I will laugh harder!"

Jolteon got a bit agitated, "JOL JOTEON!" and released a thunder right at Night.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Night screamed. "Fine… you win Jolteon." this caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Brock then turned to Night, "that reminds me, Night after I saw you performing CPR on Pidgeot I was wondering if you would assist me on being a paramedic tomorrow."

"Brock, I would be honored, by the way I already am a paramedic so you don't need to make me take a test of any sort," Night chuckled. "Wait, what is the occasion tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow is professor Oak's pokemon camp!" Delia replied. This got Serena's attention. Was she going to camp again? "Serena, why don't you go tomorrow and escort the kids into an adventure in the forest during camp as an activity?"

"Ummm, are you s-"

"Serena you should do it! You can show them your pokemon too!" Night said.

"Alright I guess I can do that!" Serena said.

Serena still had some nervousness. She was going to be a leader and it was obvious that she needed to show she had changed. Unlike the old Serena, the new one would not be afraid of getting dirty and trying new things. She was determined to make kids more interested in pokemon tomorrow and she was hoping it would turn out alright.

 **Flash forward to next day:**

The next day the gang went over to Oak's lab before the kids arrived. When they knocked on the door, the professor greeted them.

"why hello there! You guys are the volunteers I was told I was going to get!" Professor Oak chimed in interest.

"Right, Night and I will be here for taking care of children medically," replied Brock.

"I am here to help with the activities!" replied Serena, she had a lot of excitement this time around.

"Hey, professor, I have never been to Kanto before and I was wondering if I can see the pokemon on your ranch before kids arrive for camp!" Night pleaded with sparkles in his eyes.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon agreed.

"Sure thing, I have always loved to show around the pokemon to new people," Oak responded as he lead the trio to the ranch. When they got there they saw a lot of pokemon, so many that were foreign to the trio. "One thing is peculiar though, it seems that every week, 3 pokemon go missing but 3 come back. It is like someone is using them too."

"Peculiar, wait aren't those Ash's pokemon?" asked Brock confused.

Suddenly, Serena was tackled to the ground by a giant Goodra. "It is like I know you, wait I do! Goodra!" Serena hugged the beast covering her in sticky goo. She was not afraid of getting dirty anymore and she knew it. At the same time, a Noivern came over and hugged Serena in his large wings. "Noivern, it is you!"

"You know these pokemon?" Night asked in curiosity.

"When I travelled with Ash, he used these pokemon, it seems they recognise me," the Performer said as she petted the two dragons from Kalos. Night noticed that these pseudo legendary pokemon were in fact training from the way they moved and flew. Who was training them?

At that time, kids started to show up. There looked to be a group of about 20 children when they all showed up. To Serena one girl stood out in particular. That girl's name was, if she recalled correctly Holly. She wore a cute pink dress that did not look like for outdoor adventures and she had a yellow fedora. It reminded Serena of her old self.

"Welcome to my pokemon camp!" announced professor Oak once the kids got situated. "We will have lots of fun learning about new pokemon and interacting with each other! Who wants to have some fun!"

"I do!" everyone cheered as they started.

"For our first activity, we are going to learn to take care of pokemon!" Professor Oak explained. "Our volunteers here have brought their pokemon to show us how to groom and handle them!"

With that, Night, Brock and Serena split up. Night would handle how to handle pokemon while Serena would handle how to groom them.

Brock went over to a room and set up the materials that he and Night would use when Serena took out the kids on a stroll around the forest.

Night got Jolteon on his lap, it was the perfect pokemon to show off for handling. Night then started explaining to the group of children. "Hey, guys, I am Night and I am going to teach you about handling pokemon. Always remember that the pokemon gives consent and that you are careful. Jolteon here can become aggressive and when he does, he gr- OWWW!" Jolteon had demonstrated by sharpening his spikes thus piercing Night. This caused an outburst of laughter, especially from Jolteon.

"Is our paramedic going to need saving?" Brock asked with a chuckle as he ran over.

"No, just got a little surprised," Night responded turning back to the children. "Pokemon like Jolteon obviously can be hard to handle, so always make sure you are friendly and when you are given consent, you can play!" Night said as he petted Jolteon. "Who wants to pet Jolteon!"

"I do!" everyone screamed. One at a time, all the children petted Jolteon until Holly was the last one, she was still nervous.

"Hey, Holly come slowly," Night signaled and she came slowly. "Here, lemme show you."

Night showed her how to pet Jolteon, "You are so sweet." She replied causing Jolteon to come out and hug her.

"Looks like he likes you Holly, you will handle pokemon well when you are older!" Night said as Jolteon went back to Night's side.

Then the kids went over to Serena's station where they would learn to groom pokemon. Night had gone with brock to the small clinic. He was getting ready to be called out in the need of help.

"Hey kids, you guys ready to groom?" Serena said calmly.

"Yes!" the kids said.

"Ok, Delphox come on out!" Serena said as she revealed her partner to the children from the pokeball. "Now when I take this brush I can brush her hair, remember to be gentle and kind when you do it! Anyone want to try!"

"Me!" all the kids yelled in excitement.

"Ok, come up and try it!" Serena said as she handed the brush to a boy, his name was Johnny. Serena saw his curiosity and gave him the brush. After Johnny came more children until the last one was Holly again. She was unsure, but grabbed the brush and tried it.

"Delphox!" Delphox cried in pleasure. This made Holly feel better and she was enjoying herself. After the station finished, Serena recalled Delphox as professor Oak introduced the second activity.

"It is time to go into the forest and see the pokemon you can find there!" Oak said as he pointed towards the forest. "Serena here will guide you through and explain what she can about pokemon you encounter!"

Serena released Absol from her pokeball 'She will warn me of danger' Serena thought as she lead the kids into the forest.

"wow what is that?" asked a child.

"That is a Pikachu, I have a friend who has one, it is really strong!" Serena replied at the sight of the Pikachu.

 **After a while of encounters and explanations, it was time to go back.**

Serena went off and dropped off the children for the last activity at camp until… 'seventeen, eighteen, where is nineteen and twenty?' Serena panicked, how could she have lost 2 children?

"Oak I will be right back!" Serena exclaimed as she darted into the forest with Absol next to her. Oak just took it and started the outdoor camping activity. Serena looked to her side, Absol had a troubled look in her face, she knew there was danger.

Absol suddenly tripped and fell. "Absol, are you ok?" Serena said as she knelt to help her friend when she noticed something. "It's beautiful," she said as she saw a sphere with a really nice black symbol in it. Serena picked it up and put it in her pocket, she did not know what it was or why it was there, but it called to her.

Absol then growled, she had found Johnny who was chasing a Rattata in the forest to find Holly.

Serena thought about getting them, but she then saw something and did not want to ruin the moment. It turns out Holly was hurt and Johnny put a handkerchief on Holly's leg and helped her up by saying to "never give up". Johnny pulled too hard and Holly got more into a hug like position.

As Serena watched this, she felt tears go down her cheeks. She had relived the most influential part of her life in the same camp.

"Beedrill!" suddenly, like 10 beedrill exclaimed as they started to attack the couple. Serena pulled a risky take by putting herself in front of the attack before the children got hurt.

"Serena!" the kids exclaimed as Serena was knocked back. The stone she had picked up earlier fell out of her pocket and Absol stepped forward and stood with a paw over the stone, in front of Serena and the children confronting the Beedrill. 'why did I pull such as Ash move?' Serena said as she remembered her crush by touching her blue ribbon. The ribbon she touched when she was nervous, when she was worried about someone, or… when she felt like she needed Ash by herside.

Then a bright light came through. Serena's ribbon spread some energy like light and then the stone that Absol held started to glow too. Then there was a transformation on Absol and and there was Mega Absol who used psycho cut and scared off all the beedrill.

"ABSOL SOL!" Absol cried as she attacked with a strong psycho cut that hurt the Beedrill thus causing them to fly off.

Serena stood there stunned as Absol returned to normal. "Let's go back to camp," she assured while picking up the mysterious stone and putting it in her pocket. She grabbed the children's hands and then made herself back to camp.

 **A while later at camp:**

"Just a sprained ankle," Brock said as he examined Holly.

"Ice and rest will do," Night said as he went to go get the ice.

"Serena, thank you," said Holly grateful at the performer's act of heroism.

"I'm just glad you are safe," Serena responded.

With that, Holly made a new friend in Johnny and Serena has discovered an amazing power that she never knew she would posses. Who knew that Ash had not only given her a ribbon, but also a keystone!

Serena then found Night in the fridge getting some ice and she stopped him. "Night, do you know what this is? I found it with Absol and then Absol did something amazing when I tried to defend these children." Serena handed the stone to Night so he can examine it.

Night stared at the stone in awe. "It's an Absolite, amazing!" Night exclaimed as he returned the stone to Serena. "Make something for the stone to always be on Absol, then, you can use it in trouble, battles, and maybe performances!"

'Performances?' Serena thought. "Thanks for the help Night!" Serena said as she left to help with the last activity. 'This bond between me and Absol will take us far, I can't wait!' Serena thought to herself. She then got an idea of what she can do to make Absol hold the stone.

 **A/N: seems like we can see more of Serena's power and growth. Next time, back on the road to Mount Silver!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: things are getting intense. Serena can mega evolve and Night was able to defeat Alain without a mega evolution. Some of you may hate that I made an OC defeat Alain like that, but hear me out: Alain's defeat will show how much stronger Ash has become, this will be proven in a few chapters from now. Team Draco will acknowledge now that Ash is extremely strong thus giving them the ability to prepare.**

 **This chapter is now proving the biggest challenge of Night and Serena… Battling Mount Silver head on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 8- Battle for the Summit

 **Somewhere in Kanto:**

Alain was devastated with his loss to the guy with a Greninja. 'How could he best me like that?' he thought as he sat on a log in a route. The scenery was nice, an open field with flowers and a clear blue sky. 'Aren't those guys Kalos native? Why are they in Kanto… unless, they are looking for him' Alain realised. He had no doubt that Night and Serena were trying to get to Ash.

Just then, Alain's Holo Caster rang and he responded. "Hello Lysander, nice to speak to you again," replied Alain.

"Greetings Alain, I just called to check on the mission," Lysander responded in a serious tone. "Have you gotten any closer?"

"Yes, I have 2 suspects that seem to be tracking down the whereabouts of Ketchum, I confronted them but…" Alain's voice trailed off.

"But what?" Lysander demanded aggressively.

"One of them defeated me in battle," Alain admitted. "He was so strong and I was unable to prevent them from coming through."

"I see, if they are after Ketchum and are that strong, we have a problem," Lysander commented. "Ketchum will probably be stronger than those trainers and we must prepare."

"Affirmative," replied Alain. "I will keep an eye on them and train to carry through the mission."

"Understood, off you go." With that Lysander hung up.

Alain just sat there in the log. 'Is this worth fighting for?' he thought.

 **Somewhere in Kalos:**

'The enemy is stronger than I thought, in order for team Draco to be successful we have to allow Ketchum to be found by those suspects' Lysander thought. Lysander was disappointed in the loss of Alain but he did acknowledge that the enemy was growing stronger. 'I have to organise something large to bring Ketchum out and when he is about to claim victory, carry out the plan.'

 **Pallet Town:**

"So where are you two heading from here?" Brock asked as the trio headed towards a route. Camp had finished that day and everyone had returned home. Delia and Oak where at the Ketchum residence and they had just wished Night and Serena good luck on their journey. The trio was passing over the ranch where Pigeot had finished recovering, it flew around the air with ease now. The trio also noticed that there was now an Infernape in the ranch, same with a Feraligatr. Mysteriously, Noivern was nowhere to be seen.

Serena decided to respond to Brock's question, "Night and me are headed over to Mount Silver!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon agreed as it was walking cheerfully next to Night.

At the sound of Mount Silver, most of the pokemon from the ranch looked at Serena, all of them knew where Ash was and where confused as to how someone knew. The pokemon then calmed down and returned to what they were doing.

Brock looked at the duo with fear, "Don't tell me you are going to try t-"

"Climb it?" Night finished Brock's line. "Of course what do you think we would do there?" Jolteon got pumped, he was excited.

"I have to go back to Pewter now, tell me you will be careful," Brock said. "I would have not let you guys go if it was not for Night being a paramedic," Brock admitted causing Night to be a bit embarrassed.

"He will keep us safe, right Jolteon?" Serena asked.

"Yea, I will don't worry," Night said rubbing the back of his head.

"Bye guys!" Brock yelled.

"See you soon Brock!" Serena and Night exclaimed.

"Jol Jolteon!"

 **A bit later:**

"There it is, Ash is at the top of that peak!" Serena roared in excitement.

"Jolteon eon!" Jolteon exclaimed in happiness.

"Jolteon, you are going to be a big help won't you?" Night asked his partner to which Jolteon nodded in agreement.

"Delphox come on out too!" Serena said. "Delphox, we are going to climb this mountain, we would love it if you stayed out and helped us if we need it!"

"Phox Delphox!" the fox exclaimed agreeing.

"Ok, according to this map, the safest route is along the side of the mountain we are facing now. It seems that it is less steep so we will be able to straight up climb." Night explained. "Not to mention that strong wild pokemon appear to be the large danger for this route." The duo and their pokemon started to climb the mountain, it was not so steep but a quarter of the way up it was getting cold.

"Night, I think we need to put on our Jackets now," Serena asserted. She was right, a little more and the mountain would be snowy. The duo got their jackets on, obviously Jolteon and Delphox were able to maintain their heat.

"Ursaring!" an ursaring exclaimed as it attacked the duo with a focus blast.

"Delphox use mystical fire!"

"Del PHOX!" Delphox exclaimed as her wand threw out a large fire that sent the ursaring fleeing.

"Well done Delphox!" Serena praised as she petted her partner. Night was impressed at how fast Serena and Delphox got an Ursaring running, but that is what he would expect from someone that travelled with Ash for so long.

"We still have a long way to go," Night stated as he looked towards the summit. "Let's keep going!"

"Jolteon jol jol!" his friend exclaimed as the group started to run up the mountain.

The path was still walkable, there was no way the group would need to climb, but the weather started to take its toll as a blizzard started to blow through the mountain.

"We need to take shelter," Serena said as she was being blown away by the strong winds.

"In here!" Night yelled as he found a cave. Everyone gathered in the cave waiting for the storm to pass.

"Delphox, start a fire!" Serena ordered as Delphox took her wand out and started a fire.

As they waited for the storm to pass, Serena and Delphox were sitting down and across from them was Night with Jolteon on his side. Serena and Night talked about their battles and times that they almost risked their lives.

"So, after that Ash grabbed my hand and fell into the ravine with me, it turns out he twisted his ankle," Serena said recalling the memory.

"And then you said he was amazing and got shy and got the water from the stream again," Night giggled. "Ash was so mature when he traveled with you, look here are some of his best moments," Night said as he moved next to Serena with YouTube up on his Holo Caster.

" _what? Attract didn't work!" Ash exclaimed._

" _Your right, by any chance does your snivy happen to be a female?" Elesa asked._

" _Oh no that is right! I totally forgot!" Ash yelled in surprise._

 _This made Axew, Pikachu, Iris and Cilan fall flat._

Serena burst out laughing. "Ash was really that derpy?"

"Yeap, and then you came along and straightened him out!" Night asserted. "He probably would not have won the league if it was not for you."

"Maybe, you probably are right," Serena sighed with a blush. At that time, the group looked out and saw that the storm was over. "I guess we can keep moving! Let's go Delphox!"

"Phox!"

"Jolteon let's keep going!"

"Teon!"

The group walked out of the cave, it was sunny now, but the temperature was still low. Serena and Night started up the mountain again, Jolteon was in front looking for danger as Delphox stayed near the trainers with her branch lit. They kept walking for some time until halfway up they reached the foot of a cliff.

"How are we going to get over that?" Serena asked. Night was looking at his map, he could have sworn that the cliff was never on the map and now they had to get over it.

"Serena, I have a plan, but I need you to help. Also, this may give you some performance ideas so listen up," Night said attentively.

"I am listening," Serena said trusting her cousin.

"Delphox, use your psychic to elevate Serena all the way to the top," ordered Night.

"Phox? Delphox!" Delphox responded confused if she should trust Night, but she decided to do it anyways. After a minute, Delphox had elevated Serena to the top.

"Great, Serena now summon Sylveon, she will be good help. Gliscor come on out!" Night said as he summoned Gliscor. Night and Jolteon got on Gliscor and Gliscor sprung with its tail to get Night and Jolteon to the top.

"Sylveon, we need you!" Serena ordered as she revealed Sylveon. "Use your feelers to grab Delphox and bring her up! We will help pull!"

"Sylveon!" the fairy type cried as it got ahold of Delphox. Night, Serena and Jolteon all helped pull and got Delphox up.

"Good job guys!" Night praised as he recalled Gliscor.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon cried as the cliff gave way. She was standing on it and started plummeting.

"Jol Jolteon!" Jolteon screamed as he jumped after her. Night and Serena noticed this. Night jumped first followed by Serena. Jolteon grabbed Sylveon's feelers while Night grabbed Jolteon's leg and Serena grabbed Night's free hand. Serena then miraculously got ahold of Delphox's branch and was able to get to safety thus helping pull out the others.

"Thanks guys, we really did save each other their," Night sighed in relief.

"Thank Jolteon, he noticed Sylveon fall," Serena said as she petted the spiky pokemon thus causing Jolteon to blush.

Sylveon then sat next to Jolteon and cuddled with him thanking Jolteon for saving her. Jolteon turned more red than a tomato berry. Night chuckled while Serena found the chemistry between the eeveelutions adorable.

Serena had let Sylveon stay with them for the remainder of the time because she saw how Sylveon was so helpful. Trouble struck again a little above three quarters of the way up.

"Garchomp!" a wild Garchomp cried as it fired a dragon pulse towards to group.

"Jolteon counter with thunder!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon cried as he sent a large thunderbolt to strike the dragon pulse. It was a stalemate, but the explosion was near to Garchomp.

"Finish it with hidden power!" Night ordered as the Garchomp took the hit causing it to flee.

"Night, what is with that hidden power?" Serena asked noticing how much he used it. "It always seems to hurt pokemon with an advantage."

"Hidden power is different types depending on the pokemon. Jolteon's hidden power is ice so it is super effective on dragon, grass, flying, and conveniently Ground thus making type matchups not a problem for Jolteon," Night explained as the group started walking up the mountain.

After some time, the group reached the summit of the mountain. "Sylveon return, thanks for the help!" Serena said recalling Sylveon.

"Serena through here!" Night said as he saw a cave.

The group entered the cave, Jolteon next to Night and Delphox using its wand to give off light like a torch. They heard explosions and headed towards them. When they reached the explosions they saw a Pikachu battling a Lucario.

The duo then turned to see another figure, a teen. He had a blue outfit and jeans and to top it off a red hat.

"It's him," Serena said to Night. Night widened his eyes. That was when the teen noticed the intruders and the pokemon turned to see what the teen was looking at.

They had found the Fallen Trainer.

 **A/N: the next chapters will reveal more about the power of team Draco. What will happen next? How will Ash react?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Don't forget to R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ok, the moment lots of people have been waiting for… The reunion of old friends. On the upcoming chapters we may start to focus on other people and start the conflict as it begins. There may be a large timelapse as well so be aware of that. Without further ado, here is chapter 9.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 9- Reunions and Catch Up

The figure looked at Serena, Night, Delphox, and Jolteon. He was surprised someone had managed to find him as it was a dangerous place that was avoided by many and rarely climbed.

"Pikapi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in happiness as he tackled Serena to the ground.

"Pikachu, I missed you so much," Serena responded happy that she was welcomed.

Suddenly, the teen from before started running towards Serena. "S-Serena?" the person asked as he got near.

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed as she ran up to Ash and pulled him into a hug. Tears were streaming down Serena's eyes, she was so happy to see the person she admired again.

"Serena, you kept our promise, thank you," Ash said as he started to weep from the joy. He was happy that someone had risked their lives to come to the most dangerous place on the planet for him.

" _Ash, is this the girl you talked about?"_ Lucario asked watching his trainer in joy.

"Yes Lucario, she is the one I could count on," Ash replied causing Serena to blush a little bit. After a minute, Ash and Serena broke apart the hug and Ash noticed Delphox, "Your Braixen evolved, it's a beautiful Delphox."

"Thank you Ash, we have been working hard," Serena responded.

"Phox Delphox!" the fox cried as she put her branch back into her tail.

Ash then noticed Night and Jolteon, "Hey, nice to meet you I am Ash and this is my partner Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"I am Night and this is my best friend Jolteon!" Night replied as Jolteon went to his side.

"Jolteon!" the lightning pokemon replied.

"Guys, follow me, you should be tired from climbing so let me show you around," Ash said as he lead the group into a large open cave with a nice hot spring and rocky tables with an area set up with all of Ash's camping equipment and cooking supplies.

"How did you make all of this?" Night asked in awe.

"With pokemon of course, when this is your home you have to have it nice," Ash responded as the group sat down at one of the tables. Ash then came back with some food. "Dig in guys!" Ash exclaimed as he started to chow on his food.

Serena took one bite and instantly fell in love, "Ash since when did you know how to cook like this? This is amazing!"

Everyone, even the pokemon agreed. To know Ash of all people would cook.

"See, I kinda had to learn to cook in order to survive," Ash admitted scratching the back of his head. After eating, Ash, Night and Serena talked about their achievements and caught up on life while Jolteon and Pikachu went off to play with Delphox and Lucario.

"Serena, since I was gone, what did you do?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"Well… I kinda got to the master class again and, to make a long story short, you are talking to the Kalos Queen," Serena explained trying not to brag.

"I knew you could Serena, I am so proud of you," Ash replied with a warm smile. This caused Serena to violently blush, but she turned away.

"Night, so tell me, what are you?" Ash asked wanting to get to know the other teen.

"You see Ash, after you disappeared, Tierno became champion," Night explained. "Recently I defeated him and became champion."

"You know Tierno? He was strong when I battled him but to know you are champion is amazing," Ash admitted. "Night, I have been here alone for 2 years, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to have a battle," Ash asked with determination.

"Of course, I would love to have a battle!" Night replied as he and Ash went onto the battlefield. Serena followed them to the field and stood on the side, she knew this was going to be a strong battle, champion against champion.

"Let's do a 3 on 3 battle!" Ash exclaimed, he was still the confident trainer he was. "Noivern I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he revealed a dragon that Night and Serena remembered from the lab.

"Rooooaaaar!" The dragon cried.

"Noivern huh? Dragalge let's go!" Night yelled.

"Drag Dragalge," the other dragon cried.

"Start this off with acrobatics Noivern!" Ash called as the noivern charged the purple dragon.

"Don't let him hit! Use focus blast to shield yourself!" Ordered Night. Noivern collided and caused Dragalge to take some damage, but blocked the attack. "Now use thunderbolt!" Dragalge charged up and launched an attack right at noivern.

"Counter with boomburst!" Ash shouted causing the Noivern to aim at the thunderbolt and shoot a strong sound wave from its ears. The collision was a stalemate and both pokemon took damage from the explosion.

"I have not known Night for so long, but after seeing him battle I saw him do things that the Ash I travelled with would lose to at first, how much stronger is Ash now than he was back then?" Serena muttered to herself. She thought about how Night defeated a Darkrai with one pokemon and Alain without a meha evolution. 'Can Ash surpass this?' she thought as she held her blue ribbon.

"Roaarr!" Noivern wailed in excitement.

"Dragalge, sludge wave!" Night called as Dragalge made a connection on Noivern with sludge wave. Noivern was hit hard for a lot of damage, but was not poisoned.

"Noivern attack with Dragon Claw!" Ash called causing Noivern to get claws that glowed green and charge at Dragalge.

"Dragalge, use dragon pulse!" Night called as Noivern got hit before it could reach Dragalge.

"Dang it…" Ash grit his teeth then noticed that Dragalge is so slow it cannot dodge. "Noivern use supersonic!" Noivern launched the supersonic confusing Dragalge. "Now hit it with dragonclaw!" Ash ordered. Noivern hit Dragalge in a large explosion in a super effective attack thus knocking out the Dragalge.

"You tried your best my friend, we still need to work on your battle style though," Night told his defeated pokemon as he recalled it. "Infernape take over!" Night called as the fire monkey was revealed.

"Infernape!" it cried.

"You also have an Infernape huh? Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Noivern use boomburst!"

"Wont happen, Infernape dodge and use thunderpunch!" Night ordered causing Infernape to dodge the attack while colliding a strong thunderpunch on Noivern.

"Don't give up! Charge with acrobatics!" Ash ordered.

"Roaaaaar!" Noivern called as it charged.

"Finish it with flare blitz!" Night ordered as the two attacks collided in a huge explosion. Flare blitz had overpowered and left Noivern out of commission.

"Well done Noivern," Ash called. "Take a good rest." Ash recalled his dragon and put out his supercomputer. "Metagross! Time to battle!"

"Meta!" the giant pokemon called

'A metagross, this is getting really strong' Serena thought as she watched the battle. Since then Jolteon and Pikachu were there cheering the trainers on.

"Metagross strike with psyshock!" Ash called as a pink beam left metagross.

"Flamethrower!" Night called.

"Infernape!" Infernape called as he shot the beam of flames to counter the pink beam.

"Now use bullet punch!" Ash called as Metagross grew white fists that went to engage Infernape.

"Counter with close combat!" Night called as Infernape went to engage as well. The result was a lot of punching and dodging from both pokemon. Neither were backing down. Eventually Infernape and Metagross found each other landing a punch thus knocking back each other.

"METEOR MASH/FLARE BLITZ!" both trainers hollered respectively. The result was a huge explosion that caused both pokemon to fall from the sky, both knocked out.

"Thank you for battling Infernape, that was amazing," Night called.

"Metagross you were awesome out there, take a good rest," Ash said. "It all comes down to this, Lucario I choose you!"

"I agree, Gallade come on out!" Night exclaimed as both pokemon to the field.

'mega stone, I think it will be best if I mega evolve now' Night and Ash both thought as they both touched a stone in a bracelet with a keystone. "Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" both trainers yelled. The transformation occurred and both trainers were there ready to battle.

"Mega Gallade vs Mega Lucario," muttered Serena as she touched her ribbon in concern. She knew that Night and Ash were going all out.

"Start with aura sphere!" Ash commanded.

" _Aura Sphere!"_ Lucario cried as it launched the orb at Gallade.

"Telepathy…" Night muttered. "Gallade use swords dance to dodge!" This caused Gallade to literally dance in a pattern that made the aura sphere miss.

Hidden on the sidelines, a Gardevoir watched the battle. She was interested in the way things were turning out.

"Gallade use psycho cut!" Night ordered as the Gallade's blade turned purple and charged the Lucario.

Ash found an opening and so did Night. "Use metal claw to counter!" the two pokemon yelled in a stalemate.

"Hit it with your free hand!" both trainers yelled causing a huge explosion.

"Aura sphere!" Ash called out as the orb flew towards Gallade.

"Block with your cape!" Night called and the cape took the aura sphere.

"Now! bullet punch!" Ash ordered as the Lucario pelted the gallade with punches in a huge explosion that knocked out Gallade.

" _They were strong Ash, I think they are what we have been looking for,"_ Lucario said as he recalled the battle.

"I think so too Lucario," Ash said with a smile as he walked over towards Night. "It was a good battle Night, I have never really had that much of a challenge in a while."

"Same to you Ash, this really was an amazing battle we had," Night responded as Serena and the electric types walked over.

"That was amazing! Ash you are still as strong as ever!" Serena said with a smile.

"Yea, ever since I came I have been training hard," Ash responded as Gallade stood up.

"Gallade," Gallade cried as he stood up. Gallade was a little hurt, but it did not back him down.

"Gardevoir," a majestic pokemon cried as she helped stand up Gallade. Gardevoir was impressed at the strength of Gallade despite his loss and she wanted to help him stand back up.

"Gal Gallade," Gallade responded thanking her for the help.

"Gallade, you were amazing out there, why don't you rest up?" Night asked as Gallade nodded. With that Night recalled Gallade back to its pokeball.

"Night, Serena, I was wondering…" Ash started. Serena and Night looked over at him. "Would you guys like to stay and train with me?"

"Ash, you know the answer to that already," Serena joked. "What do you think, we would risk our lives coming all the way out here just so that we say hi and leave?"

"She's right Ash," Night said. "If Kalos needs me to perform champion duties or Serena needs to do Kalos Queen errands we can always work something out. The least we can do is obviously not disclose our location."

"Alright," Ash said laughing at the way the duo responded. "Oh, and Gardevoir here can teleport you anywhere so if you have to do something, just tell her and she will do it!"

"Voir," the human like pokemon affirmed.

"Thanks Ash! That really does help us!" Serena responded.

"Jolteon teon"

"Pikapi!"

The electric types that were playing together cried as they reached their trainer.

"Oh yea, Serena, I think you will be happy to see this pokemon," Ash said as he revealed a Greninja. The Greninja saw Serena and hugged her.

"Greninja, it is nice to see you too!" Serena said with excitement.

"He was part of my rotation, so that is why you guys came here by coincidence," Ash said. "Hey guys, how about we start training?" Ash said as he revealed his pokemon from his pokeballs.

"Us too!" Night screamed in excitement revealing his pokemon.

"Don't forget about us!" Serena said throwing up her 4 pokeballs.

Everyone cheered. This was the start of a 1 year training session.

 **Lumiose City:**

Dawn and May where walking down the streets of Lumiose city in a bright summer day. It turns out that they had came to Kalos in desire of continuing their dream of becoming top coordinators.

While they walked towards prism tower, they got surrounded by people with shirts reading "Team Draco".

"What do you want?" shouted Dawn, she was terrified of the grunts.

"We want you both," one of the grunts yelled as they approached the girls.

"Lux Ray!" a luxray cried as some of grunts got knocked down by what looked like swift.

"Sceptile!" a sceptile cried as a solarbeam pierced through and defeated all of the other grunts.

"Good job Luxray!" Clemont shouted as he recalled his partner.

"Sceptile you did well, return!" Sawyer exclaimed as he and Clemont approached the girls.

"Thank you guys," May answered. She was relieved.

"Hey, aren't you that guy that had a sister that proposed to me for you?" Dawn asked turning to Clemont.

"Clemont you know these girls?" Asked Sawyer surprised at the attention Clemont could get.

"Well, you see they were at Ash's party 2 years ago, and Bonnie happened to propose to Dawn here," Clemont said turning to Dawn. "I'm sorry about that, I hope she didn't embarrass you," Clemont admitted after remembering the mishap.

"I actually thought it was kinda cute," Dawn replied making Clemont blush.

"She should meet my brother, he would put her at her place," May stated proudly.

"While you are here, I was wondering if you guys could show us around town, we are new here and we don't want to get lost," Dawn revealed.

"New huh? You are speaking to the Lumiose City Gym Leader and also the boy genius of Lumiose City," Clemont said confidently.

"Wow, thanks, you will be a big help!" said May snickering at the way Clemont presented himself.

With that May, Dawn, Sawyer, Clemont, and Bonnie became good friends. That started the journey the friends would have together for 1 year.

 **A/N: To the person that gave an initial guess at Ash's reaction, well you were close. There is a little shock for Ash to see an old friend, but he really misses her and wanted to keep the promise from ch1. There is no anger, because Ash was getting lonely and missed being with people. The battle was not a 6 on 6 sadly, but I decided to make it a 3 on 3. Full 6 on 6 battles will happen very soon FYI.**

 **As you can see, we are fastforwarding another year.**

 **Things will only escalate from here.**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok guys, I made 10 of these and amazingly I have great ideas to come. Like other stories, a tournament will always be the union of so many people, friends and rivals. Like other fanfics, I was inspired the idea of a tournament only that I want to take it into great detail. Similarly to other fics, this tournament will be trap by the bad guys, but I won't interrupt it halfway through like others would.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

We are now 1 year fast forward

Chapter 10- The tournament of the decade

 **Somewhere in Kalos:**

"Alain, I have a feeling we will be able to use this tournament for carrying out our plans. This tournament that happens every ten years includes the strongest 1024 trainers to participate. I want you to enter thus I am sending an invitation to you," Lysander said in a serious tone.

"Understood, I will be there and assure Team Draco victory," Alain responded as he left the room. 'If this is my chance to get revenge then I will, until Marion can smile once more' Alain thought as he left with anger in his eyes.

 **Back at Prism Tower:**

Clemont, Sawyer, Bonnie, May, and Dawn were resting after a long day. Clemont had a strong challenger that had managed to beat him earlier, if Clemont could recall the guy's name was Callem.

"Ugh, that Darkrai was way too strong, it completely swept me," Clemont said with waterfall tears in his eyes as he fell on the couch of the living room.

"Don't be sad Clemont, he had a strong pokemon, that's it," Dawn said reassuringly. "The only Darkrai I saw defeated was when Ash took one out in the Sinnoh league."

"Wait, what happened?" asked Sawyer. He had walked in and heard the mention of Ash defeating a Darkrai and set next to Clemont with interest.

"In the Sinnoh league, Ash made it to the top 4 after defeating his long term rival Paul," Dawn said remembering the event. "Ash went up against a trainer called Tobias and he had a Darkrai that started to sweep Ash's team… until."

"Until what?" Bonnie and May asked in unison.

"Until Ash's Sceptile broke free and swiped through Darkrai with a strong leaf blade," Dawn replied.

"Ash has a Sceptile?!" Sawyer exclaimed, he never knew the person he admired had a strong pokemon like that.

"Yeap! He used it when he travelled with me in Hoenn and then reused it in the Sinnoh league," May responded.

"What happened after Ash defeated Darkrai?" Clemont asked.

"Tobias took out a Latios and also started to wipe the floor, until Ash sent out Pikachu who managed to resist to end the match in a draw," Dawn said sighing. "Sadly Ash had no more Pokemon left so he lost, but was the only one in the entire league to defeat 2 legendaries."

"Ash never ceases to amaze me, even today," Clemont said as everyone nodded.

Suddenly, Clemont's Holo Caster rang and he picked up, "Hello, Clemont speaking."

"Yo Clemont, long time no see buddy!" Tierno greeted.

"Tierno! Hey man, what did you need?" Clemont responded.

"I just wanted to remind you and your friends about the tournament of the decade. It is being hosted here in Kalos, more specifically at Lumiose City so like the pokemon league 3 years ago (yes, it is 3 years now, remembered we skipped?)."

"Awesome! We will tell them to all go," replied Clemont. "Also, do you know who will be there?"

"Ash's old rivals, battle frontier brains and even elite four and champions from all regions. It will be an amazing tournament!" Tierno replied. "I have to call Night now, see ya later! Oh, right, the invitations will come through email!"

"Ok, see ya man!" Clemont responded as he hung up. "I can't wait, I wonder who will be there!"

"I just got texted by Max, he got invited too!" May exclaimed.

"I want to battle Night again!" Said Sawyer enthusiastically. "I remember when I battled him a year ago, he was amazing. Also Clemont,Night defeated that Darkrai easily with a Gliscor."

"His Jolteon is quite something, right Dedenne?" Bonnie remarked.

"De ne ne," the orange mouse called out.

"I think Night will represent Kalos well like he has lately. Even though he shows up to things he should show up for, it is reported that he leaves Kalos every time the event is over," responded Clemont.

"Yea, I heard rumors of that too, but is it true?" asked Sawyer.

"Only way to find out is by going, right guys?" asked May with encouragement.

"Right!" the all exclaimed.

Everyone was excited for Night because he is well known, but no one will expect the "Fallen Trainer".

 **Mount Silver:**

Training was hard, but it was something the 3 trainers did without stopping.

Ash and Night worked together in perfecting their unpredictability of battle strategies a lot. When they battled it was usually a close battle, but all the pokemon became great friends.

Serena also worked on her own battle style, performing. Using dancing skills and elegancy to her movements. She used Ash and Night's help to strengthen herself. Amazingly, Serena could put up an amazing battle against both champions now, something unheard of from a performer before.

Night still had his role as champion and Serena was still Kalos Queen, but thanks to Gardevoir they can get to Kalos and events in less than a flash. In the map, they were not as erased as Ash though, who other than the cousins everyone thought Ash was dead hence the name "Fallen Trainer".

After a year, Ash knew he and his friends were ready for Team Draco and they got their lucky break when Tierno called, "Sup Night, how's it going?"

"Great Tierno, do I have a challenger?" Night responded.

"Nope, a challenge though, as champion you have priority so you can gather as many strong trainers as possible for the tournament of the decade that happens every ten years," Tierno explained. "So other than your invitation, do you need any more?"

Night looked at Serena, he knew she would be amazing in the tournament. She nodded saying she was in.

Night then turned to Ash, he was pumped, he needed to get out there. He also nodded with determination in his eyes.

"Thanks Tierno, send three invitations to my headquarters in Kalos and I will pick them up," Night responded.

"Great, I am doing that electronically now, remember to print them out and put the name of who is participating in the invitations," Tierno replied.

"One thing," Night replied. "Unlike other champions, I will show up to battle, but I won't be Night during that. I want to be kept anonymous, mostly because sometimes the press can go wild and since the tournament is in Kalos it is trouble." Night had other reasons for this though.

"Ok, I agree, I sent the invitations so you can pick them up on your e-mail from your computer at headquarters, the tournament starts in a couple days," Tierno said.

"Great, see you at the tournament, if you can find me," Night said with a smirk while hanging up.

"Gardevoir, let's get the invitations," Night said. "In the meantime, make us aliases so that we can be disguised," Night explained while teleporting out.

"He's right, let's make some disguise names and get different something to cover us up," Ash said turning to Serena. "This tournament is ours!"

"Right and leave it to me!" Serena exclaimed. "Wait Ash, will you be ok going out into civilization to suddenly?" Serena asked turning her cheerful tone to a serious one.

"I have to, I have to come back eventually!" Ash said as he put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Besides, eventually you would want to see your friends," Ash explained with a warm smile.

"I will support you until the end," Serena responded returning the smile.

 **Night's champion headquarters:**

Night and Gardevoir arrived in time to get the invitations, only to their shock someone was snooping through Night's belongings.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Night asked with agitation.

"Grrr… he's here, Hypno attack him!"

"Not gonna happen, Greninja NightSlash!" Night said summoning the dark type.

"Ninja!" the frog cried as it turned a dark color and hit the hypno with strength to knock it out in one hit.

Night noticed that the man had the name of team draco on his shirt. Night called security and they arrested the man. 'Why would someone snoop around my stuff?' Night thought as he went to his computer and printed out the invitations. Lastly he locked the room and went back to Mount Silver where he told Ash and Serena what happened.

"So that must be our threat," Ash said.

"Only we can stand a chance, we are stronger now. Also did he have that same shirt Alain's grunts had when we found him a year ago?" Serena added.

"If you are talking about the guy with the Charizard, then yes," Night said with a worried expression. He went on to tell Ash about his encounter with Alain.

Ash immediately realized that things were getting serious, but he was ready so he was not backing down.

He never will.

 **A/N: Things have started to get serious, but I feel like I am going to let the gang have a break next episode. I want to make an amusing episode for the next one and I have an idea to make things more heated for the tournament.**

 **#Tournamenthype!**

 **Don't forget to R & R and have a good one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this episode is mainly preparation for the event. Mostly the introductions of the new identities of our heroes and also the introduction of the setting of the tournament.**

 **Here is a key:**

 **Ash- Romeo**

 **Serena- Juliette**

 **Night- Antony**

 **(Ash didn't read Shakespeare so Serena is taking advantage of this)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 11- Fun in Disguise

 **Mount Silver:**

"Ok!" Serena exclaimed in enthusiasm as she ran to the other side of the cave to get her bag. "Makeover time!"

Night and Ash looked at eachother and muttered "Girls" under their breath.

Serena got to the supplies set up at the nearby rocky table and then went and grabbed Night. "Woah! Easy there I don't think we need to go all complicated," Night explained.

"Just going to give you a change of clothes and a new name, I might get you some glasses because I can't change your face because you are the one that will start the ceremony as Champion," Serena explained.

"Fine, I will have to double face so that might be tricky," Night sighed in defeat.

Ash walked over to see Serena picking out some clothes for Night, 'Dang Night is lucky he can't change so much, I hope I can also have a simple make over' Ash thought. Ash had started packing his things for the tournament. He packed essential things but just in case he also packed his normal attire. Ash knew that he may want to make sure he can become Ash at any point in time.

"Okay, all done!" Serena exclaimed as she showed the new Night as he came out of the changing room. Night had his black shirt, but his jacket was replaced with a labcoat and he had glasses in his eyes to cover up the facial recognition. Night's keystone was out in a stethoscope he has around his neck. "Night now has a medical theme to him!" Serena explained.

"What's your Alias name?" asked Ash.

"I am going to go through as…" Night trailed off. "umm, a little help."

Ash then came up with an idea, "Just call yourself something common like Antony."

"I like it, thanks," Night responded as he wrote down that name in one of the invitations.

"Ash, your next," Serena smirked with an evil look in her eye as she grabbed Ash and took him to the changing room with some clothes. Ash just looked at Night with a look of torture as he got dragged away.

"mmmm, he getting it!" snickered Night.

A bit later, Night was petting Jolteon as Serena came back with Ash. Night got up and went to the duo as they walked out to see what Serena turned Ash into.

"Voilà!" Serena said as she presented Ash. Ash still had his cap, but he had a blue shirt and a red jacket while he had aviator sunglasses. His keystone was now on a gold necklace.

"You look like a Romeo, Ash," Night said as he gave the idea of the name.

"I had no other in mind, so I can live with it," Ash responded. With that Night wrote Romeo on the other invitation.

"My turn, be right back!" Serena exclaimed as she went to the changing room.

"Antony, why don't we battle?" Ash challenged. "She will take forever."

"HEARD THAT!" Serena screamed from the other side of the cave.

"You're on Romeo," Night exclaimed as he, Jolteon, Ash, and Pikachu took the field.

A little while after, Serena came out of the changing room. "What do you guys think?" She asked while showing off her new attire.

Serena's dress was now replaced with a pink shirt, she now also had a small skirt while having long socks and boots. Her blue ribbon/keystone was on her hair which was still short.

When Ash saw Serena's new look he got a nose bleed. This did not go unnoticed for Night though. "For your name, you should go with Juliette!" Night asserted hoping the other two would take a hint.

Serena noticed and blushed, but Ash… well he did not know what Shakespeare was so Ash dug the hole even further: "I think Juliette sounds good on you!" Ash exclaimed with a warm smile. This made Night snicker and Serena blush more, but she took it as an opportunity.

"Juliette it is!" she agreed as Night wrote down the name on the invitation.

After that, Serena and Night finished packing to go to the tournament.

After everyone got their stuff and pokeballs, the group went to Gardevoir. Pikachu was in Ash's backpack, Lucario was in its pokeball and Jolteon was in Night's backpack as well, they could not risk it.

"Gardevoir, teleport us to the outskirts of Lumiose City," Ash ordered as the human like pokemon teleported the group.

 **In a mountain staring down at the setting of the tournament (this is near Lumiose city):**

"Thanks Gardevoir, return," Ash exclaimed. The trio then turned around and saw what looked like was a town. In the middle was a large stadium while surrounded by smaller stadiums. It seems that the major battles will be done in the main stadium. Surrounding the stadiums was what looked like pokemon centers, shops, attractions, games, restaurants, and a large hotel, it could house all 1024 participants.

People from all regions came to see this event which was also being televised all over the planet.

"Let's go guys!" shouted Ash. He started to run down the mountain and towards the town. Night and Serena went after him, they all were determined to win this tournament.

When the trio got to town, they all looked amazed. It was a bright sunny day and people were walking down the streets with pokemon of all kinds. Also there was stands with so many things to do.

"Hey you!" a man with a Garchomp exclaimed signaling to Ash. "You look strong, let's have a battle!"

"A Garchomp! We're in luck!" Ash shouted with excitement as he pulled out a pokeball.

Just as he was about to throw the pokeball, something stopped his hand. "No! Romeo, we have to go to registration!" shouted Serena as she took him away.

"We apologize, we need to get going," Night said as the trio passed the man and his Garchomp. Serena was holding Ash's hand involuntarily causing Ash to blush. When Serena noticed this she also started to blush as three years prior in Coumarine City she could not even bring herself to touch Ash.

The trio made it to the Pokemon Center and sat down waiting for the coast to be clear. When there was no one registering, they got up and went up to Nurse Joy.

"We would like to register for the tournament!" Ash said with enthusiasm.

"Great, let me have your pokedexes and put them into this machine," Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"We also have a request," Night began grabbing Nurse Joy's attention. "We need you to not freak out at the names that pop up and you need to change them to what we say so that we do not attract unnecessary attention."

Nurse Joy nodded as she scanned the pokedexes. When she saw the names she gasped and covered her mouth. "W-What names d-do you want t-to be c-called for the t-t-tournament?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I would like to be Romeo."

"I would like to be Juliette."

"And I prefer Antony."

Nurse Joy nodded and gave them back their pokedexes after punching in some data into the computer.

"Here is your hotel key and the inauguration is tomorrow at 9:00," Nurse Joy explained.

"Thank you!" all three exclaimed as they left the pokemon center for something that grabbed Ash's attention.

"Trip…" Ash muttered to himself as he saw the blond with the orange jacket pass by.

"Excuse me," Trip said with a smile as he walked into the pokemon center to register.

The trio decided not to bring attention to themselves so they went to the hotel. When they entered the room, they saw what looked like 4 queen sized beds, a full kitchen, a complete living room with 60 inch TV and a Alienware computer right next to it.

"Dang, this stuff is late gen," said Night impressed at what they were going in for. "This is going to be a great time."

"Home sweet home, I haven't slept in one of these in a while!" Ash exclaimed as he jumped on one of the four beds.

"Awesome, we have a teleporter so we can switch out pokemon whenever we want!" Serena exclaimed overjoyed.

"Interesting, we can check a trainer's stats just by searching their name," Ash said as he had gotten out of bed to check the computer.

"Since when were you into research?" Serena teased as she watched her crush search up random trainer names.

Ash then searched something that made him a bit depressed. "what's the matter?" Serena asked as she saw Ash get sad.

"Look…" Ash said. It was a search for the trainer "Ash Ketchum". It said he had a good record in his trainer profile, but what he focused on was something that read: Ash was pronounced dead by officials a week after he defeated Diantha. "People lost hope on me... "

Serena put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled to him and said, "I never lost hope on you, I needed to help us keep that promise and we did."

"Thank you Serena," Ash said as he pulled her into a hug. Night saw this and scurried on to the kitchen.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked with a grin.

"Pikachu, do you want me to call Dawn to bring Buneary over?" Ash asked teasing his buddy.

"PIKA! CHU PIKA PI CHU!" Pikachu freaked while shaking its head. This made Serena and Ash giggle a bit.

After getting settled, the trio decided to go out and look at the town.

"Pikachu, stay here," Ash said giving his partner a ketchup packet.

"Same with you Jolteon," Night said. Both pokemon agreed, Pikachu and Jolteon had become great buds during their time at Mount Silver.

"In that case, Sylveon, Pikachu give them some company!" Serena exclaimed as she revealed Sylveon and a female Pikachu she had caught during her time in Mount Silver.

With that, the group of three went to town to see what they could do. Ash brought his backpack to take pictures. They stumbled upon a stand that offered great lemonade and they picked up some pretzels at another stand.

"Man those were good!" Ash stated as the others agreed. Ash then played a good punchline when he later said, "I prefer Juliette's macarons better though." Obviously, Serena blushed at this.

Ash looked closely at Serena, lately he had become less dense and he started noticing some hints that Serena gave him. Sure enough, the blush she gave just then was noticed by yours truly. Not that he was complaining though, he found it adorable… 'There she goes again, blushing and it looks so cute' Ash thought to himself 'Wait, since when did I start to think like this?'

Eventually, the gang stumbled across a large stage that had a competition. People were entering and it was about to start. People started to gather around the stage that resembled a battlefield."

"Hmm, it says here you dress up as your favorite trainer and then you battle a person," Ash said thinking. "The highest score will win a pizza for the person and their friends! I'M IN!" Ash yelled as he started to walk.

"No no no…" Night began stopping him. "Romeo if you are thinking of acting like yourself then let Juliette do it."

Ash gave his hat to Serena that was nervous, "He's right, maybe I should entrust you." Ash then handed his backpack to Serena. "Everything you need is in here! You can do this!"

"Ok!" Serena said as she walked into the competition.

Night and Ash went to the stands and Ash turned to Night, "Are you sure she can pull this off?"

"Have you seen Pokemon xyz episode 22? She will do great!" Night responded.

Then performances occurred. People were dressed up as Cynthia, Aaron, Alder, Lance, Lorelei and more with battles occurring.

Then suddenly the last battle came. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Sarah as Clemont Spark!"

Ash and Night just freaked out. Then they saw Sarah come on stage, she had a blue jumpsuit and glasses, she really resembled Clemont.

Oddly enough, Ash looked to his right and saw that next to him was Clemont himself! He had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Next, we have Juliette as Ash Ketchum!" said the announcer. When Ash saw Serena, he had a giant nosebleed. She had the same attire from xyz 22 but this time Ash actually was not dense. 'Since when was a girl dressed up as a boy good looking? I LOVE IT!' Ash thought.

"The future is now thanks to science!" Sarah said making Clemont blush and fall deeper into his seat.

"She's a keeper!" Bonnie said as she jumped on stage. "Please take care of my brother!" Clemont jumped on stage and got her.

"Bonnie, you know I don't like it when you propose for me!" Clemont called her sister out in front of hundreds of people. Ash and Night snickered, they have not changed a bit.

"It's the real CLEMONT!" Sarah exclaimed going on to hug Clemont causing him to blush.

"Oh, uhh good luck in the battle," Clemont responded thus returning with Bonnie to his seat.

"Are you ready Clemont! I won't go easy on you!" Serena exclaimed strengthening her sweet voice to sound like Ash.

"Ready, Ash!" Sarah responded as she threw out a Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk huh? Delphox I choose you!" Serena shouted while making an Ash pose. Ash just stood there in awe, did Serena really know him that well?

"Heliolisk parabolic charge!" Sarah yelled. Heliolisk sent a orb into the sky that hurt Delphox while restoring energy.

"Delphox are you ok?" Serena asked with strength. Delphox nodded and Serena then went Ash Greninja. "We won't give up until it's over!" Serena then started making strong movements with her fist and body that Delphox imitated then Delphox used fire spin on herself to make it look like the Ash Greninja water veil only to be the fire version with Delphox was a fire type.

"Romeo, I have a sick feeling that Juliette had practiced this before," Night asserted. "Huh? Ash?"

Ash was sitting there, he was having a major nose bleed at this point.

"Finish this with surf!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Delphox take the water and send it crashing on Heliolisk with psychic!" Serena ordered striking a pose that Ash would as Delphox used psychic to faint Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle, Delphox wins so the win is to Ash from Pallet Town," the ref declared.

Everyone cheered, except Ash that had just watched the most amazing thing in his life and still couldn't process it.

"Now that the battles are finished, our winner is….. Juliette who played Ash Ketchum!" the announcer announced causing the audience to send cheers to Serena. Ash has never seen anything like that before and he was seriously considering giving Serena some of his clothes because of that.

"So, how did I do guys?" Serena said coming back from getting her prize, a free pizza. She had changed back to her clothes.

"You did great Juliette!" Night responded turning to Ash who was still having trouble processing what happened. "Romeo here thought you were sexy, am I right brother from another mother?" asked Ash pulling him close for a nuggie.

Serena and Ash both blushed at that comment, but it what Night said was true for Ash amazingly.

Clemont then came over to Serena making Ash, Night and Serena flinch. Behind Clemont was Bonnie, Serena knew she got busted as both of them were there when she cosplayed in the Kalos journey.

"Umm, hi, Juliette right? You got our friends personality extremely well and you kinda look like someone me and my sister..." Clemont started causing the trio to flinch as Clemont was suspicious, but Bonnie got right in front in one knee. Everyone knew where this was going.

"You're a keeper! Please take care of my brother," Bonnie asked Serena.

Serena looked at Ash and Night, both of them nodded agreeing they could trust them both.

Serena turned to Bonnie who has proposed to her and said something that shocked her and Clemont, "Bonnie, what happened to #Bonnie knows?"

Bonnie's mouth went wide, "Sere-" she was interrupted by Serena's hand who covered her mouth.

"Shhh, I don't need too much attention, call me Juliette in public for now k?" Serena said to the girl.

"Huh, I don't understand, Juliette, you are not embarrassed?" Clemont asked apologetically.

"No Clemont," Serena said. "On Bonnie's offer, I am not interested, but guess who."

Clemont out two and two together, "Sere-"

"Call me Juliette in public," was the response. This made Clemont understand. Night then signaled for them to return to the hotel.

When they arrived and closed the hotel door, Bonnie screamed, "Serena it is you!"

"The one and only!" Serena replied with a smile hugging Bonnie.

"Wait, then who are these guys?" Clemont asked turning to Night and Ash.

"You may remember me as her cousin, or the champion," Night revealed as Jolteon hopped on his side.

"Jolteon!" it cried.

"Night! It is great to see you again!" Clemont greeted.

"But then who are you?" Bonnie asked turning to Ash.

"Pikapi pikachu!" Pikachu cried as it got on Ash's shoulder.

Bonnie and Clemont both stared with shocked faces. Night and Serena stood there smiling at Ash.

"Could it be?" asked Clemont doubting he could actually be talking to the man, the… the… the… Fallen Trainer.

"The one and only Ash from Pallet Town!" Ash exclaimed with confidence towards Clemont and Bonnie.

 **A/N: revelatory right? Bonnie and Clemont were trustworthy, they were the only ones that actually sent Night and Serena off to Mount Silver in the first place.**

 **Next time is the beginning of the tournament's main events and the matches should start sometime within the next chapters. Our protagonists will have strong battles against strong trainers so get hype!**

 **I did a double upload to thank you guys for almost 2k views! Thank you!**

 **Don't forget to R & R and have a good one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Things get started and explained in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 12- Inauguration

"The one and only Ash from Pallet Town!" Ash exclaimed with determination showing the siblings it really was him.

"I can't believe it! Where have you been?" Clemont asked in surprise as Bonnie tackled Ash into a hug.

"Training, Serena and Night also trained with me," Ash explained.

"So the rumors were true about you guys," Clemont said explaining what the rumors of Night and Serena vanishing after an event was.

"Well, still," Night added walking over to Clemont and Bonnie. "We are anonymous so do not tell anyone about us, even if they know Ash. When in public call me Antony, call Serena Juliette… and call Ash Romeo."

Clemont got the hint. He had noticed some affection during his travels with Serena and Ash but he did not expect it to somehow become a thing. Bonnie snickered, she understood it.

"I have to get out of this medical attire and into my normal look," Night said. "If you will excuse me, I will be right back!"

"Guys, why don't you help us with the pizza? I kinda won it," Serena asked inviting her friends.

"We'd be honored," Bonnie accepted and Clemont nodded. When Night came back looking like himself he went on to join the others for dinner. Since it was late, after they ate, Clemont and Bonnie went to their room while Ash, Serena and Night went to sleep. On the fourth bed, the two Pikachus, Sylveon and Jolteon went to sleep.

The next morning at 7:00 Ash, Night and Serena woke up rested, but the pokemon were still asleep. When the trio looked over they saw Serena's pikachu's head on Ash's pikachu's chest and right to that sylveon was doing the same with Jolteon.

The trio just looked at the scene and snickered as they left out the door for breakfast. Night then looked at Ash and Serena and practically had a heart attack.

"I'M NOT ANTONY!" he yelled in surprise while running off. "See you after my speech at the inauguration!" he yelled as he left leaving Serena and Ash alone.

"That was a close one," Serena remarked while walking with Ash.

"Yea, thank god he noticed," Ash added. "Hey Juliette, after we eat want to go play some games before inauguration?"

"Sure thing Romeo…" Serena said while blushing a bit. 'Did he just ask me out?' she asked herself.

Just then, the duo went and got some breakfast at a food stand. The food didn't last as both Ash and Serena were so hungry they finished in two bites.

"Juliette, let's play that game!" Ash exclaimed as he saw a game that included throwing a dart at a target.

"You want to play? You know you are better at these things," Serena asserted with a smile. Ash nodded and asked for some darts which the attendant gave him.

"Rules are simple, you have 3 chances to hit the middle and if you do you get a prize!" the attendant said.

"ok," Ash said as he stood back. Ash just simply threw all three darts and landed all of them on the bullseye, in fact, all of them were overlapping one stabbing the other.

"Uhhhhhh…" the the attendant said i'm surprise. "Pick a prize then!"

"Umm, can I have the fennekin one please?" Ash said choosing the Fennekin plushie and going over to Serena.

"Here Juliette, it's for you. I thought you might like it so I want you to keep it," Ash explained.

"Oh As- I mean Romeo, thank you," Serena said accepting the gift and blushing a bit.

'There it is again!' Ash thought to himself. 'Why do I make her blush so much?'

"Let's get going back to the main stadium, the inauguration is going to start soon!" Ash told his friend while involuntarily grabbing her hand to lead her there. Ash didn't notice this as they walked, but Serena was blushing violently to the point that she looked like a tomato berry.

"Here we are!" Ash said as they reached the entrance of the Colosseum. Ash finally let go of Serena's hand and he ran inside.

As Ash was running inside, he ran into someone face first… when Serena saw who it was she had a heart attack.

"Sorry," Ash said while bowing to show respect while apologising.

"Yea, that's right bow down to me and get on your knees loser," Callem called out. This made Ash furious.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Serena said coming over to defend Ash.

"What are you his girlfriend?" Callem replied venomously. "I bet you he can't even please you one bit."

"I don't see your girlfriend chump!" Ash exclaimed getting up. Ash was about to beat this guy up if he talked once more.

"I already do, she's the Kalos Queen Serena, you can go cry in a hole of jealousy because she is a billion times better at anything than your waifu." This made Ash angry, 'was Serena really this guys girlfriend?'

"What was that?!" Serena spat venomously at Callem. "You can tell that girl Serena of yours how disgusting you are to other people! Not only that, if she knew how you acted, she would never date you!"

Ash looked in surprise at Serena. Ash realized Serena knew this guy, but she never liked him. Ash knew this guy was playing a bluff.

Ash had to do something, so he said something to try and get him out of the situation. First, Ash looked at Serena and whispered, "Play along." Serena nodded and he started to speak to Callem. "I don't care, Serena is out of my business because I love someone already," Ash started. Serena was starting to get depressed, was he really meaning this even though it was cosplay? Serena was snapped out of her thought when Ash grabbed her hand. "I love Juliette with all my heart and so I don't care about anything but her. So get out of my house now!" Serena blushed now, same thought but happiness rushed her.

"Fine… pathetic anyways," Callem said as he left.

"Thank you Romeo," Serena said as they walked away of the situation and towards some seats overlooking battlefields.

"No problem, and in all seriousness…" Ash whispered now. "Is he really your boyfriend?"

"No," Serena replied. "He is disgusting and I hate him," She responded making Ash take an inner breath. 'Why am I so relieved she does not like him?' Ash thought as the event started.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the stage the champions of all regions!" Professor Sycamore announced as a stage portrayed 6 trainers. Everyone was cheering at the 6. Ash looked at them and was surprised.

Ash and Serena along with the rest of the crowd cheered on as Lance, Silver, Steven, Cynthia, Iris and Night were standing on stage.

"Welcome our Kalos champion Night to the stage!" Professor Sycamore.

The crowd was roaring as Night stepped up to the podium.

"What is up guys!" Night exclaimed into the microphone making everyone cheer.

"We love you Night!"

"Please be single please!"

"Represent us man!"

"Ok, ok, fair warning I am not good at these speech thingies," Night said rubbing the back of his head. "But in all seriousness, I hope that during this tournament that is held every 10 years, we get to experience the bonds we all share with our pokemon. With that said we await to see amazing strength, courage, determination and most of all that we all have fun!" Night went on.

"The rules are simple. Win the matches or get eliminated, no hard feelings. We value everyone's attempt at the tournament and to show how far you have come, pat yourselves in the back!" Night continued as the crowd roared. "the winner with a perfect streak will go through 2 matches, these will be 1 on 1 battles in the pre-eliminatory round. Then we will have 3 3 on 3 battles in mid-preliminaries and finally 5 six on six battles in the Champions round."

Everyone understood including Ash, Serena and their friends as everyone on the stadium turned their heads to the big screen.

"Here we have the matches!" Night said. "Check back on these every day to see who you are up against and when!"

The names scrambled and revealed that Ash would battle Callem first. This made him clench his fist in anger.

Serena noticed this and put her hand on Ash's shoulder to calm him down. "Relax, you will win," Serena assured as she turned to see who her match was. She was going up against the unova champion Iris. Serena was a bit intimidated but got determined as well. Night was going up against someone someone called Mike.

"Now, I want to explain some other rules," Night began. "substitutions are allowed mid battle except on 1 on 1 battles (of course), mega evolutions and synchro burst is allowed (obviously). Steroids are not allowed, earpieces or anything that could assist you mid battle are prohibited. If you want to do research on opponents do it using your computer at the hotel room."

Everyone was paying attention now for what the next rule was.

"Thanks to someone that was setting this up having to rely on three of these to win a battle (caugh caugh) Brandon (cough cough)," Night began.

"HEARD THAT!" Brandon the frontier brain exclaimed.

Night sighed, "Legendary pokemon with the exception of Arceus, Mew, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Ho oh, Lugia, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Yveltal, Xerneas, Zygarde, Solgaleo and Lunala are allowed… Happy Brandon?"

Everyone laughed, this troubled Night because legendaries still are powerful.

"Most of all let's have fun!" Night exclaimed causing everyone in the crowd to road in cheers.

"As champion of the host region, I use my power and declare that the Tournament of the Decades BEGIN!" Night called out as the champions opened a basket allowing regional birds to fly out. The roar of the audience was so large in fact this event was witnessed by thousands to millions of people all over the world.

"Night really did a good job with the speech," Serena asserted as people started to leave.

"I agree, let's go wait for hi- I mean Antony at the front gate," said Ash twisting his tongue. 'Ugh, that guy Callem is pissing me off, I probably need to talk to Night about this, something is not right' Ash thought.

A while later, Night came back in his medical attire to meet up with Ash and Serena. When he saw the duo, he noticed that Ash was in a pensive mood. "Ummm, Earth to Romeo," Night said snapping Ash out of his thought. "Something wrong?"

"No, not really," Ash lied, but he was going to have to talk to Night later about what was going on with him and Serena. The trio started to walk back to the hotel just then.

 **At the other side of town:**

"Night was really good out there," Remarked Clemont. "I really think he sticks out of the champions which is why I am happy Kalos hosts this tournament."

"I didn't know Iris was champion, I think she will wipe the floor with that Juliette girl," Dawn asserted.

"I might have to disagree with that, I have a feeling that if Ser- I mean Juliette does her hardest she will win," Clemont added twisting his tongue. This earned him a pinch from Bonnie telling him to be more careful.

"What worries me is the Callem guy, he uses a Darkrai and I think he might get far in this tournament," Sawyer replied.

"Darkrai?" Max asked.

"Yea, he defeated Clemont with it for a gym battle," May responded.

"The only person I have seen defeat that Darkrai was Night himself, I am scared though, sadly I feel bad for the trainer who has to face him," Sawyer called out.

Both Bonnie and Clemont got a sick feeling when they remembered looking at the screen and seeing that Ash was battling Callem.

"Ugh… Bonnie and I hav le to run," Clemont said as he started running and Bonnie followed behind him. Clemont was running and not falling behind, 'I have to warn Ash' he thought.

"What's with him?" asked Max, he had just met the boy yesterday as well.

"I don't know, but I have never seen him run like that," added Dawn.

 **Back at the Hotel with our heroes:**

Ash, Serena and Night walked in to see that their pokemon were watching TV. When the pokemon noticed their trainers they went to then with smiles, they had seen the inauguration on TV because if they went they would spoil the disguise.

"Hey Pikachu and Sylveon, did you take good care of Ash's Pikachu and Jolteon?" Serena teased her pokemon as both female pokemon blushed.

"Jolteon/Pikachu, nice to see you again!" Night and Ash said at the same time hugging their electric partners.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Actually it was more like a pound.

Serena went and opened the door to see who was there. "Clemont? Bonnie? Is everything alright?," Serena asked seeing her worn out friends.

"Ash, we need to talk about your opponent, Night I need you there too," Clemont said bringing Night and Ash with him.

Back at the living room, Serena and Bonnie shrugged and started to talk. Serena, your opponent is a champion, what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"I have been training hard for a year, keeping this between you and me, I have been able to withstand against Ash and Night and battle," Serena said.

"You are that strong? Wow!" Bonnie called out. "Just a question, is that your Pikachu snuggling with Ash's?"

"Oh, yea, my Pikachu kinda has a crush on Ash's," Serena whispered.

"Ironic, like trainer like pokemon," Bonnie said with a smirk causing Serena to blush a bit.

Back at the kitchen Clemont started the conversation, "Ash I need to warn you about Callem."

At the sound of that name, he knew it was the guy he was facing making him clench his fist hard. This was noticed by both Night and Clemont.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Night asked. "I know what Clemont is talking about, let us help you."

"It's not that!" Ash shouted making the others flinch. "I already met him on the stadium, he said some things to me that made me angry."

"What did he say?"

"He… he told me to get on my knees for him… then Serena defended me saying that he should leave… Then he called Serena a "unpleasing girlfriend" for me even though he was referring to the disguised Serena. Then he said he was going out with the real Serena making me really mad," Ash sighed. "Serena told me she does not like him, but for some reason it pissed me off that someone had the nerve to compare the disguised Serena to the real Serena and to say those offensive things to her as well."

"Dude, I think you are starting to have a crush on her," Night simply responded.

Ash blushed. 'Do I actually have a crush on her?'

"whatever, you have to eliminate Callem, Ash, for your sake and Serena's sake too," Clemont responded trying to warn Ash. "He won't be an easy opponent I will tell you that."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

"Well… you see Ash, that guy likes to use a Darkrai all the time," Night said.

"Darkrai huh?..." Ash said in a pensive mood.

"Ash, he swept my entire team when I battled him," Clemont responded. "He starts off with dark pulse and then uses dark void. Dream Eater the defeats your pokemon in one hit."

"I was able to battle it once too," Night started getting Clemont's attention.

"Right, you defeated it, tell me what you did," Clemont said.

"Simple, Callem is all power and no head. If you have something like a poison heal Gliscor you can't be out to sleep so that makes it easy. Also putting darkrai in a status condition helps," explained Night.

"I know now, I am going to use one of my newer pokemon then," Ash responded. "I am glad me and Serena get this over with tomorrow, I think we can win!" Ash said with determination.

"Great! Now that that's over, why don't we all go to eat with friends?" Clemont said.

"Sounds like a good idea, but remember we are not Ash, Night and Serena when we go out there," Ash said.

The three males then met up with Bonnie and Serena, said goodbye to their pokemon and left the hotel.

After a while of walking, "There you guys are!" May said walking over to the group. The sight of the people made the original trio all go wide eyed, specially Ash and Serena.

"Hey, we were going to get something to eat," Clemont said. "Wanna join?"

"Sure!" Dawn said. "I'm Dawn, nice to meet you!"

"I'm May! Hey!"

"I'm her brother Max!"

"I'm Sawyer!"

The group of Clemont's current companions presented themselves.

"Hi, I'm Antony!" Night said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Romeo! Great to see you here!" Ash said with a smile.

"I'm Juliette, it's a pleasure," Serena said in a sweet voice. After hearing that name, Dawn and May snickered. 'Are these two dating?' they both thought.

The group went to a restaurant where they ordered hamburgers and french fries. The group sat down at a table and started to eat when the food arrived.

"Well if it isn't the loser I am going to battle tomorrow."

"What do you want?" Ash exclaimed attracting attention.

"I don't know, just wanted to wish you bad luck for tomorrow," Callem insisted making everyone at the table angry. Bonnie gave a disgusted look, Dawn was grabbing a pokeball from her belt and May clenched her fists.

Clemont and Night were about to interveen when someone spoke up first.

"Leave him alone Callem! He has done nothing to you!" Serena exclaimed with rage in her eyes.

"How do you know my name? I guess that the Kalos Queen probably told you Serena wannabe how much cooler I am than that runt," Callem said while hammering his fist into Ash's head.

"Why you little…!" Serena started, but Ash kept her on her seat.

"Relax Juliette, if we hurt him we will be no better," Ash told Serena making eye contact to calm her down.

"Aww, you want to be a hero, well let me teach you a lesson!" Callem exclaimed as Night grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Darkrai use Dark pulse!" Callem shouted revealing Darkrai.

Darkrai charged up the attack at Ash and Serena. Everyone braved themselves except one, "Greninja matblock!"

Everyone looked up to see they were fine. "This is getting out of hand. Leave now!" Night yelled at Callem as he stood up, the Greninja appears to have been his.

Callem returned Darkrai with a smirk and left. After that was cleared Night returned Greninja and returned back to his seat.

"Thanks Antony," Ash and Juliette both said.

"No problem!" Night responded while turning to the others. "You are all ok right?"

"Yes thank you for protecting me and Bonnie," Clemont responded.

"Max is ok, thank you," May responded.

"Thank you Antony," Sawyer and Dawn both said.

Sawyer then questioned something, "Antony, how did your Greninja change color?"

Night simply said, "Protean, this ability changes a pokemon's typing to the typing of the move thus the color tells me what type Greninja is at the moment."

"So cool!" Sawyer exclaimed while writing something in his notebook.

"Nice keystone Sawyer," Ash said out of the blue spooking him.

"You saw it?" Sawyer asked.

"I know what it looks like, look at my necklace," Ash said showing them his keystone.

"Check out my stethoscope," Night continued.

"Wow, you must be strong battlers if you have one!" Max exclaimed. "I want to battle one of you guys now."

"Maybe later," Ash said as the group left the restaurant. "It's getting late and we have our s tomorrow, see ya!"

"Bye" everyone said as they parted ways.

"Romeo, do you have a strategy for Darkrai tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"Yeap Juliette, you are going to be impressed at how smart I am!" Ash responded.

"Are you planning on doing something unpredictable?" Night asked.

"You will see during the battle!" Ash responded with determination.

 **A/N: we are going straight into the battles next time and it is going to be epic! Pokemon that you may not know these people have will battle.**

 **Also thanks for 2.5k views! It means a lot!**

 **Don't forget to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Straight into the first round, this round will cut the amount of people by half which is a lot for a tournament of 1024. Without further ado, let's get right into the battles. This is going to show how much stronger Ash and Serena are now.**

Chapter 13- A battle of pseudo legendaries and Ash gives a physics lesson

"Staraptor use aerial ace!" Night called.

"Star!" Staraptor cried as its wings glow white and strikes Heracross to the ground.

"Heracross is unable to battle, the winner is Antony!" the ref called.

"Well done Staraptor, you deserve a good rest," Night said as he returned Staraptor and shook hands with Mike.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! STARAPTOR WON THE BATTLE WITH EASE!" The announcer shouted as the crowd roared. This was Night's first match and he was excited to have made it well past the first round.

Night went back around and up to where his friends were. Luckily, all the battles of him and his friends were in the same stadium.

"Wow Antony! Your Staraptor was amazing!" Max yelled as Night sat down between to Ash and Clemont, they had saved him a seat since the stadium was packed.

"Thanks Max, it is one of my recently caught flying types too, but in our short time it has grown stronger than we could possibly imagine!" Night responded.

"The next battle will be Barry against Bob!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd went wild.

Two trainers stepped into the field and one made Ash's eyes widen. He had a orange and white striped shirt with a scarf, he had orange eyes and flapjack like blond hair. Ash knew Barry from Sinnoh.

"Go Berry!" Dawn yelled. "You can do it, show them who's boss!"

"Empoleon, let's go!" Barry exclaimed as Empoleon left its pokeball.

"Empoleon!" the penguin called.

"Bronzong get ready to battle!"

"Zong!"

"Barry looks tough," Ash said. "That Empoleon looks like the strongest pokemon he has."

"It is," Dawn responded. "If it wasn't for Ash Ketchum being his rival, I don't think he would be so strong!"

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Night went wide eyed. 'Ash knows him?' they all thought.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle, substitution is prohibited. Battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"Bronzong Flash cannon!" Bob called and Bronzong charged a flash cannon and fired it.

"Empoleon protect yourself with metal claw!" Barry exclaimed. Barry's empoleon blocked the hit taking almost no damage. "Now use hydro cannon!"

Empoleon fired a strong hydro cannon knocking the Bronzong out.

"Bronzong!" Bob called.

"Bronzong is unable to battle, Empoleon wins!" the ref called.

"You did not put up much of a fight! I am going to fine you!" Barry exclaimed making everyone in the stadium sweat drop.

"Yup, that's Barry!" Dawn shouted a bit embarrassed.

Both trainers shook hands and left the stage with a roar and a recap from the announcer.

"Way to go Berry!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone else was impressed except Ash who had a thoughtful look on his head. Ash was not the same kid he was before, now, like he started doing in Kalos, he analyses battles to make strategies to counter.

"My battle is now, wish me luck!" Serena said as she stood up only to be stopped by Ash in the tunnel leading to the arena.

"You are going up against a dragon master and champion, be strong and don't give up!" Ash told Serena with a smile.

"I will!" Serena yelled in excitement as she went to the arena and Ash started to walk back to his seat.

'Iris is strong, but I know Serena can be stronger, I have battled her and even I can lose to her and heck I am as strong as Night who is a champion, she will be fine' thought Ash as he sat down. 'Since when did I think so positive of her?'

Serena walked out into the arena with determination and confidence, she saw her rival. She had tan robes and a long hair. She also had an Axew. Serena could tell that Ash was right about "Dragon Master".

"Welcome to the stage champion Iris!" the announcer announced causing the stadium to cheer. She is technically the favorite to win.

"Now welcome Juliette!" the announcer said as only Serena's friends cheered. This turned heads to see what was going on. 'Not many people support me, but if my friends do specially Ash I am not complaining!' Serena thought.

"Dragonite, let's do this!" Iris called as she summoned a large dragon.

"ROAAAAAAR!" the Dragonite roared with pride causing the audience to cheer.

"Garchomp I choose you!" Serena called out with determination as she summoned her Garchomp.

Everyone in the stage except Serena's friends started to laugh. 'Those words' Ash thought in awe.

"It appears that someone admires the fallen trainer!" the announcer called out.

Serena looked up through the laughter at Ash with a smile. He smiled back and nodded giving her motivation.

"Your such a kid, like he was when I travelled with him," Iris told Serena.

"You just wait and see what that 'little kid' taught me," Serena whispered to herself.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle, substitution is prohibited. Battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"Dragonite use ice punch!" Iris ordered. Deagonite's fist glowed bright blue and charged Garchomp.

"Garchomp use dragon dance!" Serena ordered. Garchomp then used dragon dance while actually dancing with swift movements to dodge ice punch. "So dragon master? It appears that you have not mastered the definition of a Dragon dance!" Serena taunted.

"Ugh… I will show you!" Iris said with irritation. "Dragon rush!"

"ROARRR!" Dragonite glowed blue and zoomed to Garchomp.

"Counter with your Dragon rush!" Serena ordered causing both pokemon to collide causing a massive explosion.

"Now hit with Ice punch!" Iris called.

"Dragon dance again!" Serena called. It was the same result as before. Now Garchomp was faster and stronger.

"Dragonite, keep barraging with ice punch!" Iris called.

"Keep using dragon dance!"

Dragonite kept wearing itself out by trying to connect an ice punch, but Garchomp kept dancing and dodging.

"This is amazing, it seems that Garchomp keeps dodging by literally dragon dancing, Dragonite seems to be getting tired!" the annoincer announced.

In the stands Ash was inpressed. "Thay is her battle style," Ash remarked.

"That really is an amazing strategy, I wonder who taught Garchomp to dance like that!" Exclaimed Sawyer.

"I may have underestimated you Juliette, Dragonite fly back and use roost to regain energy!" Iris exclaimed.

"Wait for it…" Serena told herself and then smirked. As soon as Dragonite touched the ground she played her trump card. "Now use earthquake!" Serena exclaimed. Garchomp hit the ground and made the earth shake affecting Dragonite and making him defenseless.

"No way…" Iris said as Deagonite was sent without recovering into the sky.

"Use Giga rush!" Serena exclaimed.

"Giga rush?" Max, May, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie and Sawyer all exclaimed.

"A combination of giga impact and dragon rush," Ash responded.

Garchomp glowed blue and white with yellow streaks and charged with so much speed and power from the dragon dances. Garchomp collided with dragonite with a large explosion, there was no chance for Dragonite.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Juliette wins!" the ref exclaimed.

"Unbelievable, the champion of Unova was defeated with a powerfull move!" the announcer announced. People were speechless at the result.

"I wouldn't mess with her," said Dawn wide eyed.

"I agree," replied Max.

"We did it!" Serena said hugging Garchomp. "You deserve a good rest, return!" Garchomp glowed red and went back in his pokeball.

"Ok, you are the girl version of that little kid," Iris told Serena as they shook hands. Serena blushed by this comment. "Why are you blushing? Did he teach you to battle like this?"

"Umm, maybe when he was still here," serena lied trying to stop suspicion.

"Alright, well you beat me congrats," Iris said.

"Thank you," Serena replied as she walked away.

"Hey guys! How did I do?" Serena said as she walked back.

"Amazing Juliette! You could not have won it better!" Ash responded with a smile.

"Thank you!" Serena replied with a smile.

"I guess it is my turn to battle!" said Clemont as he stood up and went to the arena.

Ten minutes later Clemont was back, he had swept with Heliolisk a near flawless victory on a Pigeot. Everyone congratulated him as May went to her battle. She also won followed by Max and Dawn who won both of their battles.

Finally it was Ash's turn to battle, so he stood up and went into the tunnel. Serena followed her in there and stopped him before he went into the arena.

"As- I mean, Romeo, I want you to know that you can do this. Callem may have a Darkrai, but not a heart. So you go out there for me and kick his a** so that I don't have to!" Serena encouraged.

"Thanks Ser- I mean Juliette, I wont lose," Ash said giving Serena a smile which she returned. "Also, it may be the first time I get nerdy so please don't judge."

"I think you will look good acting smart," Serena admitted.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, JUST WIN!" Serena said blushing.

"ok, I will see you later." Then Serena and Ash left for the match.

"This will be our last match! Welcome to the stage, Callem" The announcer yelled while everyone cheered.

"Wipe the floor!"

"Show them who's boss!"

"Now welcome to the stage Romeo!" the announcer shouted to which there were many boos.

Ash looked up and saw his friends cheering and smiled. 'Tough crowd, but as long as I have friends cheering I can win!' Ash thought.

"Darkrai show this loser who is boss!" Callem yelled revealing Darkrai.

Ash took a deep breath and smiled, "Manectric I choose you!" revealing a manectric that had a mega stone tied to its leg.

"This will be a one on one battle, battle begin!" The ref called.

"Darkrai start out with dark pulse!" Callem yelled as Ash smirked. Darkrai charged a dark beam and shot it at manectric.

"Manectric dodge and use electric terrain!" Ash called and Manectric used its speed to dodge and then spread electricity all over the field making it electric.

"I see what is going on!" Clemont called out. "Manectric can't fall asleep since there is electric terrain!"

"amazing!" answered Sawyer as he wrote something down.

"It seems Manectric is used electric terrain!" the announcer announced.

Callem smirked, "Finish this, use dark void!" Darkrai took out a dark orb and sent it to Manectric. On impact Manectric wass still standing awake. "How does this happen?"

"Thunder wave!" Ash called paralysing Darkrai and making it slower. Then Ash taunted Callem, "People were right about you, you use raw power but not your head. You can't win without strategy!"

"It seems that Romeo is calling Callem stupid!" the annoincer announced getting people to boo at Ash.

"Ugh, Darkrai!" Callem cried. "Use hyper beam!" Darkrai charged up the beam and fired.

"Dodge it," Ash called out calmly. Then Ash touched his necklace. "Manectric listen to my heart, beyond evolution mega evolve!" Manectric then began to glow and eventually mega evolve to change its shape into a large lighning bolt. "Manectric finish this with thunderbolt!"

Manectric launched a thunderbolt that hurt Darkrai since it was too slow to dodge and still recharging from hyper beam. After the thunderbolt, Ash smirked, 'that's it I won'.

Darkrai was still standing still.

"Why did everything stop?" the announcer announced.

Suddenly, a lot of electricity randomly swarmed Darkrai and did the rest of the work knocking out Darkrai.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, Romeo wins!"

"How…?" Callem asked dropping to his knees. No one, not even Ash's friends were cheering. Ash just recalled Manectric and stood there watching a devastated Callem. Callem deserved this.

"Allow me to explain," Ash began. Everone in the stadium was listening. "Manectric when in normal form produces a negative charge when using electric attacks. When I used Electric terrain, I spread a bunch of negative electricity around the field. When Manectric mega evolves the charge of the attacks become positive. When I hit with thunderbolt I made Darkrai a source of positive electricity. Protons which are positive can't move, but electrons which are negative can." Ash smirked. "Your Darkrai was finished because since negative attracts positive attract all of the electricity on the field electrocuted Darkrai and won me the battle."

Everyone was speechless. Sawyer was writing a lot of stuff down tgat he just heard, 'that is just amazing'.

Night was indifferent and smiling 'I taught him that, that's my friend Ash Ketchum' he thought.

Bonnie, May and Dawn were confused 'what was he talking about?'

Max looked at the scene impressed 'Wow, didn't think someone would use a complicated strategy that worked.'

Serena smiled and looked at Ash that happened to look back at her. 'Ash being smart is something new, but it makes me admire him more!'

Clemont was the most shocked of all. 'Amazing, he knew how charges worked and how electricity flows. Ash's strategies never cease to ama-.. WAIT, DID ASH JUST SAY SOMETHING THAT SMART!?'

"There you have it folks! The explenation on what happened!" the announcer said. Ash had left the arena by then. Callem left as well, no handshake given, just a cold engagement.

"How did I do?" Ash said as he came back to his seat.

Clemont just had a couple words to say, "That was the most intelligent thing I have ever seen in my LIFE!"

"ummmm, thanks!" Ash responded.

"Marvelously done," Night asserted.

"I have to try that sometime," Sawyer and Max said.

"You were awesome," Dawn and May shouted.

"You are like my big brother!" shouted Bonnie.

Serena got up and hugged Ash, "Thank you." When she noticed she wss hugging Ash she blushed and scurried back to her seat.

Ash was just stunned. 'Why did she stop, I kinda liked it' Ash thought.

"That's it folks! Come back tomorrow for more battles!" the announcer exclaimed. "You will know your opponents tomorrow if you won."

There was no battles for our heroes tomorrow since it is still the first round, but now they could go and rest. When the gang arrived at the hotel, their pokemon caame out to congratulate them. They saw the battles on TV.

"Thanks guys!" Night, Serena, and Ash exclaimed. All three of them had confidence for the next battle. They knew they could get far.

 **A/N: what a way to make Ash be smart for once eh?**

 **Remember to R & R and stay tuned for next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Intense battling huh? Time for a break to our heroes as next time Ash may be going up against someone he has admired since he started his journey. :). This is going to be another fun episode for our heroes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 14- The Ash Memorial

The gang woke up next morning to the rise of the sun.

"Ahhh, it is great to see the sun like this after so long," Ash admired as he opened the window to look at the sunrise.

"I agree," Serena added as she went next to Ash to see the sunrise. "You were so long in that cave that you hardly went outdoors."

"Yea, but it was always storming," Ash responded. Suddenly, his stomach started to grumble. "Ugh, I am so hungry. I guess I should go make myself something to eat," Ash remarked as he started to get up to go to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't! Ash, sit here I will make breakfast," Serena said tugging Ash back down. "You will love it, just wait!" Serena said with a wink.

"Ok Serena, just be quick," Ash remarked as she darted into the kitchen. 'She's so selfless… I kinda like it. Since when did I see her personality this closely?'

Just then Night walked into the room, "Ash, for the fifth and hopefully final time. Why you no hit that?"

"Huh?" Ash responded while blinking.

"Pika pikapi," Pikachu teased earning him a glare from Ash.

"Whatever," Night sighed as he went next to Jolteon to see when the matches will be posted. "Dang it, our matches won't be posted until 9 pm."

"I guess we should meet up with Clemont, Bonnie and my other traveling companions," Ash responded also disappointed at the news of the matches.

"After we eat..." Night said grabbing his stomach.

"Food's ready!" Serena exclaimed as she came out of the kitchen and served food on the table making Ash and Night bolt to the table. "Guess someone's hungry," Serena giggled.

Just when Ash tried one bite… His eyes started to water, "Serena… How did you do this?" Ash said trying to hold back the tears.

"I… I… I may have asked for some recipes when I… When I met her at the party," she admitted.

Night saw Ash and Serena talking and decided to take the pokemon already outside of their pokeballs to the other room to let the two be alone.

 **Flashback:**

" _Mrs. Ketchum?" Serena said while heading into the kitchen to find Delia._

" _Yes dear?" Delia responded as she saw the honey blond trainer._

" _umm… I was just wondering… see I am learning to cook things other than deserts which are my specialty," Serena said shyly but then gained confidence. "I was wondering if you can give me some recipes of things that I could learn to cook."_

" _Sure, here is a copy of the cookbook I learned from," Delia replied handing her a large book. Delia then grinned, "By the way, Ash loves all the food in that book so you can impress him with that."_

" _oh, umm I think he will l-love it then, I will use him as a test subject then," Serena responded turning crimson._

" _Also, you can call me Delia by the way," Delia asserted. "I am not Mrs. Ketchum anymore."_

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_

" _If you look in the mirror, you will see the new Mrs. Ketchum," Delia responded with a wink. Casually, Delia brought out a mirror and showed it to Serena. When Serena noticed the hint she blushed violently a shade of dark red. "I am aware of your crush on my boy," Delia admitted causing Serena to grab her blue ribbon out of nervousness. "I won't tell him though, because then it won't be fun for you!"_

 _Serena sighed and thanked her for the cook book._

 **Flashback end:**

"Serena…" Ash started. "What have I done?"

"Ash, what do you mean?" Serena said sitting down next to him. She was nervous that he did not like the food. "If it is the food, I am sorry."

"No, it was the food, but now it's something else," Ash said with a couple tears going down his cheeks. "This food reminded me too much of home, I left my mother out of the blue and in the end I never visited her again even when I left with you guys."

Serena then realised that Ash has not spoken to his mother in three years and the food reminded him so much of it. "Don't blame yourself Ash," Serena started as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm here for you and as soon as we win this tournament… we will go straight to Pallet Town and see your mother."

"Thank you Serena," Ash said calmly now. "This is the reason I asked you to come along with me in the first place back in Kalos when I met you again."

Serena blushed… 'Did he think my personality appealed so much to him that he asked me to come?'

"You see, I never told you this before," Ash started. "All of my companions came along because they chose to come… I never chose them, but I never complained because we always became so close… You on the other hand… I chose you despite not remembering you because you helped me and pushed me. I am starting to believe that you are the reason that I won the Kalos League."

Serena was shocked and blushed violently. She touched her ribbon which did not go unnoticed.

"I always meant to ask you, but why do you grab your ribbon like that a lot?" Ash started.

Serena blushed. 'If she likes me, then she must confess with that statement…'

"Ummmm… you see… this ribb-" Serena was interrupted by Night walking back to the table.

"Still hungry, man Serena these are amazing!" Night said as Jolteon joined him along with Sylveon and the two Pikachus.

'Saved by the bell' Serena and Ash thought.

'Thank god I was eavesdropping… Ash was making a move, but bw was taking it way too fast. Ash why you hit too hard? I guess I might have to help him take it slow because he is still too dense to understand this' Night thought as he and Ash chomped down the breakfast.

When the gang finished eating breakfast, Ash, Serena and Night left the hotel leaving their other pokemon to stay and watch over the TV for any good battlers they should look out for.

The trio went into town and found their other friends.

"Hey Romeo, Juliette and Antony!" Mau exclaimed running over to them with their friends behind them… except Clemont that was wheezing to catch up.

"Can we walk instead of run?" Clemont said trying to catch up.

"Hey, there is a memorial located over at the north side of town dedicated to Ash located at the north of the town… there will be music and games that we can all play to have fun!" Sawyer said as Ash looked at Sawyer wide eyed.

'A memorial for me? Why?'

"Sawyer, why would they make a memorial for him?"

"What are you talking about Romeo?!" Sawyer said in disbelief. "Ever since he vanished people have been remembering him with this memorial because of how many times he saved the world."

"Oh," Ash responded looking away… 'Am I really that important? Ever since Serena acted like me when she battled people thought it was a joke, would they mock anyone now?' Ash thought.

As the group started heading towards the event Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Night looked at Ash. He looked different, like if he did not need people to praise him.

'Ugh, why do people do this for me? It just shows how much people think I am dead' Ash thought clenching his fist.

"Here we are!" Dawn shouted showing the plaza where there was hundreds of people. Music was playing and there were TV screens all over the place playing the best moments in the anime.

"I remember that time… Ash tried to fly because of flying powder, it was fake," Max said.

This brightened up the mood as the gang walked to the first stand.

"Romeo, you should try this game!" Bonnie exclaimed hopping up and down.

"Are you sure?" Ash said with a bit of nervousness.

"You can do it Romeo," teased Night.

"Aight, let's do this!" Ash said as he looked at the stand. The stand consisted of a pen and paper. There was no attendant but a box to put the paper in. "So, what do I do?"

"This is a pop quiz on how well you know Ash," Max began. "The person that gets the most right… well I don't know what happens."

"Alright… I guess I could use some help with this," Ash said with nervousness.

First question: Ash's aura is similar to:

'Easy, Sir Aaron!' Ash thought as he wrote down the answer.

Second question: Who was Ash's first rival?

'Gary, duh' Ash remembered as he filled it out.

Third question: Can Ash mega evolve a pokemon?

'I can, but not when I left so the answer is: no, only synchro evolution'

This kept going until he an into a question that made him stop in his tracks…

Why did Serena dress up as Ash one day?

"Ummm, Juliette can you help me with this one?" Ash said shyly.

Serena walked over to Ash and looked at the question. "Say that Ash had a cold and he got challenged to a battle by some guitarist with a Pikachu!"

"ok," Ash replied as he finished and put the paper in.

The gang then walked over to a food stand where they ordered some Macarons to eat as a snack. As they ate, the gang looked up at the big screen to notice an amv come up. The amv started a montage of Ash and Serena walking down Coumarine city during their first "date" and Ash witnessed Serena trying to hold his hand only to blush and loose a grip on herself. The it showed the time when Ash gifted her the ribbon. The song was also a love song.

Ash looked over at Serena to notice she was furiously blushing which made him blush too. Ash looked back to see the moment when Serena almost got to dance with him only to be devastated when the music stopped and then go back to show Miette teasing Serena about Ash.

Everyone was staring at the screen with awe. Finishing off with showing the part when Ash grabbed onto Serena when he was sick. That made Ash go crimson and he turned away. 'Did I actually do that?'

"Dang, amourshipping should have become a thing," May said. "I never thought I would see the day Ash and another girl had a connection and there it is!"

"If only Serena could see this," Sawyer said. "It's a shame Ash left. I still think he is out there, but it is hurting us and our Kalos Queen has been longing his return."

"Yea, I wonder where he is?" Night replied looking at Romeo with a _dude, you should not reveal yourself even thought they do think you are alive_ look. Ash nodded because he knew that would attract attention.

"What is amourshipping?" Ash asked with a gulp.

"Simple! Our friend Ash Ketchum's romantic relationship with the Kalos Queen," Dawn explained. "Obviously it could have taken off but it did not as neither of the two declared themselves before Ash vanished."

Ash stood up, he noticed Serena was reaching to her hair for the ribbon out of nervousness. Ash knew Serena was hiding something and he thinks he has the idea.

The gang finished their food and went over to the next attraction.

"It's a rhyhorn race!" Serena exclaimed with her eyes gleaming. "We should all enter!"

Clemont said, "Whatever" as he rolled his eyes. He knew Serena would win anyways.

"Hello, are you here to participate?" The attendant called out.

"Yea!" Max called out.

"Good, these two young children will be riding with someone else due to them being younger," the attendant said signalling to Max and Bonnie.

"Let's go big sis/brother," they both commanded in unison. The gang got on their Rhyhorn with Clemont and Bonnie as well as May and Max riding together.

Rules are simple, ride and if you fall out you are out… On your marks, get set… GO!" the attendant said as he shot a bullet seed from his assisting treeko.

Everyone took off on their rhyhorn except Night who's rhyhorn went wild making him fly off into a mat.

"Ow…" he called out as he got back up and waited at the finish line.

Sawyer was in the lead, this was a one lap race… until Ash caught up. That was when Max and May's rhyhorn caught up to Sawyer and crashed into Sawyer's rhyhorn knocking both teams out of the race.

"Clemont go faster!" Bonnie cried out as they were in dead last.

"I am trying Bonnie, but Rhyh-AHHHHHHH!"

… Clemont and Bonnie's rhyhorn left the course and threatened to crash into the people waiting.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sawyer and Night screamed as they almost got hit.

Clemont and Bonnie crashed into the wall causing then to lay there with squiggly eyes.

It was just up to Ash and Serena and they were neck and neck.

"And the winner is…!"

"Juliette!" the announcer screamed. "Now you get to pick a prize!"

Serena looked at the prizes and chose carefully. "I want the… Shirt that says "Pikapi" with a Pikachu on it."

"Great choice for the occasion," the attendant said as he have Serena the gift.

"Now for today's main event!" an announcer yelled from the main plaza. "We would like to have the winner of the questionnaire be announced!"

"Gardevoir, come on out, I want you to see this!" Ash called out. It was the only pokemon he had at that moment. Everyone introduced themselves to Gardevoir, but Ash felt like he needed a pokemon to see the show with him, to see if it can comfort him and show how differently people perceive the Fallen Trainer.

The gang had left the rhyhorn attraction and gathered near the plaza.

"If your name is Romeo, you have won! Come up here!" claps could be heard all over.

"Go for it!" Night encouraged.

"We are right here for you!" May exclaimed.

Ash shyly made his way up to the stage. When he got up, there was hundreds of people, but his friends stood out.

"Gardevoir, I need your help… I know what is going to happen and I need you to teleport me to the hotel room fast!" Serena whispered to which Gardevoir nodded.

"Great, you are going to be wearing these clothes for the rest of the night and you are going to make an impression of Ash!" the announcer said. Ash gulped, this would be easy, but it would expose him… he needed a way out of this.

"Can I make an impression without wearing the clothes?" Ash asks in desperation. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Night had troubled looks on their faces.

"At Least wear the hat," the announcer said and Ash agreed.

Ash put on a hat and looked around, "Now what?" people were looking at Ash awkwardly as he was doing nothing.

"Come on Romeo, show them what you can do!" Sawyer called in frustration.

Back at the stage, Ash heard a voice in his head, it was Gardevoir's. " _Ash, I need you to play along. Pikachu is behind you and you are going to pretend to protect Serena from some attacking pokemon."_

Then, Pikachu tackled Ash with a hug making everyone in the crowd cheer. The have been waiting for a pikachu to pop up.

"Pika!"

"Hey buddy!" Ash said making an impression of a happy Ash.

"Ash help!" Ash heard a voice to see someone running up the stage, it was Serena, but the actual Serena. Everyone gasped as they witnessed the real Kalos Queen actually get on stage.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Ash asked trying to look worried.

"Pangoro, chasing me!" and as Serena said that, Serena's Pangoro used a dark pulse at the trio on stage making the crowd gasp.

"Pikachu counter with thunderbolt!" Ash commanded striking a pose and using the tone that Ash would normally use in battle.

"Piiiikaaa CHUUUU!" Pikachu fired off the bolt and made contact with Pangoro who then pretended to faint.

"Thank you Ash," Serena said as she gave Ash a small peck in the cheek for the audience to freak out. The curtain then closed.

"Thanks Serena," Ash said with relief.

"No problem As- I mean Romeo," Serena replied as Gardevoir teleported her, Pikachu and Pangoro back to the hotel room.

The applause was still heard from backstage still a minute after the curtain closed. Ash then came out and everyone cheered as he made his way back to his friends. Serena was there as Juliette again. Ash also recalled Gardevoir as the event finished.

"Well done.. Aaaaassshh," Bonnie snickered.

"It's like if Serena loved you like she would the real one," Clemont replied.

"I hope Juliette is not jealous," May said.

"Off course not!" Serena retaliated. "It was just a kiss in the cheek even I can handle that."

"Hmmmmmm…" May said. "You just admitted you like Romeo!"

Serena blushed… Ash too… Night just looked at this and thought how much of a mess this just got into.

"It's getting late, we better go," Sawyer replied. "See you tomorrow!"

With that the gang headed south to the hotel. 'I liked this memorial, I think it will get ruined when I reveal myself though' Ash thought as he walked. Ash then felt a sensation of something that he had felt before with his aura. It was a cold feeling… Team Draco.

 **Tournament HQ:**

"Lysandre, the target seems to be here in the tournament," Cyrus revealed.

"Good, at the end of the tournament we shall strike with our plan," Lysandre responded. "If Alain or someone strong does not defeat him, then we will!"

"Lysandre, should I keep putting our target against strong opponents?" Cyrus asked.

"Affirmative," Lysandre called. "Romeo, Romeo, where arth thou Romeo? Or should I say Ash?"

 **Back at the Hotel:**

The gang got back and greeted their pokemon as Night ran up to the computer to check the match ups.

"Ash, you are battling Lance…" Night continued. "Serena you are battling Steven. While I am battling Cilan."

Later that night, everyone was asleep except Ash, he has standing outside the balcony… thinking.

Serena woke up to see him there so she walked out to talk to him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just that I am battling one of my role models tomorrow," Ash responded.

"Ash, remember that you can do it! You are a great battle and I believe in you!" Serena exclaimed without waking anyone up.

"Thank you, you are right, let's to sleep," Ash said delivering a smile which Serena returned.

Both went back to bed with confidence. They were more determined than ever.

 **A/N: ok guys, so what is Team Draco planning? Only I know ;). I am trying to take the amourshipping slow because if I go too fast then a lot of the story would be gone.**

 **Get ready these battles are getting heated next time. This only escalates from here!**

 **Remember to R & R**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The battles are going to be really intense, so I will try my best in Ash vs Lance, Serena vs Steven and Night vs Cilan. As well as we get to see Trip vs Aron.**

 **I want to clarify that the idea of Physics during Ash vs Callem came from Asurax1 where Clemont used this strategy to defeat a champion.**

 **If you wanted to see some more Serena cosplay of Ash then you are in luck!**

 **The amount of Amourshipping in this episode is extensive, but it connects Serena and Ash in different ways which confuses Dawn and May.**

 **Enjoy these battles!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 15- Battles of great determination!

 **Tournament HQ:**

"So I see you want to join us," Lysandre inferred.

"Correct sir," a teen said as he bowed to Lysandre.

"Tell me your name son, and your reason," Lysandre asked with curiosity.

"I want to get revenge on the guy that humiliated me in front of millions," the boy continued. "My name is Callem."

 **Back at the hotel room:**

"Hahaha, 3 times in a row, you will never beat me!" Serena exclaimed at Night as she beat her cousin 3 times in a row at Call of Duty.

"Grrrrr… since when were girls into this stuff? In fact how did you get this good? We were in a mountain for an entire year!" Night retaliated. It was 7:00 and the matches would not start for another couple of hours so our heroes were playing some Call of Duty.

"Ash had this set up in the mountain the whole time," Serena responded as Ash walked into the room.

"My turn!" Ash yelled as he took Night's controller.

"You won't win, Ash," Serena taunted.

"Wanna bet?" Ash taunted back.

"Fine, if I win you have to dress up as me and battle in front of millions of people acting like Serena, the Kalos Queen," Serena asserted with determination.

"Deal, but if I win you have to dress up as me and use your Pikachu in the battle against Steven!" Ash exclaimed. The reason for this was because he was so satisfied with the thought of Serena acting like him again. He didn't know what it was, but it made him feel right… in an odd way.

"Fine by me, I was going to use her anyways," Serena responded starting the game.

After a couple of minutes Serena had been destroyed by Ash. "Ha! Guess who will have to cosplay again!" Ash taunted with a victory stance as Serena was blushing at the thought.

Night came back with Ash's normal clothes in his hands and gave it to Serena, "Here you go…" Serena went into her room to change and came back as Ash.

When Night noticed Serena was back, he leaned in and whispered something with a grin, "Kambate Satoshi."

This made Serena blush violently turning her into a tomato berry. Ash then turned around and saw Serena completely red, but in his outfit and could not stop staring. 'There it is! The clothes and the blush! I can't stop staring! Why can't I stop?' Serena noticed and she was getting embarrassed even though it was her crush. She was unsure if Ash found it attractive or not.

"Ash stop staring at me!" Serena finally exclaimed. "You're making me blush more!"

"But you are so cute when you do it," Ash slapped himself. "I mean, you looks so good in my clothes they bring out the color of your blue eyes," Ash slapped himself harder starting to blush himself. "I mean… It is like seeing myself, you look better in those clothes than I do," Ash slapped himself so hard he fell unconscious on the floor near the beds.

"ASH!" Serena exclaimed worried, she was still blushing as she put him back in bed.

"Pika…. CHUUUU!" Ash's Pikachu exclaimed as he shocked Ash awake.

"Ugh… what happened?" Ash groaned until he saw Serena in his clothes again and he got a nosebleed to the point that he ran into the bathroom.

"Night…"

"Yea Serena?"

"What does a bloody nose mean in an anime?" Serena replied.

"If you gave Ash a bloody nose… You are one step closer to making your dreams come true," Night responded trying to sound calm. 'Ash is starting to hit that' Night thought with a grin.

"Pikachu," Serena called out to her own Pikachu. A Pikachu that looked similar to Ash's but that had a heart like end in her tail came up to Serena. "We are battling a champion today, and I want us to try our best!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed with enthusiasm.

After all that was cleared, the trio left the house leaving behind Ash's Pikachu who was going to be recording Serena's match on TV and Jolteon along with Sylveon who were going to cheer on their trainers.

The trio met up with Clemont and Bonnie. "Where are the others?" Ash asked.

"They are going to come by later, Sawyer has a match on the other stadium… wait why is she," Clemont started as he noticed Serena and her Pikachu who was on her shoulder.

"Lost a bet," Serena responded with a slight blush.

"I'm surprised you are not embarrassed," Bonnie innocently remarked.

Clemont then turned to Ash, "Why is there-"

"Bloody nose, and it won't go away any time soon…" Ash responded.

"Oh, I see…" Bonnie muttered with a grin. The group had walked into the stadium where the battles were taking place. All of them had battles in the same stadium again which surprised them, only that it was the main one so there was more people to witness the cosplay.

The group got to their seats, but Serena was attracting a lot of attention… too much attention. "Hey, I never found a tomboy so attractive," said a boy that came up to Serena kneeling down with a seductive tone Serena did not like. Ash also disapproved, he was liking Serena so much in this cosplay! 'This guy can kiss some other guy's butt if he is into that kind of things… wait, I also like it… Who cares I want him out!' Ash thought getting jealous.

"Creep," Serena said as she slapped the boy's hand. This made the boy angry as he was threatening to take out a Pokeball… Until Ash stepped in.

"Leave her alone, she does not want you!" Ash told the agitated person as he stepped in front of Serena with a defensive stance.

'My man Ash' Night thought.

"Well if you want a battle, you're in luck!" Serena said as she reached for a pokeball, but was stopped by a hand.

"Dame Dame Satoshi, we don't have time for that!" Ash said grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her away to the stands thus pulling a Serena move from the Kalos league years earlier. The group followed close behind snickering. Serena was blushing violently and Ash noticed this making him blush a lot.

The three reached the stands in time for the first match.

"Welcome to the field… Trip!"

Ash went wide eyed. It was his Unova rival. "No way…"

"What is it?" Clemont asked in curiosity.

"Trip is my rival from Unova, no doubt he is strong," Ash responded.

"And here comes, elite 4 member Aron!" the announcer exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, this battle was going to be heated.

"Serperior, assist me please!" Trip exclaims revealing a Serperior.

"Serperior!" the snake cried.

"Heracross!" Aron called out revealing the fighting and bug type.

"This will be a one on one battle! Battle begin!" the ref declared.

"Heracross, megahorn!" Aron called out as the beetle's horn grew white and charged Serperior.

"Leaf storm!" Trio called out. Serperior launched a leaf storm that hit the Heracross and sent it flying back.

"Fine, use Hyperbeam!" Aron called out. Heracross fired a strong orange beam at Serperior.

"Leaf storm again!" Trip called out. Leaf storm completely overpowered the hyper beam.

"How?" Aron asked in confusion.

"Simple, my Serperior's ability is contrary. Using leaf storm increases its special attack thus making it stronger! It's only the basics. Trip called out. Ash, Clemont, Night, Serena and Bonnie were impressed. "Finish this off with dragon pulse!"

Aron smirked and gave a devastating order, "Dodge and use fire punch!" Serperior's dragon beam got dodged completely and Serperior got hit with a strong fire punch.

"Serperior!" trip called out.

"Time to end this… Heracross mega evolve!" Aron called making Heracross mega evolve. Heracross grew wings and now was stronger than ever. "Use close combat!"

"Serperior dodge!" Trip called out. It was too late, Serperior got hit with a barrage of punches and then Heracross jumped back to his place only to see Serperior on the ground.

"Serperior can you still battle?" Trip called out.

"Ser… pe… rior…" Serperior said weakly until… "SERPERIOR!" Serperior grew a leaf veil around him that grew into what looked like two large vines that came out of Serperior's body. Also, the coloration changed.

"Synchro burst!" Night and Ash both exclaimed seeing this.

"Synchro burst?" Clemont asked.

"Lemme speak English for you Clemont," Ash teased. "My Greninja."

"No way! That is what it was this whole time!" Clemont and Bonnie said with excitement.

Serena, Ash and Night nodded.

"POWER WHIP!" Trip called out throwing out his hands in the same motion as the large vines that grabbed ahold of Heracross. "Now use leaf storm!"

Heracross was hit hard causing an explosion to which when the smoke cleared, Heracross was in the ground in its original form.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Trip wins!" the ref exclaimed as both trainers shook hands.

Trip petted his Serperior for a bit before recalling it. Same with Aron who praised Heracross for his attempt.

"Amazing battle by Serperior, this second round is making our battlers be the best for the title!" the announcer called out with enthusiasm making the audience roar in cheers.

"My turn, see you later!" Night called as he went down to battle.

"Good luck!" Bonnie, Clemont, Serena and Ash called out.

Ash then sat there with a pensive mood. 'Trip huh?'

"Our next battle will include Antony!"

Night walked on stage with determination, he knew he could win.

"Welcome Cilan from Unova!" the announcer called as Cilan walked on.

He had not changed much only that he was an adult.

"Crustle! Come on out!" Cilan exclaimed as he revealed a Crustle.

"A Crustle huh? Dragalge!" Night ordered as Dragalge came out.

"This will be a one on one battle! Battle begin!" the ref called.

"Crustle use Rock Wrecker!" Cilan called as Crustle charged up a large rock and chucked it.

"Focus blast! Then follow up with Dragon pulse!" Night called. Dragalge defended himself with a large explosion through which came a large dragon. This dragon pulse was stronger than most pokemon as it was bigger.

"Crustle protect!" Cilan called as Crustle defended himself. "Now… It's evaluation time!"

Ash sweatdropped as everyone was confused. Night on the other hand was curious.

"Your Dragalge is not fast at all, it uses moves to defend itself but since it is well trained we get to see strong moves. A spicy meal that leads with a sweet combination that cancel each other out in a crispy taste!" Cilan remarked leaving everyone but Night confused.

"You read me well, but your meal forgot one thing… adaptability," Night added shocking Cilan. "Finish this with sludge wave!" Dragalge then launched an undodgeable wave of slime out hitting crustle head on knocking it out.

"Crustle is unable to battle! Antony wins!" the ref called out.

"Take a good rest," Cilan said as he recalled Crustle. Night also recalled Dragalge praising it for its battle spirit.

"What a sludge wave and amazing victory for Antony!" the announcer announced.

"Well done, you out bested me," Cilan said as he shook hands with Night.

"You did well Cilan, I appreciate our battle," Night said as he walked off. "How did I do?" Night asked when he reached his friends.

"Venomously well!" called out Ash smirking at his adjective.

"My turn!" Serena claimed as she left to go to the field. While Serena walked she told herself these things, "Remember Serena, know Ash almost as well as he does, you can do this!"

Once Serena was walking to the battlefield Ash's other friends arrived. "Hey guys!" Ash called.

"Hey, where is Juliette?" Dawn asked as the others sat down.

"She just went to battle, you guys are just in time!" Night responded with enthusiasm.

"Give it up for Steven, the champion of Hoenn!" the announcer called out causing the audience to roar.

"Steven! I love you! No homo, but you are awesome!" Sawyer screamed. Heads turned to see Sawyer fanboy, but he blushed.

"Steven vs Juliette, this will be good," Max replied.

"To challenge him! This person defeated Iris! Juliette!" the announcer yelled for the stadium to go dead silent.

Just then, Serena walked out to the field with the Ash Ketchum attire and with Pikachu on her shoulder.

People looked at Serena shocked. Serena's cosplay was being televised live all over the world and she was in the largest stadium. Millions of people were looking at Serena with mixed thoughts.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, my goal is to win the tournament of the decades and become a pokemon master!" Serena exclaimed punching a fist into the air, she was imitating Ash's voice too.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Is that… No way!" May said with excitement.

"Dang! Juliette is Ash but honey blonde!" Sawyer said.

"Is she cosplaying as Ash?" Dawn asked.

"She lost a bet to Romeo, if Romeo lost he would have had to dress up as the Kalos Queen," Night explained snickering.

Ash was just looking at Serena stunned. Suddenly, he stood up and yelled into the silence that was in the field, "Yea, you go Ash, Never Give Up Until the End!"

Everyone, even Serena turned her head to see Ash cheering her on. Serena blushed violently but it was because her crush was cheering her on.

Ash then blushed noticing Serena blush which embarrassed him as Night sat him down. Ash had just gotten himself humiliated in front of millions, but he did not care as long as Serena was encouraged.

Outbursts of laughter started in the entire stadium, but Serena did not care as she stared at Steven with determination.

"Looks like we have a Ash Ketchum fan battling. Now we have the whole package!" the announcer announced.

Serena blushed but shook it out as Steven summoned his pokemon. "Aggron assist me!" causing a large Aggron to fly out of the pokeball.

"Aggron huh? Pikachu I choose you!" Serena exclaimed as Pikachu stepped down from Serena's shoulder to go to the battle.

"Wow… she acts just like him, it's like she could pass as being Ash's girlfriend and that female Pikachu just like Pikachu's girlfriend. May and I traveled with him but we never got to know him like this, also I don't recall a Juliette traveling with him," Dawn said.

May looked over at Ash trying to see any hint of jealousy, but she got suspicious when after what Dawn said Ash got extremely Red.

"Romeo, why are you blushing? Since when were you into girls dressing up as a boy that left some time ago?" May asked.

Ash got redder than a tomato berry, "You see, I kinda like it. Juliette looks kinda bada** and I also think the personality she exhibits is very… How can I say it… unique."

"Wouldn't she want to be dating him if she knew him like that? How can you possibly be her boyfriend when she praises Ash, when he comes back, you are going to be heartbroken," Dawn responded.

"I don't think that will happen," Ash responded with confidence.

"Why not?" Max asked.

'Busted… RIP' Ash thought. "Because… ummmmm-"

"Battle's starting!" Night called out saving Ash.

Back at the battlefield the ref had explained instructions and the battle started.

"Aggron, use iron tail!" Steven called as Aggron's tail glowed white and charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter with your iron tail!" Serena commanded and Pikachu's tail collided with Aggron's. The power was a stalemate and after the explosion both pokemon were still standing.

"Power up punch!" Steven called.

"Wait for it…. NOW! Pikachu use iron tail on the battlefield to jump!" Serena commanded as Pikachu hit the battlefield with iron tail to spring herself into the air as Aggron passed under her. "Now thunderpunch!" Pikachu hit Aggron from above with a strong thunder punch to which made Aggron get hit back.

"No way, her battle style is just like Ash's," Sawyer remarked.

"Reckless like the real thing, talk about similarities," Max claimed.

"I'm impressed, but let's see how you handle me now!" Steven said. "Use dig!" Aggron went down into the ground leaving people skeptical as to where Aggron would come from.

Serena smirked, "Pikachu use iron tail on the ground!" Pikachu used iron tail and sent Aggron flying.

"No way…" Steven said.

"Volt tackle!" Serena exclaimed as Pikachu charged in a yellow energetic charge.

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried as she made contact with Aggron.

"Power up punch quick!" Steven cried as Aggron took the volt takle to later hit Pikachu with a strong power up punch.

"Pikachu! Can you still battle?" Serena asked with worry as Pikachu stood up slowly.

"Pika!" she cried.

"That's the spirit!" Serena remarked.

"I had a fun battle Mrs. Ketchum, but since Pikachu is too weak to run, I will finish this now! Aggron rock wrecker!" Steven yelled.

"Maybe it can't run yet, but it can rock n roll your rock wrecker!" Serena smirked not only at her pun, but how she had checkmate. "Now, Pikachu counter shield!" Pikachu started to roll and fired off a thunderbolt in a shield pattern that completely shielded Pikachu from Rock Wrecker.

"WHAT!? ONLY ASH COULD PULL THAT OFF!" May and Dawn yelled.

Ash blushed. 'Serena… You appeal so much to me like that, I don't know why I feel this way' Ash thought.

"Amazing, we are seeing so much Ash in this battle! It is the female version of him!" the announcer yelled as people stared in awe.

"Now straighten out and use thunderbolt!" Serena said as Pikachu hit the recharging Aggron with a strong thunderbolt that finished off the Aggron.

"Aggron is unable to battle, the win goes to Ash- I mean Juliette!" the ref called.

"Amazing folks!" was all the announcer could say.

Steven recalled his Aggron and sighed as he shook hands with Serena, only that to Serena's surprise Steven figured something out.

"Serena?" Steven called out in confusion.

"Shhhh…" Serena said with a blush.

"I won't speak of this to anyone," Steven said. After that, Serena walked back to her friends.

"What did you guys think?" Serena asked as she approached the gang.

"Mrs. Ketchum… Seriously? If he came back, would you date him?" May teased. Dawn then noticed that instead of "Ash" getting jealous, Serena violently blushed and Ash got extremely red as well.

'Something does not seem right here, I might have to dig deeper' Dawn thought.

"Next battle is mine!" Ash exclaimed as he got up and started to walk. As Ash passed Serena, he could not help but flash her a shy smile to indicate that she did well.

"Our next battle includes Lance, our Kanto champion! Will he be knocked out like Iris and Steven?" Exclaimed the announcer as a roar came from the audience.

Lance walked out with a rather confident look in his face.

"Now, we have the one and only, the one that cheered on for the Ash fangirl, please welcome to the stage… Romeo? Looks like your Juliette prefers Ash, sorry bud!" the announcer teased. Everyone started laughing except Ash's friends.

Up in the stands, Serena blushed a lot. 'Ugh these people hate us' she thought.

Ash walked into the field red as a tomato berry, but he took a deep breath and remembered 'I am battling someone I look up to, I can do this!'

"So Romeo, are you going to give me a good fight? Like the smarty pants you were to that Darkrai?" Lance taunted as he sent out a Charizard.

"ROAAAAR!"

"A Charizard huh? Goodra I choose you!" Ash yelled unconscious of using his own catchphrase. Goodra came out of his pokeball, it was larger than most Goodra and it was still incredibly strong.

"Goodra!" the gooey pokemon exclaimed.

"This will be a one on one battle! Battle begin!" the ref called.

Ash just stood there not commanding anything.

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!" Lance called out.

"Use your dragon pulse," Ash calmly said. Ash could not exert his energetic self because then he would give away his disguise. The dragon pulses collided causing a massive explosion that ended in a stalemate.

"Charizard use inferno!"

"ROAAAAR!"

"Counter with sludge wave!"

"DRA!"

Inferno and Sludge wave hit both hit their mark and both pokemon got recoiled. Suddenly Ash noticed that Goodra went up in flames. 'Burn? Ok well Goodra is a special attacker so that means nothing'

"Use flamethrower around Goodra!" Lance called out making Charizard make a ring of fire around Goodra.

Goodra looked at Ash and Ash nodded with determination. "Goodra use rain dance to put out the fire!" Goodra called down rain and put out the fire around Goodra nerfing Charizard's fire type moves.

"Goodra, goo goo dra!" Goodra danced in the rain.

"Clever boy, but you are still burned," Lance taunted only to be taken into shock by Ash.

"Goodra's ability is hydration, status conditions are healed by rain," Ash explained getting a lot of shocked faces.

"Fine, then we will go in the offensive now!" Lance exclaimed. "Charizard flamethrower.

"Bide," Ash said in a quiet voice so only Goodra could hear. In the stands Serena, Night, Clemont and Bonnie knew what was going on.

Goodra sat there and took the flamethrower with ease.

"If you are just going to sit there then you are done," Lance said. "BLAST BURN!" Ash just smirked and stood still.

"What is he doing?!" Max asked. "This is just what Ash would do!"

"If blast burn hits, it will be devastating," May said.

"I think Romeo can do this, just watch!" Serena exclaimed. She knew what was coming.

Blast burn consumed Goodra and when it finished everyone was surprised that Goodra was standing except those who knew what was going on.

"Amazing, Goodra took the blast burn easily!" The announcer exclaimed.

"But how?" Lance exclaimed.

"Simple, Goodra has base 150 special defense, resists fire type moves and fire is weakened in the rain," Ash explained shocking everyone.

'HOW DID ASH GET THIS SMART?' Clemont asked himself.

Goodra's body suddenly glowed a blood red aura.

"Lance, battling you was a dream come true. I have always looked up to you since I started my journey," Ash continued. "I wish this battle could go on forever, but it is obvious I have to finish it. Goodra LET IT RIP!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOO DRAAAAAAAA!"

Goodra launched a large beam at the recharging Charizard that was bigger than any beam that anyone has ever seen before causing a huge explosion obliterating Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Romeo wins!" the ref declared.

"We did it Goodra!" Ash exclaimed running up to his pokemon and hugging him only to get covered in goo.

"And there it is guys!" the announcer called out with a lack of words. The audience still in shock after witnessing two champions be eliminated. "Tomorrow, matches will be posted for the next day! We have our top 256 trainers!"

Ash and Lance recalled their pokemon and went over to shake hands. Something surprised Ash though.

"Glad to see you made a comeback Ash," Lance said making Ash flinch.

"Shhhhhhhh," Ash told Lance.

"No one else will know," Lance replied. Ash then left to go his friends.

"Haha, Goodra and his bide is amazing," Serena congratulated as people started to leave.

"Let's go back and rest now, I feel tired," Ash replied to which everyone agreed.

They all left the stadium and the group separated into their respective hotel rooms.

Back at the hotel, our heroes made it and closed the door to sigh in relief. Pikachu jumped off of Serena's shoulder.

"Ash, how was the impression?" Serena asked. Night had gone into the kitchen with the other pokemon leaving Serena and Ash alone.

"Ummmm… I saw myself when I was in Kalos… I saw a winner," Ash replied with his face slightly blushed.

"I hope you enjoyed it, I probably would not have had as much fun playing as you than you playing as me and me watching," Serena said as she left to the other room to change.

Ash sighed, "She knows me so well." Ash then fell backwards into bed and fell asleep.

 **At another room:**

It was just May and Dawn.

"May, something is not right," Dawn said.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking, Romeo and Juliette?" May responded.

"Precisely, let's get to the bottom of this," Dawn claimed.

"Agreed."

 **Somewhere in the tournament:**

Alain had passed through his rounds with ease. He knew _he_ was there. 'I am not losing this time' he thought as he thought about what conflicted him.

Mairon was always in his mind and as he sat down in a bench to think he saw something on the TV screen of the stadium that showed what appeared to a honey blonde female Ash Ketchum using a counter shield with a female Pikachu. Followed by another guy with raven hair that had a Goodra that obliterated a charizard.

'So it appears I found him and his girlfriend' Alain thought as he looked back at the paved path. He burned with anger.

Unbeknownst to him, his raging fire will be put out by healing water.

 **A/N: Alain's conflict is personal. Knowing this, Alain is important in the story when the real fight begins, when he realises what he really needs to do.**

 **Yes, I had fun with the cosplay!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please remember to R &R and I will see you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: in this chapter, more is revealed about team Draco as our heroes go and stumble upon them. This is a break day for our heroes, but we get to see some interesting things as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 16- Girls/Boys day out

"Breakfast is ready!" Serena exclaimed as she came out of the kitchen. She had brought waffles to the table and Ash and Night went from Call of Duty straight to the table to gobble down the food. "Looks like someone's hungry," Serena giggled as she got her breakfast and sat down accross from the boys. The pokemon were also eating at the same time, most were taking their time with their food though.

"Ugh matches are not posted till 9:00 again," Night complained. "What are we going to do for an entire day ugh."

"I feel like going into town, but I don't know who we should go with," Ash claimed as he looked at his Holo Caster. Ash noticed how many people were texting him… One from May surprised him though, it was sent last night. "Haha, looks like I have a fan Serena," Ash said as he showed Night and Serena the video of Serena saying "Pikachu I choose you!"

Serena blushed slightly but laughed at the thought of saying that.

"I am going to call the other girls and hang out with them today," Serena finally said. "You should ask the guys so you too can hang out with them."

"Hmmmm, guy's day out?" Night said. "I am going to call Clemont and Tierno! Ash, I think we could trust Tierno knowing."

Ash nodded, he knew he could trust Tierno when it came to knowing who he was.

"They said that they are leaving Tierno, Max, Clemont, Sawyer and Barry with us here while I go out with the other girls," Serena explained reading her Holo Caster.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"It's them!" Serena said as she darted to the door. Serena left with the other girls, but Tierno, Clemont, Barry, Max and Sawyer walked in.

"What's up brothers from other mothers!" Ash exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"What kind of nickname is that! I'm gonna fine you!" Barry exclaimed.

"Sure, here have some cash," Ash teased as he gave Barry some fake pokedollars.

"What the, where did you get those?" Max exclaimed surprised at the sight.

"Pokemonopoly," Night said with a giggle.

"Whatever! I am Barry, nice to meet you guys!" Barry exclaimed shaking hands with Night and Ash who introduced their nick names.

"I'm Tierno, nice to meet you!" Tierno said as he shook hands with Night and Ash.

"Tierno, aren't you the elite four member that can dance?" Night asked.

"Yea! That's me!" Tierno responded.

"Ok, come with ne for a sec, Barry, Max, Sawyer, Clemont, play Call of Duty till we get back," Night explained pulling Tierno and Ash into the other room.

"What we are about to show you stays secret, even to the other boys," Night explained. Tierno nodded. Just then Jolteon ran up to Night's side.

"Could it be?" Tierno asked in shock.

"Right, you did not even know I was cosplaying, well done Tierno," Night responded.

"Wait, if you are Night, then you must be…" Tierno started until he noticed Pikachu get on his shoulder.

"The one and only!" Ash exclaimed.

"ASH! Where were you?!" Tierno exclaimed.

"Tell you later, let's get out of the house first," Ash responded as the trio walked back to the living room.

 **With the girls:**

"Let's go shopping!" Dawn exclaimed as the rest lf the girls pumped their fists in the air with excitement. It was Shauna, Serena, Dawn, May, and Bonnie. Shauna had noticed Serena, so as the girls walked to the shops she laghed behind with Serena.

"Serena, why are you dressed like this?" Shauna whispered.

"Call me Juliette so that no ome notices," Serena responded.

"Ok, and by the way, by any chance is Romeo…"

"Yes he is now stop it!" Serena flusterered making Shauna giggle. The two decided to catch up to the rest as they reached the shops.

"These are beautiful!" May exclaimed as she saw a dresses.

"I know! These are amazing!" Serena legitimately almost forgot about her disguise as she remembered her time at Valeries shop. "What do you think Ash?" Serena exclaimed as she turned around to see that Ash was not there (obviously).

"Juliette did you just say Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"No… I meant…" Serena had difficulty. "I was reminded of acting like him yesterday, so I kinda said his name by accident… Yea! That's what happened!"

Dawn and May looked at eachother, but shrugged it off.

"Such a fan girl am I right?" Bonnie said teasing Serena.

"What? No I mean, yes I mean!" Serena started as Shauna covered Serena's mouth with her hand.

"She's a huge fan!" Shana said.

May and Dawn looked at eachother once more, this time with a grin.

"So Juliette, why don't you fan girl us? We know him unlike you," Dawn called out.

"Yea, I remember the day I met him," Pikachu shocked my bike.

"Haha, his pikachu shocked me too!" Bonnie and Dawn responded.

"HAHAHA!? That is how you met him? I got to hold hands with him when we first met!" Serena exclaimed one upping the others while Bonnie and Shauna snickered.

"Wait, you have a crush on him?" Dawn started. "Don't you like Romeo?"

"Ummmm… ugh... " Serena stuttered. 'Well done Serena'. "I love Romeo what are you talking about?!"

"Let's go to this shop, you can fix this problem later!" Shauna exclaimed as the group headed to the next store.

"We aren't finished," May whispered into Serena's ear. This made Serena flinch. She headed into the store to catch up with the girls… Little did she know, she was being followed.

 **Back with the boys:**

"So what should we do?" Sawyer asked. The group was walking down the street.

"Spy on the girls?" Berry asserted.

"We could, but they would kill us," Ash said with a hint of disappointed.

"We could go to the arcade," Max said bringing in the idea. "There is one right over there!" Max exclaimed pointing making the group run in.

"Excuse us, we would like to play here," Ash told the man in charge.

"Sorry, but you need to pay the fee," the man said until Tierno flashed him a card. "Oh my, I apologise you guys get free cards with infinite attractions!" the man let the boys into the arcade and they went in together into the party.

"What was that all about?" Night asked.

"Elite four get VIP!" Tierno replied.

"Awesome thanks dude!" everyone responded.

"It's nothing," Tierno replied. The group headed in

"Check it out, a dance off machine!" Barry exclaimed as he took one side. Ash took the other. "You gonna try me? Barry taunted.

"Yea!" Ash responded with determination in his eyes. The song started playing as the challengers started to dance.

When the others saw the challenge, they all sweat dropped. "What type of dancing is that?" Night asked.

"Yea it looks like you guys are drunk!" Sawyer said laughing his butt off.

"Haha, Romeo how is Juliette going to dance with you?" Clemont taunted.

"Shut up Clemont, I can show you how to dance," Ash exclaimed as he statted spinning really fast.

"Is that all you can do?" Max taunted.

"NO! I AM GOING TO GO FASTER!" Ash exclaimed as he lost control and ran into the wall.

"Down he goes…" Barry says sweat dropping, but he then tripped and fell.

"Down goes the flapjack," Max teased. Barry and Ash both got up and scratched their heads in embarrassment. Obviously they still had fun while they "danced".

After that disaster the boys went to the other games in the arcade.

"Max," Tierno started signaling to a game. "This game is the one that we can get the high score on!"

"That's right! Let's play!" Max responded and the two started tag teaming in the game.

The others went over to check out the pokken tournament virtual reality attraction.

"This game is awesome! Let's play!" Barry called out. "Up to 5 people can play!"

"Let's do this!" Sawyer called as everyone chose a character.

Night chose Lucario

Ash chose Ash Greninja (obviously)

Barry chose Empoleon

Sawyer chose Sceptile

Clemont chose Mewtwo

"I have a legendary, try to beat me!" Clemont taunted.

"I can mega!" everyone else said but Barry.

"And I can spam hydro cannon!" Barry called out to not be left behind.

3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

 **With the girls:**

"These look so good for performing!" Shauna called out as she shuffled through some dresses.

"I agree with you there, these look amazing Shauna!" Serena exclaimed. "What do you thin-... there I go again."

"You still like him don't you?" Shauna asked in a whispering voice.

"I'm in love with him Shauna, that's worse than saying I like him," Serena responded looking down.

"It's ok Serena, you will eventually have to tell him," Shauna pointed out. "These girls are trustworthy though, so don't be hesitant if they ask you about this… if you can trust them with knowing that Romeo is _him_ then you should tell them too."

"Thank you Shauna, you are a good friend… I am scared that May and Dawn are getting suspicious. Bonnie knows so she is no trouble," Serena responded as Shauna nodded.

They had now been shopping for hours, so the girls went out to the street to get something to eat. The girls ordered food and sat down to start gossip.

"Ok guys, so I heard the Kalos Queen was caught helping Romeo with a Gardevoir. That is the only time that she went there to act, usually she shows up to the Ash memorial to remember the moments she had with him," May started.

"She still likes Ash, it's sad she can't move on, I have a feeling she is slowly losing hope," Dawn responded with dissappointment.

Bonnie and Shauna looked at Serena who was listening with a sad look in her face. 'If only they knew' she thought.

"Ok well, I think the Kalos Queen is stressed, I mean she is trying her best and she is managing emotionally too," Serena replied shyly as the girls that gossiped did not know they were talking straight up to the Kalos Queen.

"Juliette, aren't you also a pokemon performer?" Shauna asked with glee to try and change the subject.

"Well, I would not call myself amazing," Serena responded. "But I do it from time to time."

"Show us!" Bonnie said while her eyes shined with curiosity.

"Yea! Come on!" May and Dawn exclaimed as they put Serena out in the middle of the street.

"I guess I may attract attention," Serena said while shrugging. "But I don't care! Milotic I choose you!" Ever since Serena trained with Ash, she looks up to his catchphrases that give her courage. "You too Absol!"

Absol and Milotoc both came out. The trio started dancing and the other girls looked in amazement. People had started to stop and look at Serena's performance staringin awe.

"Absol mega evolve!" Serena exclaimed as she touched the ribbon she now had in her hair too transform Absol to have wings now. "Absol jump high!" Serena ordered. "and use psycho cut!"

"Abb sol!" Absol jumped high and threw a psycho cut into the sky.

"Now milotic use hypropump while spinning!" Milotic then started to spin and the psycho cut went through the veil and ended in an explosion that splashed people with sprinkles of water. "Absol use thunderbolt at milotic! Milotic use aqua ring!"

The moves interacted making aqua ring glow beautifully before disappearing in a nice bursf of sparkles. Elegantly, Serena finished her performance.

"That was amazing!" May exclaimed as people started clapping and leaving to do their business again.

"It really was a decent combination," Serena praised as she recalled both her pokemon.

Suddenly as the group got together again to discuss things, 20 people that had shirts saying "Team Draco" showed up.

"Well it looks like we enjoyed your party, now you get to enjoy ours!" the lead grunt exclaimed sending out a Houndoom. "Flamethrower!"

Houndoom sent out a blazing beam at the group of girls.

"Pangoro use dark pulse!" Serena said throwing out her Pangoro the instantly charged the dark pulse and fired ending in a large explosion between the beams.

"Mamoswine!"

"Blaziken!"

"Venusaur!"

The pokemon all got sent out as all the other grunts took out pokemon ranging from Crobats to even some Zoroark.

"We are outnumbered!" May exclaimed.

"Do your best!" Serena shouted back. "Stone edge!"

 **Back with the boys:**

"Romeo stop using Ash Greninja! You keep winning and if you keep using him," Barry complained. Ash had battled with only Ash Greninja and kept winning. Night and Clemont knew why but they kept quiet.

"I miss Ash, battling you with that Romeo makes me want to battle him more," Sawyer explained as he went back to the main arcade area.

Ash then felt something troubling. " _Serena, if you can hear this, I am coming!"_ Ash sent this message telepathically to his best friend.

"Guys we need to go now!" Ash urgently stated.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"No time to explain, but we need to run!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed Max and Tierno out of their game.

The group got outside.

"Where to?" Night asked.

Ash closed his eyes sensing for Serena's aura, "This way!" he said darting in that direction. Everyone followed at the same pace includimg Clemont that knew Bonnie's safety was in trouble.

 **With the girls:**

"Venosaur Solarbeam!" Venosaue charged the beam to counter a flame thrower but ended up losing the battle and Venosaur got hit for a lot lf damage. "How are we going to do this?" Shauna asked.

"Stall it, I know we can do this!" Serena claimed knowing Ash was coming, he told her telepathicaly.

"Finish this off with focus blast," one of the grunts yelled as a Zoroark launched a focus blast right at Pangoro.

Serena shielded herself as she knew this was going to hit hard until… an aura sphere suddenly came out of nowhere and countered the focus blast.

"Lucario!" Lucario exclaimed as he got between the grunts and the girls. Lucario was not alone, there was a Slaking, Gengar, Empoleon, Raichu, Luxray and Salamance as well.

"Where did they come from?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," May responded until they heard some voices.

"Juliette your allright!" Ash exclaimed checking her from injury.

"Sister!" Max yelled as he checked May.

"Dawn, did they do anything to you?" Barry asked with care.

"Bonnie, oh thank goodness you are safe," Clemont replied.

"Shauna, how are ya?" Tierno asked checking to make sure she was ok.

"Girls, your pokemon add hurt, return them now!" Sawyer said as the girls recalled their respective pokemon. The girls although only 4 on 20 did well against a lot of the grunts.

"We will take it from here!" Night exclaimed.

"Dark Pulse!/Cross Poison!" all of the grunts yelled.

"Lucario aura sphere!" Ash ordered.

"Empoleon Hydro Cannon!" Barry said.

"Gengar shadowball!" Night called.

"Luxray Swift!" Clemont demanded.

"Slaking hyperbeam!" Max ordered.

"Salamance dragon pulse!" Sawyer issued.

All of the attacks combined and hit the grunts head on for major damage.

"Retreat! We have what we need!" the lead grunt said as all of the other grunts fled as well.

"Wow, are we glad to see you guys," May exclaimed as the males recalled their pokemon.

"We are just glad you girls are ok," Ash responded.

"Thanks Romeo and all of you guys too," Serena replied blushing slightly.

"No problem!" the other guys said.

"It's getting late, we should all head back now," Shauna said. The sun had gone down some time ago as well.

"I agree, it was nice seeing and meeting you guys!" Tierno said as he left with Shauna. With that the groups split and they headed to their hotel rooms.

 **Tournament HQ:**

"Testing is complete, aura powers were confirmed," a grunt told Lysandre.

"Looks like we found our target, let's be patient," Lysandre affirmed the grunt.

 **Back at the hotel:**

Our heroes just arrived to the hotel. "What was that all about?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, they approached us after we ate," Serena explained.

"Well atleast we are safe now," Night sighed.

Their pokemon had fallen asleep already in one of the beds.

"Who are we battling tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Let's see," Night said as he looked in the computer. "The rounds of 3 on 3 and I am up against Silver… Serena you are up against Misty… and Ash you are up against Trip."

Ash's eyes widened, this was not going to be easy for any of the three of them.

 **A/N: Team Draco keeps fixing the matchmaking so our heroes have hard matchups. How will Team Draco strike? No one knows (except me).**

 **Hope you enjoyed don't forget to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: the battles are going to get harder now, 3 on 3 battles and they won't be easy. Previously we learned about Trips power, how will Ash stand up?**

 **I want to make it clear that yes, Ash has the capability of winning, but is he overpowered?... not against people that are as good as champions or have done amazing achievements that include battling. The reason why I say this is because I want the battles to be intense and not one sided. Yes, Ash is too strong for team Draco, but people that are strong will always be a challenge.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 17- Champion vs Champion / Amourshipping vs Pokeshipping / Hero vs Rival

 **Back at the hotel balcony:**

Ash was sitting in a chair. It was midnight, but he could not sleep. 'What will my strategy be against Trip? He knows how to synchro burst.. I could use mine but then everyone will know who I am.' *the image of power whip and contrary go through Ash's head* 'Grrrr… contrary, maybe I can stop it, but how?'

"You can't sleep again, can't you," a voice from behind Ash startled him. He turned around to find Serena looking at him with a worried expression.

"Oh, hi Serena, I didn't think I would wake you up, i'm sorry," Ash responded with a bit of sadness.

"Ash, you woke me up, but I am here to help you, I also have hard times like this," Serena replied. "You don't need to be sorry." Serena was now next to Ash looking down at Lumiose City. Prism tower glowed bright in the night sky. "Ash tell me what's wrong, let me help you."

"Serena, my problem is a strategy for tomorrow, I saw Trip battle and… well let's say I can't use Greninja and I need something to counter Serperior and contrary…" Ash clenched his fist in a lack of an answer only to relax when Serena put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, I may not be a professional, but use pokemon that have battled Trip before… Pokemon that understand him," Serena said with a sweet tone.

'That's it!' Ash thought. "You know Serena, it is at times like these that I need you and I will never regret my decision of making you the first person that I ever asked to come along with me," Ash explained giving Serena a smile. Ash had clearly forgotten about already telling Serena this, but Serena played dumb to see if she could learn something about her crush.

Serena gave confused look, just a couple days ago he brought up the same thing at breakfast. This time, she was determined to find out if she can get some more detail, "what do you mean?"

Ash took a deep breath and smiled… Saying the same story but with a little more detail, "I travelled in many regions and entered lot's of leagues… with that said, I never travelled alone, most of the time people joined me like my pokemon. I changed the way they looked at pokemon and they were great friends. Still they joined me for dumb reasons like Pikachu shocking their bikes and they travel with me until I pay them back the cost of a new bike." Ash giggled at that scene.

"Well, what happened with me?" Serena asked with curiosity, she was getting warmer, just a little more.

"Well, it turns out, I never got to choose a companion, so I kinda wanted to do that…" Ash flustered a bit here. "I may have… you know... chosen you."

"You did? Why?" Serena asked. 'Almost! Come on answer with something I want to hear!' Serena screamed to herself.

"Would remembering you from camp be a good answer?" Ash responded with a slight blush. "Also because of your burning spirit and determination to never give up."

'He knows me this well?' Serena thought. 'He thinks I am strong and determined, like himself!'

"Hehe, and now you ask me why I am so good at cosplaying you," Serena giggled. "You taught me this much stuff Ash! Let's win our battles!"

"You got that right!" Ash said as he headed back inside. "By the way, I might want to tell you one thing about your opponent."

"What is that?"

"She is kinda the person that traveled with me because I destroyed her bike," Ash responded giggling.

"I would have guessed that from the anime," Serena responded winking.

"Aight good night!"

"See you in the morning," Serena flashed a smile and then looked back at Lumiose city now talking to herself. "Ash, you chose me. I still remembered you jumping off of Prism Tower for Pikachu… I have learned to be like you and adapt your morals. I wish I could have the nerve to say this to you personally, but I… I like, no… I love you."

 **The next day at the stadium:**

Our heroes have meet up with the others and they are walking into the stadium.

"So, have you guys that are battling prepared your strategies planned?" Sawyer asked.

"Yea!" Ash responded with confidence.

"Totally!" Serena remarked winking.

"Ready as ever!" Night responded with strength.

"Its sucks we can't be here for all of your battles," Dawn explained. "All of us are in a different stadium.

"It's ok, catch up to us when you need to!" Ash remarked.

"Bye for now!" May and Max remarked.

Our trio headed into the stands to watch the battles. One by one the battles happened until Night had to go.

"Aight wish me luck!" Night claimed as he went to the field.

"Here we have Antony!" the announcer called as people cheered.

"Give it up for Johto champion Silver!" Causing a large roar from the audience.

"Good luck Silver," Night called out with politeness.

"You too," Silver replied with respect. "You are up Typhlosion!"

"Typh… PHLOSION!" the erupting pokemon cried.

"I see, in that case come on out Magcargo!" Night claimed revealing a giant snail.

"this will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle!" the ref claimed. "Battle begin!"

"I will go first," Silver claimed. "Use flamethrower!"

Typhlosion charged up the beam and fired it at Magcargo.

"Hit it back with heat wave!" Night ordered and Magcargo landed a strong heat wave to collide with flamethrower at a stalemate. "Good, now use stone edge around Typhlosion.

"Cargo!" the snail called as it summoned rocks around typhlosion surrounding typhlosion.

"Dig." Typhlosion went underground but was severely damaged when…

"Earthquake!" Night called causing Typhlosion to get knocked into the air.

"Quick eruption!" Siver called.

"Stone edge!" Night called.

"PHLOSION!/CARGO!" both pokemon cried launching their attacks.

Magcargo launched a stone edge and hit Typhlosion while Typhlosion hit a strong eruption knocking both pokemon out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" the ref called. "Send out your next pokemon.

Both trainer recalled their defeated pokemon and glanced up.

"Tentacruel let's go!" silver called.

"Weavile!" Night called.

The pokeballs revealed a giant squid that had large fangs while the other a small stealthy like Pokemon.

"Weavile use blizzard!" Night called out.

"WEAA Vile!" weavile cried as it sent the strong snowstorm to tentacruel.

"Protect," Silver shouted as the blizzard was blocked. Now use "wrap!" Tentacruel grabbed its tentacles and secured them around Weavile.

"Weavile hang in there!" Night called.

"Squeeze harder," Silver ordered.

Weavile was going blue… what would it do?

"Weavile use blizzard to the tentacles!" Night called. Weavile did just that and froze the tentacles.

"Toxic," Silver ordered.

"Dodge it!" Night called but it was too late, Weavile got badly poisoned. "finish this now with Night Slash!"

"Weavile!" Weavile cried as it hit Tentacruel with a Night Slash that caused a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Tentacruel was knocked out.

"Tentacruel is unable to ba-" suddenly Weavile suffered poison damage and collapsed. "Both pokemon are unable to battle, send out your last pokemon!"

"Gladly," Silver claimed. "Tyranitar! Time to battle!" Silver sent out a large Tyranitar with a mega stone.

"Roaaaar!"

Up at the stands Ash and Serena saw the battle with awe, "What will he do now?" Ash asked.

"Maybe he has something up his sleeve," Serena said.

Back at the battle Night was thinking 'Mega Tyranitar. I have no choice'.

"Pinsir I choose you!" Night exclaimed revealing a Pinsir with a mega stone.

"Pin SIR!" The bug type called out.

"I guess I should play my mega then, Tyranitar mega evolve!" Silver exclaimed as he touched his keystone.

"Pinsir let's show them how strong we are!" Night said as he raised his stethoscope. "Pinsir mega evolve!"

Both pokemon underwent a transformation that made Tyranitar grow more armor and a strong amount of power. Meanwhile Pinsir gained more mobility with wings.

"Finish this now, stone edge!"

"Tyranitar!" the armor pokemon exclaimed and sent rocks at Pinsir.

"Maneuver the rocks with your wings, then let him have it with giga impact!" Pinsir obeyed as it went around the rocks and hit Tyranitar with a devastating giga impact.

"Power up punch!" Silver said and Tyranitar hit Pinsir into the sky with the punch.

"Pinsir don't give up use Superpower!" Night ordered as Pinsir fell back down on Tyranitar knocking it out in a huge explosion. Pinsir barely stood, but it was hanging in there.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Antony wins!" the ref called.

"Amazing battle between the reigning champion of Johto and a challenger! Antony pulled of an amazing superpower!"

Silver and Night recalled their pokemon and shook hands. Night then went back to the stands with Ash and Serena.

"Well done Antony!" Ash called out.

"Thanks dude, let's enjoy ourselves now!" Night exclaimed as he sat down to watch more battles.

After some battles it was Serena's turn to battle so she got up and went to the battlefield after Night and Ash told her good luck.

"Romeo, have you fallen for Juliette yet?" Night asked.

"Huh? What?" Ash asked in an attempt to evade the question.

"Welcome a water type gym leader to the battlefield! Her name is Misty!" the announcer yelled causing a roar from the audience.

"Now, let's give it up to our favorite girl to act like Ash Ketchum! Juliette!" the announcer yelled as Serena smirked and the audience gave her boos.

"You go Juliette! SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!" Ash yelled getting heads to turn and of course making Serena blush.

"Yea, you go girl!" Night yelled as well joining Ash. The two were making a living out of cheering Serena on in front of millions.

"So you are the famous Ash cosplay huh?" Misty taunted.

"Yea, and I will make my Pikachu destroy your bike as well!" Serena responded.

"Take that back!"

"Why would I, Pokeshipper?" Serena taunted.

"What ship would you be? Tragic Shipping?" Misty fired back.

"Call me amourshipping v2," Serena just said.

"Fine Gyarados teach this girl a lesson!" Misty called bringing out Gyarados.

"ROAAAR!" the pokemon cried.

"Meowstic I choose you!" Serena shouted sending out a Meowstic.

"Meow," she cried. It was a female Meowstic.

"This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle," the ref declared. "Battle begin!"

"ok, Gyarados start this up with dragon breath!" Gyarados spit out a large beam that threatened to engulf Meowstic.

Serena smirked at the sight of the move, "dodge it quick! Then quickly use safeguard!"

"Meowstic!" Meowstic cried as she dodged to the right and then set up a safeguard. 'I can't get status conditions render me unable to react. This looks good for me' Serena thought.

"Huh, so you aren't as silly and reckless as Ash now, that surprises me," Misty asserted with a grin. "Use flamethrower!"

"Roaar!" Gyarados called as it shot the flaming beam towards Meowstic.

"Quick counter with thunderbolt!" Serena exclaimed as Meowstic glowed in electricity and firing off the beam to counter. Both moves collided making an explosion and Serena put out a checkmate with her next move. "Future sight!"

"Meoooww stic!" Meowstic exclaimed as she threw some orbs into the sky that disappeared into a portal.

"Use ice fang!" Misty exclaimed. Gyarados charged Meowstic threatening to consume her in large blue fangs.

"Counter shield!" Serena exclaimed as Meowstic started to roll on the ground and firing off a thunderbolt. The hit caused Gyarados to take an extremely effective hit.

Gyarados stood up now weakly, "ROARRR!" it cried.

Misty got desperate," Hydro Pump!" causing Gyarados to fire a hydro pump at the still standing lightning tornado. Serena smirked as she saw Gyarados hydro pump interact with the thunderbolt. Suddenly the electricity got conducted into the Gyarados causing it to fall fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle," the ref exclaimed. "Meowstic wins!" Misty then recalled her pokemon and called out her next one.

"Tentacruel, help me out!" Misty exclaimed revealing the water and poison type. "Use toxic!"

Serena smirked, "take it." Meowstic stood still as the purple bubbled neared, but to everyone's surprise a shield protected Meowstic. "Misty, you forgot about safeguard… But you have trouble now," Serena said pointing at the sky. The future sight came crashing down into tentacruel with a super effective hit.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle," the ref exclaimed. "Meowstic wins!" Misty once again recalled her pokemon, she needed to use her partner.

"Misty, I may be unpredictable at times, but I play it smart," Serena said with a grin. "Your water types will always get shocked!"

"Fine! Starmie come out here and finish this!" Misty called out.

"Starmie!" the star cried.

"I see you saved it for last, Meowstic dance on top of the field to confuse the Starmie," Serena called. Meowstic then started to dance around the battlefield.

"Here it is, the unpredictability!" the announcer called.

"Stop her with psychic!" Misty exclaimed as Starmie glowed blue along with Meowstic stopping the dancing.

'I knew it! If I use future sight they would use Psychic to make me take the hit, safeguard is still up, my ability is keen eye, I may be able to get out of this' Serena thought.

"Thunderbolt!" Serena exclaimed.

"Dodge it!" Misty called. Starmie then dodged the thunderbolt, but to everyone's surprise the thunderbolt turned around and started chasing Starmie finally hitting its target. "Starmie no!"

"Starmie is unable to battle, which means the match goes to Juliette!" the ref called. Both trainers called back their pokemon into their pokeballs. After that both trainers shook hands and parted ways. Serena went back to Ash and Night were she joked with them.

"Such a one sided battle, what an amazing performance from Juliette!" the announcer exclaimed.

"I think she was pissed that since she rode those pokemon, they would all get shocked!" Serena said with a giggle.

"You got that right," Ash smiled as Serena sat next to him.

After a couple of battles, it was Ash's turn to battle. He had a strategy already and he was going to counter Trip's Serperior as best he can. After Ash was wished good luck, he went onto the field.

"Welcome to the field, the regional Unova League Champion Trip!" the announcer called grabbing Ash's attention 'League Champion?' Trip walked into the field, he was like before only he had more muscle. He always carried that smirk around him. Ash could tell he was a kinder person now.

"Next up we have the one and only! Romeo!" the announcer called. Ash walked into the field with determination. 'I know how to counter Serperior, I only need to land one hit' Ash thought. No one cheered Ash on except Serena and Night who got heads turned again.

"Vanilluxe! Come on out!" Trip exclaimed revealing Vanilluxe.

"Samurott I choose you!" Ash exclaimed revealing Samurott.

 **Flashback:**

 _Oshawott was training it's razor shell. 'I will become one of Ash's strongest pokemon' Oshawott thought. Oshawott was in a large state of depression, all of the other pokemon would call him weak and he would be training all the time causing him to get hurt. Ash noticed this one day and talked with Oshawott._

" _Oshawott, I know you aren't the strongest, but we can grow stronger, together. Let's get to training! But this time, take a break when you are tired, ok? Ash told his friend. This was a few days before Serena and Night arrived._

 _One day, Serena went out to get some firewood by herself without pokemon, but Oshawott followed her knowing she needed someone in case something happened._

 _Suddenly, "Magmortar!" the same Magmortar cried as it launched a fire blast right at Serena._

" _Oshawott!" the otter cried as it got between Serena and Magmortar taking the hit instead._

" _No! Oshawott, are you ok?" Serena asked as she grabbed the otter in her arms. "You saved me, thank you so much."_

 _Oshawott then got up to see another fire blast coming, this time he used aqua jet, but was still defeated._

" _Oshawott, don't give up! You can do this I, no everyone believes in you!" Serena exclaimed causing Oshawott to glow blue. "Oshawott, your evolving!" Serena shouted as she watched in awe._

 _When the transformation finished, "Dewott!" Dewott cried using a double razor shell making the Magmortar flee._

 _After Serena collected her firewood she headed back with Dewott helping her._

" _Ash, we're back!" Serena exclaimed as Ash came by._

" _Hey, Serena, thanks for the fire wood, but have you seen Oshawott around here?" Ash asked in worry._

" _I think this answers your question," Serena winked._

" _Dewott! No way you evolved, thanks for being there with Serena bud!" Ash exclaimed as he fist bumped Ash._

 **Back to normal:**

There was Samurott, what used to be one of Ash's less known pokemon to one of his strongest here in the tournament of the decade.

"This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle, battle begin!" the ref called.

"Use ice beam, freeze up that Samurott!" Trip called.

"Not going to work! Use aqua jet and spin!" Ash retaliated. Samurott began to spin and the aqua jet was frozen over by ice beam turning it into an ice aqua jet. Then, Samurott hit its mark on Vanilluxe with great amounts of damage.

Trip was impressed, he thought he had seen this before, but didn't put a finger on it. "Quick use sharpen!" Vanilluxe then surrounded itself in a diamond like veil. "Use gyro ball!"

"Quick, use Razor shell on the ground!" Ash ordered. Samurott used its blades to make several holes on the field. Vanilluxe got stuck on one of these. "Now hit it well with a razor shell aiming down!"

"Samurott!" Samurott claimed as he hit down with razor shell and stopped Vanilluxe from spinning.

"Quick use ice beam again!" Trip called.

"Dodge it!" Ash called but it was too late. The ice beam came up and hit Samurott's legs thus freezing them over. 'Grrr… how will I get out of this one? That's it!' "Use water pledge on yourself!" Samurott sent a geyser of water out from under himself and freed himself from ice beam. "Now use aqua jet!"

"Dodge it!" Trip yelled but Vanilluxe was too slow thus getting hit head on and being knocked out.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle, Samurott wins!" the ref exclaimed as Trip recalled his pokemon.

"Fine, come on out Braviary!" Trip exclaimed.

"Brave!" it cried.

"Samurott how you doing?" Ash asked.

"Samu!" Samurott confirmed, it wanted to keep going.

"Great, use razor shell!" Samurott came out and charged with razor shell.

"Counter with Crush claw!" Trip ordered. The moves collided thus enabling Trip to have an opening. "Superpower!" Braviary fell on Samurott thus causing an explosion that proved fatal for Samurott.

"Samurott is unable to battle, Braviary wins!" the ref exclaimed.

"And there it is, it is tied again!" the announcer exclaimed making people cheer. Trip was everyone's favorite, except to Night and Serena who kept cheering on Ash.

"You did well Samurott, take a good rest," Ash told his defeated pokemon as he recalled it. "Allright, Gigalith I choose you!"

"GIGA!" Gigalith exclaimed.

"Gigalith start with rock polish!" Ash exclaimed making Gigalith raise its attack. "Now use stone edge!"

"Dodge and use superpower!" Trip exclaimed. Braviary's power grew and then rushed Gigalith.

"Grab it!" Ash exclaimed. Gigalith took a lot of damage from the hit, but then got ahold of Braviary.

"Finish this! HYPERBEAM/ROCKW RECKER!" both trainers exclaimed causing a large explosion in the field. When the explosion cleared, both Pokemon were standing. Trip and Ash made eye contact. Then suddenly, both pokemon collapsed to the ground.

"Both Gigalith and Braviary are unable to battle, please send out your last pokemon!" the ref exclaimed. Both trainers returned their pokemon, praising them for their effort.

"It comes down to this! Serperior!"

"Perior," the snake cried.

"Audino, I choose you!"

"Audino!" the pokemon cried. Audino had a mega stone on its head.

"We wont lose Romeo!" Trip said as je threw out different poses that Serperior mimicked. Then, the transformation occured causing the coloration to change and Serperior to gain very large vines.

"We wont either!" Ash exclaimed revealing his necklace and touchinf his key stone. "Audino! Mega evolve!" Ash exclaimed as Audino turned to a different coloration.

"Serperior, use leaf storm!" Serperior shot out a leaf storm that threatened to hit Audino.

Ash smirked, "Protect." Audino then set up a shield that completely shielded it from leaf storm. "Now use simple beam!" Audino charged the beam and hit Serperior off guard.

"Leaf storm again!" Trip called again, leaf storm came out, only it was weaker.

"Counter with flamethrower!" Ash called out. Audino launched a flamethrower that overpowered the leaf storm and hit it's mark for a lot of damage. Trip then slumped over in pain, he felt the damage.

"How?" Trip managed to ask.

"Simple beam changed your ability to simple, you are not using contrary anymore," Ash smirked. People in the audience were shocked. Serena's eyes glowed with surprise and Night was impressed.

"That doesn't matter! Use power whip to grab it!" Trio exclaimed extending his arms to mimic the vines.

The vines made contact and lifted Audino off the ground.

Ash smirked, "Trip, you made the same mistake my Venusaur did when I first caught it… Audino use thunderbolt!" The electricity went through the vines and straight to Serperior who got defeted because of the exchange. The pain then went on to Trip who was forced to sit down from the extent of the pain.

"Serperior is unable to battle, Romeo wins!" the ref called out. Both trainers returned their pokemon, Trip was still in pain and was having trouble standing up.

Ash saw the state of Trip and walked over to him extending his hand out to help Trip. Trip weakly smiled and grabbed Ash's hand to stand up.

"There it is folks! A strong moment of sportsmanship to finish off today's matches!" the announced exclaimed thus causing a large amounts of cheering to happen. "Matches will be posted tomorrow as well just so you know!"

"Thank you Romeo," Trip weakly said.

"You did well, just remember to take it easy when you Synchro Burst," Ash responded.

"Wait… how do you know what that was?"

"Let's just say I have the same ability with one of my pokemon," Ash responded.

"I'll see you around I guess," Trip said as he left. 'I feel like I know him.'

"I see you are kinder now, you really are a better person now Trip," Ash muttered as he reached his friends at the entrance of the colloseum. "Thank you guys for supporting me," Ash told his friends.

"No problem Romeo!" Night said with a wink.

"Romeo…"

"Thank you so much Juliette, your advice helped me build my team around Unova. I could not have done it without you," Ash said making Serena slightly blush.

"Hey guys!" Sawyer exclaimed running over to them with Berry and Clemont.

"We are having dinner over in town, why don't you guys come along?" Clemont replied.

"Yea, it will be fun!" Berry responded.

"Let's go!" Ash, Serena, and Night exclaimed as they ran past a bench with a guy watching a newspaper.

The guy suddenly dropped his newspaper to reveal the Charizard trainer. "Yup, that's them," Alain muttered as he stood up and walked the opposite direction of the gang.

 **A/N: Next episode is mainly going to be fun again. Soon the matches will get more more serious as the battles will be more frequent. Be hype for next episode, Ash might wear his Pikachu onesies.**

 **Don't forget to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This episode is all about fun and confusion, as you can see May and Dawn lately have been suspicious about a special kind of amourshipping: The fact that "Juliette" likes Ash and "Romeo" and that "Romeo" seems to be getting the Kalos Queen's attention which is awkward for the girls. Obviously we know there is only one pair in this, but this is making it harder to conceal themselves for everyone.**

 **Enjoy this episode, I am going to make it just comical (It's Ash's turn to dress up).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 18- Tournament of the Decades Costume Party

"Hey guys! We are back!" Barry exclaimed as he sat down next to Dawn. The restaurant had a good amount of people, but most were in the other side of the restaurant.

"Sup!" Night exclaimed with a cool tone.

"I am so hungry I could eat a horse!" Ash exclaimed with excitement. This got Serena's attention, even though he was not appearing to be Ash, he totally acted like it.

"Not if I can eat more first!" Night exclaimed.

"Your on!" Ash exclaimed ordering a huge order to which Night follows the example.

Ten minutes later Ash and Night had eaten six plates while everyone else had barely finished their first one, both of them were full and could not eat another bite.

"Wow, I thought your stomachs were black holes!" Serena exclaimed teasing the two teenagers.

"Hehe, they remind me of Ash," Sawyer spoke out to which Romeo tensed up. Only the people that knew about Ash's disguise saw this though.

"I know right," Max responded finishing his food. "No wonder they battle so well!"

"I know!" May started. "We should all go to the party tomorrow!" May grabbed a flyer. "It's the party held some time during the event! You don't need a date, but you do need a costume!"

"Costume?" Bonnie asked. "Awesome! I am going to dress up as a Tyrantrum!"

"Hehe, I have to go, it is hosted in my city," Clemont revealed. "I can get you guys in for free."

"Awesome!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Haha, I wonder if I still have my Empoleon costume," Dawn asserted.

"No way, I have one too! We can be Empoleon buddies!" Barry exclaimed.

Looking closer at the flyer, something caught Serena's eye, "The Kalos Queen will be there?"

"Yea! And she gets to choose to dance with someone!" May exclaimed. "The luckiest male gets the best dance!"

Serena then freaked a bit. 'I can choose Ash, but will that be the best move?'

"Hehe, the Kalos Champion has to go too hooray!" Night said in sarcasm. Night then sighed, "I wish I would just not have to be forced to dance with anyone." No one heard this to which Night caught himself and covered his mouth.

"The Champion will be challenged by two challengers that will attempt to take the Kalos Queen to be with them, it will be a tag battle and the person that the Kalos Queen chooses to hang out with will battle alongside the champion!" Dawn exclaimed.

Just then the restaurant closed and the gang got kicked out. Then they decided to split to their own hotel rooms.

When our heroes reached the hotel room everyone started to panic.

"Why don't we ever get told about these things?" Serena screeched with frustration.

"I know right! We are going to get our cover blown!" Night responded in urgency.

"We could just, you know, not go," Ash said trying to calm down the two companions.

"We have to you see?" Night explained. "It says we would be there."

"Well in that case, we have to plan," Ash said as he sat down next to Pikachu.

"I agree," Night sat down next to Jolteon.

"I got it!" Serena said sitting down and calming herself by petting Sylveon and her Pikachu. Serena hoped Ash would not get suspicious,"We go there and for my partner will be choosing you Ash…" Serena blushed slightly, but hid her face.

"Why me?" Ash asked.

"Because I need someone strong to defend me alongside Night. The challengers I can tell will have one of them be Callem and that stupid Darkrai! I know I can handle them in battle but I can't it's against the rules," Serena explained her reason. There was another reason she wanted to choose Ash, and it included their relationship.

"Now, we have a large problem, when it comes to costumes, what do we have?" Night asked.

"Ummm, let's see. I think I am going to wear this Florges costume (You can see her wear this in pokemon xy episode 81), Night wear this Gallade costume and Ash… I think this Pikachu onesie will look decent on you," Serena said as she looked through her bag. She had the intention of making Ash wear the Pikachu costume before, but now was her big chance… she wanted the picture.

"Another problem, what about our friends?" Ash said.

"Crap, I forgot about that!" Night cursed.

"Ash, do you think we can trust them knowing?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but I think they will find out eventually," Ash replied. "I have an idea! You guys go on ahead, I will say that you will catch up with us. We battle together and get the challengers off our butts, dance and then come back here. If they ask about you guys on the way back, we present yourselves and make them swear to not to tell anyone!"

"Seems right, but I have a feeling that the challengers will have something to do with team Draco, or at least one of them," Night responded.

"I am going to battle with Jolteon, Ash, use Pikachu, if we play the new moves on Pikachu we will be hard to take out!" Night replied.

'Right! Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle and Electric Terrain'. Ash thought.

"Haha, and I will be in the Pikachu costume too! This will be perfect!" Ash exclaimed.

Serena looked at her friends and smiled. They were going to be the best knights she could have for tomorrow.

"Serena, since I am dancing with you, can you teach me how to?" Ash suddenly asked making Serena blush.

"R-right!" Serena responded grabbing his hand and leading them to an open place in the living room.

"Oh snap! This is gonna be good!… where is the camera!" Night exclaimed rushing into the other room.

Serena and Ash looked at each other in confusion. Serena then put her right hand in Ash's left. Then Ash needed to put his hand in Serena's side, but he was hesitant. Serena noticed then and put Ash's hand there herself to which she then put her left hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Let me lead," Serena exclaimed as she went through the steps with Ash. "One... two…. Three!"

Ash giggled every time he messed up, but he knew he was getting the hang of it. Of course he could not have had a better partner. 'Why am I finding it hard to talk to her… I could do it fine just a couple minutes ago when I asked her to practice' Ash thought.

Night then came back into the room with a video camera. "Look what we have here!" Night exclaimed in excitement. Serena and Ash blushed, they took it wrongly though. "Ash is dancing folks, he is actually dancing! He is not making a fool of himself like he did with Barry!"

Ash sighed in relief. This went on for some time until they went to sleep.

 **Next day at the hotel about to leave for the party:**

Serena had a camera behind her, she snuck in and took a picture of Ash in his Pikachu costume as she had the chance and then made a run for it.

"Pikachu, you ready to go!" Ash exclaimed to his electric mouse.

"Cha!" he responded with enthusiasm.

"Check me out Jolteon! I look like a Gallade!" Night exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Teon, Jolteon!" his partner cried.

"So, guys, how do you think I look?" Serena asked as she walked into the room. She was in a Florges costume as she struck a pose. That finally made Ash feel less dense.

"Ummmm, y-y-you look…" Ash started. He then collapsed.

"Serena, that pose would have gotten this episode banned in many countries," Night replied. "Ash can't take this much."

Serena looked surprised, 'did I just dazzle Ash? I am doing something right!'. "Fine I won't do it at the actual party."

"Good, let's go on ahead, Ash needs to meet up with the others as planned," Night explained.

"Right," Serena responded and Night, Jolteon and serena left to the party leaving Ash at the hotel waiting for the others to go to the party.

"Man, I have been feeling so much different around her," Ash finally said. "Pikachu is something wrong with me?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu responded to when there was a knock on the door. Pikachu quickly hid inside Ash's costume as Ash opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey Romeo are you ready?" May asked in a Blaziken costume. "I like your Pikachu costume!"

"Haha, you look great!" Clemont responded in a Lucario costume.

"Let's go!" Barry exclaimed as they walked off with just Ash.

"Hey, Romeo, where are the others?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Antony had to run an errand and Juliette already left for the party," Ash explained. "Hopefully we see her there!"

 **At the party:**

"We're here!" Night and Serena yelled in unison.

"Champion and your majesty, you are in time, come on, let me show you where to go," the man attending the door replied.

Hundreds of people had shown up. Night was sent to chill with the elite four members as Serena was sent backstage to be there for when the costume party began.

Just at the other side of the party room, the gang walked in looking at the place in awe.

"It's so big!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"I am going to get my big brother a date today!" Bonnie smirked to which Clemont then tensed up.

"So many costumes, this is amazing," Max asserted as he saw all the costumes. People brought from Pangoro to Charmander costumes and they all looked amazing.

Meanwhile at the side of the table filled with food, Callem stood there, and he was not alone.

"Nate, give me a visual, is there anyone to watch out for?" Callem asked.

"Not that I see Callem," Nate replied. Nate knew Callem's intentions for Serena, but he was unsure. "Callem, are you sure you want to challenge the champion and the partner Serena chooses?"

"Yes, I told you I need to show her how strong me and Darkrai are, I need to impress her!" Callen exclaimed.

'When will you learn Callem?' Nate asked himself while he face palmed. He had no clue of Callem's involvement in team Draco either.

It was now time for the party to begin.

"May I have your attention please!" a woman came out. "Today we will begin our celebration of the tournament of the decades in a dance party!"

Everyone started to cheer. They were all pumped to have fun at the party.

"Now, may I present to you, the Kalos Queen in her majestic Florges costume!"

Everyone cheered. 'Of course, and they all hate Juliette the battler though' Ash thought.

"Hello and welcome to the costume party we hold here!" Serena started talking to a huge crowd, she spotted Ash standing there in his Pikachu costume, she knew where he was. "I would like to give a special thanks to our elite four, and my cousin Night for being here! And with that said, I declare that the music starts!" Serena exclaimed as the music started and everyone started to dance. Some people danced with partners while others did not.

Serena was sitting where she was assigned to sit watching over the entire party. She spotted someone in a Weavile costume who she immediately identified as Callem. 'I knew he would come, trouble is here' Serena thought.

Meanwhile in the party, "The Kalos Queen is so beautiful," May said turning over to the boys, "If one of you guys is lucky then you get to dance with her!" Clemont saw something, sighed and looked away, which was noticed by his friends and Night.

"Hey, Clemont, something wrong?" Bonnie asked her brother.

"No, I just… I don't know…" Clemont responded.

"Hey, can you allow me to help?" Night said as he walked over to the group making everyone go wide eyed.

"Jol Jolteon!" Jolteon cried next to Night.

"Night, it's good to see you again!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Sawyer!" Night answered politely. "I like your Sceptile costume!"

"T-thanks! You remembered me!" Sawyer stuttered.

"No way, the champion?" Dawn and Barry asked.

"That's me!" Night answered as he turned to Clemont. "So Clemont, want to speak to me in private?"

"You don't understand Night!" Clemont retaliated.

"Yea, I kinda do, does the name Korrina ring a bell?" Night asked. Clemont tensed up. "Like I thought… Go and ask her to dance, she's a keeper by the way," Night said as he winked at Bonnie.

"Right! If you don't ask her I will!" Bonnie threatened.

"Fine! I will do this," Clemont said as he walked over to Korrina, she was also in a Lucario costume. "Umm Korrina, I was… you know..."

"What's wrong Clemont?" She asked.

"Can I have this dance?" Clemont asked while bowing, he faked a confident question.

"Sure! It will be fun!" Korrina replied taking Clemont to dance.

"No way…." Bonnie said with her jaw on the floor.

"Looks like he found a keeper!" Night replied turning to the gang. "Who's ready to have some fun!"

"We are!" they all exclaimed.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Now now everyone, it is time for the Kalos Queen to choose her dance partner!" the announcer said as Serena walked into the stage.

Everyone was hype, people were cheering and yelling: "Choose me!"

'There he is! Found him!' Serena thought as she looked away to make sure no one knew she made her decision already.

"Ummmmmm…. I choose," Serena said looking around pretending to pick at random. "I choose you! You in the Pikachu costume!" Serena exclaimed pointing towards Ash. Ash walked on stage next to Serena.

"It seems she has chosen a partner, what is your name son?" the announcer said turning to Ash.

"Romeo!" Ash responded.

"And Serena, why did you choose this young man?"

"Ummm, I liked the Pikachu costume, it reminded me of my first journey!" Serena responded. People knew where Serena was going with this.

Over at the other side of the party Callem and Nate stared at the exchange. Callem looked like he could kill. Nate just rolled his eyes.

"Send backup," Callem whispered into a microphone.

Back at the stage Serena was walking down with Ash. The music had started so everyone started dancing.

"Hey Ash?" Serena whispered in a hardly noticeable voice.

"Yea Serena?"

Serena looked a little shy, but then said somethimg she had to get out of her chest, "I… I… I still feel like you owe me a dance from three years ago at the dance party."

"Really? Oh right, the music stopped. Atleast we can do it now!" Ash answered in a natural voice. He then started dancing with Serenathe same way he was taught the day before.

"No way, since when did Romeo know how to dance?" May asked in awe as she saw Ash and Serena dancing.

"I don't know," Max replied.

"Barry, you are gonna have to watch me or else you will look like a fool," Dawn taunted as Barry looked at her.

"I am waddling because tonight I am an Empoleon and so should you!" Barry exclaimed taking Dawns flipper and waddling away to dance with her.

"Bonnie, want to spy on Clemont?" Max asked with a grin.

"Yes!" Bonnie replied and they went off.

"Sawyer, can you dance with me?" May asked.

"Ummm, uhh sure!" Sawyer responded. (Didn't want to randomly add Drew in so I chose the next best thing. Also has green hair and still Hoenn native.)

'Looks like everything's going well' Night thought. Night was watching with his arms crossed and a smirk around his face. Of course he had no one to dance with, ironically he was also probably the most popular person on the floor right now.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon tugged at his leg.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Night asked as he saw Serena's Sylveon looking around for something or someone.

"Sure, you can go dance with her!" Night replied. "Remember that when the battle starts you come to me though, we are battling!"

"Jol jol!" it replied going over to Sylveon. 'Even my friend has a date' Night thought as he sighed. Suddenly, Elesa and Skyla took Night's arms in a playful manner.

"Oh boy, what are we going to have to do with you?" Elesa asked.

"I think I know!" Skyla said, both of them took Night into the floor to dance.

"Hehe, I know this is awkward, but why you two?" Night got the nerve to ask.

"So that we don't get asked out by strangers," Skyla winked.

"Makes sense," Night responded.

After some time the battling challenge started to take place, Callem and Nate had gotten their pokeballs and were walking off to the field at which Night and Ash were waiting.

The gang was in the first row watching the action. They could not wait to see the battle.

"Who will have the nerve to challenge?" the announcer exclaimed.

"We will!" Callem exclaimed to which Night and Ash snickered.

"Hey Callem, you gonna bet on Serena again?" Night taunted. "You are consumed in jealousy that clouds your judgement."

"Shut up! When I am through with you two, I will have her heart!" Callem exclaimed then pointed at Ash. "You, you eliminated me and took my girl, how could you! I thought you loved Juliette!"

"Something is not right," Dawn told May.

"I can see, it is the relationship between Romeo and Juliette," Dawn whispered back.

Serena just looked down in shame and saw Sylveon next to Jolteon, she noticed how Jolteon was growling in a defensive stance in front of Sylveon.

"Callem, skills in battle do not substitute personality," Ash replied with a serious tone. "By the way that Weavile costume suits you well." Serena looked at Ash, he was defending her like he understood love even though she knew he does not know anything about it. 'Why does he say that?' Serena asked as she looked in awe.

"Callem, I think they are right about the Serena thing," Nate answered.

"Shut up!"

"ok…"

"This will be a 2 on 2 pokemon battle! No substitutions allowed, send out your pokemon and begin!" the ref declared.

"Darkrai let's show these fools how we strong we are," Callem exclaimed revealing a Darkrai.

"Darkrai!" it called out.

"Bisharp, get out there to battle!" Nate said from beside Callem, they were teaming.

"Sharp!" it cried.

"Jolteon! We can do this!" Night called out as Jolteon ran from beside Serena and Sylveon to the battlefield.

"Teon!" it cried.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu popped out from his costume to the field.

Everyone in the gang was wide eyed. 'I know that Pikachu,' they all thought.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled gathering electricity in his cheeks.

"Pikachu, use electric terrain!" Ash called out making Pikachu send out a large amount of electricity to the field.

"Dark void!" Callem called, but when the dark orb hit there was no effect. "Ugh why all the time!"

"Bisharp use dig!" Nate called out.

"Sharp!" Bisharp exclaimed going underground.

"Pikachu use iron tail on the ground!" Ash called making Pikachu hit the iron tail and making Bisharp fly.

"Hit it with thunder!" Night called.

"Jolt eeeee on!" Jolteon cried as he hit Bisharp with a strong thunder. Bisharp got up again slightly damaged.

"Dark pulse!" Callem yelled causing the Darkrai to hit with dark pulse towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it quick!" Ash called. Pikachu avoided the attack. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…. CHUUUUU!" Pikachu screeched as he hit it's mark on Darkrai with thunderbolt. Thunderbolt did a lot of damage because of electric terrain.

"Get behind Bisharp!" Night told Jolteon as Jolteon used its extremely fast speed to reach behind Bisharp. "Now use thunder!"

"Quick hit it with Night slash!" Nate called as Bisharo connected a hard Night slash on Jolteon. Jolteon took a lot of damage from this hit, but still stood.

"Night, you fine?" Ash asked.

"Yea, wouldn't mind a thunderbolt though."

"You got it! Pikachu use thunderbolt on Jolteon!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu launched a strong thunderbolt to Jolteon to which Jolteon got a heal. The audience stared at the battle not wanting to miss the action, but Serena stood there grabbing her ribbon as she saw the battle.

"Come on Ash and Night," she muttered.

"Let's finish this! Darkrai use Hyper beam!"

"Bisharp use flash cannon!"

Both moves fired and combined to make a strong move, but it was not over.

"We won't give up, never!" Night exclaimed as he and Jolteon synchro burst a transformation at which everyone watched in awe.

"Don't give up until the end!" Ash exclaimed.

'Ash? How could it be though?' everyone in the gang thought.

"Thunderbolt/Thunder!" Ash and Night exclaimed.

"Pika...CHUUU!/Jolt...eeeeeee...onnnnnn!" both pokemon cried as both electric attacks combined to interact with the hyper beam and flash cannon. The electric attacks powered through and hit the other pokemon with immense strength thanks to electric terrain.

Both opposing pokemon stood up tired.

"Finish this with Shadow Ball/Volt Tackle!" Night and Ash exclaimed.

The impact was large causing a massive explosion that left both the Darkrai and Bisharp unable to battle.

"Darkrai and Bisharp are unable to battle, he win goes to Night and his battling friend Romeo!" the ref called out.

Serena sighed and went over to Ash to congratulate him. When she reached him she hugged him for protecting her from Callem and did the same with Night to avoid her crush being so obvious.

"Well done," Callem said as he walked up with Nate. He was clapping slowly. "If I can't have her I may as well take everyone hostage! Team Draco move out!"

 **A/N: I am such a jag for that cliffhanger :3.**

 **Next time will conclude this conflict and Ash has to do it dressed as Pikachu xD.**

 **Don't forget to R & R! Hope to see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Let's get back into the action shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 19- Madness at the Costume Party/Revelations

"Team Draco move out!" Callem exclaimed.

Instantly, many grunts started to surround the entrances and exits to the party. Then grunts crowded around the battlefield where the battle had taken place. Serena went over to be back to back with Ash and Night who were going to fight these grunts off. People started to panic except Ash's old companions and rivals. Because of their time with Ash, they were confident to help.

"Callem! What are you doing? What are you involved in?" Nate shouted in urgency.

"I am involved in Team Draco, now join me!" Callem shouted.

"I won't join a bunch of bad guys Callem!" Nate spat back. Nate then went over to where Night was, pokeball in hand ready to help. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"The more the merrier," Ash responded.

"Grunts attack!" Callem ordered as the grunts released their pokemon.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash demanded.

"Pika….CHUUUU!" Pikachu cried launching a thunderbolt at the gruts' pokemon.

"Delphox use Mythical Fire!" Serena called out. "Sylveon use Fairy Wind!"

"Phox!" Delphox cried as she launched the beam of fire at the grunts.

"Jolteon use shadow ball!" Night exclaimed.

"Empoleon use hydro cannon!" Dawn and Barry yelled at their two Empoleon.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!" May called.

"Sceptile use leaf storm!" Sawyer and Max ordered to both their Sceptile.

"Luxray use discharge!" Clemont screamed.

"Lucario, aura sphere!" Korrina retaliated.

"Hydreigon dark pulse!" Nate called out.

"Dedenne use thundershock!" Bonnie cried.

All the pokemon moves combined together to create a strong attack. This attack hit the grunts taking many out, but more still came.

"We need to get everyone out of here!" Serena exclaimed.

"I got it! Jolteon use hidden power on the doors!" Night exclaimed.

"Let me help too! Use metal claw!" Barry ordered as the two pokemon defeated the grunts at the doors causing people to flee. "Well done, I will make sure that people get out safely! Worry about the others Night!"

"Thank you Barry!" Night said leaving, but forgetting a certain detail. 'How does he know my name?' Barry thought as he helped others leave the building.

"Korrina!" Clemont yelled in worry as he saw a shadow ball connect with Korrina directly. "Don't you dare hurt her like that!" Clemont shouted to the grunt as he stepped in front of Korrina in a defensive stance. "Luxray use wild charge!"

"Luuxxx RAY!" Luxray called as he glowed yellow and crashed into the grunt thus sending his pokemon to him and both lay defeated in the ground.

"Clemont…" Korrina said in awe as he helped her stand up.

"I'm just glad you are ok," Clemont replied.

At this point everyone but our heroes have left the party except for the grunts of course.

"Give it up Callem, we are stronger!" Ash replied.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shrieked in anger.

"fine then, you have outlasted me for now, but it won't be the same way next time!" Callem shouted as he and his grunts retreated.

"That was easy…" Night replied. " climactic their pokemon are not so strong."

"You can say that again," Serena replied.

"Thanks for your help guys! Now return!" everyone yelled as they recalled their pokemon except Night and Ash who's pokemon came up to them.

"Thanks guys, I could not have done it without y'all!" Serena exclaimed.

"I have to say the same thing!" Night replied.

"Hehe, it was nothing," Sawyer replied.

"Night, I have a question for you…" Barry began. "What's her name?" Barry said pointing at May.

"It's May of course," Night responded confidently before his eyes went wide to the sound of glass breaking. 'CRAP BUSTED!'

"You know all our names? The only one that you should know is Sawyer's, Romeo's and Serena's," May replied. Ash, Serena and Night looked at each other and nodded.

"Also, where is Juliette and Antony, Romeo you said they would be here!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash looked at his friends, all of them demanded answers.

"Come with me," Ash said as he signaled for everyone to come. Everyone followed Ash into their hotel room. The walk was awkward as no one said a single word.

When they arrived and closed the door, Ash started to talk, "You guys want the truth don't you?" Everyone nodded as Ash sighed. "Ok here goes…"

Night and Serena stood on both of Ash's sides now… Everyone was confused as to what was going on except for Clemont and Bonnie. Ash left to the other room and everyone looked confused.

"If you were wondering about Antony and Juliette…" Night started. "I was actually cosplaying as Antony," Night said pulling out the stethoscope he wore as Antony. This gained a lot of shocked faces.

"You were the champion the whole time?" Max asked in awe. Night nodded his head to assure.

"And, about Juliette… you see, she may not really be anyone other than me," Serena said coldly taking her blue ribbon from her chest and putting it her hair. How could no one notice is what the others asked themselves, they had seen the similarities especially in the florges costume one could mix up Serena and Juliette.

"The Kalos Queen was hanging out with us as well?" Dawn asked in awe. She was talking to the most popular girl in the region.

"I actually never thought I would have to do this," Ash said right behind the door. Ash had opened the crack a little bit so that the others could hear. "I left because I needed to train, because I needed to be prepared for something big. Now, I am asking of you to lend me your power so we can stop this force!" Ash exclaimed.

"Right!" Everyone called. Ash smirked, he had a trustworthy amount of friends.

"Look, I want to apologise if I have caused you any emotional harm. I had to do this and I trust you guys to keep this secret," Ash said still behind the door. Ash then giggled, "I guess you may have found out something just by looking at me, so let me confirm it." Everyone that did not know what was going on looked at each other with confusion.

Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood a raven haired trainer with a red cap, blue jacket, jeans, blue fingerless gloves, brown eyes, light tan skin, and lightning marks on his cheeks. The boy also had a Pikachu in his shoulder to top it all off. The boy looked down and then up at his friends. Most had wide eyes and an expression of disbelief.

"Hey guys," Ash shyly said. "Long time no see." Ash flashing a smile.

"Ash no way!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Ash! I AM GOING TO FINE YOU FOR THE LAST 3 YEARS!" Barry shouted.

"Ash!" May gasped.

"No way! Ash I missed you!" Korrina exclaimed.

"Ash! You're back!" Max shouted.

"Ash I can't believe it!" Dawn exert.

"The… the… the fallen trainer?" Nate asked in awe.

"The one and only!" Ash smiled getting tackled by most people in the room for a hug.

The others then turned to Clemont and Bonnie who smiled.

"Wait you knew?" Dawn asked.

"Ever since I saw Serena cosplay like Ash, it isn't the first time she does that, she did it in our journey once so we questioned the resemblance and well… they trusted us to know!" Clemont explained.

"Well, you have to keep this secret," Night said to which everyone nodded.

"Wait, since when did the Kalos Queen battle at the same level of a champion?" May asked Serena. "You already defeated two champions!"

"You see, Ash and Night trained me to use a unique battling style, and I learned to be as strong as then," Serena explained with a blush.

"She's not kidding, she has been able to put me at my place at times," Night replied.

"Yea, she can go so even with me, she can sometimes even beat me!" Ash replied.

This caused Serena to blush."But you still win most of the time," Serena corrected.

"Doesn't matter, you usually make me have a hard battle," Ash replied.

"Wow, you guys get along well!" Dawn replied.

"Actually, statistically speaking, Ash has gotten along with Serena better than his other female traveling companions!" Night started. "Looking at the anime, it seems that when he was traveling with Misty, you, May, you, Dawn and Iris… the relationship could be in a friendzone lock of childish fights!"

Misty and May were confused, but kept listening.

"In fact, the only real fight Serena and Ash had was over something serious, Ash was depressed and Serena physically threw snowballs at him to make him regain his confidence!" Night explained.

"Wait, so that is what happened in Snowbelle city when Serena came back angry?" Clemont asked to which Night nodded. "I still can't believe that Serena ran into a blizzard to get Ash back after that argument."

"But it was thanks to that, that Ash mastered Ash Greninja!" Night exclaimed making Serena blush which Night noticed. "Jeez I'm just answering their question, no need to get like that."

"Ok well, never mind that, our next battles have been posted!" Ash exclaimed as everyone rushed the television. "Barry, it seems we are battling tomorrow!"

"I won't back down Ash!" Barry exclaimed.

"The rest of us will face other people… wait, Max you are facing Alain…" Ash said coldly.

"Is he strong?" Max asked.

"Yes," Ash responded.

"Yea, he had defeated me already," Clemont replied with a sad tone.

"Don't worry Clemont, I also lost to a strong trainer," May replied assuring the Lumiose Gym leader.

"Well then this will be an intense battle! I am looking forward to it!" Max replied.

"It's getting late, we should head back," Sawyer said.

"Don't forget our nicknames for when we are out there!" Serena yelled as everyone left and closed the door behind them.

A bunch of sighs were heard.

"Pika?"

"Teon?"

"It's nothing," the three trainers retaliated as they went into seperate rooms to change back into their cosplay identities.

 **A/N: well that is the end of that. I know it is a somewhat short chapter, but it was really a good chapter to get ready for more battles!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to to R & R. See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So we left off with the secret being revealed to Ash and his former companions and friends. They will keep it secret that's for sure, but it won't promise that the secret will stay secret anyways.**

 **Anyways, today we have a pretty strong battle between two strong rivals. Not to mention that Alain is also battling. Also I would like to mention that for writing 20 of these I seem to be catching the drift now!**

 **Also I am going to try something new. During hard battles I want to make the POV change a bit so I will go into Ash first person pov during the battle against Barry to see how it will be more exciting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 20- A battle of Raven Hair vs Flapjack Hair

 **At the stadium:**

"Can you believe it! Juliette has defeated Jake using only a Pangoro! How strong is this trainer really!" The announcer exclaimed as both trainers shook hands. The roar from the audience was great, people now enjoyed the disguised heroes.

"How did I do?" Serena asked as she reached Ash.

"Fenomenal!" Ash exclaimed as Serena sat next to him. It was only Serena and Ash right now because Night had a battle at another stadium. Serena was happy because she had made it to the next round which was the top 64. She was also happy because as always, her crush was complimenting her battling.

"The next match Is going to be a strong one!" the announcer began. Suddenly May appeared next to Ash and Serena. She was panting hard as she was almost late.

"Am I here in time?" May asked exhausted.

"Yea! Max is starting!" Ash replied as May sat next to Serena.

"Welcome our Hoenn league champion Max to the stage!" the announcer exclaimed making everyone go nuts. Max then walked out of the stage and waved over to the battlefield as he was ready to battle.

"Regional champion?" Serena asked.

"Yea, he won the pokemon league!" May replied. "In his first try," May replied looking at Ash with a smirk.

"Oh come on, I admit it took me some time, but to be honest, thanks to those losses I would have not met friends and obviously seen people again like S- I mean Juliette again!" Ash replied being honest, but at the same time he was confused as to why he zoned out Serena from the other friends he had. Ash was starting to worry that something was going on with him.

Serena on the other hand felt heat rise up to her face when Ash particularly mentioned seeing her again. Serena did notice that Ash was mentioning her more than anyone lately, but she still thought he was dense.

"To challenge Max, we have Alain!" the announcer announced to which a lot of different roars came out from the stands. All of them cheering the boy with the blue scarf on.

"Alain…" Ash muttered.

"Romeo, how do you know Alain?" May asked.

Ash sighed and explained how they met and how strong he was with his Charizard, finally how he had defeated him in the league to become regional champion of Kalos. "Lately, he has been hostile towards my friends, I don't know why though," Ash finished.

"So, he is strong…" May gulped.

The ref had instructed both trainers and Alain had sent out a Metagross to which Max sent out a Altaria.

"Metagross use Metal Claw!" Alain ordered. Metagross' 4 arms grew and turned a silver like color and charged.

"Altaria use Cotton Guard!" Max called. When the metal claw collided, nothing could be done because the cotton guard had helped defend the attack. When the collision ended, it was evident that both pokemon were still standing. "Ok, now use Dragon pulse!"

"Altarriiiiaa!" Altaria cried.

"Use Psyshock!" Alain called with strength. Metagross and Altaria both charged up their moves. Altaria then shot out a beam that resembled a large dragon. Psyshock was not as big but the collision still held the dragon pulse at bay meaning very well that metagross was really strong. Suddenly Psyshock over powered and hit Altaria hard.

"Alain is not using his true power, he is only testing Max's strength," Ash explained. Serena and May both looked at the battle and noticed that Metagross was not tired at all, but for some reason Altaria was panting from using the strong Dragon Pulse.

"I see that your Altaria put full power into Dragon Pulse. Sadly, my Metagross is not even close to being tired," Alain smirked. "Use meteor mash!" Metagross glowed blue and then charged Altaria hitting the fatigued Altaria with a strong meteor mash causing it to fall over motionless.

"Altaria is unable to battle," the ref exclaimed. "Metagross wins, please send out your next pokemon!"

Max recalled his pokemon and praised it for its efforts. Max then turned back to norice Alain had also put Metagross in its pokeball.

"Charizard let's battle!" Alain exclaimed as his partner stood in front with an intimidating look on its face. Ash just analyzed, if he wanted to win, he might need to beat that Charizard again.

"Electrode! Let's battle!" Max exclaimed. "I have the advantage with electric against flying anyways," Max explained.

"ROAR!"

"Elec!"

"I don't think type matchups ever matter," Alain exclaimed as the ref signaled for the battle to resume.

"Start with charge beam!" Max demanded. Electrode let out a charge beam aimed right for Charizard. Charizard and Alain just stood there, they were waiting for charge beam to test Electrode's Power again. Charge Beam hit and Max had a little celebration, but Charizard was almost unharmed by this move.

"Finish this fast, flamethrower!" Alain called out to whic Charizard launched a strong head on flamethrower towards Electrode.

"Dodge it!" Max exclaimed and Electrode was able to successfully avoid the attack. "Good, now we should finish it. Get up close and use explosion!" Electrode started rolling really fast and then was about to meet up with Charizard.

Alain stepped back in panic, but remembered he had to keep his cool, "Charizard fly!" Charizard obeyed and flew up with ease dodging the Electrode.

"Fly using magnet rise and then use explosion!" Max called in desperation. Electrode began to levitate and then flew towards Charizard.

"Catch it!" Charizard caught the Electrode and held it.

"NOW!" Max exclaimed. Everyone looked with shock except Ash and Serena who knew what was coming from Alain.

"Eeeeeellereeccccccctroooode!"

"Throw it!" Alain exclaimed and Charizard threw Electrode as it was starting to glow. Charizard's distance at the time of the explosion still did damage as Charizard fell on the stadium to get up hurt. "Charizard are you alright?"

"ROAR!"

"Electrode is unable to able to battle, send out your last pokemon," The ref called. Max recalled Electrode and looked at Alain sending out a Swampert.

Max then touched a stone on his neck and a transformation began. Swampert then grew larger and was intimidating, but something Alain was not dazed by.

"SWAMP!" Swampert cried.

"Keystone, listen to my heart. Mega evolve!" Alain exclaimed as Charizard became blue and gained blue flames with a different look.

"ROAAAR!" Charizard cried.

"Mega evolution…" Ash muttered in the stands.

The ref then signaled for the battle to resume, it was obvious that both trainers wanted to win, but evidently Alain only had to take out Swampert. Ash and Serena knew first hand that Charizard, despite the disadvantage was going to be a stronger than anyone thought.

"Start off with hydro pump!" Max exclaimed. Swampert opened its mouth and shot out a good stream of water straight at Charizard. Alain saw the threat in this and took it with caution.

"Quick fly up and use flamethrower!" Alain exclaimed to which Charizard did. Charizard dodged soke of the hydro pump and launched a flamethrower which Swampert aimed to counter. Both moves seemed to hit before Hydro Pump started to win. Ash noticed that Alain was up to something immediately. "Dragon claw!" Charizard grew green claws and suddenly blocked the incoming Hydro Pump.

"Why would Alain let Charizard get overpowered?" Serena asked to turning to Ash.

"Because Alain wants to battle at close range instead," Ash explained. May could do nothing but tense up.

"Max…" May muttered to herself.

"Use stone edge!" Max ordered and Swampert summoned blue rocks that headed straight for Charizard.

"Swampp ert!"

"Use thunder punch and break through all of them!" Alain exclaimed.

"ROAR!" Charizard cried going head on against the rocks with thunder punch. To everyone's surprise, the rocks were breaking as Charizard hit the rocks. Finally getting close to Swampert.

"Dragon claw!/Ice Punch!" both trainers shouted as the pokemon used their respective moves. Suddenly it was a stalemate, but both pokemon were not giving up.

Suddenly, Alain's opening came when ice punch got weaker, "BLAST BURN!" Alaim exclaimed to charizard.

"ROAAAAAAR!" Charizard roared in pride as he punched the ground with incredible force that caused flames to erupt from everywhere in the field. This engulfed Swampert with intensity burning and launching the pokemon to land. Somehow, it stood up though and looked at Swampert.

"Swamp Swampert…" Swampert said and smiled at Charizard before falling over.

"Swampert is unable to battle which means the match goes to Alain!" the ref exclaimed as both trainers recalled their pokemon. Alain then turned around and left into the tunnel like if nothing happened rather bored about his sweep.

"Max…" May said with sadness for her brother.

"May, I think you should go comfort Max," Serena explained.

"I will, see you guys later!" May exclaimed as she left after her brother.

Dawn then arrived. "Hey guys! I came to see the battle between Barry and Romeo, are you ready, Romeo?" Dawn exclaimed as she sat down next to Serena.

"Yea, I will see you later girls!" Ash exclaimed as he walked down to the field.

 **Ash POV:**

I was pumped, I knew Barry would not be easy. My pokemon were ready, and they were going to prove that they are stronger than ever. I stepped into the tunnel and started walking through it. This was one of the tunnels I went through years ago when I battled my first match in the Kalos league: Where I almost got disqualified for being late. Obviously I had to keep a promise, but it was a close one too.

The crowd grew louder as I stepped into the field and heard my name announced. I looked over to where my friends were and I could not help but smile. Serena was looking at me with the same expression she always does: confidence that I will defeat my opponents. She is my number one fan though.

"To create a challenge we have the man that defeated the battle tower and his father Palmer! Barry!" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd grew two times louder now and I knew this was going to be a heated battle.

"Romeo, I have been waiting for this! Get ready!" Barry exclaimed.

"Ready for you Barry!" I replied back.

"This will be a 3 on 3 match, please send out your first pokemon!" the ref explained.

"Hitmonlee come on out!" Barry exclaimed revealing a hitmonlee before me.

"I am going to battle speed with speed! Hawlucha I choose you!" I shout throwing a pokeball with all my might into the field. I see my trusty Hawlucha come out and I know I am ready for this.

"Haw Lu cha!" the flying and fighting type excites with its poses.

"Battle begin!" the ref exclaimed.

"Start things off with blaze kick!" Barry exclaimed. Hitmonlee's foot was set on fire and it started to rush Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha jump up and get the aerial advantage!" I shout. I cannot let Hawlucha get burned, if he does then it is hopeless for me to pull anything off.

"Quick use rock tomb!" Barry exclaimed. I took a step back surprised at the attack, but then I remembered something.

I smirked as I saw the stones form above Hawlucha, I had the advantage. "Hawlucha use Rock Tomb Climb!" I shout watching as Hawlucha starts to climb the rocks. Perfect I knew I had a lot of height.

I look over at Barry and he is looking up in awe. I take the chance to look over at Serena, she was looking at _me_ specifically. I did not back down the need to impress her against someone as strong as Barry. "Hitmonlee dodge the rocks!" Barry shouted in panic. Hawlucha had been pushing the rocks to Hitmonlee as he climbed.

"Use the speed of the height and nosedive while using Flying Press!" I order and Hawlucha starts to nose dive. I grit my teeth as Hawlucha seems to charge at Hitmonlee with a red blur. Dodging was inevitable and Hawlucha effectively hits Hitmonlee. "Well done Hawlucha!" I shout praising Hawlucha, but Hitmonlee was not finished.

"Hitmonlee charge with blaze kick!"

"Quick use X Scizor to defend!"

"Hit!"

"Lucha!"

Both attacks meet causing both pokemon to fall back. Hurt by the previous flying press, I see my opportunity to attack. "Finish it with High Jump Kick!" I shout.

"Use your high jump kick!" Barry demanded. Unfortunately for Barry Hitmonlee could not lift its leg causing Hawlucha to hit perfectly in the chest. This hit finished off Hitmonlee, but there was a catch.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Hawlucha wins!" the ref exclaims. Barry recalls his pokemon and praises it for trying.

"Let's see how you deal with this! Empoleon!" Barry shouts as he throws out his partner.

"Poleon!" Empoleon shreeks.

"Start things off with metal claw!"

"Counter with karate chop!" I shout as Hawlucha starts to charge with karate chop. Looks good, I think he will counter. Suddenly I see Hawlucha glow in fire and fall to the ground taking a hit from the metal claw. Hawlucha was hurt: it was burned.

"It looks like Hawlucha is burned!" the announcer exclaims.

I look over to Hawlucha and think of something to do before it is too late, "Hawlucha use X Scissor and spin!"

"Counter with hydro cannon!" Barry shouts.

"LUUUUCHAAAA!" Hawlucha exclaims as he hits Empoleon only to be hit back with a hydro cannon that ultimately defeats Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle Empoleon wins!"

"You were amazing Hawlucha, take a good rest," I tell my defeated pokemon as I recall him to my pokeball. I look up and know who should stand up to the job. "Torterra I choose you!" I shout unleashing Torterra.

 **Back at the stands:**

Serena and Dawn were nervous. Dawn obviously was cheering on both trainers, but Serena was not cheering. She felt like it would be rude to be biased towards Ash in front of supporters of Barry when she also was a friend of Barry.

"This is getting heated, ever since Romeo's… rivalry, Barry has become very strong and defeated his father, Palmer, he truly is a favorite," Dawn explained to Serena.

Serena got more worried. She reached up to her hair and touched her ribbon with worry, only Dawn noticed.

"Why do you always grab your ribbon?" She asked looking at Serena.

"Romeo gave me this, and well it calms me down… Specially when he battles and seems to be in a tough spot," Serena explained trying not to sound too obvious.

"You worry for him so much," Dawn asserted looking back at the battle.

 **Ash POV:**

Torterra stood there and eyed Empoleon with determination. "Terra!" it cried making my ears hurt. It truly was one of my loudest pokemon. I snickered remembering that.

"That looks like a strong torterra, but I am not losing this!" Barry exclaimed.

"Neither will I!" I shout. "Energy ball!" I see Torterra shoot a green orb, but it seems that Empoleon knew what was coming.

"Metal claw!" Empoleon was able to break energy ball. "Now spin and use drill peck!"

"Quick! Use earthquake!" Torterra stood up on its hind legs and slammed its front legs on the ground causing an earthquake that hit Empoleon disorienting it. "Now use energy ball!"

"Quick Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!"

The attack went through the energy ball and hit Torterra head on. I gritted my teeth, how was I going to overpower this? Torterra hit the ground in front of me and I had to recover while Empoleon recharged. "Synthesis!" I shout and Torterra starts to regain health.

"Quick use hydro cannon beforethey gain too much energy!" Barry ordered.

I had no choice the hydro cannon was coming and I had not recovered a lot, "Frenzy Plant!" I shout causing Torterra to do the same as it would during earthquake only that this time roots came from the ground. Both attacks passed by each other and then hit their marks. The hits were so devastating that both pokemon fell over… not moving.

"Torterra and Empoleon are unable to battle!" the ref explained. "Send out your last pokemon.

I recall Torterra as Barry does Empoleon, "Awesome, you were amazing, now enjoy a good rest."

"This is not surprising, I expected a good battle," Barry replied looking at me.

"I won't lose so easily! Lucario I choose you!" I shout unveiling my Lucario.

" _Hello Romeo, I see you have chosen me to battle,"_ Lucario said.

"Yea and we are winning!" I shout. Everyone in the stadium is shocked at the talking lucario.

"Yours can talk?"

"Telepathy," I simply respond.

"Cool, now you have to battle this! Lucario, come on out!" Barry exclaimed. I noticed the mega stone on its hand. I can top that as well. "Lucario mega evolve!" Barry said as he touched his keystone.

"I guess I have to do this too!" I feel my necklace and touch the stone unveiling the light. "Lucario mega evolve!" I see that both lucario change to look the same, the thing that differentiates them is that mine has a blue scarf from the coldness of Mount Silver.

"Let's start off with Bone Rush!" Barry shouted and his Lucario started rushing mime with a bone.

"You too Lucario!" I exclaimed causing Lucario to hit the other in a stalemate. There was a decently sized explosion, but both Lucarios were battling in close combat like a sword duel with bones. My Lucario was doing pretty well and it turned out to start overpowering Barry's, I could tell that training came through. Finally, my Lucario hit Barry's with strength that caused it to fall back to the ground. "Finish with aura sphere!" I shout, I thought that it would be an ending. Lucario then shot its aura sphere and connected causing a large explosion to which Barry's Lucario stood up…

"LLLUUUUUUCAAAAARRRRRIOOOO!" Barry's Lucario shouted, it now had red eyes and a darker, more vicious appearance. Barry's Lucario then started to launch random aura spheres at my Lucario and the stands, there was no control.

"Lucario snap out of it! LISTEN TO ME!" Barry pleaded. I theb realized this was not normal.

" _Romeo, we need to do something! Lucario has lost control with its aura!"_ Lucario exclaimed at me.

"I see we need to do it! We have to protect these people!"

 **At the stands:**

Serena watched fearfully as Barry's Lucario started launching random aura spheres. People were screaming and some were avoiding the spheres literally.

"Oh no, Lucario lost control again!" Dawn started and Serena turned from the pandemonium to her. Serena was scared, but mostly for Ash and Lucario. She looked at Ash and Ash turned from the chaos to look at her. Ash then gave a signal.

"He's going to do it, Romeo is going tk do it to stop this," Serena told Dawn.

"Do what?" Dawn asked with terror.

"Watch…"

 **Ash POV:**

I looked up and saw Serena with a terrified face, she was holding her ribbon which means she haso be nervous.

"Lucario, we have to do it, we have no choice," I replied. Then I closed my eyes. I focused on my aura and prayed that the weakest version of this move wont destroy the stadium.

 **Normal POV:**

Ash closed his eyes to which an aura enveloped him and his Lucario. Barry's Lucario was going berserk and Barry was begging that it would stop. Suddenly, Ash's Lucario launched an aura sphere at Barry's Lucario taking its attention from the crowd and towards the pokemon that attacked.

Barry's Lucario used an aura sphere, but before he could launch it, Aah opened his eyes and shouted: "Ultimate Aura Sphere Destructor!"

Everyone stared in awe as Ash's Lucario split into a bunch using double team, but aura had made every single Lucario be able to inflict damage, even the copies. All of the copies then sent down an aura sphere. The impact was large. The explosion hit Barry's Lucario and made a shockwave that shook the stadium and made a strong blinding light to which everyone turned away.

" _I think we succeded Romeo,"_ Lucario spoke up.

"I think so too," Ash responded. To which the ref had no problem calling as Barry's lucario was in the middle of a crater.

"B-B-Barry's Lucario is unable to battle, Romeo wins!" the ref exclaimed.

"What an amazing move! What a way to save everyone!" the announcer exclaimed to which people shouted with joy cheering on Ash. 'They love me now, amazing' Ash thought.

"Thank you for helping us at this dangerous time Lucario," Ash praised recalling his bipedal pokemon.

Barry also recalled his Lucario and then shook hands with Ash. "Romeo, I can't thank you enough for our battle and also for saving Lucario," Barry replied.

"Hey, no sweat man! Come on, let's go to our friends," Ash replied. Together, Barry and Ash left the field up to the stands to meet up with Dawn and Serena respectively.

"That was an amazing battle!" Serena and Dawn exclaimed as they both reached Ash and Barry.

"I guess you could say that," Barry replied a little embarrassed.

"Come on Barry, other than the mishap you were both neck and neck, that has to be an amazing battle," Dawn replied.

"That was true Barry," Ash replied. "Also, when we can I would like to help you train Lucario so that it does not freak out next time."

"You would do that for me? Thanks Romeo!" Barry exclaimed with happiness.

"Anything for a friend," Ash responded as the four trainers left the stadium. The battles were intense in a way and the day was really long, but it was nighttime and Ash's belly grumbled. "I'm so hungry, hehe," Ash explained.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Make me four!" Barry finally exclaimed in agreement.

"Dawn, Berry, come over to our room for dinner, it will be fun!" Serena exclaimed as the others nodded in acceptance.

The group started walking towards the room to run into someone. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the nearest pokemon center?" Alain asked. Serena and Ash tensed up, but Ash had the courage to speak.

"I am pretty sure that it is down that street and to the right," Ash replied.

"Thank you," Alain responded running off. Mairon had found Chespie and broken out of Team Draco headquarters with it. It turns out Chespie was unconscious.

Ash looked at Alain with clenched fists, anger rushing through his mind. "Dude are you ok?" Barry asked snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

"Yea, I will be fine don't worry," Ash replied as the gang neared the hotel.

 **A/N: Intense chapter, but it was very fun. Next episode we will relax more, but things might escalate with Alain and not to mention that Ash's next battle is something you are not going to want to miss!**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, last time we left off, Alain was rushing to the Pokemon Center… Mairon is there, so let's see what is going in there.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **Remember to review ways so I can improve the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 21- Good side or bad side… what side am I on?

 **At the pokemon center:**

Alain rushed into the pokemon center that Ash had lead him to, he was hoping Ash told him it was the right one.

"Alain!" Mairon exclaimed as she tackled Alain into a hug. Alain hesitated at first, but then he returned the hug knowing that he cared for Mairon so much.

"How's Chespie?" Alain urgently asked.

"He's over here!" Mairon explained showing Alain into a room where Chespie was in the bed with a green glow. Mairon had been next to Chespie for the last couple of days. She was tired and in tears from the last events.

"Mairon, tell me what happened, how did you get out of Team Draco head quarters? Why did you leave?"

Mairon started to explain everything…

 **Flashback:**

 _Mairon was in her room at head quarters as always, she was still depressed since Chespie had been taken away. She knew that she would some day leave. She wanted to leave, but she would not until she found the courage to save Chespie and find a way out which was really hard._

 _That day, Mairon decided go leave the room and scout the area to see what she could find._

 _After walking for a bit, Mairon found a door to a place that was forbidden to enter. The door had a lock with a pin (4 numbers). "Hey kid, you can't come here!" a grunt shouted at Mairon._

" _uhhh, ok," Mairon said and turned the corner, but peeked. After the grunt opened the door with a pin she took note of the numbers through the corner. '7-3-5-9'. Mairon waited until the coast was clear and punched in the numbers to go through the door._

 _She saw many things that included pictures of a raven haired boy that seemed to be battling with a Lucario against a Lucario. People were trying to study the final move._

" _That boy is who we are going to attack, if he wins we will frame him for cheating like we told Alain to decieve him," Lysandre's voice was heard by Mairon who got wide eyed and sprinted and left that part of the forbidden place. 'This is not right' Mairon thought as she ran._

 _Suddenly, Mairon saw something that made her stop at her tracks. It was a bed and in it was Chespie. It had nothing attached to him and he had a green glow._

 _Mairon got closer and took Chespie into her arms. Then she darted out the door unnoticed until an alarm went off, but she saw a vent and was able to escape through the vents to the outside of head quarters._

" _Chespie, wake up it's me… Chespie?" Mairon started to tear up at the unconscious Chespie and then she sprinted to the pokemon center to get Chespie some medical attention._

" _I need to call someone, who can I trust?" Mairon thought._

"so that is what happened Alain, you have to leave them! They are evil they are plotting something after this tournament!" Mairon exclaimed in the end causing Alain to jump in surprise.

"But Ketchum cheated! They told me!" Alain snapped hitting his face in the wall.

"Alain! They said that so you would take your loss as a way to seek revenge and so that you help them in their evil plot!" Mairon snapped back.

Alain was shocked… 'was this true?' Alain hit his fist to the wall and turned to Mairon, "Thank you Mairon, I will take into consideration what you said, in the mean time I have to leave and get ready for tomorrow's match. I will see you later."

"Thank you… Alain," Mairon stated pulling Alain into one last hug that he returned. If he could trust anyone, it was her.

 **At the hotel room:**

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped into Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Serena's Pikachu greeted hopping into Serena's shoulder.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon shouted.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon said with excitement.

"Hey, Pikachu, nice to see you again!" Ash greeted his best friend.

"Haha, you guys keep things living in this room," Dawn stated as she petted Ash's Pikachu. "Ash, your Pikachu is still extremely strong as ever, and Serena's Pikachu looks like it learned from yours Ash!"

"Actually, when I met my Pikachu, it was hurt and found by Ash's Pikachu that helped take care of it, and when we became friends I trained with Ash to get it as strong as it is today!" Serena explained. "Well, Dawn, want to help me make some food?" Serena asked turning to Dawn.

"Sure!" Dawn exclaimed with enthusiasm as the girls ran into the kitchen.

"Haha! While we wait for the food, let's play some call of duty!" Ash shouted.

"You got that right!" Barry exclaimed while grabbing a controller and handing the other to Ash. "Let's kick some butt!"

 **With the girls in the kitchen:**

Serena was cracking some eggs into a bowl, she was going to make some chocolate cake while Dawn was using the stove.

"So… Serena, are you an amourshipper?" Dawn randomly asked.

"Huh? What type of question is that?" Serena replied. She was turning bright red at this point.

"Oh nothing, it is just that he does not seem as dense as he used to," Dawn explained while cooking.

"Hehe, he did mature a bit," Serena replied.

 **With the boys:**

As a couple rounds of the game were finished, Ash and Barry could sense some really good aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Food's ready!" the boys heard Serena's voice calling.

"Barry you better use good manners!" Dawn exclaimed making Barry blush in embarrassment.

"hehe, what kind of relationship do you and Dawn have?" Ash asked in a whisper to Barry.

"None of your business…" Barry replied as both trainers sat down next to each other at the table. The girls then came in with with the food. When the girls served it and sat down across from the boys, the boys startled to gobble the food down.

"Oh boy…" Serena said watching the two boys.

"Serena we have to be on a good appetite or else we won't battle well," Ash replied.

"He's right!" Barry agreed.

"Y'all have not changed one bit!" Dawn said with a ginger smile. "Ash, I see you also started to mature a bit, can you describe what it is like?"

"Off course I can! Thanks to that, I can finally understand why Brock loves Nurse Joy's a lot!" Ash densely explained making Dawn snicker.

"HAHAHAH, wait whoa wait a sec, HAHAHAHA!" Dawn laughed between smile. "Since when did you find nurse joy attractive?"

Ash recalled a memory and legitimately forgot Serena was in front of him listening, "Ever since Serena dressed up as Nurse Joy, I was dazzled by good looking people… You can thank Serena because she's the one that asked me how she lo-..."

Serena had ran to the other room… "Good job Ash you scared her off!" Dawn shouted. "You did not have to embarass her like that!"

"But I was trying to compliment her…" Ash replied as Barry just snickered to stop from laughing and being rude. "I should probably go ta-"

Ash was starting to get up when Serena came into the room… Wearing what you thought she would he wearing: a nurse joy outfit. "So Ash…" Serena blushes slightly, "How do you think I look?"

Barry and Dawn get more surprised at Ash's reaction: "Y-you l-look I mean… you l-look… AMAZING!"

"Whoa Ash, chill bro, she's just dressed up," Barry replied turning to Dawn. "Can I get you one of those? I think I need to see you in a nurse joy outfit to get a man card-... "OWWW!" Barry was just slapped in the head by Dawn.

"Hehe, nice try Barry…" Dawn said with sarcasm.

"MATCHES ARE POSTED!" Night yelled as he opened the door and ran over into the room. "Oh crap, sorry did I ruin a double date? See you later." Night just left and left the four heroes completely stunned.

"I think I will change back now," Serena stated as she went into the other room.

"Uhhhh… k, that just happened… I'M GONNA FINE YOU NIGHT FOR CALLING THIS A DOUBLE DATE!" Barry exclaimed.

"Matches are posted, I wanna see who I am going up against!" Ash exclaimed.

"Dawn, are you still in the tournament?" Serena asked walking into the room.

"No not really, I lost to Paul," Dawn replied.

This statement made Ash go wide eyed… "Paul?"

"Yea, he is stronger now by the way, but he does not abuse pokemon which is amazing!" Barry explained.

"Who is Paul?" Serena asked.

"One of my worst rivals in Sinnoh," Ash started. "We hated each other, we had different philosophies to battle, mine was bond and his was power. He abused his pokemon and never made them happy, I battled him in the league… one of my most intense battles which I won changing him."

"Yea that captures the picture," Barry revealed.

"Wow… that is an amazing story," Serena replied as she turned on the computer to check the matches.

"Ash, I my opponent is Cynthia," Serena revealed which made Barry and Dawn go wide eyed. She was battling another champion.

"Lucky, I have it harder, I am going up against Brandon," Ash explained. "The good thing is that if I play smart I can win! I already know his team!"

"Well I will see you guys tomorrow for your matches!" Barry and Dawn exclaimed as they left the room.

"Ash, are you ok?" Serena asked as she noticed the raven haired strainer started to look zoned out.

"Yea, I know I have to set up this strategy well," Ash explained to the honey blond. "I am going to go to sleep."

"Right ahead of you guys!" Night exclaimsd as he walked in. "Hey Jolteon, nice to see you again!" Night petted his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he went into his friend's shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu, we are up against Brandon, you ready?" Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded. Serena stared as her friends went to sleep. They were not going to lose and neither was she!

 **A/N: short chapter, I know. I am getting my mindset ready for the battles… be Hype they are going to be good!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright guys, the battles of 3 on 3 are going to end soon and I am going to warn that updating daily may be a challenge now, but remember that it was not supposed to be perfect streak forever. We have pretty much reached our mid way though as it is the end of the tournament and then big fight and then resolution. Now battles may be expected almost every chapter, but one thing is for sure: I will try and maintain the battles heated. Also, I think this will be the second to last major battle for Serena and Night will have one major battle in the tournament as well, but other than that, Ash will be the main star in most battles.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 22- Revelation and heated Encounters

 **Hotel room the next day:**

"Ok guys, I am having a battle now so I am going to have to leave you guys alone!" Night exclaimed as he left the door.

"Jol jolteon!" Jolteon shouted wishing his trainer good luck.

"Serena…" Ash started while Serena was eating her breakfast.

"What's on your mind Ash?" Serena responded. She always did everything she could to defend her crush even at weak moments.

"I… I was thinking."

"Thinking what?"

'COME ON ASH JUST SAY IT!' Ash mentally screamed at himself. (This is not Ash asking Serena out…. Yet… so DON'T FLIP TABLES!) "I want to call my mom, and… I want you to be there for me."

"Anything I can do to help!" Serena replied with a warm smile. This helped Ash as he always felt guilty of what he did to his mother. Leaving her made him feel really bad and the only thing that made Ash feel more guilty was doing to the same with Serena, who he started to see as more than just a friend lately.

Ash got out his holo caster and dialed his home number in Pallet Town. Serena was sitting next to him. Ash got comfortable with her next to him, she calmed him down. Unbeknownst to him, he was messing with the handkerchief that is symbolic of his relationship with Serena while Serena messed with her ribbon which has the same meaning.

"Hello, Ketchum residence speaking, how may I help you," Delia responded. Delia came up on the video screen now.

Serena looked at Ash and noticed he was having trouble speaking. She decided to speak up for him, "Hey Delia, we were calling to make sure things were going alright!"

"Things are going marvelous here Serena, I see you have matured very well!" Delia responded as she noticed Ash. "And would you mind telling me who this young man is?"

"Actually, he wants to talk to you," Serena said, Delia gave a puzzled look.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about young man?" Delia asked confused. Ash then looked up and showed his face. The auburn eyes, raven hair and lightning marks. 'Could it be?' Delia asked.

"Hi… mom..." Ash said with difficulty.

"A-Ash, is that really you?" Delia asked, she had tears forming.

"Y-Yes mom, I… i'm sorry for leaving out of nowhere and not calling you when I came back," Ash said with a shameful tone.

"Ash, I forgive you, but you better come home when you can!" Delia demanded with tears dropping from her eyes. Mr Mime then came up behind Delia and hugged her to comfort her.

"T-Thank you mom," Ash replied as tears fell down his cheeks thus getting an embrace from Serena. Pikachu joined in to comfort Ash.

"I am glad that you have friends like Serena and Pikachu!" Delia replied now comfortable.

"Thank you, I was able to talk to you thanks to them, you don't know how grateful I am," Ash replied. Serena blushed a little but smiled towards Ash and Pikachu cuddled with him.

"Ash, I have to go, good luck in that tournament! You are going to win this!" Delia exclaimed as she ended the call.

Ash sat back and sighed,"Thank you so much guys."

"Pika pikapi!"

Serena then tackled Ash into a hug,"I knew you could do it Ash, I knew you could." Ash stood their in shock, why was Serena embracing him? Ash then decided to return the hug to make him feel better… and it really did. 'Something about her makes me happy, I don't know what it is, but I like it'.

 **At the stadium:**

"The battle between Juliette and Cynthia is about to begin, both sides will have 3 pokemon and the winner will be decided when all three pokemon on one side are unable to continue… Battle begin!" a ref exclaimed.

"Go Juliette! You can do it!" Ash exclaimed to cheer his friend on.

"Seems like you have a fan," Cynthia told Serena. "but try this! Spiritomb use shadow ball!" A spiritomb charged up a shadow ball and launched it right at a Milotic.

"Milotic dodge and use aqua ring," Serena ordered. Swiftly Milotic dodged and used aqua ring in order to make sure that she would restore health easily. "Now use use hydro pump!"

"Milo!"

"Spiritomb quick use dark pulse!" Cynthia ordered and the dark pulse connected with the hydro pump. That left both sides at a stalemate causing a rather large explosion. "Use silverwind!" Silverwind connected with Milotic making it fall back with recoil, just then aqua ring healed some of Milotic's health.

"Quick get behind it!" Serena demanded and Milotic was really fast and got behind Spiritomb.

"Don't let it do anything! Use shadow ball!"

Serena smirked, "Now jump above Spiritomb!" Milotic surprised many by how it maneuvered above Spiritomb. "Now use blizzard!" Milotic connected a powerful blizzard which also froze Spiritomb in place.

Cynthia panicked, "Quick hit it with flamethrower to defrost!"

"Cool it off with hydro pump!"

"Milooooo TIC!" Milotic launched a powerful hydro pump that connected before Spiritomb could defrost its freeze. This ended in a devastating explosion.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, send out your next pokemon!" the ref called making Cynthia return Spiritomb.

"Go Roserade!" Cynthia exclaimed as she summoned a Roserade. "Quick use solar beam!"

"Milotic, hydro pump!" Serena called. Milotic used hydro pump, but to her dismay, solar beam powered through and hit Milotic a hit that knocked it out.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Roserade wins!" the ref declared and Serena returned Milotic as she praised her for good battling.

"Pangoro, let's battle!" Serena exclaimed revealing a Pangoro.

"Pangoro!" it cried as he stood in battle stance. This Pangoro had sunglasses and as he started to battle he put them on.

"Pangoro use stone edge!" Serena exclaimed.

"Break through with Poison jab!"

Roserade started to break through the. large blue rocks that started to come out. Unfortunately for Cynthia, Serena had planned for this, "wait for it… NOW! Use power up punch!" Pangoro's punch hit roserade right on and made Roserade recoil through the rocks.

"Use solar beam once more!" Cynthia cried.

"Rosee… RADE!" Roserade cried as it shot solar beam towards pangoro.

"Dodge and use dark pulse!" Serena exclaimed and Pangoro dodged and shot dark pulse go Roserade.

"Goro!"

"Dodge it quick!" Cynthia exclaimed making Roserade avoid dark pulse.

"Let's finish this! STONE EDGE!/LEAF STORM!" Both trainers shouted. Roserade shot a barrage of leafs while Pangoro made large rocks come out of the ground. Both attacks crossed each other causing both pokemon to get hit. Both pokemon seemed to be unable to battle after this.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, send out your last pokemon!" the ref exclaimed. Both trainers again recalled their defeated pokemon while praising their hard work.

"Garchomp! Get ready to battle!" Cynthia cried as she revealed a Garchomp with a mega stone.

"Absol I choose you!" Serena exclaimed. Serena sent out her absol that also had a mega stone.

Cynthia looked at the scene and decided what to do after the ref signaled the battle to resume. "Garchomp! Mega evolve!" Cynthia exclaimed as she touched her key stone. Garchomp then glowed white and emitted a bunch of prongs as it transformed into mega Garchomp.

"ROAAAAR!"

"Absol! Mega evolve!" Serena exclaimed as she touched her blue ribbon to witness Absol turn into mega Absol.

"Ab… SOL!"

"Here we go! It is a battle of mega pokemon!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Garchomp, use earthquake!" Cynthia exclaimed. Garchomp hit the ground and caused the field to shake.

"Absol jump up and use psycho cut!"

"Sol!" Absol cried as she Jumped up and used its wings to avoid the ground and launching a psycho cut.

"Quick use hyper beam!"

"Roaaaar!" Garchomp cried as it hit Absol with a dead on hyper beam.

"Absol no!" Serena exclaimed. Absol had fallen to the ground to a large explosion.

Absol had returned to its original form..

"Absol Is un-" the ref started only to be interrupted.

"Sol!" Absol stood up slowly and again transformed into mega absol.

"Yes! Let's go absol!" Serena exclaimed. "Use ice beam!"

Dumbfounded by what just happened, Garchomp got hit with a dead on ice beam and got knocked out to its original form because of how effective it was.

"Garchomp is unable to battle so the win goes to Juliette!" the ref exclaimed as the trainers recalled their pokemon.

"You were awesome Absol, take a good rest," Serena said to Absol's pokeball.

"What a turn of events!" The announcer exclaimed as both trainers shook hands and Serena went to find Ash.

"Romeo I did it!" Serena exclaimed.

"You did! It really was amazing!" Ash responded as he stood up. "My turn now."

 **Later on the battlefield:**

"Regice stand by for battle!" Brandon exclaimed as he released a Regice for battle.

"Metagross I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he revealed Metagross.

 **To be continued:**

 **A/N: I am such a jerk aren't I? Don't worry, you have so much hype for the next one… Ash vs a trio of legendaries… what will Ash do?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Last time we left off we had Ash facing off against Brandon! Let's see how this goes for Ash now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 23- Regi Mayhem

"Battle begin!"

"Allright regice use ice beam!" Brandon shouted.

"Metagross use psyshock!" Ash retaliated.

Both attacks collided causing an explosion which made the intensity grow.

"Quick use ice beam again!"

"Oh no you don't Metagross use bullet punch!" Ash exclaimed. Metagross charged Regice really fast, even before it could attack again and punched with the speed of bullets.

"Get him out use rapid spin!" Brandon ordered and Regice shook Metagross out.

"I won't let you do that! Psyshock once more!"

"Meetaaa gross!" Metagross cried as he charged a purple beam right at Regice.

"Regice quickly use ice beam!" Brandon cried. Regice shot the ice beam and overpowered the psyshock hitting metagross directly. "Finish this now with hyper beam!"

Regice started charging up a hyper beam, but Ash knew how to defeat it now. "Metagross I need you to cut right through the beam with meteor mash!" Metagross cut through most of the hyperbeam and was at point blank range with Regice taking major damage now, but it was going good on Ash's plan. "Finish it with bullet punch!"

"Regice no!" Brandon shouted as Regice fell over unconscious. After declaration from the ref, Brandon recalled his pokemon and grabbed another pokeball. "I am impressed, but how will you deal with this? Registeel come on out!"

"Registeel huh? Metagross return!" Ash recalled his injured pokemon. "You were awesome so take a good rest!" Ash then turned to Brandon. "I am more than prepared to deal with this, Gigalith I choose you!" Ash revealed his Gigalith.

"Putting yourself at a disadvantage eh? Registeel use flash cannon!" Brandon shouted. Registeel made a strong white beam.

"Gigalith, use rock tomb to enclose yourself!" Ash ordered. Gigalith surround itself in rocks that protected it from the flash cannon. Not only that, but the explosion dealt no damage. "Now use stone edge!"

"Don't let it hit you, hit through with hyperbeam!" Brandon commanded in an attempt to stop stone edge. Hyperbeam did the work and launched Gigalith into the air.

"Hit the ground hard with stonequake!" Ash ordered. Gigalith used the height to gather enough speed to fall hard on the field causing the ground to violently shake and blue rocks to come out of the ground with strength all to hit registeel.

All Brandon could do is watch as Registeel got hit with everything. Registeel flew up into the air and t the ground with a large shake.

"Registeel is unable to battle, Gigalith wins!" the ref shouted. Both trainers recalled their pokemon.

"My I am impressed, but let's see how you do against this! Regirock come on out!" Brandon called out. Ash looked at the regirock and knew that he had one man for the job. "So, where is your pokemon? Why don't you take out a pokeball?" Brandon asked with a tint of taunting.

"He's here! Pikachu I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and from behind Ash in the tunnel came out the trademark Pikachu.

"A Pikachu, heh you are like someone that beat my frontier once," Brandon commented.

"Thanks! We try to be out best!" Ash called out.

The ref signaled for the battle to resume and both sides started to battle.

"Regirock use earthquake!" Brandon called out. Regirock hit the ground and it started to shake.

"Pikachu ground your tail with iron tail to keep your balance!" Ash commanded and Pikachu was unharmed. "Now use electric terrain!" Pikachu then made the battlefield have a bunch of lightning.

"Quick, hit it with rock blast!" Brandon ordered and Regirock started sending out a lot of rocks.

"Dodge it!"

Pikachu managed to dodge most rocks, but then they started to hit.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in pain.

"finish this with rock tomb!" Brandon calmly said.

Ash smirked,"use rock tomb climb!" Pikachu used iron tail to get up to the top of the rocks. Everyone on the stands looked in awe and Brandon flinched. "Great now hit it with the strongest irontail you can give it!"

"Pika pika pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted as he rammed his tail into regirock. Little did he know, Brandon had prepared.

Regirock had taken a lot of damage, but Brandon tried to turn it around. "Grab it!" Regirock grabbed Pikachu in its rock hands. "Rock Wrecker!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu smirked, "Pika… CHUUUUU!" Pikachu cried as there was a large explosion from the thunderbolt at point blank range.

Regirock and Pikachu then separated, both were panting from their attacks and the damage taken, but one gave into the damage and fell.

"Regirock is unable to battle which means the win goes to Romeo and his Pikachu!" the ref declared making the stands go nuts.

"Amazing! We hardly see a 3-0 with an entire team of _normal_ pokemon on a trio of legendary pokemon!" the announcer exclaimed.

Brandon recalled Regirock and walked up to Ash, Ash's Pikachu was on his shoulder.

"Hehe, you should challenge the battle frontier, you would make a good brain," Brandon stated as he shook Ash's hand.

"Don't worry, already did and was the first one to beat it," Ash replied.

"Pi pikachu!"

Brandon's eyes widened, "Ash?"

"Shhhhhh," Ash replied.

"Wait until Scott hears about this!" Brandon replied with a chuckle.

"Do tell him, I need as much help as I can get," Ash said as he walked off.

Brandon smirked and walked off as well.

Serena found Ash and hugged him, "Rome that was amazing you swept a team of legendaries!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yea, let's go to the hotel room before the press comes here though," Ash simply stated as Serena nodded and the duo started to run to the hotel. Pikachu of course in Ash's shoulder admiring the view for the first time in a long time.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shock chapter, but guess what, 6 on 6 battles coming on. Ash's first match though, that will be a very good one.**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ok I have another short episode, this time, things get announced on the round of top 32 and over as our heroes have made it this far. Not only that, but we will update on how things will work to make hype for the battles that are coming our way!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 24- Time for full battles!

 **At the hotel room:**

"Hey guys, I am going to have to go give the address for making it to the top 32, you guys have to be there for my speech," Night stated as he went to the door with Jolteon by his side. He was dressed the way he would if he was champion.

"Aight! What time?" Ash asked.

"An hour, so be there!" Night shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"Dang, he is nervous as hell for his speech," Serena replied knowing Night is not good at speeches.

"Haha, I guess," Ash replied as he sat up from the bed.

"Are you ready Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yea… I am just nervous as I am not going to be able to hide the fact that I am gone for long," Ash sighed as he went to get breakfast.

"Hehe, and I am nervous that I am not going to be able to hide the fact that a performer can battle and defeat 3 champions," Serena replied with a wink. "I am going to call the others to see if they want to come along." Serena walked into the other room with her Holo Caster leaving Ash alone in the kitchen.

'She is so playful, it cheers me up even when I am nervous. I have a feeling she has something special for me' Ash thought to himself as he pulled out a piece of Pizza from the oven and went to eat it… for breakfast.

" _Ash,"_ Lucario told Ash from his pokeball into Ash's mind.

" _What's wrong Lucario?"_ Ash thought back.

" _Danger will strike any moment that youare in this tournament, when your friends are in danger, they have found you. When they do attack someone close to you you will reveal your identity causing people to support you,"_ Lucario instructed.

" _When will I know when the time is right?"_ Ash thought back.

" _When the most important person in your life is at their weakest moment, revealing yourself is key,"_ Lucario answered.

" _Who is this person?... Lucario?... LUCARIO?"_ Ash thought back and there was no response. "Who is the most important person in my life?" Ash muttered to himself.

"Hey Ash I am ready!" Serena replied as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

'Could it be her?' Ash thought. 'She is very important to me, she is my childhood friend and a girl that has stood beside me and I may like in many ways I don't know… but what matters most is… _how important am I to her?'_

"Ash are you alright? You seem to have spaced out," Serena asked noticing Ash was staring to nothing with a blank face snapping Ash out of his trance.

"Ummm… oh… n-nothing Serena," Ash replied.

"If there is something wrong, you can tell me, I will listen! I already told you this three years ago in Snowbelle and you have to understand that unlike all the other people that stand behind you, _I stand beside you_ ," Serena explained.

Ash went wide eyed at that, then he got depresssed, "I… I remember that day in Snowbelle… one of my weakest moments and it still haunts me that I turned my back on you life that. I even thanked you for helping me when you put me in my place… but."

"But what Ash?"

"I never said I was sorry for turning my back on you, I should have talked about what how I felt and I started an argument with my childhood friend," Ash replied with a tear going down his cheek.

"I forgive you Ash, you are so imoortant to me that I had to help you, so I tried and even though it was violent, I came through for you to find yourself," Serena explained. "I hope you realize how we can work things out instead of fighting, that was our only fight and I know that you would come through and find yourself. _I believed in you even after you sent me off and I walked into a blizzard to find you again_."

"T-thank you…" Ash replied calming down. Ash then started to think, 'She… She ran into a storm after I hurt her to find me again and fix things… Why did she… unless… _am I really that important to her?_ '

 **At the stadium:**

"We are ready to start the round of top 32!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alright Romeo, you better watch out cause I am coming up as well!" Sawyer exclaimed. Sawyer was more hype, he wanted a battle with Ash more than ever since he figured out who he was.

"Count on it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey guys, I think we should go take our seats," Clemont replied. "Uhhh… where is Bonnie?"

"I think he is proposing to that girl over there," Dawn said pointing to Bonnie on one knee to a girl.

"Oh no!" Clemont shouted as he ran up to Bonnie.

"Well I am ready to watch these battles!" Max exclaimed.

"Just wait, Romeo, Juliette and Antony will wipe the floor!" May exclaimed. She was ready for her friends to win this tournament.

The group took their seats. Barry then came later by and sat next to Dawn. Everyone was waiting as the announcement was about to begin and Night went up to the stage.

"H-hey guys, I'm back and ready to get the round of top 32 to start!" Night exclaimed to which everyone in the stadium cheered. "It really is great to see you guys are ready! This tournament won't be so long now in fact we are getting to the final stretch! But from here on out, it is 6 on 6 full battles. I see all of the champions have been eliminated already! Amazing!" Night said sarcastically.

"Hey where have you been?" Lance asked with irritation. "I bet you did not make it past the first round!"

"Haha, I am just messing with you, but to make you feel better I am still in the tournament, just anonymous hehe," Night replied as he giggled. He was in the top 32 but everyone knew him as "Antony" there.

"Well, other than that, I have come to announce the changes for these rounds! For these rounds we will have full battles obviously but also with rotating battlefields. In fact after 3 pokemon on any side have been defeated then we will change the field because, I mean, if we cut down a forest then the battlefield is then useless. Please if you have an Aegislash and you are in the forest field then don't cause deforestation… And I am talking specifically at you Sawyer," Night replied with a chuckle.

People started to laugh at that comment. Sawyer was blushing while Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie laughed a lot. "Why are you laughing?" May asked at the sudden outburst.

"Long story," Ash replied and Sawyer nodded. "It took deforestation and a good launch of the wood to stop the king's shield that is for sure!"

"Well other than that! We will also be providing microphones to amplify the sound of the trainer boxes to broadcast throughout the stadium and television. The committee told me that it was mostly so that people can hear the different commands and all that was going on clearer, but that seems like a masked excuse to say that we want everyone to hear the trash talk."

This caused many people to laugh. The other champions looked at Night with disgust.

"I guess the eliminated Champions just want to hear the insults clearer so they can hear what they are," Night teased making everyone laugh harder.

"Oh you're such a kid!" Iris yelled.

"ohhhhhhhhhh!" people in the stadium shouted.

"Tell that to Ash Ketchum," Night retaliated.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Poeple shouted more abrutly.

"Why you litt-"

"What is that Iris? Can't take my roast? Here!" Night responded as he threw Iris a orange bottle. People looked at the bottle confused.

"What the hell is this?" Iris asked.

Night just looked at Iris then spoke into a microphone, "It's a burn heal, spray it on my roast."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted with intensity at the genious that was Night's dis on Iris.

"Ok jokes aside, the round of top 32 will hold a good amount of intense battles and to top it all off, we have the randomizer!" Night exclaimed as he looked at the giant screen to which everyone did. The matches got posted and everyone looked up.

To Ash, none of the matches looked interesting except one… and he was in it.

 **Back at the hotel room:**

Ash and Serena walked into the hotel and Ash got up and sat down in front of the computer with pen and paper.

"Ash what are you doing?" Serena asked in curiosity.

"Just looking up, my opponent," Ash replied and looked at his opponent's team. Ash's opponent never changed it: Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, Ninjask, Frosslass, and Electivire.

"What is your strategy going to be?" Serena asked.

"Good question, don't worry, I already know, but it's a secret," Ash replied and went to the kitchen. "I gotta eat something big!"

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because I am going to need to be ready to battle one of my biggest rivals… Paul."

 **A/N: Ash vs Paul next timed! I will never be able to top rhis match even on a fic because it is too epic on the anime and this is just words… but other than that I will try ny best.**

 **I may not be able to update every day now, just so you know, but I am not going to leave this series in the dust, we are pretty far in. Other than that… you can expect a kit of battles for the next couple of chapters.**

 **Remember to R & R and I hope to see you next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok guys, so I have decided to have the battle between Paul and Ash now. Also, keep in mind that chapters will be the battles, but there may be more fillers in between.**

 **Enjoy the battle, the pov WILL alter throughout the battle one will hopefully be extremely intense. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 25- Ash vs Paul

 **Stadium Ash Pov:**

I stare towards Paul across the rocky field. He has changed, it seems that he pushed his pokemon to the limit, but he praises their performance. I knew his team, so I wanted to allow him to have a good match.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" No one noticed the nostalgia amazingly.

"Aggron stand by for battle!" Amazingly no one even remembered an event that started like this.

"Battle begin!" the ref exclaims.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" I call out. Pikachu shoots out like a yellow bullet and hits Paul's Aggron head on.

"Use iron head!" Paul calls out. I see that Pikachu is about to get hit so I make a quick call.

"Pikachu use iron tail on the ground!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts in success. Aggron then trips and falls over. This slowed Aggron enough for me. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Quick! Use protect!" Paul shouts. I see Pikachu's thunderbolt completely neutralized and Aggron stands up. "I see, you are clever, but that won't be enough! Use stone edge!"

"Jump on top!" I shout and Pikachu goes on top of the stone edge, avoiding damage. "Great now use iron tail!"

"Hammer arm!"

Both moves collide having a shock wave throughout the field. Iron tail did over power though and pushed Aggron back.

"Pikachu use iron tail to launch rocks at Aggron!" I shout.

"Pika...CHUUU!" Pikachu shouts as he throws the rocks. Every single one nailing Aggron. Aggron then fell back and did not move.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the ref shouted.

"Alright Pikachu, well done, return!" I exclaim as Pikachu comes to my side.

I witness Paul smirking, I know he has a plan now, "Gastrodon stand by for battle!"

I smirk back, I know exactly how this is going to play out. "Staraptor, I choose you!"

Paul seemed surprised at what my selection was,"Now Gastrodon use muddy water as a counter shield!"

"Hehe, Staraptor use aerial ace on his belly!" I shout and Staraptor lands a perfect hit on Gastrodon sending it airborne.

"Use body slam!"

"Gastro...don!" Gastrodon shouts as he falls on Staraptor.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor exclaims in struggle.

"Now Gastrodon, use water pulse straight upwards!" Paul shouts.

 **Normal POV:**

Serena was watching the battle in horror as Staraptor was trapped.

"That water pulse is getting faster and stronger as it falls…" Night said.

"Come on Romeo!" Bonnie shouts.

"This is trouble for Romeo," Clemont remarked.

"Romeo will pull through, I know he can!" Serena exclaims.

"Juliette is right, Romeo can beat this, just watch," Dawn remarked.

"Staraptor use close combat on the ground!" Ash shouted. Staraptor started to hit the ground and was able to break free. This time though, Staraptor was able to fly up, but slightly weaker. "Brave bird!"

"Quick use water pulse!" Paul shouted.

"spin dodge it!" Ash exclaimed. Staraptor made a barrel roll and dodged water pulse before glowing blue and hitting Gastrodon. Gastrodon was engulfed in an explosion. Obviously, Gastrodon was defeated.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle, Staraptor wins!" the ref exclaimed.

"You are strong Romeo, reminds me of someone," Paul commented. Ash remembered that everything that they said was amplified now, so he tried to keep clean.

"I guess you could say that," Ash replied.

Paul smirked, "Drapion stand by for battle!"

"Staraptor let's keep this going strong, use close combat!"

"Grab him!" Paul shouted and Drapion got ahold of Staraptor.

"Staraptor no!" Ash exclaimed. Staraptor was being held. Staraptor was too tired to continue.

"Now use cross poison!" Paul ordered. Drapion shot out cross poison and instantly caused major damage to Staraptor. Staraptor was released after the impact, but it fell on rhe ground unconscious.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Drapion wins!"

"You were amazing staraptor, come take a good rest," Ash praises as he recalled Staraptor. Ash then took out his next pokeball and threw it out with determination. "Floatzel I choose you!"

"Nice Floatzel, but how will it come through?" Paul asked. "Use pin missile!"

"Quite the pin missile, Floatzel use hydro pump as a counter shield," Ash ordered. Floatzel turned and avoided the pin missile.

"Seems legit, now grab Floatzel!"

"Oh no you don't! Floatzel get in the air with aqua jet!" Ash exclaimed. Paul smirked as Floatzel went into the air.

"Toxic spikes!" Paul shouted. Drapion looked up and shot out toxic spikes that made contact with the ground before Floatzel would fall.

"This is bad…" May recalled.

"What will Romeo do now?" Max asked.

Floatzel hit the ground and became damaged and immobilized by the damage. Ash knew that Floatzel was not having a good chance of winning.

"Floatzel can you still battle?" Ash asked.

"Floaa…" he responded weakly.

"Use aqua jet!" Ash replied as Floatzel charged Drapion.

Paul smirked again, "Cross poison!"

Cross poison overpowered aqua jet fainting Floatzel.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, Drapion wins," the ref exclaimed.

"You tried your hardest, now take a good rest," Ash replied.

"It seems I know your team 'Romeo'," Paul smirked giving Ash the confirmation.

"Hehe, you are a smart one Paul," Ash replied. "Gliscor I choose you!"

"Gliscor!" Gliscor shouted with determination. Gliscor touched the ground and glew purple, but there was no damage, in fact a green aura surrounded Gliscor.

"Wait, what is up with Gliscor?" Clemont asked with confusion.

"Poison heal," Night responded recalling what happened earlier today:

" _Ash, here, have this," Night said handing Ash a purple capsule._

" _What is it?"_

" _An ability capsule, you can change your Pokemon's abilities, I suggest changing Gliscor for poison heal," Night responded while winking._

"Gliscor use stone edge!"

"Gli… SCOR!"

"Drapion use Pin Missile!" Paul shouted.

The attacks met, it was a stalemate so both attacks caused an explosion. Through the smoke, Gliscor was able to conceal itself very well.

"Gliscor use giga impact!" Ash shouted.

"Gli...SCOR!" Gliscor shouted hitting an unsuspecting Drapion in the thorax and then flying upwards while spinning.

"Alright!" Ash shouted.

"Cross poison!" Paul shouted.

"X scissor!" Ash retaliated. Both Drapion and Gliscor charged their attacks and collided causing a large explosion. Gliscor flew back up and a green aura came up indicating poison heal.

"Let's finish this FIRE FANG/POISON FANG!" both trainers shouted.

Both Pokemon met up causing a massive explosion. Both pokemon lay on the ground though… motionless.

"Both po-" the ref started until poison heal kicked in and Gliscor stood up. Gliscor turned to Ash and started celebrating. "It seems Drapion is unable to battle, which means that there will now me an intermission to change fields!"

"Hehe, your Gliscor is as strong as ever," Paul replied while recalling Drapion.

"I guess you wanted to have another battle with it," Ash smirked.

The new field came up revealing a icefield, since it was a new field, Ash was relieved that toxic spikes was gone as he did not have a poison type to remove them.

"Select your pokemon!"

"I am sticking with Gliscor," Ash responded.

"Scor!"

"Then I will use this pokemon!" Paul shouted revealing a Froslass. "Use hail!"

"Gliscor get to the sky!" Ash exclaimed as Gliscor attempted to avoid the hail, but he was hit.

"Froslass finish this quick with icicle crash!"

"Gliscor no!" the explosion was massive and clearly Gliscor was unable to battle.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, Froslass wins," the ref exclaims.

"Good try Gliscor, you really did well," Ash praised his fallen pokemon as he returned it. "Torterra I choose you!"

"Why is he using Torterra at this disadvantage?" Dawn asked.

"He must have a plan," Clemont responded.

"Froslass use icicle crash, end this fast!"

"Protect!" Ash called out. The explosion was massive, but Torterra was unscratched. "Now use sunny day!" Torterra cleared all of the hail and made the sun come out. "Now use Solar beam!"

"Ice beam!" Paul called with terror.

Both moves collided but Solarbeam overpowered and hit Froslass. It was so powerful that Froslass fell unconscious.

"Froslass is unable to battle, Torterra wins!"

"Hmph," Paul said as he recalled Froslass and took out another pokeball. "Ninjask stand by for battle!"

"Torterra, you want to keep going?" Ash asked.

"Terra!" it shouted confirming that it wanted to keep battling. Torterra was still a little shaken up, but it could still battle with confidence.

"Good, start it off with Solar beam!"

"Terra!" Torterra shouted as it shot the beam.

"Quick Ninjask dodge!" Paul ordered as Ninjask dodged with incredible speed. Everyone stared in shock as they watched how Ninjask avoided the attack and seemingly got faster. "Now use fury cutter!"

"Torterra hang in there!" Ash shouted as Torterra was being bombarded with hits from Ninjask.

"Torterra is in trouble now…" Clemont said. Most people in the stands were thinking it was over for Torterra, but things were just getting started.

"Torterra will come through, it always can!" Serena shouted.

"Torterra protect now!" Ash exclaimed. Torterra obeyed and unbelievably, pulled through.

"Ninjask!" Paul called out in horror as Ninjask flinched hurt by slamming head first into protect. "Circle around and use giga drain!"

As Ninjask started circling Torterra to use giga drain, Ash smirked. Torterra was not going to last long, but Ash could even things out, "Frenzy Plant!"

"Torrr….TERRRA!" Torterra shouted through the giga drain and with its last amount of energy, shot large plants out of the ground constricting Ninjask picking up a lot of dust.

When the dust cleared, everyone was shocked to see both pokemon on the ground. When the plants retreated back to the ground, it was obvious that both pokemon were unable to battle.

"Both Torterra and Ninjask are unable to battle, choose your next pokemon and in your case Paul, your last pokemon!" the ref exclaimed.

"Electivire stand by for battle!"

"You really want to be nostalgic Paul," Ash replied. People in the stadium looked that the trainers in confusion. "Infernape! I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball.

 **Battlefield Infernape POV:**

I was feeling pumped in my Pokeball. I knew that I was going to be chosen soon and that my opponent was none other than my biggest rival, Paul. Still, I was wishing to have a great battle against Electivire as he was my strongest rival.

I felt the world swirl around me as I was summoned onto an ice field. I felt pumped, but obviously I had to be careful with the field.

"Infernape keep your balance!" Ash told me.

I look back and yell, "Infernape!" sure enough, there was Paul and there was Electivire staring at me and my trainer. I looked back at Ash and he was pumped so I was ready to give it my all.

"Thunder!" I hear Paul shout. Then I see Electivire charge up electricity and shoot it right at me.

"Flamethrower!" I hear Ash shout and I smirk. I inhale and exhale a strong beam of flames that run into the beam of lightning and cause an explosion.

"I see that Infernape actually has become stronger," Paul said. "I have to give you that… Thunderpunch!"

"He is one of my strongest," Ash replied while smirking. "Mach Punch!"

I smirk at Electivire and he gives me a smirk back. This was about to get interesting. I shoot out while making my fists glow white while I see Electivire shoot at me with a fist that crackled in lightning.

We start having an exchange of close combat. I hit Electivire and he hits me sometimes. I struggled a little as searing pain went through my stomach at one hit.

I felt the electricity through my body when I got hit, but it was not killing me, but fueling my determination.

"Well well well, I guess I will give it my all!" Paul shouted. Paul then started making different signs with his body while Electivire copied. I watched in awe as Electivire transformed to resemble Paul. I look around and notice people also staring in shock.

"Synchro burst…" Ash remarked in awe. "Infernape, we need to be careful!"

"Fernape!" I reply.

"Brick break!" Paul exclaims.

"Flame wheel!" Ash exclaims.

I take fire and start rolling towards Electivire. I brace myself for impact, but I am prepared to hit hard. When we impact, I notice that I can't get to Electivire's body. I stop and he hits me hard in the stomach.

The pain was large as I flew back and struggled to get up.

"Thunder!" Paul shouts.

Electivire shoots thunder at me and I cannot dodge. I feel the electricity performing its damage. I struggle to resist, but I fall over to the immense pain. I lie in the ground, barely conscious with blurry vision.

"Come on Infernape it is not over you can do this!" I hear Ash shout.

I also hear a faint, "Don't give up until the end!" which I recognise to come from that girl that has a huge crush on my trainer.

 _It is not over, I am conscious… I CAN DO THIS!_

"INFERNAPE!" I shout getting up, my flame larger than ever. My power growing every time I think about it. My vision gets back to normal, only I notice everything has a red tint to it.

"Flamethrower!"

"Thunder!"

I inhale and exhale with all my might. I notice that my stream of fire larger than ever taking over the strength of Electivire. Still, both attacks end in a stalemate and explode.

"Infernape run into the smoke and use mach punch!"

I run into the smoke and sense the electricity of Electivire and make my fist glow white.

"Protect!"

I try to hit Electivire, but a green shield popped up and I stumble back.

"Finish this with thunderpunch!" I see Paul shout.

Then, I hear my trainer shout what I was expecting to hear, "Flare blitz!"

I glow in fire and with all my might go into the thunder punch. I feel all of the electricity, but I don't give up, in fact I push through and then, a large explosion envelops me and Electivire.

I look back with the little energy I had and notice Electivire and Paul, both had a hand over their stomach as if both felt the same pain. Then, Electivire stumbled and fell over.

I hear the words that I longed hearing after that," Electivire is unable to battle which means that Romeo wins!"

"Infernape!" I shout as Ash runs to me and gives me a high five. Then me and Ash walk over to Paul and Electivire.

"Good sportsmanship for both Romeo and Infernape here, this truly was a good battle," I hear the announcer exclaim.

I walk up to electivire and give him a hand to stand up.

"Vire electivire," he thanks me.

"Fernape!" I reply with a smile as I thank Electivire for his amazing battle.

 **Normal POV:**

Ash looks over at the two pokemon. Then, Ash shook hands with Paul.

"I never would have thought we would have another great battle Ketchum," Paul said.

"Count on us having another one soon," Ash replied as everyone cheered. No one could hear this as there was no microphones.

"If you need anything, you know where to get me," Paul replied with a smirk.

"Lemme guess, here watching the battles, and yes I might need your help soon," Ash replied.

"Good, I will see you then," Paul replied as he walked off with electivire.

"Pikapi!"

"Infernape ape!"

Ash looks back at his pokemon and then back up at the screen where the battles of the top 16 were posted.

As Ash walks to his friends, he runs into the person he wanted to.

"Romeo! I can't wait for our battle!" Sawyer called.

"Me neither, Sawyer, let's make this battle a great memory!" Ash responded.

"I sure will," Sawyer said as he walked off.

"Romeo!" Night called as he and the others came to Ash. "That battle really was amazing!"

"Romeo I knew you and your pokemon could do it!" Serena replied.

"My pokemon and me, hehe Juliette you know me very well to know to give my pokemon credit," Ash said with a smile.

Serena blushed and shyly said, "I guess you could say that."

"Come on guys! Clemont is cooking tonight we need to celebrate!" Dawn exclaimed as she and the other ran off.

"Don't mind if I join them, I am starving!" Ash shouted as he ran to catch up.

"Hey, wait for me!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'M HUNGRY TOO!" Night shouted sprinting to catch up.

 **A/N: so next time, we will have to have Greninja star… But how will he without blowing Ash's cover? You will find out next time!**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Are you guys ready, we are getting into a match that recently happened in the anime. I am going to try and spice things up, but in reality, I am going to have to make things similar because the match was TOO AWESOME!**

 **Don't worry, I will change POV here too, this will also be awesome.**

 **Yes… this is chapter 26, but the result won't be like xyz 26… That is all I am going to say.**

Chapter 26- Ash vs Sawyer

 **Hotel room:**

Night was at the stadium already getting ready for the match. Serena was watching with dreamy eyes as Ash gave a speech to his pokemon hidden behind the door to the other room.

"Ok guys, we are going to face Sawyer today. This might be as hard as Paul, but I believe in you guys!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a fist in the air. The pokemon modeled him. "Hawlucha, I want to lead with you, we are going to battle well with your speed and air advantage, Talonflame your speed and fire type moves will come in really handy, Noivern your boomburst and echolocation are awesome, we can use this to win very well. Goodra, your stability and bide will prove crucial, using your awesome special defence to take attacks and counter with strength. Pikachu, you will prove to be a great ace, we will win with your help."

All the pokemon cried at once with determination… except one. Ash then turned to this pokemon next.

"Greninja… I am sorry to admit that I was about to not let you battle," Ash said with regret. Everyone stared at Ash with shock. Serena looked with sadness, she knew why.

"Ninja…" Greninja said sadly looking down.

"Greninja," Ash said pulling his head up so that Greninja and him could have eye contact. "I am going to risk blowing my cover because a battle with Sawyer is only complete when you are battling, so I want to try something," Ash replied looking towards the door to the other room behind him that looked like nothing. "Serena I know you're watching," Ash said with a smile.

Serena revealed herself embarrassed, she apologized, "Sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's ok, I know you like to watch me inspire others," Ash replied with a smile. "But I have a favor to ask. Can you cloak Greninja during the battle so that no one can recognise him?"

"Yea, sure!" Serena said with a smile.

Suddenly, all the other pokemon tackled Serena into a hug. All of them pleading for some cool clothes for the battle.

"Alright alright, hehe, y'all are so sweet," Serena said resigned to the fact. Serena then whispered to all the pokemon, "You all remind me of your trainer." This made all the other pokemon happy.

"Thank you Serena, this will be an amazing battle thanks to you, SO LET'S WIN!"

Everyone including Serena pumped a fist into the air agreeing.

 **Later at the stadium:**

"Now Trainers choose your first pokemon!" the ref exclaimed. The field was a forest field.

"Slaking! Come on out!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"This is going to be a good battle," May replied.

"Yea, Sawyer is Hoenn native so this will be interesting," Max replied. "Plus, he is so much cooler than that Drew guy."

"Yea… wait did I just say that?" May exclaimed.

"Hahaha, Hoennshipping," Dawn replied making May blush.

"I ship them," Serena replied.

"Yea, just like I ship you and Romeo," May said with a wink making Serena blush.

"Hawlucha! Come on out!" Ash exclaimed as Hawlucha came out on top with a John Cena WWE costume. Amazingly, someone set up the John Cena theme song.

"IT'S JOHN CENA!" The announcer exclaimed while people cheered.

"Haw hawlucha!" Hawlucha exclaimed making his poses in front of Ash.

"Huh? Is that Hawlucha?" Clemont asked.

"Yea, you see…" Serena explained what happened that morning.

"Wow I did not know you were that good with style," Dawn praised, she was also into fashion.

Serena blushed, "It was nothing."

"BATTLE BEGIN!" the ref exclaimed.

"Hawlucha use karate chop!" Ash exclaimed.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha shouted as he hit Slaking with all his might. Amazingly, Slaking was not scratched.

"Keep using karate chop, x scissor and high jump kick! It won't hang on forever!" Ash exclaimed.

"hawlu….CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA!" Hawlucha shouted and hit with all the moves he could on Slaking.

Slaking showed damage, but Sawyer got rid of it, "Slaking use Slack off!" Slaking yawned and then all the damage disappeared.

"Hawlucha use karate chop on the ground next to Slaking!"

Hawlucha did just that and threw a lot of rocks into the air. Hawlucha then hit the rocks with all of the power he could at slaking. Once again, the damage was evident, but Sawyer did the same thing, "Slack off!"

"Hawlucha quick use flying press!" Ash exclaimed as Hawlucha got to the air and fell towards Slaking.

"Slaking now use counter!" Sawyer shouted. Amazingly, Slaking used all of its power to hit Hawlucha right in the jaw. Then Hawlucha hit a tree and fell unconscious.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Slaking wins!" the ref shouted.

"And John Cena goes down!" the announcer exclaimed making people laugh.

"Ignore then Hawlucha, you did what you could," Ash praised as he recalled Hawlucha. Ash then grabbed another pokeball. "Talonflame, I choose you!"

"Talon!" Talonflame shouted while wearing a bunch of streamers making the crowd look in awe.

"Smogonbird!" people shouted.

"Allright Talonflame use flame charge!" Aah shouted.

"Talon...FLAME!" Talonflame shouted as he ignited on fire. He then charged right for Slaking and landed a hit.

Slaking seemed fine… until, "KINNNNGGG!" Slaking shouted as he was set on fire. Slaking was burned.

"Slaking no!" Sawyer called.

"Talonflame use brave bird!" Ash shouted.

"Talon…. FLAAAAAAAMMMEEE!" He shouted as he charged towards Slaking engulfed in blue light thus hitting it straight in the stomach with a lot of force. Talonflame then flew upwards celebrating as everyone looked at Slaking.

"Slaking is unable to battle… Smogonbird wins!" The ref said with laughter.

Sawyer recalled Slacking, but then took a pokeball and threw out Clawitzer.

"Clawitzer use aqua jet!"

"Dodge it!"

Talonflame dodged Clawitzer, but Clawitzer was able to overwhelm Talonflame even without hitting him. "Use ice beam!" Sawyer called.

Ice beam collided and made Talonflame's wing filled with ice.

"Talonflame quick defrost with flame charge!" Ash called.

Talonflame did just that charging right for Clawitzer engulfed in flames.

"Aqua jet!" Sawyer called. Clawitzer then rushed engulfed in water.

"Talonflame use steel wing while spinning!" Ash called out. Talonflame used steel wing and started to spin.

The collision was strong, the explosion caused a lot of smoke to consume the forest. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were laying in the ground motionless.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, send out your next pokemon!" the ref exclaimed.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu came out, he was wearing the rockstar pikachu cosplay costume.

"I see we have Elvis battling today!" the announcer shouted.

"Aegislash, let's go!" Sawyer shouted. Aegislash came out. Ash noticed that king's shield would be a problem, but he needed to do something clever, and Pikachu can do it.

"Pikachu, hide in the forest!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he ran into the forest.

"Cut down the forest using Sacred Sword!" Sawyer shouted. Aegislash got to work completely destroying the forest.

"Deforestation! I told you be would do it!" Night exclaimed. "I told him that during the address!"

"Nice try Romeo," Sawyer taunted. "but I am prepared."

"Hmm, I don't care, use electric terrain!" Ash exclaimed.

"PIKA...Chuuuu!" Pikachu shouted thus making the field electrified.

"Aegislash, use sacred sword!"

Aegislash started charging Pikachu with sacred sword, Pikachu kept dodging, but got hit after many attempts. "Pikachu quick use iron tail on the ground!"

"Pika pika pika CHU PI!" Pikachu shouted throwing the logs into the air.

"Hide in the logs!"

"Use fury cutter to find him!" Sawyer shouted and Aegislash glowed white and broke apart the wood, until Pikachu showed up behind Aegislash. "Knew it, use king's shield!"

"Now throw the wood!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu shot the wood in between the sword and shield where the stance change would happen. "Finish this thunderbolt!"

"Pika….CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he threw the lightning at Sawyer.

Aegislash fell to the ground completely limp and fell engraved to the ground. "Aegislash is unable to battle… Elvis wins!" the ref shouted earning laughter from the audience.

"Alright Pikachu!" Serena shouted.

"Just the Pikachu I wanted to see!"

"Pikachu return!" Ash ordered as Pikachu went onto his side.

The field then changed. While Ash and Sawyer conversed.

"Wow, I am impressed at how you did that! I didn't know it was possible," Sawyer said with amazement.

"Actually, Pikachu was the only one that could pull off something like that, I am amazed at how it has been coming through lately," Ash responded.

The field then came back up and revealed to be a normal rocky field.

"Well, it looks like I will start. Go Slurpuff!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Looks like I will have to go with you Goodra!" Ash shouted.

Both trainers respectively brought out their pokemon, both had great strength. Goodra was dressed up with purple clothes and a fruit hat (I don't know why Goodra wanted Serena to allow him to wear that).

"It seems like Romeo brought out a dragon type on a fairy type, why that much of a disadvantage? Also is that Barney there?" the announcer asked mentioning Goodra earning laughter.

Serena was excited this meant that Goodra was probably going to use its strongest move.

"Wow, Romeo really is going at it with luck," Max remarked.

"He can pull through, just watch," Night replied sounding calm.

Back in the battle field, things got heated quickly.

"Slurpuff use flamethrower!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Ice beam!" Ash retaliated. Both attacks collided with strength. "Now use rain dance!"

"GooooooDRA!" the dragon shouted as he summoned the clouds. This meant that it would be bearable if Slurpuff used flamethrower.

"Now Slurpuff use fairy wind!"

"Bide!"

The fairy wind collided with a small explosion that damaged Goodra, but when it ended Goodra had a blood red aura on him that was going to shoot.

"Let it rip!" Ash shouted.

"Goooo...DRAAAAAAAAA!" Goodra shouted as he let go of the bide. The bide quickly approached Slurpuff.

"Cotton guard!" Sawyer exclaimed.

The collision happened only for Ash and Goodra to be stunned when Slurpuff was fine and hidden in the smoke.

"Use fairy wind again!" Sawyer called. Slurpuff used its nose to sense Goodra and launched a fairy wind. Amazingly, Goodra still stood after getting hit. "Now! FLAMETHROWER!"

"Goodra bide we can do this!" Ash called out. The impact happened and Goodra was in a flamethrower collecting energy.

"This is looking like a huge risk for Romeo," Clemont said.

"I agree," Night replied.

"I know Romeo will pull through, he always does!" Serena declared with determination.

 **Goodra POV:**

I see the flames coming my way.

"Goodra bide we can do this!" I hear from Ash. I know this is a huge risk, but the rain will keep me going. I know that it can.

I stand there and take the flames head on since I am starting to collect energy.

The pain is massive, burns occur through most of my body and I am sure that if this keeps up, I may be finished. But I keep going, for Ash's sake and the fate of the world and its menace coming.

"He must be hurting, strengthen flamethrower Slurpuff!" I hear Sawyer say. Then, the flames get larger and larger. The pain is searing through me with such brute strength. Everytime I get burned, my ability hydration and the rain saves me, but I can't keep things up forever. I even feel my fruit hat in my head burn away and all of my costume set on fire and evaporate.

My energy is growing and I feel a musterious aura in me. I focus all of my might in not letting go of my energy just yet.

Suddenly, the flames stop and everyone is looking at me with shock. Even the screen shows me charging up my attack.

"Alright Goodra, let them have it!" I hear Ash shout and I smirk.

I inhale and let out the biggest beam of light that I have ever seen! I aim for Slurpuff and the damage is immediate. The explosion is giant and I can barely see as I let my beam come to an end after my energy dissipated.

Suddenly, I see it. Slurpuff was in the tunnel behind Sawyer where trainers go through and it was at the other end, it was obvious that I had won.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle! Barney wins!" the ref exclaims.

"GOODRA!" I shout celebrating.

"Great job Goodra, here take a good rest!" I hear Ash say as he recalls me. I go into the pokeball with a smile knowing I did my part well.

 **Normal POV:**

Ash looked at the pokeball in his hand and never felt more proud of the large pokemon inside. He had done something he had never seen before and the great amount of power was just what the audience wanted as everyone was cheering.

"Salamence I need you!" Sawyer shouted. Salamence came out with a large amount of power.

"Hehe, only one pokemon can handle this challenge! Noivern I choose you!" Ash shouts revealing Noivern who had a yellow "batman" symbol on his black costume.

"It seems to be a Salamence against Batman! How will this turn out?" The announcer exclaimed earning laughs.

"Ash is doing well, he has 4 Pokemon while Sawyer only has 2," Night replied.

"Let's see how interesting things get," Dawn said.

From a television somewhere else, Iris looked at the match and said to herself, "Noivern looks so cool, I should catch one."

At the battlefield, the battle started, "Salamence use dragon rush!"

"Noivern dodge and use boomburst!" Ash orders. Salamence bathes himself in blue light and charges Noivern. Noivern dodges at the last second and collides a boomburst on Salamence thus making him wince in pain.

"Incinerate!" Sawyer shouts.

"Dodge them all!" Ash orders.

Salamence takes in energy and launches continuous fire balls at Noivern, all blazing and threatening to consume Noivern. "Dragon tail!" Sawyer shouts.

Salamence positions itself in front of Noivern who was dodging and hits it it the head straight on with a green tail making Noivern recoil back. "Noivern can you still battle?" Ash asked.

"Vern!" Noivern calls out.

"Salamence don't let them charge use another incinerate!" Sawyer shouts.

"Use supersonic to destroy it!" Ash exclaims. Noivers uses a shockwave to destroy the fireballs and makes a large cloud of explosion that consumed Salamence and Noivern. "Now use echo location and use dragon claw!"

"NOI...VERN!" Noivern shouts rushing into the smoke with green glowing claws.

"Protect quick!" Sawyer orders.

Serena is watching the strength of the dragons, "This is getting extremely intense."

"I have to agree, how will Romeo win?" Night asked Serena.

"He will come through, they did when the battled Sawyer years before, he will win this battle!" Serena shouted mentioning Ash's last battle with Sawyer.

"That's the spirit!" Dawn exclaims.

Back in the battle, things are very intense. The smoke had cleared and it was obvious that Salamence had protected. Suddenly, both pokemon became engaged in a tough duel between boom bursts and supersonics against incinerate while collisions of dragon claws and dragon tails.

Finally everything came to a conclusion when Ash and Sawyer called out their attacks respectively, "ACROBATICS!/DRAGON RUSH!"

Both pokemon released a battle cry and got engulfed in a blue light and head on collided.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared and both pokemon fell to the ground motionless.

"Salamence and Batman are unable to battle!" The ref exclaimed. "Romeo, send out your next pokemon and Sawyer, send out your last pokemon."

Both trainers recalled their defeated dragons. Both had put up an amazing display for the audience. Somewhere else with the other champions minus Night, Iris praised Noivern's performance with a smile, "Doing that well against a pseudo legendary like Salamence, I really need to catch a Noivern now!"

Back in the field, Sawyer looked at his last pokeball. He knew that this was it and that he would have to try his best.

Ash in the meantime looked at Greninja's pokeball, thoughts of doubt going through his head. He shook them out knowing that this had to be done.

"Sceptile, let's battle!" Sawyer shouted. Sceptile came out and with a strong battle cry. The Sweet Swaggy Scarfed Sceptile came out.

Ash smirked at the sight, this was going to be a great battle. "I choose you!"

Out came a pokemon with a hood. Infact, most of this pokemon was hidden. The only thing visible was some blue webbed feet. It did not take long for Sawyer and Sceptile to realise what the pokemon was, but the audience except Serena and Night was shocked. Obviously, this pokemon was none other than Greninja.

"Looks like this pokemon did not want to be revealed," the announcer revealed. "We will mark it as a question mark then."

"Hmm, I see this will end up getting strong," Sawyer realised holding out his notebook. After that, he touched a stone and Sceptile started to glow transforming into mega Sceptile.

"I see he is as strong as ever," Ash said calmly as he put out his fist in front of him. "Stronger, stronger, together, LET'S GO!"

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ash and Greninja shouted as Greninja transformed under the cloak thus not revealing who he was. Suddenly, red eyes were revealed through the cloak looking up towards a smirking Sceptile.

"Water shuriken!" Ash shouts and Greninja suddenly launches a large shuriken from his back towards Sceptile.

"Dragon claw!" Sawyer shouts and Sceptile intercepts the shuriken with dragon claw. The audience in is silence due to the strength of the water shuriken. Sceptile still intercepted well.

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted in satisfaction.

"Ninja," Greninja was smirking under his cloak.

"Leaf blade!"

"Cut!"

Both pokemon lunged at each other. Sceptile had a green blade from his leaves while Greninja had blue kunai like blades. Both pokemon engaged in a strong melee exchange. Both not giving up.

Many people noticed that unlike Sawyer that was gritting his teeth in determination, Ash was moving in ways that modeled Greninja. At the same time, every time that Greninja took a hit, Ash winced unlike Sawyer. The engage ended and both pokemon ended up going near their trainers.

"Leaf storm!" Sawyer shouted. Sceptile launched a missile with the leaves at Greninja which collided launching Greninja into the air. The missile exploded. Ash took a step back absorbing the pain Greninja felt. "Finish with frenzy plant!"

"Quick, run into the frenzy plant!" Ash shouted.

"Ninja!" Greninja shouted as he ran through the large plants.

Every so often Ash will look through Greninja's vision and shout for Greninja to use cut. Through this, Greninja broke through frenzy plant.

"Let's finish this!" Ash exclaimed as Greninja ran into the air. "Double team!"

"Greninja… NINJA!" Greninja shouted when he made many clones.

"Sawyer we are coming with everything we got! WATER SHURIKEN!"

Greninja got a giant shuriken and then aimed it into the sky. Suddenly, the water shuriken grew in size to be six times larger than Greninja himself which he later threw at Sceptile.

Sawyer watched in awe and in tears due to this being the best battle he has ever battled in, "LEAF STORM!"

Sceptile launched the attack, but it was too weak and did not come through. The water shuriken came through and hit Sceptile with a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Sceptile was in the ground in its normal form.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, the mystery pokemon wins! Which means the match goes to Romeo!" the ref shouted.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu shouted with happiness getting onto Ash's shoulder.

Greninja reverted back to normal and took off his cloak as it was not needed anymore. Many people were surprised that it was a Greninja that won the battle for Ash.

"And it seems that the the mystery pokemon was a Greninja!" the announcer shouted as people cheered.

Ash, Greninja and Pikachu walked up to Sawyer and Sceptile. They shook hands respectively and thanked each other for the performance while they walked off. Before that though, Ash took a glimpse of the screen showing the matchups and turned away pretending he did not see anything.

"Romeo!" Serena's voice was heard as she embraced Ash.

"Sawyer!" May shouted while she did the same to Sawyer.

"H-hey girls," the boys replied shyly.

"You were both awesome!" Serena shouted.

"Huh, me? But I lost," Sawyer said chuckling.

"Sawyer, you were so cool out there! The way your pokemon fought was just flawless, only someone like Romeo could have known how to beat you," May said with a smile.

"Hehe, I guess you are right," Sawyer replied with a blush.

"Let's go eat, I have some food I can make on the go," Clemont said as it was already night time. After dinner, everyone went to sleep… Except Ash and Serena of course who always is behind him when he is having those moments of being awake alone. He was in the same balcony overlooking Lumiose. Night was not in his bed either though. Ash had talked with Night that night, but he was worried more about his matchup.

Serena sighed, "You alright Ash?"

"Serena, did I wake you up?" Ash asked with worry .

"N-no, I just got up to check on something," Serena replied trying to sound natural.

"What was that 'something'?" Ash asked. Ash knew that she woke up because of him, but he wanted to see why Serena hid it.

"N-nothing important… now I am talking about you, not me, why are you out here? You can tell me anything!" Serena replied.

"The guy I am facing tomorrow… Tobias is his name," Ash replied.

"And?"

"And he is the guy that eliminated me off the sinnoh league years ago, he has a darkrai… it is stronger than Callem's and not only that, he has a Latios, and I don't know what strategy to use!" Ash exclaimed in frustration.

"Well, if someone here can do it, it is you, now think back to when you battled him, and use what might be best, I think you may have had _something that worked on Darkrai_ ," Serena replied.

Ash thought about it, "You know what to say always don't you?"

"You taught me that Ash, now go to sleep, you need to be rested if you want to win," Serena said.

"Alright fine you win," Ash said resigned as they went to sleep.

 **Champion HQ:**

"The Greninja and Shuriken…" Silver said.

"What are you hiding Lance?" Steven asked Lance.

"I promised I would not tell," Lance responded.

"We need to know!" Cynthia retaliated.

"We need to be sure what is up!" Iris exclaimed.

"Where is Night?" Cynthia asked.

"Here I am," Night said. "Lance, I can spare you now."

All the other champions looked at Night with confusion.

"Romeo… well I already talked with him, and he gave me the greenlight. Romeo is Ash Ketchum," Night simply said.

"Promise me and Night you won't say anything!" Lance demanded and the others agreed.

"Now that the truth is out, we need to protect the tournament from the threat," Night replied.

"What threat?" Steven asked.

"The reason why Ash left in the first place," Night began and explained the situation to the others.

 **A/N: Tobias 0_0 what will he do this time?**

 **Hope you guys are hype, I will see you guys next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The long awaited rematch is here. Ash may have been swept during the Sinnoh League, but the result will be different.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the battles, these battles will get more intense now that we know that Ash is being rigged by team Draco.**

 **Welcome to the quarter finals!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 27- Ash vs Tobias the long awaited rematch

 **The stadium tunnels before the match:**

Ash was waiting there for an official to tell him to go up to the battlefield for the match to start. He was alone, he had just seen Serena and Night sweep their opponents… as expected. Now, it was time for the last quarter final match of the day. The top 8 battles were really amazing, but three of the top 4 battlers were revealed… Serena, Night…. And Alain.

Tobias then came up to Ash, he was really dark with silver hair. Ash was not intimidated by his large stance, but he knew that if Tobias was going to battle with a grudge from his Darkrai being defeated, then things would not be pretty.

"Ready to get swept hot shot?" Tobias taunted.

Ash stayed silent, "Pika….." Pikachu taunted back while gathering electricity on his cheeks.

"Relax Pikachu, I have a plan," Ash whispered to his partner that calmed down.

"Tobias, Romeo it is time for the battle," an official said.

Both Ash and Tobias stepped into the large stadium, people were surprised by the different entrance, but one battle had so much damage to the tunnels that they had to make Ash and Tobias enter through the middle.

They walked to the middle of the rocky field, but before they separated, Ash turned towards Tobias extending his arm, "For a good battle."

"Keep your hands to yourself kid," Tobias replied while walking off leaving a chuckling Ash in the middle of the field.

The entire conversation was caught on microphone and amazingly, everyone heard the lack of sportsmanship and started booing all around for Tobias.

Ash smirked and walked to his trainer box with Pikachu.

"WOW! What a start, lack of sportsmanship for the beginning of the match and Romeo and Tobias are going to go at it now!" the announcer exclaimed

"Trainers send out your first pokemon!" the ref shouted.

"Darkrai!" Tobias ordered as he released the pitch black pokemon into the field.

Ash smirked.

"There is that Darkrai," Dawn said intimidated.

"Ash has a plan, he can do this," Serena said as she watched Ash with worry. She knew how strong Tobias was.

"Sceptile I choose you!" Ash replied. Sceptile was revealed from his pokeball. This specific Sceptile had a twig in its mouth and it was ready to battle amazing Sawyer.

"WOW I DID NOT KNOW HE HAD A SCEPTILE!" Sawyer shouted with glowing eyes.

"One of his strongest," May replied.

"This will be a six on six battle and substitutions are allowed, any objections?" the ref asked.

"Why do I care?" Tobias answered.

"No objections from me," Ash replied.

"Then in that case, battle begin!" the ref exclaimed.

"Sceptile use leaf storm!" Ash shouted. Sceptile shot a stream of leaves right at Darkrai showing a direct hit. Darkrai was still standing.

Tobias just taunted Ash like he did years before, "I have to give it to you, it is strong, but you are going to need to do more to defeat my Darkrai. Use ice beam!"

Darkrai shot the ice beam directly at Sceptile, Ash was prepared though, "Dodge it!" Sceptile jumped over the ice beam and was ready to give another move. "Now use dragon claw!"

"Scep… TILE TILE!" Sceptile cried as he tried to hit Darkrai. Darkrai was dodging every hit and flew back near Tobias.

"Dark void!" Tobias shouted. Darkrai shot a dark orb at Sceptile and collided while Sceptile was catching his breath from the dragon claws. The dark void made contact.

"Sceptile! You have to wake up!" Ash shouted. Sceptile was unconscious.

"Dream eater," Tobias said while smirking and Darkrai made a shadow that went into Sceptile thus making Sceptile recoil in his sleep.

"SCEPTILE!" Ash shouted.

 **Sceptile POV:**

"Tile tile!" I shout as I try to swing my green claws at Darkrai. Darkrai seemed to dodge my attacks, how?

"Dark void," I hear Tobias say. I was still trying to catch my breath from the attempts to use Dragon Claw that I couldn't dodge. Suddenly, the black orb consumes me and my world goes black.

"Tile! Sceptile!" I shout trying to wake up. I am trying my hardest, but I can't seem to wake up. Suddenly, I see myself in a large purple swirly room. It was scary, but I could not back down, I had to fight this.

Suddenly, a huge monster threatened me in front of me making me flinch. The large monster had red eyes and a dragon-like body. It shot me with a dark beam that made me sear in pain.

Through that, I saw a light. The light called to me.

"Sceptile, I know you are in there!" I recognised the voice as Ash's. "You can do this I believe in you!"

I rush into the light and find myself back in the battle field.

"LEAF BLADE!" Ash tells me and I bolt towards Darkrai. I slice through with all my might and deliver the strongest leaf blade I could.

When I land on the other side, I see Darkrai on the ground and he was not moving. I could not believe I could have done it for the second time in a row.

My suspicions were confirmed when the ref spoke up, "Darkrai is unable to battle, Sceptile wins!"

"Alright! Well done Sceptile!" my trainer shouts. The entire stadium was cheering me on, I had single handedly took out the pokemon that swept through entire teams. I was the first one to knock out Darkrai.

 **Ash POV:**

"Maybe you are not as bad as you look," Tobias told me as he recalled Darkrai. "I may have underestimated you."

I smirk over at Tobias, "You have not seen what I am capable of."

"Then show me what you can! LATIOS!" Tobias shouts revealing the blue and white dragon.

"Let's go Sceptile! Use leaf storm!" I shout at Sceptile. Sceptile does as I order and shoots a large amount of leaves at Latios.

"Dodge it!" Tobias shouts. Latios dodges the attack by flying over Sceptile and completely avoiding the leaves, but I knew Latios got too close.

"Jump up and use dragon claw!" I exclaim and just like that Sceptile hits with green claws the abdominal area of Latios.

"Latios, finish this with luster purge!" Latios shot the purple beam and hit Sceptile straight on.

"Sceptile!"

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Latios wins, send out your next pokemon!" the ref tells me.

"Sceptile you were amazing and did just what you needed to with Darkrai, take a good rest," I tell my defeated friend as I recall him. Then I look at my side, "Pikachu I choose you!"

"Pika!" my best friend shouts as he enters the field.

"Pikachu use electric terrain!" I shout as Pikachu sends electricity around the arena to a point at which the electricity is very great.

"Latios go in and use zen headbutt!" Tobias shouts. Latios goes towards Pikachu.

"Big mistake," I simply say. "Jump on top Pikachu and use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumps on top of Latios and starts doing the same strategy from years before. "Pika...CHUUUU!" this time due to electric terrain, it is really hard for Latios.

"Latios shake it off and use Luster purge!" Tobias shouts, but it is no use. Latios starts to fall to the ground in pain.

"Slam it to the ground with iron tail!" I order. Pikachu slams Latios to the ground. The collision causes a decently big explosion. When the smoke clears, Latios is lying there out of commission.

"Latios is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the ref exclaims.

"Alright!" I shout.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouts as he comes to my side.

"Pikachu stay rested for now, I may need you later," I tell my friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu responds while nodding.

 **Normal POV:**

"Wow Sceptile did just like it did before and Pikachu got Latios back!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That Sceptile was amazing!" Sawyer exclaimed with dreamy eyes.

"I am surprised, but how will Ash hold up now?" Clemont asked.

"He can, he just did and he will keep doing it!" Bonnie replied.

"Ash will never give up," Serena said.

"Moltres battle stance!" Tobias shouts revealing the giant phoenix.

"Wow, I have the perfect counter for that! Talonflame I choose you!" Ash shouts throwing a pokeball that opened up to reveal Talonflame.

"TALON!" Talonflame shouts. Talonflame looked down its opponent, he knew that he could win if he did better than he did when he evolved.

"Moltres use fire blast!" Moltres shot a beam that spread into 5 prongs that threatened to engulf Talonflame.

"Heat up Talonflame! Use flame charge!" Ash shouts. Talonflame got engulfed in flames and took the hit. Suddenly, through the fire blast, Talonflame emerged and hit Moltres. Moltres winced in pain as people watched in awe.

"Use steel wing Moltres!"

"Use double team!" Ash shouts as Talonflame avoids steel wing by making copies of himself. "Now let them have it with corkscrew steel wing!"

"Talon FLAME!" Talonflame shouts as he and all of his copies shoot forward and drilled into the belly of Moltres. Moltres winced in pain.

Talonflame went back to where it was before and Tobias smirked. "Use sky attack!"

Ash's eyes went wide as he watched Talonflame get hit with sky attack. Talonflame got hit to the ground.

"Talonflame, we can do this, never give up!" Ash shouted to his friend. Suddenly, being inspired by Ash's words, Talonflame stood up and began to fly again.

"TALON FLAME!" Talonflame shouted.

"That's the spirit!"

"Moltres steelwing!"

"Talonflame use brave bird!"

Both pokemon collided in mid air with their attacks glowing. This caused a large explosion that made both trainers grit their teeth. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon started to fall from the sky. The impact was terrible and picked up a lot of dust.

When the dust finally cleared, everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes. Serena was shocked, she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Both Talonflame and Moltres are unable to battle, we will be having a quick intermission to change fields," the ref explained.

Both trainers recalled their pokemon and the field started to change. The field came up and everyone was surprised to see a mountain with water.

"Cobalion!" Tobias shouted unveiling a blue pokemon that had a large pair of horns.

"Samurott I choose you!" Ash shouted unveiling his trusty water type.

"ROTTTT!" Samurott shouted. Samurott got ready. He looked at his opponent not intimidated by the fact of facing a legendary pokemon.

"Start this off with flash cannon!" Tobias shouted.

"Counter it with hydro pump!" Ash retaliated.

The white and blue beams collided with great power causing shockwaves throughout the stadium. People looked at the raw power from the pokemon completely surprised at how things were going down.

"Use sacred sword!"

"Counter with razor shell!"

Both pokemon launched themselves at each other. Not backing down, the blades collided with amazing power in a large melee engagement. Both pokemon swung in attempts to hit on the offensive while the other masterfully blocked the attacks.

After five minutes of intense melee, both trainers decided to break the tie.

"IRON HEAD!/AQUA JET!" Both trainers shouted.

Samurott and Cobalion got enveloped in an aura that represented their moves, then both of them collided head on causing a large explosion.

"Samurott!" Ash shouted. "Can you still battle?"

"Samu!" The Blue samurai replied.

"Cobalion you can continue right?"

"Rawr!" Cobalion nodded

"Then use Iron head again!" Tobias ordered.

"Aqua jet quick!" Ash exclaimed.

Both pokemon charged at eachother again. The explosion was large, but when the smoke cleared both pokemon were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, select your next pokemon!" the ref shouted.

"Again another double KO!" The announcer shouted.

"Come back Samurott you were awesome!" Ash exclaimed as he returned Samurott. Tobias remained silent as he returned Cobalion.

Tobias then turned towards Ash and smirked, "I guess you are making me resort to my strongest two pokemon. Giratina!"

Tobias tossed out a pokeball that revealed the large dragon.

"ROAAAAAAAR!" The giant pokemon cried with a battle cry. Ash stood there with eyes widened.

"What? How!?" Dawn exclaimed.

"He better get through this!" Sawyer shouted. "You can do this Romeo!"

"Never give up until the end!" Serena shouted.

Ash heard those words and smirked, he was going to win this even though the legendary pokemon was going to be a tough challenge.

The ref spoke up, "Due to the use of an illegal pokemon, Tobias forfeits the match."

"I don't think so," Tobias smirked. "Giratina use dragon pulse on that coward!" Tobias pointed to the ref.

Giratina obeyed and launched the beam at ref. Everyone staring in shock as the beam was about to make contact.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, but the ref was unharmed. Standing between the ref and Giratina was Ash using aura as a barrier to protect the ref.

Everyone looked with shocked eyes as Ash returned to his trainer box, "We gonna keep battling? Garchomp let's put these guys at their place!"

Ash threw the pokeball revealing the Garchomp. Dawn instantly recognised it.

"No way! Gible!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Looks like a strong Garchomp," Clemont commented.

"Use dragon pulse!" Tobias shouted. Giratina then shot out towards Garchomp a really large beam shaped like a dragon.

"Go through it! Use dragon rush!" Ash shouted. Amazingly, Garchomp went through the dragon pulse this gaining strength and landed Giratina straight in the jaw.

"ROAAAAAR!" Giratina winced in pain.

Ash looked at Giratina. 'It is not time yet.'

Tobias looked over to Garchomp. He was amazed by the power, but he still thought he was invincible. "Giratina use phantom force!"

Giratina let out a battle cry before vanishing.

"Stay attentive Garchomp!" Ash shouted to his panicking dragon. "When he comes out we will counter attack!"

"Chomp!" Garchomp replied.

"Now Giratina!" Tobias shouts. Giratina appears and hits Garchomp straight on.

"Garchomp hang in there and use shadow claw!" Ash exclaims.

"GARRR!" Garchomp let out and hit Giratina towards the ground through the pain of phantom force. Giratina slammed into the ground and roared in pain.

"Draco meteor!" Ash orders. Garchomp then charges a yellow orb and shoots it into the sky. The orb then exploded and came crashing down with many meteors.

"Phantom force now!" Tobias exclaims. Just before the meteors hit, Giratina disappears and avoids contact with the meteors.

"Garchomp jump into the sky!" Ash yells. Garchomp obeys and jumps to a hery high altitude overlooking the stadium. People look with awe at the height.

"Now Giratina, get under him and use dragon pulse!"

"ROAAAAR!"

"NOW GARCHOMP UNDER YOU AND USE GIGA RUSH!" Ash yelled.

"GARRRR CHOMPP!" Garchomp screamed as he enveloped himself in blue, white and yellow light and charged into the dragon pulse that took a form of a dragon.

"GOOOOO!" Ash shouted and Garchomp pushed through. When Garchomp was at a close proximity to Giratina Ash gave his next command. "SHADOW CLAW!"

"ROAAAAAAR!" Giratina winced as it crashed into the ground in a large explosion that left everyone with jaws dropped and shocked faces.

When the smoke cleared. Garchomp was seen standing above Giratina's body in a David and Goliath pose.

"Giratina is unable to battle, Garchomp wins!" the ref shouted. Tobias stayed silent as he returned Giratina.

"Yea! Awesome Garchomp!" Dawn shouted.

"Amazing, Romeo has three pokemon left!" Clemont said.

"Romeo will win this!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I know he can!" Serena said.

"Come on Romeo! We need to be in the top 4!" Night shouted.

Back at the battlefield, Ash was going to stick with Garchomp.

"You might have been doing well up until now, but I am going to change everything with my last pokemon!" Tobias asserted.

"Hehe, give it your best shot, my normal pokemon are taking down your legendaries one by one, if you had not ever used some black magic of sorts called action replay, then you would not even be here," Ash replied.

"OHHHHHHHH!" People in the audience shouted.

"What a burn from Romeo!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Burn heal for Tobias!" Ash shouted.

Night smirked, "That's my boy."

Tobias looked at Ash with disbelief, "W-what? H-how did you know it was instant replay?"

"Easy, you 'caught' those legendary pokemon in regular pokeballs, it would be more logical with master balls or maybe even ultra balls," Ah responded.

"Fine! I WILL FINISH THIS NOW! RAYQUAZA!" Tobias exclaimed revealing a giant green dragon with fears claws. Tobias then looked at Rayquaza and did something no one expected. "Accept my wish Rayquaza, hesr my cries! Beyond evolution MEGA EVOLVE!"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAR!" Rayquaza cried as it transformed. Ash, Garchomp and everyone that was watching in TV or live were shocked. Like all the other matches, around millions of people were watching and this was one of the most amazing things anyone had seen. Rayquaza grew bigger, but its snout grew a pincer like mouth and two long strands of hair.

"Rayquaza, finish this with dragon's ascent!" Tobias called.

Rayquaza went to the sky to where no one could see it and then started coming down enveloped in a green aura.

Ash looked at this and tried to act, "Garchomp giga rush now!" Garchomp obeyed and intercepted the attack with the combination of giga impact and dragon rush. When the moves collided there was a huge explosion that left everyone staring in shock. Garchomp was lying in the ground of a crater unconscious.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Rayquaza wins!" The ref exclaimed.

"You were great Garchomp, now take a good rest," Ash said as he recalled Garchomp.

"What will Ash do now?" Serena said in worry.

"I don't know…" Night said in disbelief.

Ash looked at his next pokeball. He was conflicted on whether to use it. 'Should I use you? I want to use you later…'

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted while pulling Ash's pants. "Pi pika pikachu!" Pikachu said with determination.

"Pikachu?"

"Pi!" Pikachu shouted. He waited for the words that he wanted to hear.

Ash realized this and nodded. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted while entering the battlefield.

"That is what Is supposed to finish me? Oh please," Tobias smirked. "Use dragon pulse!"

"Dodge it and use electric terrain!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu spun left and avoided the attack, then Pikachu launched electricity making the terrain perfect for Pikachu.

"Finish this fast! Dragon's ascent!" Tobias shouted. Rayquaza went into the air charging the attack until he came crashing down with a bunch of speed and power.

"wait for it…" Ash started, at the perfect time he made his next command. "Pikachu counter shield let's go!"

"Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted while spinning. Due to electric terrain, Pikachu's vortex turned into a tornado of lightning which collided with Rayquaza.

"ROAAAAR!" Rayquaza winced in pain.

Ash looked at what had happened, Pikachu took a lot of damage, but was in the air diving.

"Dragon Pulse again!" Tobias shouted. Rayquaza launched a beam shaped like a dragon upwards towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash exclaims.

"Pika pika pika pika pika…" Pikachu muttered as he enveloped in electricity and darted into the mouth of the dragon beam.

Pikachu fought through and when Pikachu reached Rayquaza's snout, Ash made the final command.

"Iron tail!" Ash shouted.

"KA PI!"

The explosion was enormous. The smoke filled the entire arena and the shockwave blew the hats out of everyone in the stadium. The TV monitors went static in the end.

When the smoke cleared, people started to cheer. Ash looked out and saw what happened.

Rayquaza was in the ground in its original form while Pikachu was standing on his legs barely up.

"Rayquaza is unable to battle! Romeo wins!" the ref shouted.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he rushed into the battlefield to embrace his friend.

Pikachu weakly looked up at Ash and smiled, "Pika!"

They had done it, beat Tobias and his legendary pokemon and made it to the semi finals.

Suddenly Ash saw a group of police officers handcuff Tobias, "You are under arrest for the use of illegal legendary pokemon, action replay and intentionally hurting people with pokemon." As soon as they Tobias away, Pikachu got up onto Ash's shoulders.

Ash then walked out of the field. He had millions of thought racing through his head. Most of them involved being a pokemon master. He had just shown the world his strength and he is ready to prove that he has what it takes.

"Romeo!" Serena exclaimed as she ran into Ash for an embrace.

"I am happy to see you too Juliette, wait where are the others?" Ash asked.

"They went to eat, but I was thinking if… you know, you wanted to do something together?" Serena asked shyly with a blush.

"Of course we can! Let's go get some dinner I know a great place!" Ash replied with excitement and a smile.

Oh boy, Ash is going to probably learn something during this dinner…

 **A/N: ok next time is the date episode and the Team Draco plans for the semi finals. Battles will be intense and emotional from here on out. How will things play out?**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Building hype for the semi finals, this is going to be good.**

 **I want you guys to keep in mind that I have just been making Ash less dense during the entire series. This chapter will probably be the first real realization for Ash about Serena and how much she means to him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 28- Aura Speaks

 **Unknown location in Lumiose City:**

"Do you have the data Lysandre?" Cyrus asked. Cyrus, Giovanni and Lysandre were in a meeting. They were sitting down in a table enjoying tea while reviewing their plan.

"Yes I do, and the proof of Ketchum being Romeo is confirmed," Lysandre replied. He then turned to Giovanni. "Giovanni play the clip."

"Aye aye!" Giovanni responded. He started the clip and it was Ash stopping Giratina's attack with aura.

"Marvelous, great power," Cyrus asserted from the video.

"We can execute the plan after the tournament ends, this will make things interesting," Giovanni said.

"Who are our top 4 competitors?" Cyrus asked.

"Ash Ketchum as Romeo, Night the Kalos Champion as Antony, Serena the Kalos Queen as Juliette, and our representative Alain," Lysandre replied.

"We need to make Alain make it to the finals while weakening Ketchum," Cyrus asserted.

"Affirmative, I will have the matchups posted, I will make Ketchum go up against the girl," Giovanni stated.

"NO!" Lysandre retaliated. "Night is really powerful when it comes to battling, the only one that can match that power is Ketchum. Also, I have other plans for the girl. I will expose them during that match through Alain and the girl is our best bet!" Lysandre calmed down and typed information into his computer, "Ash will battle Night and Alain will battle Serena… That will be our best bet!"

"As you wish Lysandre," Cyrus and Giovanni excused themselves.

Lysandre sighed, "I need to call Alain."

 **With Alain sitting in the bench near the stadium:**

"The semifinals start tomorrow," Alain muttered to himself. Alain checked his holo caster and looked at the matchups Lysandre sent him ahead of time. "I am going up against the Kalos Queen, I wonder how strong she will be, probably not so much if she was trained by that cheater."

Alain looked around and saw that there was no one there. Alain looked up and grabbed a pokeball. Out of it came a fire lizard that was very fierce. "Charizard, why do I doubt my work for Team Draco?"

Charizard looked at his trainer, "Graw." Charizard then pointed to a picture of a Chespin.

"If I can save Chespie… just maybe I would have done something right," Alain said to his companion. "I still feel bad for some things I did in the past, like hurt that Pidgeot."

"Graw," Charizard said as he cuddled up on Alain.

"You're right, we need to find the good guys and join them, it's just that, am I the bad guy?" Alain asked. Suddenly, his Holo Caster rang. "Yes hello."

"Alain, here is the plan for tomorrow," Lysandre's voice was heard.

Alain recalled Charizard and responded, "I am all ears sir."

 **With Ash and Serena at Lumiose City:**

"Thanks for the teleport Gardevoir, return!" Ash said as he recalled his pokemon. Lately, Ash started feeling a warm feeling he enjoyed when around Serena. His plan would answer the question: Is Serena the most important person in Ash's life?

"So… where are we?" Serena asked. Serena was wearing a red dress while Ash wore a casual yet formal blue polo. Ash had combed his hair so that no one could recognise him, but Serena still preferred his raven hair.

"This is Le Wow, I actually still have free passes in here from when I won the league three years ago," Ash replied. As they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by the waiter, he had green hair and green eyes. "Hey, we would like a table for two!"

"Understood, my name is Cilan I am going to be at your service today," Cilan said taking the ticket. Upon inspection Cilan thought to himself, 'aren't these tickets only given to Kalos League Winners?'

"Thank you," Ash replied as he was sitting down.

People around Ash and Serena started whispering things to themselves. It seemed that Serena was recognisable, which was fine as long as Ash was not.

The menu was large, the ambient was very dim and nice for the duo. Ash remembered he had left Pikachu over at the hotel before he and Serena came here because Ash remembered that he had to do something which meant he needed to be alone with Serena.

"I will have a…" Ash started ordering half the menu. Serena watches Ash while giggling at Ash's gluttony. After Serena orders what she wants both trainers start to talk.

Ash notices that some people have been taking pictures, "Hehe, Serena you are famous."

"what did you just call me?" Serena asked shocked.

"Relax, these people recognise you, of course they probably won't recognise me, but you get the point," Ash said in a low tone.

"I guess you are right," Serena sighed.

After some talking about their journey in the past, the food came.

"Yeah, that really was a great battle, when the shuriken glowed orange and hit Charizard, I felt so happy that "Ash" had won," Serena said.

"That Ash guy seems strong," wish I could battle him Ash replied with a wink. The two were avoiding eavesdroppers.

When the food came, Ash could hardly contain himself, but he limited himself to use proper manners, mostly because he was in a fancy restaurant and also because of some "feeling" he could not put his finger on.

Serena was very confused, she was watching Ash eat with proper manners, which was new. 'Atleast he was eating as much as he usually does so he is ok' Serena thought.

Ash then made his move, he was in his fifth plate, but he needed to do his job: _Find out how important he is to Serena_.

"So… Serena, how are you feeling today?" Ash asked out of the blue.

"Actually, I feel very happy! Today I was able to…" Serena kept going while Ash put his plan to work. Ash connected his aura to Serena's and began feeling her thoughts and emotions.

"So when I asked you to come here I felt so happy that you said yes because it has been a long time since we were able to do this…" Serena kept going as Ash felt emotions and thoughts. When Serena said that phrase Ash felt Serena had pure happiness, confidence and determination, but dominating those feelings was one he recognised as _love_.

'Love?' Ash asked himself. Then Ash moved on from seeing how Serena was around him, to seeing how she felt _without_ him.

"So Serena, can you describe what you did after "Ash" beat Diantha and had to leave?" Ash whispered. "I want to know what you did."

"O-ok, well after "Ash" hugged me and left I…" Serena started keeping the same tone as before, only her emotions and thoughts changed. Ash sensed that in her mind the embrace with him and Serena being rewinded and played over again. "So then I worked hard and re-earned the princess keys," Serena continued.

Ash then moved onto emotions. Ash sensed pure sadness, depression, hate for anything that lead up to the separation, but most of all: loneliness. 'That's odd, she had Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and even her mother,' Ash thought.

"So, when you met Night what did you feel?" Ash asked.

"Well, he seemed a lot like "Ash", so he was nostalgic, but when he helped me figure something out, I was amazed that I could have the strength to find _him_ again…" Serena started again. Ash again went to work. Thoughts showed her looking at the two kids in the forest during her chaperoning in Professor Oak's summer camp and her Absol mega evolving and also the thought of climbing Mount Silver.

Ash again moved to emotions, he felt two very big emotions come to Serena: Hope and again… love. 'Why love so much? Does she actually love… wait is that possible? I thought no one would take interest in me, I know aura never lies, but is this real?'

At that moment it was late, so both trainers payed and left. When they reached the hotel room after the nice talking and walking, Serena spoke, "Thank you Ash, for today."

"No problem, I had fun with you!" Ash exclaimed. Serena then went to sleep while Ash turned on the TV. When he turned to the TV and laughed a little bit.

"It seems the Kalos Queen was spotted at Le Wow today and with her was some gentlemen that she seemed very interested in, this person looks nothing like Ash Ketchum, has Serena moved on?" a reporter asked as there was a picture of Ash and Serena.

"Wait… moved on? Moved on from _me_?" Ash asked himself. Then many memories came to Ash of his journey in Kalos. They played in front of him like a movie and after analyzing the events, it was all leading to one conclusion:

" _Ash, do you remember me?" Serena asked the person she just reunited with._

" _Ash be careful!" Serena told Ash. "It's raining outside."_

" _Ash will win, he has trained hard and will make sure he gets his badge!" Serena assured the others._

" _Ash, with electric terrain, what will you do now?" Serena asked while holding her ribbon._

" _Ash will never lose, he won't give up until the end." Serena remarked watching Ash vs Sawyer._

" _There's still you know who," Miette said. "MIETTE!" Serena shouted after the Master Class._

" _So Ash, how do you think I look?" Serena blushed as she showed off her nurse joy costume._

" _Is that the…" Ash started. "Yes, it's the ribbon you gave me," Serena replied blushing. "You're wearing it, it looks great!" Ash finished._

" _Wow Ash is so optimistic, that's why you like him huh?" Shauna asked. "Huh?! Like him? It's true that he i-i I mean I might," Serena started blushing and stuttering. "Huh?" Ash asked. "It was nothing!" Serena replied blushing._

 _Ash and Serena are about to dance. Serena is blushing and smiling with dreamy eyes. Suddenly the music stops and the dance is over, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed in frustration._

(I could go on forever with the moments xD, bonus: try to recall when these memories came from)

" _Now's our chance, now now," Ash said sweating in Serena's arms. "What's wrong?" Serena asked redder than a tomato. "I…" Ash started. "I what?" Serena asked with hope. "Iron tail, pikachu…" Ash collapsed._

Ash giggled a little on that one, 'Wait, "I what?"...' Ash thought until he recalled the last memories.

" _Ash you did it you won!" Serena exclaimed hugging the raven haired trainer after he won the league._

But none of it was possible without this memory:

" _The Ash I know is happy, optimistic, caring, selfless and never gives up until the end, that is the reason why I… I… YOU'RE NOT THAT ASH!" Serena, who was at the verge of tears, exclaimed hitting Ash with snowballs and storming off._

This concluded the memories he had.

'That is the reason why I… WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE IF SHE FINISHED THE SENTENCE?! THAT IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!' Ash screamed at himself.

Ash looked over at the TV that was still on. It had been tuned to a soap opera.

"Jeremy… I… I…" A woman said.

"I WHAT? YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME AT OBLIVION SINCE YOU NEVER FINISH WHAT YOU SAY!" the guy named Jeremy shouted. Ash could relate to the guy, but he would not have that kind of outburst.

"FINE! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I… I LOVE YOU!" the woman declared. Suddenly a "to be continued" cliff hanger happened and the show tuned to another.

Ash silently made his way to the TV and shut it off. Ash then looked down at the ground.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, he was watching Ash react awkwardly.

"Pikachu... " Ash started. "I figured out something that I did not think I would ever figure out on my own. I am going to tell you, but it will shock you more than even your strongest thunderbolt."

"Pi?" Pikachu asked.

"I… I found out Serena loves me," Ash admitted getting something hard off his chest.

"Pi Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted with wide eyes. He was excited with a feeling of "FINALLY!"

"I know, but the thing is… I know what the feeling is now and I figured something else about myself as well," Ash said. Pikachu again tilted his head in confusion. "I think… I think I love her too."

Pikachu at this point went to his bed and used iron tail on himself to try knock himself out from the shock, he later figured out he was not dreaming and stopped. Ash just giggled at the reaction, he had a feeling Pikachu knew all along about Serena's feelings.

Ash felt free once he said it to someone, he could understand now why Serena never admitted her crush, but Pikachu was his best friend and he could do it, with a lot of effort of course.

Pikachu celebrated like he knew all along, which he did. Ash felt like waking up Serena and finally exchanging the information with her after telling Pikachu, but it was not the time.

"I will tell her soon Pikachu, she can wait a little longer, but she won't forever, maybe after this tournament, I have to look into how we can keep, ourselves from getting distracted," Ash told his partner as he went to sleep. To the public and Ash, the matchups would not be revealed until before the matches happen. To Ash he had a new challenge to face. 'What will happen to Serena that would make me reveal myself?' Ash thought.

Ash was going to find out the next day.

 **A/N: ok we have amourshipping confirmed now. How will things play out? Stay tuned.**

 **Remember to R and R! Will see you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: do today is the start of the semi finals, but we know that Team Draco is fixing up the matchups, how will this go down?**

 **This part will definitely be split into different parts as the Semi Finals are very, how can I call it? Right Chaotic.**

 **I am aware of Alain's team in the anime… I know that he has a solid team, but during the battle of Serena vs Alain, one pokemon other than Metagross and Charizard that is on his finals team is in this. Why? Because I think I want to change something for a certain battle.**

 **Another warning, one battle may be very similar to the anime in this battle, but it was so good that I want to have it here. What I am going to do is top that battle when it comes to the pokemon involved and how awesome it will be ;).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 29- Semi Final Chaos Part 1

 **Day of Ash and Serena's "revelatory" dinner:**

After dinner with his friends, Night went over to the champion's head quarters in order to talk to his friends, bit on the way, he kept running into people asking for an autograph. The funny thing was that Night was dressed as Antony at the time, so he was getting attention just for being in the top 4.

Night entered the headquarters to find a meeting going on between the champions.

"Guess who decided to show up," Cynthia cut out motioning to Night that came into the room. "Sit down, it is important.

"Ummm… ok," Night replied as he got a chair and sat down between Lance and Silver. "What is the issue?"

"We have heard mysterious sightings of grunts of a team that calls themselves Team Draco," Silver started. "They have been involved in the tournament."

"We also fear that they are rigging the matchups for Ash, is that true?" Lance asked.

"Now that you mention it… first was Callem, a guy with a Darkrai… Next was you, Lance, then it was Trip, his Unova rival, and after that came Barry, one of his closest friends from Sinnoh. After that came Brandon, who is the lead frontier brain and to make this even more amazing, his 6 on 6 battles included his all time rival from Sinnoh Paul, and a trainer that gave him the run for his money in the top 4 of the kalos league, Sawyer. Not only that, Ash got to battle with a man with a team of full legendaries!" Night explained. Night's eyes went wide, "He never got to battle someone he didn't know!"

"I see your point," Iris replied.

"I can see that this may lead us to a prediction," Cynthia chimed in.

"One thing I don't understand is how this will happen, how could they hack us?" Steven asked.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I think we can see how it will happen, the chances of Serena, me or Ash winning the tournament are better than Alain," Night explained.

"Alain?" Lance asked.

"Yes, I battled him before, he is with Team Flare," Night replied.

"Ok, looking here, it seems that Alain has only been defeated by you, Night and Ash," Cynthia said reading Alain's stats.

"I think I can predict Alain vs Serena and Ash vs you, Night in the semi finals," Steven replied.

Night looked down for a second and thought, 'Wait a minute, he has a point, me and Ash are extremely equal in power while Serena may be a great way to target Ash directly… I know they are after Ash, so that means that they want Serena…'

Night got up and started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Iris asked.

"Preparing for tomorrow, I think we will be exposed, so we must do it in style," Night explained with a wink and left.

At this point, Night sprinted over to the hotel room. He returned out of breath, but he was lucky Ash and Serena had left on a dinner together. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed the backpack he would take to the battles the next day and started packing clothes.

Not just any clothes: Serena's normal attire, Night's champion look and Ash's Kalos outfit. Night is suspecting Ash getting attacked through Serena, but after what the public saw with the auea last time, it is obvious that the disguises would not last long.

 **The next day:**

Our heroes woke up the next morning tired, but excited: today was the semi finals.

Serena prepared dinner for the group which they all loved. It was kanto styled eggs, so Ash felt right at home. Night enjoyed the food as well.

Night felt uneasy about the semi finals, unlike the other two, he knew trouble would struck. He looked at his cousin, she was going to be used against his good friend. He needed to talk to Ash about this. The good thing for Night was that he was prepared for revealing himself, because he had a feeling it would happen sometime in the near future.

Just when the three were about to leave, Ash pulled Night into the other room.

"Hey, Night, can we have a man chat in the other room?" Ash asked with uneasiness, which both Night and obviously, Serena could detect.

"Ash, is something wrong? You can tell me anything you know?" Serena pleaded.

"Serena, let me handle this one, I think Ash is more comfortable with talking to me about this one," Night replied.

"Thank you Night, and Serena, this has nothing to do with you, don't worry," Ash lied as he and Night went into the other room. Serena was a little shaken up, but she thought that it was best to leave the two boys alone and respect them.

Meanwhile in the other room, Night started.

"Let me guess, this is all about Serena?" Night asked.

"H-how did you know?" Ash asked.

"Easy, you always go to her first instead of me," Night smirked. "So what's the deal?"

"You see… I kinda found out she loves me and… well I kinda do back too," Ash regurgitated nervous that Night would not approve, but Night's reaction shocked him.

"For the love of mankind, FINALLY!" Night exclaimed with a lot of relief.

"Wait, you are not shocked?" Ash asked.

"Course not, I shipped both of you for a long time now, also I need someone to take care of her… so in that case," Night started as he kneeled down in front of Ash. "Please take care of my cousin, she is the beautiful Kalos Queen that has loved you since you helped her in the forest."

Ash laughed a bit, but then asked, "Wait, that long?"

"Always, but now I need to talk to you about something…" Night started. "The matchups are rigged by Team Draco and chances are that Alain will battle Serena while we have to go against each other."

"Then don't hold back," Ash smirked. Ash was excited to battle Night.

"Ash, I won't, but here is the thing…" Night started as Ash listened closely. "Alain may try to trigger you through Serena."

Ash looked in shock, Night had a point, "What do we do?"

"I had a feeling you would ask," Night replied as he reached into his backpack and showed a red hat… Ash's hat. "If that happens, we defend Serena and we reveal ourselves. If one of us gets revealed we need to reveal ourselves as well."

"I got your drift," Ash responded.

"Also… one last thing… If that happens, I will let you be the one to save Serena," Night winked.

"Alright, I will bring my Lucario to the semifinals then," Ash said.

"Haha, in that case, if we are going to go up against each other, I'm bringing Gallade," Night smirked.

"Lucario and Gallade have the best rivalry don't they?" Ash asked as he went to the door.

"Haha, you got that right," Night replied as he followed Ash to the main living room.

"There you guys are, we need to get going!" Serena exclaimed.

"Ok, let's go!" Ash shouted. All three trainers grabbed their pokemon for their battles and left the hotel room in the way to the stadium.

 **At the stadium:**

Lysandre was looking at how the stadium filled up from a glass window in his suite. He looked proud of himself, 'Today, we reveal the three and then we will crush them in front of everyone in the finals'.

"Lysandre, the plan, are you sure it is the right thing to do?" Alain walked in and asked.

"Alain, sometimes to get back those that you love, you need to fight back harder," Lysandre replied.

Alain thought of Chespie at that moment and spoke up and left, "As you wish."

Alain had many doubts, after what Mairin told him, he does not know who the good guys are and who he is working for.

 **With our heroes in the middle of the field:**

The crowd was roaring, everyone was ready for the semi finals! In the middle of the main stadium, the champions and president Goodshow stood… except Night dressed as champion . Night was standing with Ash, Serena… and Alain who was next to Ash. The screens had the faces of the four trainers.

"There was a slight difficulty with out Kalos Champion, but he won't miss the battles, don't worry!" Goodshow announced. Night winced at this, of course they knew, but still.

"Here we have our four semi finalist! Two of them will win and compete in the finals, the winner will be given a trophy and since these are the best trainers here, you can consider these the best four trainers in the world! The mystery is, who will come on top and claim the title of Pokemon Master!" Goodshow exclaimed.

Ash's eyes grew wide, if he won, he achieved his dream and not only that, he would be the best trainer in the world! Ash became determined.

"Now! Our matchups will be posted! Now!" Goodshow announced. The faces scrambled. To everyone's surprise except Team Draco, Ash, Night, and Alain… Serena vs Alain and Ash vs Night. To make things worse, Serena had not been told about the plans, so she was oblivious.

Ash and Night noticed this and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Serena, this battle will be won by all of us," Ash said with a smile.

"T-thanks Ash," Serena replied shyly.

Alain heard the interaction, 'what are these guys fighting for? I only came to battle Ash…'

"The matches will begin in an hour! Juliette is going to battle Alain and after that Romeo will battle Antony!" Goodshow exclaimed as the crowd roared.

Then, the trainers left the field. The three heroes split up their separate ways to prepare. Serena was very dazed by the matchup. 'I have to win… for Ash'.

Serena looked down at her pokeballs, her team was strong, but how could she take on a strong trainer like Alain? Serena knew that this battle held the answer to everything…

 _She knew Ash was hiding something from her._

Serena sat down in the bench, her battle was going to start in ten minutes. Serena reached to her hair and found the blue ribbon. 'I am not wearing it in my hair anymore' She thought as she put the ribbon in her pocket. Ever since she was disguised, she had her hair in a ponytail to avoid the recognition, of course she had it down at times like the costume party and the dinner she had with Ash the night before, but something told her she should take out the ponytail… In the end she walked to her match with the ponytail, she could not risk it… not yet.

 **At the Battle:**

"This will be a six on six pokemon battle! Once all six pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle will be over. There will be an intermission after one side has lost three pokemon to change fields, now send out your pokemon!" the ref exclaimed.

The crowd was cheering, they were ready for the battle that was going to take place.

Serena's friends minus Ash and Night were in the stands. Ash and Night were standing nearby watching Serena and Alain. Their battle would be started an hour after this one ended. Both teenagers were ready for any threat that came to them.

"Milotic! Let's go!" Serena shouted revealing Milotic.

"Milo!"

Alain was uneasy about the battle, but he had some excitement when he noticed that Serena had the same eyes of determination as Ash. "Go! Metagross!" Alain shouted revealing his Metagross.

"Battle begin!" the ref exclaimed.

"Milotic use hydro pump!" Serena shouted. Milotic launched the hydro pump at Metagross, but Alain was prepared.

"Meteor mash!" Alain shouted. Metagross glowed blue and charged Milotic. Milotic could not dodge and got hit head on with the strong attack.

"No Milotic! Quick straighten out and use aqua ring!" Serena shouted. Milotic made an aqua ring and began to regenerate health. "Now use hydro pump again!"

"I don't think so! Use agility to dodge!" Alain shouted. Metagross speed through and got to Milotic. "Bullet punch!"

Metagross hit Milotic hard and Milotic fell over unconscious. "Milotic is unable to battle, Metagross wins!"

Serena gritted her teeth as she recalled Milotic, but she still praised her efforts.

"Delphox let's battle!"

"Phox Delphox!"

"Hmm... not very impressive, use meteor mash again," Alain taunted. "Meteor mash once more!"

"Dance around to dodge!" Serena shouted. Delphox did so and narrowly hit the streaking Metagross, but dodged the attack. "Now grab him and throw him to the ground using psychic!"

Metagross was levitated into the air and slammed down multiple times until it could barely stand.

"Finish this now use Mystical Fire!" Serena shouted. Mystical Fire hit and when the smoke cleared, Metagross was on the ground unconscious.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Delphox wins!" The ref shouted.

Alain was shocked, no one had taken out his Metagross so easily before, and the damage from Milotic was minimal. Alain shook it out and sent out his next pokemon, "Aggron come on out!"

"AGGRON!" Aggron exclaimed as he got into battle stance.

"Delphox return, Garchomp I choose you!" Serena ordered as Garchomp came out. Many people were excited as this was the same Garchomp that defeated Iris.

"Garchomp, this one though is smaller than the one Ash has," Alain told himself. "Aggron use iron head!"

"Dragon rush!"

Both pokemon collided with intensity as they neared each other causing a large explosion. The shockwave blew wind all over the stands.

"Use ear earthquake!" Alain shouted.

"Agggronnn!" Aggron shouted while throwing a fist at the ground making the ground shake. Garchomp got hit, but stood tall. "Stone edge now!" the rocks neared Garchomp, but Serena knew what to do.

"Dragon dance!" Serena shouted and Garchomp started to dance around the rocky field avoiding stone edge. "Keep using Dragon dance!"

Garchomp kept using Dragon dance. Alain grew desperate now as Aggron was not hitting its mark on Garchomp. "Charge forward use giga impact!"

"Use giga rush!" Serena exclaimed.

Both pokemon collided making an explosion bigger than the one from before. Garchomp stood tall though as Aggron took the most damage and fell over. "Aggron is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!"

"Alright Garchomp!" Serena shouted. Garchomp replied by letting out a battle cry. "So Alain, giving up already?"

"I won't until I get what I want! Unfezant I need you!" Alain shouted. A male Unfezant came out and let out its battle cry and flew into the sky. "Steel wing!"

Garchomp was too weak to keep moving after giga rush meaning that it got hit with steel wing. "Garchomp quick use Dragon Dance!"

"Don't let it! Use Razor Wind!" Alain shouted. Unfezant started to hit Garchomp before it could move, thus ending Garchomp's battle.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Unfezant wins!" the ref shouted.

"You did well Garchomp, take a good rest," Serena said as she recalled Garchomp. "Braviary I need you!"

"BRAVE!" Braviary exclaimed as he flew into the sky. Unfezant followed after it like a jet dogfight. The two birds nose dived and pulled up at the last second.

"Steel wing!" Both trainers shouted. The two bird pokemons wings glowed white as both of them ran into each other flying out with a large explosion like planes. Unfezant flew past Alain while Braviary flew past Serena. Both pokemon were so fast that they managed to knock both trainers off balance.

"Unfezant sky attack!"

"Speed up Braviary use agility into double edge!" Serena ordered.

Unfezant was surrounded by a gold aura as it went towards Braviary that sped up and glowed white. Both pokemon flew around clashing into each other. Finally, the attack ended when both pokemon collided head on causing a large explosion.

When the dust cleared, both pokemon where still flying.

"Get in the air!" both trainers shouted.

"Get behind him and use razor wind!" Alain shouted. Unfezant got behind Braviary and started launching disks at him.

"Dodge it!" Serena ordered. Braviary dodged through most, but in the end one disk hit Braviary. Braviary fell, but caught the current and kept flying. "Now use double edge!" Double edge hit Unfezant this time.

Even though both pokemon were dazed, it was not over until they gave everything they had into the next attack.

"BRAVE BIRD/SKY ATTACK" the trainers ordered. Braviary glowed blue while Unfezant glowed purple. When the collision ended, the explosion was intense, both pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! We will have an intermission now," the ref shouted as the field began to change.

'I have to do this now…' Alain thought. "So, Juliette, I see you are a good battler," Alain started as both trainers recalled their defeated pokemon.

"So what?" Serena spat.

"You're a performer, not a battler," Alain explained. Because of the microphones everyone listened. "Or should I say, Kalos Queen?"

Serena stared in shock, the audience was speechless.

Ash and Night who were nearby saw what was going on, and they knew that it was time to reveal themselves when the time was right.

"Why do I care? You are part of team Draco!" Serena spat back. The audience gasped at that revelation.

"I see, when I am through with you, I will show you the wrath of team Draco!" Alain exclaimed with fury.

Ash and Night glanced at each other with worry. They both started making a plan that would be executed in any case something happened after the battle.

Serena looked at the crowd. The new mountain field came up and the battle was ready to resume. Serena took off her hair band and let her short honey blonde hair fall down. The audience gasped as they recognised the hair and style anywhere.

"What, I can't believe it! Our Kalos Queen is one of the best four battlers in the world!" The announcer exclaimed as people watched Serena in awe for the next part.

Serena looked into her pocket and found the blue ribbon. She put it on her chest and straightened it out.

"Is that the…" Ash started.

"The blue ribbon you gave her," Night completed.

Ash looked in awe as he looked at how much value this ribbon had to her. It valued her friendship with Ash, but most of all, her _love_ to Ash. Ash knew this was when he needed to act soon.

Lysandre stared in satisfaction and said to himself, "Plan has made its mark."

"I am Serena, the Kalos Queen and you," Serena said pointing at Alain. "You are going down!"

 **A/N: Serena is determined, but will she be able to handle Alain? Find out soon enough.**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok guys, we are going to continue from where we left off. If you are wondering why I am making this a couple of parts it is because Team Draco is highly involved in the semifinals (you can guess how).**

 **School starts tomorrow for me, so that may make me update less frequently. Expect once or twice a week for now.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 30- Semifinals Chaos Part 2

 **Battle of Serena vs Alain:**

"You are going down!" Serena shouted motioning Alain.

"Come at me!" Alain taunted. "Go Marowak!" Alain threw out a Marowak and this Marowak had a double fire bone and was different colored… Alolan form.

"Pangoro! I CHOOSE YOU!" Serena exclaimed filled with determination… She was putting herself in a spot where she believes she _needs_ to win. Ash noticed this and got worried. The Pangoro with sunglasses came out which everyone recognised now.

"She's taking this too far," Ash said.

"I have to agree, but we need to see how she does," Night replied as Ash nodded.

"Now Pangoro start this off with stone edge!" Serena ordered. Pangoro sent a barrage of rocks at Marowak.

"Dodge it now!" Alain shouted. Marowak jumped over the rocks.

Serena smirked, "Dark pulse now!" Pangoro took the opening and launched the dark pulse hitting Marowak with a lot of strength. "Now finish it with hammer arm!"

"Bone rush quick!" Alain commanded and Marowak blocked the attack in order to prevent damage.

"Now use shadow sneak!" Alain said. Marowak appeared behind Pangoro and hit Pangoro really hard. Pangoro fell to the ground and recoiled. "Finish it with flamethrower!" Marowak launched a beam of flames at Pangoro.

"I won't back down, never! Pangoro! Stone edge to protect you!" Serena shouted. Pangoro let out a battle cry and made a stone edge around him and stopping the flamethrower. "Now use close combat and hit the rocks back!"

"Marowak!" Alain led in shock.

"Finish it with Dark Pulse!" Serena exclaimed. Pangoro launched the dark pulse and hit Marowak head on knocking it out.

"Marowak is unable to battle, Pangoro wins!" the ref shouted.

Alain recalled Marowak and quickly threw out his next pokeball: a Vikivolt.

"Vikivolt use bug buzz!" Alain shouted. Pangoro started to get bitten and was slammed to the ground weakened.

"Pangoro use dark pulse!" Serena shouted, but Pangoro's dark pulse was no match for the next move Alain used.

"Vikivolt use zap cannon!" Alain shouted. Zap cannon hit and instantly knocked out Pangoro.

"Pangoro is unable to battle, Vikivolt wins!" the ref declared as Serena recalled her defeated pokemon.

"Absol! Come on out!" Serena shouted as she revealed the Absol with the mega stone.

Alain saw the mega stone and was impressed, but kept going, "Vikivolt use thunderbolt!"

"Absol, respond to my heart… Mega Evolve!" Serena shouted. Absol grew bigger and grew wings and then the horn doubled in size. At the sight of the incoming thunderbolt, Serena commanded, "Cut right through! Use Megahorn!"

Megahorn cut right through and hit Vikivolt with so much force that it was sent flying towards the end of the tunnel behind Alain knocked out in a dent in the wall.

"Vikivolt is unable to battle, Absol wins!" the ref called out.

"Not bad, but this side will get serious too! Charizard!" Alain shouted. "Respond to my heart, beyond evolution MEGA EVOLVE!"

"ROAAAR!"

Charizard transformed into mega Charizard X and threw a flamethrower into the sky as a form of power.

"Absol, keep going hard use psycho cut!" Serena shouted. Absol launched a giant purple disc at Charizard.

"Charizard use dragon claw!" Alain shouted. The attacks collided and Charizard was unharmed. "Use thunderpunch!"

"Quick counter with megahorn!"

Both attacks collided, but both pokemon recoiled.

"Now Absol use thunderbolt!" Serena shouted. Absol launched a thunderbolt at Charizard and hit it head on.

When Charizard stood up, it was a little dazed but it got shaken off. "Use flamethrower!" Alain shouted.

"Ice beam!" Serena retaliated.

Both attacks collided causing a large explosion to which the blue flames overpowered. When the smoke cleared, Absol was in the ground on its normal form.

"Absol is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" the ref shouted.

"Both down to their last pokemon…" Ash said.

"Serena…" Night muttered.

Ash then saw Serena's attitude as she recalled Absol, "What is your burden Serena?" Ash asks himself.

"Delphox I choose you!" Serena shouted revealing her Delphox. "I won't back down… NEVER!"

Serena then started to put her fist in front of her like Ash would when he synched with Greninja. "Stronger, stronger! LET'S GO!" Serena and Delphox let out a battle cry as Delphox got a flame veil around her.

"..." Was Alain's reaction.

"Synchro burst, wait, something is wrong!" Ash exclaimed.

"Your right! Look the form is not complete!" Night agreed.

Back in the battle, Serena was surrounded in a red aura, obviously filled with emotion.

"Use psychic!" Serena shouted. Serena made her arms move controlling the direction of Charizard thus slamming the dragon into the ground.

"Charizard… you have to use thunderpunch on Delphox now!" Alain shouted. Charizard broke free and hit Delphox with thunderpunch.

Delphox and Serena both winced in pain as they got hit. Then…

Delphox was surrounded in yellow lightning marks indicating paralysis. Every Time Delphox was paralysed, Serena felt the pain and she was out on her knees from the pain. Having never used synchro burst, she never had to tolerate the pain.

"Finish this, BLAST BURN!" Alain exclaimed as Charizard hit the ground with his fist and broke the ground apart and hit Delphox with a lot of fire. Delphox was hurt a lot, but Serena was the one that felt the devastating pain strike her body.

Ash watched in horror as Delphox returned to its normal form on the ground and Serena was struggling to stand up in the trainer box.

"Delphox is unable to battle which means that Alain will go to the finals!" the ref declared.

"And it seems that the battle is over, Alain advances!" the announcer shouted.

"Now, you feel my wrath! Capture her Charizard!" Alain shouted. Everyone in the stands watched in horror, but in instinct, Ash reacted and jumped into action.

"ROAAAR!"

Charizard was flying to grab Serena who was kneeling down next to Delphox and just when Charizard was about to grab Serena, something stopped him.

"Ugh!" Alain shouted.

Ash who had made an aura shield to protect Serena in the middle of the field spoke up, "Don't you dare touch her!"

"It seems that Romeo is defending the Kalos Queen!" the announcer shouted as people cheered on Ash.

"Fine… come on Charizard," Alain said as he walked off.

Ash then turned to Serena who recalled Delphox. Ash then escorted Serena out.

When they were out, Night noticed the two alone and decided not to interfere. Serena then sat in a bench and looked down without saying a word until, "I'm sorry, I failed you…"

"Serena…" Ash started.

"What are you even doing here? Why did you protect me!" Serena outburst this time she had tears in her eyes. There was no one around except Night who was eavesdropping. Night was trying to see if Ash would finally tell her, but he did not expect this outburst. "Why did you save me!? I lost, I'm useless to you! Why don't you leave me alone!"

"Serena!" Ash yelled back. He looked down to the point where no one could see his watery eyes in his hat's shadow. "You told me this once, and my message will have the _same_ meaning! The Serena I know is happy, caring, selfless, determined, and most of all has learned to never give up until the end!"

Serena looked back at Ash, who looked up with eyes she has never seen before, the same eyes Serena had when she confronted Ash in Snowbelle. "She never gives up! And recently I found out that I… I…!"

Serena suddenly stopped Ash by embracing him. Ash returned the embrace knowing his message came through.

"I'm sorry Ash, I got too caught up in winning that I lost focus," Serena explained with tears.

"It's ok, I am just glad that you are back to normal," Ash said as he tightened the hug. Serena was surprised by Ash's action, but given her crush, she also tightened the embrace. At this point their embrace was so strong they had to break apart in order to prevent losing consciousness.

"Hey guys," Night said as he revealed himself. "Serena you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Night," Serena replied as she hugged her cousin for a little bit.

After the cousins broke apart, Night looked at Ash and both nodded. "Serena," Ash started.

"Yea?"

"When you cheer us on, wear this," Ash stated with a smile. He gave Serena her Kalos attire from their journey.

"Ash, are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yea, you will be protected by security and the champions because of your identity when we are not around, so when me and Night battle, you will be fine… Also…" Ash trailed off.

"What is it?" Serena asked holding her Kalos attire.

"I missed it when you cheered me on with those clothes," Ash said with a grin.

Serena smiled back, "Like old days huh?"

"Yea!"

"Ash, we need to get Pikachu and Jolteon for our battle," Night spoke up suddenly.

"Right! See you at the match Serena!" Ash called out as both trainers ran to the hotel. They picked up not only Pikachu and Jolteon, but they changed to their trademark attires for the grand reveal.

After that, they ran back to the stadium for their battle, "Ash, no holding back!"

"Let's give them the best battle they have ever seen!" Ash exclaimed.

"I could never agree more!" Night shouted as they ran opposite ways to their respective tunnels.

 **At the stands:**

Serena watched in awe with her friends, "Looking good Serena."

"Thanks May, but we are all in for a good treat," Serena replied winking.

The match would start soon, but in the meantime, the screens all displayed Serena while random people asked her for her autograph.

"This is going to be interesting," Serena muttered to herself.

A reporter with red hair and red glasses suddenly appeared, "Serena! Can I ask you a question?"

"Ummm… sure."

"Who was that person that saved you and what type of relationahip do you have with him," the reporter asked.

Serena blushed a little, "He will battle next so you will see who Romeo really is…" Serena trailed off and winked. "And no, I still am an amourshipper."

 **A/N: This is hype for the next chapter, this is going to, be awesome! The grand reveal and full battle of Ash vs Night.**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Alright! Ash vs Night today and this will feature some pretty intense battles. Get ready for seeing the strength when two really good friends clash in battle and give the audience a great battle!**

 **This is also the finale of the Semi Final arc, so get ready for the final arc!**

 **The matchups this chapter are really good, I felt like I needed to show how even they are in power to make this very intense. Hint: Electric Terrain and Rain Dance at the same time ;)**

 **(Srsly I think this would be cool to combine, I won't be doing it the way that it happened in anime where the electricity goes away).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 31- Semi Final Chaos Part 3

 **Stadium:**

"But still, why is this Romeo guy is always protecting you?" The reporter asked.

"Let's say that this 'Romeo' is not really called Romeo," Serena smirked.

The crowd began to cheer for the battle that was about to start. People had gone to their seats. Serena's friends were all with her ready to see Ash battle.

"Now, on the red corner we have the man Antony!" the announcer shouted only for the crowd to roar at a huge strength when they did not see Antony. The crowd was shocked and excited when they saw the trainer with the Jolteon next to him. "It seems that Antony is not even a real person! It appears that Night is battling!"

"Hey guys, you did not expect me to be Night eh, well get ready because what you are about to see is going to blow you away," Night smirked as he talked into the microphone.

The crowd seemed confused until the second trainer was announced. Another teen with light blue scarf and black jacket was watching from the top of the stands.

"Welcome to the stage Romeo!" the announcer shouted and the cheering and roaring was three times louder than any cheer at that time.

From the tunnel came a raven haired boy with a light tan, auburn eyes, blue jacket and gray pants, a trademark red cap and to give it all away, a Pikachu on his shoulder. He walked over to the rocky field with a smile.

"Amazing! I can't believe it! It's Ash Ketchum!" the announcer shouted and everyone cheered in awe.

"Heheh, the one and only. Anyone miss me?" Ash asked through the microphone.

There were many cries of "yes!" or "where have you been?" to even some "I love you Ash!" but Ash just looked on and talked to Night like a brother.

"So Night, you ready to give them a battle they won't forget?" Ash asked.

"Of course bro, can't wait!" Night replied with a smile.

"The match between Ro-" the ref started until Ash interrupted.

"Name's Ash Ketchum, not Romeo, Serena and me got those names from Night who said we needed names to disguise," Ash replied and the audience laughed as Ash still did not understand the meaning between the names. "Also, we know the rules don't worry about the rules."

"But this is an official match," the ref intervened.

"Who cares, we are too eager to start, also the rules are repetitive and the same…" Night replied.

"The rules…" the ref said nervous.

"Who cares, I am the champion of the host region which technically makes me the host of this tournament," Night smirked earning a laugh from the audience. The ref just shut up now. "Go Infernape!"

"Infernape!" Night's Infernape called.

"Infernape I choose you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Fernape!" Ash's Infernape shouted.

"... BATTLE BEGIN!" The ref shouted.

"Close combat!" both Ash and Night shouted. Both Infernape charged and engaged in a fist fight. Night's Infernape got a good amount of punches in while Ash's got a lot of kicks.

"Infernape use mach punch!" Ash shouted.

"Counter with Thunderpunch!" Night retaliated.

Both Infernape clashed fists. There was a decent sized explosion and both pokemon recoiled back. Both pokemon then fell in front of their trainers.

"FLARE BLITZ!" both trainers shouted. The Infernapes let out battle cries and charged at each other with a blue fiery aura. They collided and recoiled in pain after a large explosions. When the dust cleared, both Infernape were standing.

Ash and Night both nodded at their respective Infernapes and both charged into battle.

Both pokemon were battling freestyle, no commands, just trust that their trainers trust them to be able to handle their own battle.

"It seems that both pokemon are battling freestyle! No one is giving a command!" The announcer shouted in amazement.

Back in the stands everyone was at the edge of their seats.

"I have never seen a battle like this!" Clemont shouted. His hands were gripping the seat, both were shaking with excitement.

"Amazing!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Infernape, who knew that it would end up like this," Dawn said.

"Go guys go!" Bonnie shouted.

"This is amazing power!" Max remarked.

"So intense," May replied.

"Ash… Night… who will win," Serena muttered as she gripped her ribbon harder.

Back at the battle, Ash's infernape received the most damage and was recoiled, at this point both trainers decided to take over again.

"Infernape use thunderpunch!" Night shouted. Night's infernape kicked off and went for the hit and hit Ash's Infernape back.

Suddenly, Ash smirked. Blaze activated and the fire was bigger than ever.

"FLARE BLITZ!" Both trainers shouted. Ash had a super powered flare blitz, but less stamina at this point.

When the collision happened, there was a giant explosion. People in the seats were blown away by the power.

When the smoke cleared up, both Infernape were staring at eachother. Both had a smile. Suddenly, blue electricity from the recoil took over and both Infernape fell over with swirl marks on their eyes.

"Both Infernape are unable to battle, choose your next pokemon," the ref declared. Both trainers praised their pokemon and recalled them.

"That was fun Night, now handle this! Metagross I choose you!" Ash exclaimed. Ash revealed Metagross and smirked.

Night looked to his side and sent out his next pokemon, "Let's go Jolteon!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon shouted.

Back at the stands, one of Serena's pokeballs opened up. "Sylveon!" Sylveon cried in excitement.

"Hehe, Sylveon, you excited to see Jolteon?" Serena asked. Sylveon nodded. "In that case, Pikachu come on out!"

"Pika?"

"Pikachu look, Ash's Pikachu is going to battle soon," Serena said with a smile.

"Pika!" Serena's Pikachu shouted in excitement.

May and Dawn snickered, "I ship them."

Back at the battlefield, Jolteon and Metagross stared eachother down, "Get behind Metagross and use rain dance!" Night shouted.

Jolteon used its amazing speed to get around Metagross.

"Metagross bullet punch!" Ash shouted. Metagross hit Jolteon hard and Jolteon recoiled back.

"You ok Jolteon?" Night asked. "Alright, stronger, stronger let's go!"

Jolteon and Night used synchro burst leaving everyone excited. Jolteon turned blue and black to look like his trainer and launched a rain dance into the air.

"Psyshock!" Ash shouted. Metagross charged the purple beam and shot it at Jolteon.

"Jolteon, dodge it!" Night exclaimed.

Jolteon used its speed to maneuver around the rain and psyshock and dodged the beam that seeked Jolteon. Jolteon then jumped up in front of Metagross.

"Jolteon! Let them have it!" Night shouted. Jolteon got on Metagross and jumped behind it making Metagross take all the damage from psyshock.

"Metagross use meteor mash!"

"Not quite, thunder!"

As Metagross charged up meteor mash, Jolteon got into the air and fired a super powered thunder at Metagross from the rain.

"Metagross no!" Ash shouted as Metagross took a lot of damage.

"Now Jolteon! Shadow ball!" Night exclaimed. Jolteon threw a shadow ball and hit Metagross instantly knocking it out from how super effective it was.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Jolteon wins!" the ref shouted.

"Well done Metagross you tried," Ash said as he recalled Metagross. 'Now what? I have to weaken Jolteon.' The rain stopped.

"Krokodile I choose you!" Ash shouted as he revealed Krokodile. "Use dig!"

"Stay attentive Jolteon!" Night stated. He looked through Jolteon's eyes and saw no sign of Krokodile.

"Now! Use Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted as Krokodile appeared and hit Jolteon in the stomach. Jolteon and Night both winced at this with pain. "Go for a giga impact!"

Night's eyes widened as he saw this charging. "Quick shadow ball!"

Shadow ball hit the charging giga impact and canceled it. Ash grew confused, "what?"

"Jolteon use hidden power!"

"Earthquake!"

Jolteon was sent into the sky from the shaking ground. Night and Jolteon both winced but got back together. "Now launch the hidden power!"

"Jolll...TEON!" Jolteon shouted as he shot the Krokodile a light blue barrage of spheres ending in a large explosion.

Jolteon was still standing, but Krokodile was in the ground unconscious.

"Krokodile is unable to battle, Jolteon wins!" the ref shouted.

"You were amazing Krokodile, return," Ash said as he recalled Krokodile.

"Jolteon, come back," Night said as he went back to Night's side. The intermission started and Ash was very thoughtful. 'I have to do what he did to even things out' Ash thought.

"And here is the next battlefield! Another mountain field!" the announcer shouted.

"I am ready, Pikachu I choose you!" Ash exclaimed. Serena's Pikachu got excited as Ash's Pikachu jumped into the field.

"PIKA!"

"Pikachu huh? Greninja let's go!" Night shouted.

"Ninja!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted while shooting the lightning bolt.

"Matblock!" Night exclaimed.

After a small explosion, the dust showed Pikachu unharmed. "Pikachu use volt tackle!"

"Slash it with Night slash!" Night retaliated. Greninja turned black and charged Pikachu with the purple blade.

"Iron Tail!"

"Pika pika pika kapi!"

The two moves collided and both pokemon recoiled back.

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash shouted.

"Use Poison Jab (I know, I found out Greninja can't learn that) !" Night exclaimed.

Both moves collided, but volt tackle overpowered as electricity surrounded Greninja and it got to one knee. "Paralysis…" Night muttered.

"Static," Ash smirked. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pika...CHUUUU!"

"Greninja!" Night shouted. The thunderbolt hit the now purple Greninja and knocked it out easily.

"Greninja is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the ref declared.

"Greninja you did your best, that's all that counts," Night said as he gripped another pokeball. "Dragalge give it your all!"

"Drag!" Dragalge shouted.

Pikachu smirked, he knew he was ready to surf.

"Use sludge wave!" Night ordered.

Ash smirked as the sludge wave came, "Iron tail! SURF that wave!" (Pun Intended).

Pikachu's tail glowed white and then put his feet on his tail. Pikachu then surfed the wave with the steel type move. Then he hit Dragalge with the tail making Dragalge recoil.

"Dragon pulse!" Night shouted. Dragalge then opened his mouth and shot out a dragon shaped beam that hit Pikachu head on. "Now use focus blast!" Pikachu got hit again this time harder.

"PIKA!" Serena's Pikachu shouted in worry.

"Ash, Pikachu," Serena muttered.

"Pikachu are you ok?" Ash asked his Pikachu.

"Pi...ka." Pikachu said as he slowly got up.

"Pikachu, we will do this together!" Ash exclaimed as he started making dance like movements. A green aura started surrounding Ash and Pikachu. No one, not even Night and Serena had ever seen anything like it.

"Pika pika pika pika pika," Pikachu looked like he was charging up an attack.

"Is Ash?" Bonnie started.

"He's dancing!" Serena exclaimed in shock.

Ash finished his dance which Pikachu mimicked by making a lightning bolt shape with his hands and involuntarily said this, "Pikachu! let's go! Special Z Move! GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted. Everyone was wide eyed at what happened next: Pikachu launched a giant lightning bolt at Dragalge and then the lightning bolt exploded a giant explosion that sent electricity everywhere and blowing everyone from their seats.

Lysandre who was still watching viewed this with interest, "Look at that strength, amazing…"

When the dust cleared, Dragalge was spotted on the other side of Night's trainer tunnel unconscious.

"Dragalge is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the ref declared in shock.

In the stands, Serena's Pikachu was really surprised, "Pika!"

"Wow you really do like the strongest Pikachu, huh Pikachu?" Serena teased making her Pikachu fluster.

"You tried Dragalge, you were awesome," Night said as he recalled his electrocuted friend.

"Pikachu return," Ash said, he was still looking at his hands wondering what happened. Pikachu, who was just as impressed returned to Ash's side.

"A-Ash, just a quick question… what the heck did you just do?" Night asked. Everyone was also curious.

"I-I don't know," Ash responded. "I had never done this before either."

"Well, you really did surprise me," Night replied as he smirked. "Gliscor it is your turn!"

"Gliscor!" Gliscor shouted.

"Hmmm… Gliscor I choose you!" Ash shouted launching out his own Gliscor.

"Gliscor!" Ash's Gliscor replied while winking and sticking out its tongue.

"Use stone edge!" Ash exclaimed. His Gliscor came down and used stone edge.

"Earthquake! Disorient it!" Night shouted. Night's Gliscor hit the ground and shook the Earth. The stones then missed Night's Gliscor. "Use knock off!" Night's Gliscor hit Ash's and sent him down to the ground with the shaking ground. At this point Night's Gliscor was poisoned by his toxic orb.

Ash's Gliscor got hit with the ground and was sent to the sky. "Gliscor don't give up! Use fire fang!" Ash's Gliscor flew to Night's Gliscor and completely hurt it with fire fang.

"Earthquake again!" Night shouted as his Gliscor caused another earthquake.

"Quick Gliscor get above him!" Ash shouted. Ash's Gliscor did so and Ash had a plan. "knock it into earthquake with x scissor!"

Just as Ash's Gliscor was about to get Night's, Night made a plan, "Quick grab him!"

Night's Gliscor grabbed Ash's but both flew down towards the shaking ground.

"Fire fang!/Knock off!" were the commands of the trainers towards their falling pokemon. When they hit the shaking ground, it was over for both Gliscor.

"Both Gliscor are unable to battle!" the ref declared as both Ash and Night recalled their pokemon.

Ash and Night looked at eachother and nodded. Ash looked to his resting Pikachu while Night looked at his black and blue Jolteon.

"Pikachu!/Jolteon!" both trainers started. "I CHOOSE YOU!"

Everyone was shocked. This was going to be a battle of electric pokemon partners.

"This is going to be great, as an electric type enthusiast I love to see these battles!" Clemont said shaking with excitement like if this were a roller coaster.

In the stands, things got competitive: people were putting bets on which electric type would win. "Serena, who is stronger, Pikachu or Jolteon?" Sawyer asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, I know they had battled before but I was not able to see," Serena responded.

Sylveon and Serena's Pikachu were excited. As they knew, Ash's Pikachu and Night's Jolteon battled before, but Serena and her pokemon had never seen it.

 **Flashback:**

 _In Mount Silver, Serena was grooming her Delphox when she noticed Ash and Night with Pikachu and Jolteon walking over to the battlefield._

" _Ash, Night are you two going to battle?" Serena asked._

" _Yea, Pikachu vs Jolteon," Ash exclaimed._

" _Can I watch?" Serena asked sweetly._

" _Sorry, but we only have two protective suits," Night replied. "Things can get dangerous."_

" _Ok," Serena said as she went back to grooming Delphox._

 _A while later, Serena noticed Ash and Night come back with their suits covered in soot. They went over to the other side of the cave to take it off so Serena decided to look at the field._

 _When she looked at the field, she was shocked. The whole battlefield was destroyed._

 _Serena sighed, "Gigalith and Floatzel, can you, help me clean this mess up?"_

" _Giga!"_

" _Floatzel!"_

 **Flashback end:**

"use…" Ash and Night started. "ELECTRIC TERRAIN! / RAIN DANCE!"

Everyone watched in shock as both moves went up and combined making the ultimate electric battlefield, a thunderstorm. Lightning came from the sky and stroke the field every so often intimidating people in the stadium.

Clemont though, well… he kinda was having a heart attack at how awesome this was.

"Use thunder!" Night called out. Jolteon fired out a thunder towards Pikachu.

"Counter with thunderbolt!"

"Jolteeeee ONNN!'

"pika...CHUUUU!"

The attacks were super powered and both collided. The hard struggle for dominance ended in a stalemate and large explosion that blew off many people in the stadium's loose belongings off of them.

"Pikachu use your volt tackle to gain speed!" Ash shouted.

"Jolteon hit Pikachu with a shadow ball!"

"Dodge it!"

Shadow ball missed Pikachu and Pikachu gained speed.

 **Ash POV:**

This storm, I thought I could get through it, but I can't…

I only have one move that can hurt Jolteon and that is Iron Tail which means I need to hit with the strongest one I can.

"Jolteon use thunder!" Night called out.

Jolteon fired off a thunder and I reacted immediately. "Hit it with thunderbolt again!" I shouted. Same result.

This kept going on for a while, Night orders a thunder and I use thunderbolt to hit hard. The thunderstorm and our giant explosions were destroying the field. I needed to make the most out of move. I noticed the mountain field we were in and I got a plan.

"Pikachu get to the top of the mountain!" I shouted.

"Pika pika pika pika…" Pikachu shouted as he got to the top with volt tackle.

"Now call and keep using volt tackle!" I cried.

"Jolteon use thunder straight up!" Night calls out.

I grit my teeth, this was going to be extremely risky.

Pikachu starts fighting the thunder and running into it.

"Don't give up Pikachu!" I shout. When Pikachu was near Jolteon countering with thunder, I give my last command. "Iron tail now!"

"Pika pika pika kaPI!" Pikachu shouts as a large explosion runs through the entire stadium hitting people and even electrocuting others.

 **Normal POV:**

Everyone stood up to see Night wincing in pain from synchro burst as he stood up. Ash was gritting his teeth as well.

When the smoke and storm cleared the view was unbelievable. There was a large crater in the middle of the stadium and both Pikachu and Jolteon stood there knocked out. Everyone gasped at this.

Ash and Night looked at eachother and nodded. Both stepped into the field and into the crater. They grabbed their fallen friend and returned to their battle box.

"I think we over did it a little," Ash said to Night.

"hehe, maybe," Night smirked.

Both trainers praised their pokemon and set them apart near a safe place.

Serena and her spectating pokemon who were not far away from the field runned into the field. Sylveon after Jolteon and Serena's Pikachu after Ash's.

Serena snickered a little, "Well, there they go."

"Haha, I ship them," Bonnie announced.

With Jolteon and Sylveon, Sylveon was talking to Jolteon scolding him for making her worry.

"Jol jolteon," Jolteon said with a remorseful tone. Sylveon just grabbed Jolteon and hugged him using her ribbons.

With the Pikachu's Serena's Pikachu was happy for Ash's Pikachu's performance on the battle, but was also very worried.

"Pika…" Ash's Pikachu said embarrassed.

Serena's Pikachu sighed, like his trainer Pikachu was dense… or was he?

"Due to a lot of damage to the battlefield we are going to need to make another change!" the announcer shouted as out came a normal rock field.

Back at the battle Ash and Night looked at each other. "We ready to finish this?"

"Yea!" Night replied. "Gallade, you're in charge!"

" _So Night, we made it far who am I against?"_ Gallade asked to learn who it was and smirk.

"Lucario I choose you!"

" _Oh Ash, you are so amazing with catchphrases,"_ Lucario said as he looked at Gallade. " _Sup Gally,"_ Lucario smirked.

" _Oh Luckie-Boy, nice to see you here,"_ Gallade responded.

Both trainers touched their keystones, "MEGA EVOLVE!" They shouted as Lucario and Gallade transformed.

" _Ready Gally?"_

" _Bring it Luckie-Boy!"_

"Aura sphere!" Ash shouted. Lucario launched an aura sphere at Gallade.

"Break it with Psycho cut!" Night retaliated.

The attacks collided and both sides were ready to keep going.

"Close combat!" Both trainers ordered.

Lucario and Gallade both engaged in battling fist to fist combat. Neither of them getting an edge over the other.

After a few minutes of intense fist battling, Ash and Night took over again.

"Psycho cut!" it landed making Lucario fall to the ground, but Lucario stood up determined having taken a lot of damage.

"Use flash cannon now!" Ash shouted. Lucario launched the flash cannon at this point, but Night was prepared.

"Ice punch of the ground to make a shield!" Night shouted. The shield was able to stop the flash cannon with a decent explosion.

"Aura sphere! Break that ice Lucario!" Ash shouted. Lucario launched the sphere at Gallade and the shield broke. The aura sphere kept going though.

"Psycho cut!" Night exclaimed. "Reflect it back!" Gallade's fist glowed purple and hit the aura sphere. Then the aura sphere went straight towards Lucario and hit. "Let's finish this! Psycho Overdrive!" Gallade started using close combat while throwing out purple blades straight at Lucario.

Lucario got hit in a large explosion that ended in Lucario in the ground.

"Lucario…" Serena muttered.

"Lucario… NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL IT IS OVER!" Ash shouted.

Inspired by Ash, Lucario stood up weakly, " _I would never Ash! I would rather get physically hit unconscious in order to be unable to battle!"_

Suddenly, Ash glowed in a blue aura. "Let's finish this! Complete Aura Destructor!"

Lucario used double team all around Gallade and also glowed in a blue aura. Then all the Lucarios hit Gallade with aura sphere.

The explosion was massive and it consumed the entire stadium destroying glass and making TV sets go static all over the stadium.

One look at Gallade and it was over, "Gallade is unable to battle, the winner is Ro- I mean Ash Ketchum."

"That was an amazing battle!" people remarked as they saw the result.

"Gotta battle Ash again," Sawyer said.

"Haha, good luck then," Clemont replied.

Serena watched as two of her closest comrades met at the center of the field to shake hands.

" _Great battle Gally,"_ Lucario said.

" _I had fun Luckie-Boy,"_ Gallade replied.

"Ash that was fun," Night said.

"I want to battle you again sometime!" Ash replied.

"Of course we will, but now you have to beat Alain so we can crush team Draco!" Night replied.

Pikachu and Jolteon shook hands while Sylveon and Serena's Pikachu watched, all four smiling.

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard.

"Oops, I guess I am hungry," Ash said sweat dropping.

"Haha, me too, last one to the hotel room is a rotten exeggcute!" Night exclaimed as he, Ash and the other six pokemon raced to the hotel room.

 **A/N: Buildup for finals tomorrow. Have you seen the battle in the anime? I am rooting for Ash, I hope he wins for once it has been 20 years xD.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This chapter will be buildup for out final battle. Now that Ash has revealed himself people are nuts with everything.**

 **How will people receive Ash? Find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 32- Interview and Pokemon Master?

 **Next day at Hotel Room:**

Ash, Night and Serena were having breakfast at the hotel room, now in their favorite outfits with Pikachu always with Ash.

"Ash, I just got word that Professor Sycamore and Goodshow want to make a special interview with you to be broadcasted throughout everyone tuned into the TV for the tournament of the decades," Night explained.

"I think it is a great opportunity for you Ash," Serena replied.

"I guess I will do it, but Pikachu will be with me, right Pikachu?" Ash remarked.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted in excitement.

"Well, you are going to need to look good for that interview," Serena winked as she went to the other room and brought out a smoking for Ash to wear. "Use this!"

"Haha, well done Serena, what would Ash do without you." Night teased.

"I have no clue what I would do," Ash replied as he took the smoking and went to the other room to change leaving Night and Serena alone.

"So Serena, whena are you going to declare yourself to him?" Night asked.

Serena blushed all of the sudden, "Huh? I mean I don't know if I…" Serena trailed off.

"Serena… Ash is not as dense as you think," Night explained as he looked at Pikachu who agreed. "I think he may have caught your hints by now."

"Then why does he not tell me he knows?" Serena retaliated.

"Because he likes to see you hint him, like he's waiting," Night replied. "Honestly, I don't know how someone like you could be rejected by Ash, you are pretty much a female version of him."

"Alright, maybe… I will come clean soon," Serena said in defeat.

"Don't stress about it, after this whole thing is over, just tell him how you feel, I think he will understand, I mean, you know how nice he is, what is the worse thing that can happen?" Night asked.

"You're right, I will try to do it after we have this trouble behind us!" Serena exclaimed.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu shouted throwing a fist in the air.

Ash had already changed and was snickering at the conversation, he knew Night was pointing Serena in the right direction to make things work. Ash then came out of his hiding spot and spoke up.

"So, what are you excited about? Cheering me on in the finals?" Ash asked the cheering Serena.

"Hehe, yeah," She lied making Ash internally laugh at how shy Serena is at her feelings.

"Alright well we better go to the interview," Night said as the three left the hotel room only to be chased by paparazzi.

 **Interview Stage:**

The interview was being televised, but a lot of special people were watching in the auditorium: all the Champions, Serena and Ash's friends. The place had many seats in which people sat down and the interview stage had two couches. One for Ash and Pikachu while the other Professor Sycamore and President Goodshow.

Ash was nervous.

"Pikachu, you nervous?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika…" Pikachu nodded.

"Welcome to the stage Ash Ketchum!" Sycamore announced to which many people started clap.

Ash walked with Pikachu on his shoulder to the stage. Many people cheered for him. Serena looked at him with a smile while holding her ribbon. Night was with Jolteon next to Clemont and Sawyer.

"Nice to finally see you again, and my what a trainer you have become in three years," Sycamore stated.

"What? Since he started travelling he has improved a lot! I have seen him in all the leagues!" Goodshow retaliated as Ash sat down with Pikachu on his arms laughing.

"I see you have not changed in personality," Sycamore remarked.

"Not one bit, I am still the same glutton from years before!" Ash smiled.

"So Ash, I see you have Pikachu with you, can you tell us how you became friends with him?" Goodshow asked.

"Well, you see when I first wanted to be a trainer I was late to professor Oak's lab and there was no pokemon for me there," Ash explained. "Oak gave me Pikachu because he felt bad that I did not have a pokemon and even when I first met him, Pikachu did not like me."

"It is hard to see that a bond this strong started very shaky," Sycamore said. "How did you overcome this?"

"Well we saved each other from a bunch of Spearow and we became best friends after that," Ash replied.

"Amazing, and Ash, what was your reason to leave for 3 years?" Goodshow asked.

"Most of you guys may be thinking it is depression," Ash started in a serious tone. "But the reality was that I was forced to leave and train, I was being chased by a very dangerous group of individuals and I got threatened because of my… abilities so I left to train and become stronger."

"Wow, so you really had a reason to leave, many people even thought you were dead," Goodshow said.

"Well, I may have died a couple times to Mew and Mewtwo, Haunter, and even to a legendary trio in the tree of beginnings, but in the end, I am still here!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash's friends snickered at this. They knew how Ash had many near-death experiences.

"Ash, we see you have grown as a trainer, you were able to defeat Tobias amazingly this time from the last time I saw you battle Tobias and I am amazed at how strong you have become to make it to be one of the two best trainers in the world, but Ash, if you win then you achieve your dream of being Pokemon Master… What will you do after?" Sycamore asked.

Ash's eyes widened at this, his dream just relied in this last battle, then Ash smirked, "I will win and then I will live my dream."

"You really are very young Ash, you have the potential to become a Pokemon Master at the youngest age I have seen," Goodshow remarked. "Also, I want to talk about yesterday's battle, why did you and Night act like best friends during the battle?"

"Because we technically are," Ash replied. "He is one of the coolest guys I had met."

Night felt a bit embarrassed and Jolteon also felt like hiding his face in his trainer's chest.

"Looks like he appreciates this," Goodshow remarked as he looked from Night, back to Ash.

"Ash, this is the last question before we have the public ask some questions," Sycamore started. Ash nodded. "Knowing that you have travelled with companions, there has to be one that stands out to you, so if you had to travel again who would you bring with you?"

Ash swallowed, the answer was obvious, but he did not want to mess things up.

Ash then spoke up with confidence, "All of my companions have been amazing, but the one that stands out, believe it or not, is Serena…" Ash sighed in relief that he got that out of the way. "Out of all of them, she is the one that believed in me 100%, she knew I could pull through tough situations because around her I had to stick to my motto: never give up until the end."

Ash then spoke up again, "After my disaster in Unova, she matured me and made me capable of reaching new heights. In the end, she supported me like the others, but she stood _beside_ me instead of behind me. I will never forget the moment she made me find myself in Snowbelle…" Ash trailed off again.

"If it wasn't for her motivation to bring me back, I would have not been able to come back here today and participate and become this close to my dream… She and Night were able to find me during my absence a year ago if you did not know and for her to climb Mount Silver all the way to the top to find me again, I really appreciate that," Ash finished.

Sycamore and Goodshow were speechless at that response. Pikachu cuddled with Ash. Night looked over at Serena and smirked. Many people were not surprised of Serena's actions, but Serena sure was.

Serena was blushing and sinking in her seat as the cameras turned to her.

"Well thank you Ash, for your time, we are going to allow the audience to ask questions," Goodshow explained as he started handing out microphones to raised hands. Everyone had a raised hand who was a reported in the room.

Ash spoke up before questions were asked, "For anyone who is going to ask what shipping I support… I have a favorite, but I won't say which one because I don't want to start controversy between the communities."

Instantly a quarter of all hands went down, but Serena was asking herself so many questions. 'Does he like me? Maybe or maybe not. What if it isn't me? But what if it is… ARGHHH!'

 **Later after many questions:**

"Ash where are you going to go?" Night asked as he saw Ash send out Gardevoir to teleport.

"Getting my team for tomorrow," Ash said.

"Ok, be careful!" Serena shouted as Ash teleported away.

 **With Ash at a pokemon center:**

"Ash, it has been a long time, nice to see you!" Oak exclaimed.

"Hey Oak, nice to see again, I came here to get Pokemon," Ash said with a smile.

"Understood, who do you want?" Oak asked.

Ash just shocked the professor with his response, "Everyone, even the thirty Tauros."

"Ash that is not legal!" Oak retaliated.

"Not really, I am in the middle of a large conflict and after my battle tomorrow I will need them," Ash explained.

"Alright Ash, but if I get in trouble-"

"Talked to a champion about it, we are fine."

"Ok fine," Oak replied resigned.

After stocking up in all of his pokeballs, he got his Pokemon and put them in his backpack.

"Thank you Professor! Bye!"

"Ok Ash, see you later and I will see you after your battle!" Oak responded as he hung up.

"Ok Pikachu, now to get the other three Pokemon from my team."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted excited.

"Gardevoir take me to Anthony's home!" Ash said as he disappeared with Pikachu.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Ash vs Alain next, this battle will be amazing!**

 **Get hype.**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: We are ready to start the finals of the Tournament of the Decade.**

 **THIS IS A FIC NOT CANNON, HERE MAIRIN IS ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN ALAIN! (I made it easier for you to find it if you skipped this and stumbled upon the** _ **thing**_ **.)**

 **There is an easter egg in the Pokemon that Ash uses that are not Pikachu and Greninja. Try to guess what these pokemon have in common.**

 **FAIR WARNING THERE IS A HUGE PLOT TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Tell me how more dynamic the battle is now, I may have put more effort for the final and I am going to try and make the battles like this as well.**

 **I will be making the finals throughout some time. This adds hype to everything!**

 **Let's Get Hype!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 33- The Finals Ash vs Alain Part 1

 **Stadium:**

"Welcome to the final match of the tournament of the decades!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. "To begin, we will have a special treat! The Kalos Queen will be performing for us all!"

Suddenly, smoke covers the entire stadium making people wonder what is going on.

Through the smoke, there are seven figures.

 **Ash POV:**

I should be warming up for the battle, why am I here? Oh right, I am watching the girl I love perform, duh. Wait, where is my red cap?

Leaning against the wall of my tunnel with Pikachu on my shoulder and Greninja staring as we watch the figures become clear. I see a Pangoro, a Sylveon, a Absol, a Milotic, a Delphox, and I see a female Pikachu on someone's shoulder. This "someone" was my closest human friend with short honey blonde hair and electric blue eyes. When I saw the outfit I nearly died of a heart attack.

"Pika!" Pikachu told me laughing.

"I gotta keep her out of my clothes," I told my partner with shock.

"Ninja," the frog agreed.

I heard the entire crowd cheer even more, so I literally had to laugh. This girl was dressed as me with my Kalos outfit and my red cap. I was still wondering where it went.

I saw this girl I knew as none other than Serena command her pokemon to dance. She danced gracefully across the dirt field with her Pikachu on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Serena did something I did not expect. She lined up Absol, Sylveon, Pangoro, and Milotic on the other side of the field. All of them used moves and performed with each other with stone edge and aqua ring collided by dark pulse and moonblast.

After that, Serena stood with Pikachu and Delphox in the side opposite of her other pokemon.

Serena commanded her other pokemon to attack. Fairy wind, two dark pulses and a hydro pump combined headed towards Serena, Pikachu and Delphox.

Serena then moved her hands like Ash would when synchro bursting with Greninja and Delphox began to glow and transform in a fire torrent.

Greninja watched in amazingness as he and I nudged each other in the shoulders. We watched as our crushes became completely in synch.

Pikachu hopped of Serena's shoulder and when I saw Delphox I was shocked. She had pink outlines and a pink hat shape on the top. In her chest, Delphox had a blue ribbon shaped coloring and to Greninja's surprise there was a fire shuriken on Delphox's back.

"Dang, she's hot," I told a dumbstruck Greninja.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt! Delphox fire shuriken!" I hear Serena exclaim as she reaches to her back and mimics Delphox's movements and launches the fire shuriken.

The attacks collide and then everyone appears in the middle dancing together. The entire group then finished with them all making poses I would do.

"What an amazing performance by Serena to celebrate Ash's arrival!" the announcer shouted as Serena hugged her pokemon and the crowd cheered. Delphox then returned to its original form.

I quickly run away from the scene and reach an open place where I could to talk to my pokemon. I was hurried because I did not want Serena to see me checking her out. Also, the tunnels were supposed to be cleared as there was an exhibition match between Silver and Lance before the finals.

As I walk out I hear a couple voices calling out to me.

"Ashy-Boy, what's up," I hear none other than Gary Oak.

He was not alone, there was Paul, Nate and Trip with him.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Pika!" Pikachu greets and Greninja nods acknowledging them.

"Hey Ash, just wanting to tell you we are here for whatever crisis will happen after this match," Trip said.

"But you better win," Paul said with a smirk.

"And we will be there to help you," Nate smirked.

"We will see you later Ashy-Boy!" Gary exclaimed as the three walked off.

"Aight thanks guys," I reply as I see them disappear.

I then take out four pokeballs from my belt and reveal my pokemon.

"Gooooo DRAAA!"

"PRIMEAPE!"

"Butterfree!"

"PIDGEOT GEOT!"

My pokemon cry. Pikachu and Greninja go next to them and stand there with a line of Pokemon.

"It is great to see you guys again!" I shout. "I came here to tell you guys that we are going to win! We will begin Pokemon Masters today. My other pokemon are here," I signal to my backpack. "But I am relying on you guys specially because unlike my other pokemon, you have found a purpose. Me, I am going to use that to get us a win that we will never forget!"

Everyone let out a battle cry psyched to battle.

"I know people will be expecting more pokemon like Greninja here, like Infernape, Sceptile, Snorlax and… if he was not at Charenzific Valley... Charizard, but I want to use the most unexpected and tactical team I can… No one, not even the people I have trained with for years have seen you guys, except you Goodra, but you get the point for that."

My Pokemon let out another battle cry as I continue, "Goodra, you are my powerhouse! We will be amazing! Primeape, you are fast and agile, I know you will make a great battler specially after training for all these years. Butterfree, you are the first pokemon I ever caught, you have to battle this one. Pidgeot, you may look like an underdog, but you are my strongest and first flying type and constantly battling that Fearow has made you strong no doubt!"

Pidgeot was ready for the battle, but the unbeknownst to me, Alain had made Pidgeot determined to be stronger when he ran into him in Kanto a year ago to be saved by Serena, Night and Brock.

I then turn to Pikachu, "Pikachu, you are my first pokemon and my ace, a battle with Alain will only be amazing with you here!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu lets out a determined cry and punches the air.

Finally I look at Greninja, "Greninja, you are my biggest counter for that Charizard. That Charizard may want a rematch from last time, let's defend out title!"

"Ninja!" Greninja strikes a pose.

I take a look at my pokemon and smile, "LET'S WIN!"

All my pokemon send out a battle cry.

 **With Alain (normal pov):**

Alain was in a call with Lysandre, confused. Alain was sitting in a bench clenching his fists. Two people were watching, one was a girl sneaking around and the other was a teenager with a spiky pokemon listening from a wall behind Alain.

"Why did you order me to grab the girl!" Alain shouted furious.

"You tried that is all that counts," Lysandre responded.

"But I could have hurt her! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF DOING THAT?!" Alain shouted.

"It was to trigger Ash, and it worked! You exposing the girl was to get him out of hiding!" Lysandre responded.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ASH?! I can tell during the entire tournament he was not cheating like you told me he does!" Alain exclaimed with fury.

"That was the only way to get you to obey me," Lysandre smirked as he petted his Pyroar in the call.

At this point Alain has had enough. He grabs his holo caster given to him by Lysandre and clenched his fist hard crushing the device until it was not usable. Alain felt deceived and powerless.

Alain decided he should battle with his all, for the sake of the tournament, but also in sake of getting stronger to deal with Lysandre. He needed to get stronger, more than ever.

Mairin saw Alain from a distance and walked up to him, "Alain…"

"You were right, I should have quit when you told me," Alain managed to say with a defeated tone. Alain was on his knees punching the hard floor with regret.

"Alain… it's ok, I don't think anyone would take me seriously the first time anyways," Mairin replied sadly.

"I'm sorry, I will never do that to you ever again… I trust you with all your heart" Alain started. "If I ever lost you, I would-"

"Alain, you won't lose me, I am right here," Mairin said embracing Alain.

Alain grew teary eyed as he leaned in and kissed Mairin. Mairin grew shocked, but returned the kiss. (If you are worried about age difference check the A/N up above).

After a good minute, the new couple broke apart and went to where they needed to go.

"I am going to battle, right now, I just need to battle… with him," Alain said standing up.

"I understand, I will see you when this entire crisis is over, I will watch your match," Mairin replied as she ran off. Mairin had a fist in the air saying, "FINALLY I GOT THROUGH THAT DENSE SKULL!"

Alain smirked, 'I can't believe she thought I didn't know.'

Alain took out a pokeball and sent out Charizard, "Charizard, there is someone we need to apologize to."

Suddenly someone appeared behind Alain speaking up, "Finally came to your senses did you?"

Alain a little startled looked behind him to find the Kalos champion behind him with his Jolteon beside him, "Did you watch…"

"From the point when you talked to that guy with the Pyroar until now," Night replied smiling.

"Did I do the right thing?" Alain asked.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Team Draco tricked you into hurting others. They are going to use Ash and his aura to take over, I learned that after a little spying," Night responded.

"Jol," Jolteon agreed.

"Roar," Charizard said in an apologetic tone.

"How can I repair the damage?" Alain asked.

"Battle Ash, and tell him through the battle that you are sorry, communicating through battle is the best way to talk to him," Night started. "And help us defeat Team Draco."

"Ahead of you in that one," Alain smirked. "No holding back against Ash, I know he won't against me."

"He won't to anyone," Night smirked as he and Jolteon walked off leaving Alain and Charizard alone.

"Let's fix our mess Charizard," Alain said.

"Grau!" Charizard agreed.

 **Night POV:**

As I walked towards the field to meet up with Serena, I saw something that caught my attention. I saw a man holding a pokeball, he looked decent until I saw a mark on his hand.

I went up to the man to initiate conversation, "Hey, how are you?"

"Jol jolteon!" Jolteon responded.

"CHAMPION! hey man, my name is Bob and I am a huge fan," the guys who claimed he was "Bob" responded.

"Just call me Night," I responded sheepishly. "So are you lost? You look like you were looking for something."

"Yea, I was looking for the battle, I had some business to attend to," Bob told me.

"What kind of business?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just journalism," Bob told me. I saw the lie through his teeth.

"Oh really?" I grab the man by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. I grabbed his sleeve and revealed his "Team Draco" symbol. "Mind telling me what this is?"

"Urgh… They are coming and they will take you all out!" Bob shrieked.

"Fine then, Jolteon use thunder!" I command.

"Jolteeeeeonnnnn!" Jolteon shocks my foe and I smirk. At that time officer Jenny arrives and they are surprised to see me with a man in my arms unconscious.

"He works for team draco, take him away for interrogation," I say.

"Alright champion," the Jenny said as I gave her "Bob".

"It's NIGHT!" I shout in frustration.

 **With the Champions:**

All the champions minus Night were watching attentively the TV.

"Come on Ash!" Lance exclaimed.

"I am having mixed feelings about this," Steven said.

"I have faith in Ash," Cynthia and Iris said in unison.

"I don't know any of the two, but I am going for the guy that has the strongest bond with his pokemon…" Silver replied coldly.

 **With Lysandre:**

Lysandre watched as the battle was beginning to commence.

"Start the plan, we strike at my command," Lysandre said into a microphone.

"Affirmative!" Giovanni and Cyrus replied.

Lysandre then looked towards the battlefield where the battle would happen, "If you are not on my side anymore Alain, then I will also have to harm you…"

 **Later at the stadium as the match starts:**

"Now it is time for the end of the tournament, the climax!" the announcer started as cheers were heard. "Welcome your first battler, Alain!"

There was mixed reactions in the audience because of the last battle. Serena was worried for Ash though she was not in her seat yet. Ash's other friends viewed Alain with hate. Night sat with Jolteon watching the battle, both of them had serious faces.

"Now welcome our other finalist! Ash Ketchum!"

The audience roared with excitement to this person.

The raven haired trainer pumped his fist and bounced his left shoe on the ground before walking to the field. Ash appeared like you would expect, only that he was not wearing his cap.

Both trainers stared at eachother with eagerness to start.

The ref explained the rules and both trainers agreed as the large field came up, though this was no ordinary field.

"This is the special field for the finals! We have a quad-biome formation with a centerpiece! A lake on one quarter, a forest in the other, adjacent to that there is rocky mountains, a grassy land in the last quarter, and last but not least a treacherous rocky pillar biome in the center!" the announcer explained making the crowd roar.

Ash and Alain both stared down the field, it was large, in fact it was larger than most fields, at least double.

 **Pallet Town:**

"Their paths have finally met," Delia said while smiling and shedding a tear. She looked over to her dresser and took out a picture of when Ash was born. It was a happy family of four, Delia, a man that could not be identified, Ash in a crib, and a young boy with a blue scarf and long black hair… Alain.

 **Back at the battlefield:**

"Trainers send out your pokemon!" The ref shouted.

"Tyranitar let's go!" Alain shouted as he revealed a large green bipedal monster.

"ROAAAR!" it cried.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped over Ash and in front of him with cheeks gathering electricity.

"PIKA!" He shouted.

The ref got his hand up and waved it down, "Battle Be-"

"WAIT!" A feminine voice was heard. Everyone in the stadium and even the people managing the cameras pointed toward the source of the voice.

The scene was a girl that had a blue shirt, gray pants, red cap and Pikachu on her side. If no one got who it was at this point, she had honey blond hair and electric blue eyes. The girl was none other than Serena still dressed up from the last performance. Serena was standing right in front of an Ash that was about to battle.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as she threw the red cap towards Ash with a smile. Ash caught it in mid air and put it on (xyz 22 reference). Serena then nodded and left the field to the stands next to Night.

"Now we can get started!" Ash shouted giving his trademark toothy grin.

"Battle BEGIN!" The ref moved his arm down to signal the start of the battle.

As soon as the ref said that, Tyranitar whipped up a sandstorm affecting the whole arena. Ash was surprised, but he could find an opening.

"Let's go Alain!" Ash exclaimed with a smirk.

"Come at me! Tyranitar use dark pulse!" Alain shouted. Tyranitar launched the dark pulse through the sand storm.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted as Pikachu dodged it. "That's it Pikachu use electric terrain!"

Pika...CHUU!" Pikachu launched the electric terrain canceling out the sandstorm.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted landing a strong thunderbolt making Tyranitar wince in pain.

"Tyranitar earthquake!" Alain exclaimed.

"Iron tail on the ground!" Pikachu got airborne from his iron tail and avoided the earthquake. "Now hide in the forest!" Pikachu ran into the forest section and hid. Ash noticed some water running through a stream in the forest and got an idea.

"Use stone edge into the forest!" Alain shouted. The stone edge hit the forest, but then water from the stream splashed and soaked Tyranitar.

"Quick thunderbolt let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika… CHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted shocking Tyranitar.

Tyranitar fell to one knee paralysed and weakened.

"Finish it, use iron tail!" Ash shouted.

"Aim up and use hyper beam!" Alain ordered.

Iron tail sliced through the dark electric beam and hit Tyranitar causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, Tyranitar was in the ground fainted.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the ref declared as both trainers decide to recall their pokemon.

 **At the stands:**

Serena had changed back to her normal clothes and was hyped to see Ash get the first win.

"ALRIGHT!" She shouted as she high fived Bonnie.

"Just 5 more to go, come on Ash! DON'T MAKE ME FINE YOU!" Barry exclaimed.

"Shut up Barry, he needs to concentrate!" Dawn slapped Barry to which he winced in pain.

Max and Clemont were shaking with excitement.

May and Dawn were thrilled while Night was amused.

"COME ON ASH! WIN IT!" A new voices were heard.

The others turned around and saw five males who sat right next to them. One of them was recognised as Nate, the other three were not known except to a few of our whole group. The last one came apparent to everyone except Bonnie, Clemont and Sawyer.

"BROCK!" Everyone shouted.

"Nate!" Everyone else shouted.

"Hey guys," Brock shouted.

"No time for shouting we need to see this!" The purple haired trainer said.

"Oh Paul, you respect him don't you?" Dawn asked teasingly.

"Haha she got you good," the blond one said.

"Shut up Trip!" Paul retaliated.

"Relax guys," the spiky brown haired boy said.

"I agree with Gary, let's all cheer on Ash!" Brock exclaimed

"Yea!" Everyone shouted in happiness.

 **Back at the battle:**

"Staraptor, let's go!" Alain exclaimed as he revealed a staraptor.

"Starrr.. RAPTOR!"

Ash looked at this pokeball and launched it.

"Pidgeot I choose you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pidgeot!" it shouted. Pidgeot and Alain stared at each other with serious eyes. They remembered their encounter a year ago.

 **At the stands:**

Back at the stands, Night and Serena were shocked.

"Is that the…" Night started.

"It's the same Pidgeot you performed CPR on," Serena remarked.

"So Ashy-boy finally got Pidgeot back!" Gary exclaimed.

"I have to give you two credit," Brock signaled to Serena and Night. "If it wasn't for you, Pidgeot won't be here."

This battle was just starting to get emotional, how will things turn out for Pidgeot?

 **A/N: This is getting good, sorry if I did not have much battle this chapter, the rest will be next chapter it is just important to have this going on.**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: so we are getting into the heat of the battle now. I want to thank AmourshippingCanon for giving me the idea that I use during this battle. This truly will be different from the anime, I swear.**

 **Also, real fast I just want to thank you guys for the support I have been getting. I actually write these well ahead from my actual time to post them so yes it is pretty amazing.**

 **I also had an idea for a new fic. I started working on it: Ash begins his first journey in Kalos… I may have this story come into the time that Alola comes out, but it is ok. I am planning to make that one have an Alola arc as a sequel… maybe.**

 **Again, the next fic may not be as guaranteed because I have school to worry about, but I may be able to get a large amount of chapters for that done… (I have 8 already done anyways).**

 **Also, I have school so guys bear with me, being a senior in high school is no easy task. Let's not forget that I am going to prioritise school so writing this fic can become a challenge at times.**

 **Also guys, get on yt and anywhere you want and start saying #Serena4SunAndMoon**

 **#SerenaSunMoon**

 **#Serena (anything that says that you want her to go to Alola)**

 **Hope you enjoy this episode and remember to enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon (and I don't own Nexxus' jokes about this line)!**

Chapter 34- Battle of the decade

 **Stadium (Ash POV):**

I look over at my Pidgeot and assess the situation. It seems that the Staraptor that Alain sent out will have to be taken out only by Pidgeot. I know that I have to believe in Pidgeot, right now, the fate of the region lies in my hands!

I look over at Pidgeot and notice something about his expression: Pure desire for revenge.

" _Pidgeot… calm down if you desire revenge you will lose easier, let me take over… ok?"_ I tell my flying friend with my aura.

"Pidgaw!" I hear the bird cry.

I Sigh, I knew that I had to relax as the battle started.

"Staraptor use steel wing!" Alain exclaims.

"Mirror move!" I shout. I watch as both flying type Pokemon's wings glow a silvery white color and collide. The explosion gathered up in a mushroom cloud like collision. I was then recoiled as both birds soared past me with brutal force making me stagger.

"Brave bird!" Alain shouts.

"Sky attack!" I retaliate.

Pidgeot and Staraptor start to climb. Pidgeot envelops himself in a gold aura while Staraptor burns blue and starts chasing Pidgeot.

Both pokemon fly and collide three times from the side and suddenly circle around and collide with each other head on.

The explosion was brutal and both pokemon recoiled and started to fall towards the earth.

Staraptor quickly recovered, but Pidgeot fell and hit the ground in the jagged rocks in the middle of the field. Pidgeot stood up very weakly, it looks like he was about to faint.

"Pidgeot stand up! I know you can do this!" I shout over to my friend that seems like he is about to fall in battle.

I look at Alain and he is smirking. He thought he had the battle won, but if there was something I could do, it was believe in my pokemon!

Suddenly, I heard a large squawk. It was a battle cry from Pidgeot:

"PIDGGGAAAAAAAAAAW!" Pidgeot soared as he shot up into the sky.

I then felt a very warm sensation envelop me. It was like if Pidgeot was communicating with me in some way.

Amazingly, I then felt my vision falter, like if something was causing it to change. I then felt wind rush against me and a g-force like if I was flying.

I look down at my hands as my vision as it starts to blur on me. I then can't see anything but white.

The blurriness soon begins to fade, but is feel myself in a different position. I felt like it I was flying.

When my vision came back, I was surprised. I was flying on top of the battlefield… wait how? Pidgeot is battling not me.

I look over to one trainer box and I see something that surprises me. It is me and I am looking at the battle with eyes of determination.

"Staraptor use close combat!" I hear Alain shout.

I see that Staraptor starts to come straight for me and I think of ways to get out of this.

I think of a move that will blow Staraptor away… Heat wave!

Just on queue, I hear myself shout, "Pidgeot use heat wave! Blow him away!"

I look up and see the Staraptor charging me. I flap my wings with intensity and launch a fire wave at Staraptor.

Staraptor recoils with the hit, but recovers.

"Quick, use brave bird!"

"SKY ATTACK!" I hear myself shout.

I watch as Staraptor becomes blue and charges at me head on.

I aim at Staraptor and begin to glow gold. I charge Staraptor and don't think. My vision is filled with golden fire that is about to head on collide with Staraptor.

We finally collide and I feel searing pain go through me as there is a large explosion that surrounds me and Staraptor.

Both Staraptor and I fall from the sky. I fall on top of mountain and slowly, but steady stand up again. I watch as Staraptor hits the jagged rocks causing a dust cloud to go up… Staraptor did not stand up again.

I then hear what I wanted, "Staraptor is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins!" Alain did not skip a beat and returned Staraptor.

"Pidgaw!" I shout in victory. I felt proud of myself as I flew in circles. I had achieved a win as a pokemon myself. The screen showed me with two wins. I was in good shape.

"Go, BISHARP!" I hear Alain cry. A bipedal pokemon in shining armour came from the pokeball and I felt confident.

"Use heat wave!" I heard myself shout.

"Counter it with focus blast!" Alain exclaims.

I flap my wings and suddenly the fire wave came towards Bisharp. I thought I hit, but I saw as a yellow orb recoil on the fire. Then I see that it headed right for me.

"Mirror move!"

I charge up my own orb and instantly hit the focus blast with mine, the explosion was tremendous and the smoke barely allowed me to see.

Then I hear something I did not want to hear, "Thunder wave!"

A yellow wave of energy collided with me not allowing me to move at all. I was unable to flap my wings efficiently anymore so I started to fall on top of the forest.

I hit the trees and landed. I felt pain through my body as I was consumed by the paralysis.

"Guillotine!" I heard.

I look up and see Bisharp charging up two large blades with his sword like arms. Then I see him charge me.

I cannot do anything but watch. Suddenly, I felt it, a clean and painful slice right through my neck.

My vision started to get blurry… What was going on? Then suddenly, I could see nothing until my position was different and I was back again at my trainer box.

I had a lot of worry in my head after the last event, "Pidgeot!" I shout in worry. My friend was down in the forest… in the ground… not able to get up.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Bisharp wins!" I hear the ref declare.

"You were awesome, now take a good rest," I told my flying type as I returned him.

 **Normal POV in the stands:**

Serena gripped her ribbon with intensity. She was horrified at the illusion of Pidgeot being beheaded.

"There it is folks! The one hit KO move guillotine, what will Ash do now?!" the announcer asked.

"Come on Ash," Serena muttered. "Win this for the sake of the tournament."

 **At the field:**

Back at the battlefield, Alain recalled Bisharp, he probably wanted to rest the pokemon.

"Go, Weavile!" Alain shouted.

Ash took out another pokeball and shouted, "Butterfree I choose you!" The crowd roared with excitement for this battle between a stealthy pokemon and a graceful butterfly.

"Vile!"

"Free!"

"Battle begin!" the ref signaled for the match to restart.

"Bug buzz!" Ash ordered. Butterfree launched a sound wave that headed straight for Weavile.

"Protect!" Alain retaliated.

Weavile's shield took the damage and defended himself from the attack.

"Weavile use ice beam!" Alain shouted. The blue lightning like beam shot out towards Butterfree with menacing force.

"Dodge it quick!" Ash shouted.

"Butter freeeeeeee!" Butterfree dodged all of the ice beam, but the stream got frozen on the water.

"Butterfree, remain calm and use bug buzz!" Ash exclaimed. Butterfree charged his attack.

"Protect!" Alain shouted. Weavile attempted to use protect, but the shield broke when the bug buzz hit. Protect had failed this time and Weavile got hit badly.

"Finish it off now! Hurricane!" Ash exclaimed.

"Butter...FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Butterfree shouted as he made a huge whirlwind that was threatening to consume Weavile.

"Weavile quick use night slash on the ground to prevent getting blown away!" Alain ordered.

"Weavile!" Weavile painfully stated as he endured the wind. After the wind calmed down, Alain saw that he could attack with nore leverage.

"Ice beam again!"

"Psybeam! Counter it!"

The attacks collided providing a decently sized explosion among the field breaking some of the jagged rocks.

"Use double team on the rocks!" Alain ordered.

"Vile vile vile vile!" Weavile multiplied confusing Ash near the jagged rocks.

"Now use sleep powder!" Ash retaliated. Butterfree sprinkled sleep powder all around the rocks. Ash expected for Weavile to be asleep as the copies vanished once they came in contact with the sleep powder.

Weavile though, was nowhere to be seen.

"Weavile now use ice beam!" Alain shouted. Weavile appeared behind Butterfree with a mask made of leaves from the forest. This mask protected Weavile from the sleep powder.

Ice beam collided head on with Butterfree. Butterfree then started to struggle to fly because of ice in the wings.

"Butterfree no!" Ash exclaimed in worry.

"Finish it with night slash!" Alain exclaimed. Weavile pounced on Butterfree and swung him with a strong night slash that caused Butterfree to fall fainted.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Weavile wins," the ref declared.

"Butterfree!" Ash shouted as he ran into the field go check on his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Free Butterfree," Butterfree responded weakly.

Suddenly, one of Ash's pokeballs opened and summoned a pokemon.

"APE!" Primeape shouted in anger as he watched his defeated friend. It vowed to try and take down the Weavile.

"Butterfree take a nice long rest," Ash said as he recalled Butterfree. "I am counting on you Primeape."

"Prime! PRIMEAPE!" Primeape shouted as Ash went back to his battle box.

"Primeape start things off with power up punch!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ape ape ape!" Primeape attempted to hit the Weavile, but Weavile was very quick and dodged the attacks.

Eventually, Primeape got a hit, with that, there was a red aura that showed that Primeape's power increased. The two pokemon were now battling in the mountain though.

"Weavile use ice beam now!" Alain exclaimed.

"Use retaliate!"

Both moves collided and both pokemon got recoiled. Ash knew that retaliate was a good choice since Butterfree had just fainted thus earning damage.

"Use night slash!" Alain exclaimed.

"Take it!" Ash shouted.

The night slash caused a decent explosion, but Primeape shook it off.

"Again!" Alain instructed.

"Keep going Primeape!" Ash shouted to his fighting friend.

This kept going on for a while, night slash against nothing but bracing oneself for impact.

Finally though, one night slash made Primeape fall to the floor in pain.

 **Back at the stands:**

Serena looked at this in shock. 'Come on Ash!'

"Ash, what are you planning?" Night asked himself.

 **Back at the Battle:**

Back in the battle, Weavile was about to finish things off with one last night slash… until:

"NOW! COUNTER!" Ash exclaimed.

"PRIMEEE APEEEEE!" Primeape shouted as he hit Weavile in the abdomen.

Weavile went flying and got slammed into the side of the mountain… knocked out.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Primea-" The ref was interrupted as Primeape collapsed from exhaustion. "Both pokemon are unable to battle we will not have a field change!"

Ash and Alain recalled their pokemon and then the field retracted.

 **With Serena:**

Serena watched, worried for Ash. She saw how Ash was angry from when Alain attacked her and she was debating how Ash would defend her. Serena knew that if _her_ Ash messed up at one point, the battle would be over.

 **With our Trainers:**

No words were shared between the trainers. They both wanted to complete the battle.

"The field is now ready! It is the danger field!" The announcer shouted as people admired the new field.

The field was a rocky one with a circular cone like volcano in the middle. There was also lava. It was obvious that the lava would not instantly KO, but it would inflict the burn status condition.

Alain gripped a pokeball while Ash looked to his side. Ash debated his options and decided to go with his tank.

"Choose your next pokemon!" the ref exclaimed.

"I CHOOSE YOU!/LET'S GO!" Ash and Alain exclaimed respectively.

"GOOODRAAA!"

"METAAAAGGRROOSSS!"

Both pokemon took battle stance.

"Goodra let's put out some of the lava! Use rain dance!" Ash shouted.

"Goooo Draaaaa!"

The rain started to pour, all on top of the battlefield. The lava was fizzing and cooling down.

"Metagross use agility to get up close!" Alain exclaimed. Metagross used insane speed to get right next to Goodra, but Ash was prepared. "Use metal claw!"

"Bide quick!"

"Dra dra dra…" Goodra started taking metal claws to the chest as he charged up his power.

After a while, Metagross got tired as a blood red aura appeared around Goodra. "Let it go!" Ash shouted.

"Gooooo...DRAA!" Goodra shouted as he let go of the insane white beam of light towards Metagross.

"Rock slide!"

The beam impacted metagross, but there was no damage taken as Alain had the rock slide stop the bide.

"Use dragon pulse, Goodra!" Ash shouted.

Goodra charged his attack and launched it right at Metagross. Metagross though, seemed to take the hit straight on.

"Use metal claw to stop it!" Alain exclaimed. The dragon shaped beam tried to consume Metagross, but the metal claw disintegrated the attack.

Ash then noticed the ground start to shake. He looked over at the battlefield and noticed the culprit.

"Quick Goodra use ice beam on Metagross's legs now!" Ash exclaimed.

"Goooo draaaaaa!"

"Metagrooooooooosss!" Metagross shouted in pain as he was stuck. Alain was in shock and he knew that trouble was coming.

"Metagross break free!" Alain shouted in panic to which Ash smirked.

"Goodra use bide!" Ash shouted.

Suddenly, the volcano erupted launching lava all over the place. Goodra, who gets the most power for bide from the damage he takes, allows the lava to hit him. With that, Goodra takes damage, but does not get burned thanks to hydration and rain.

Sadly for Metagross, he was not protected by rain so he got burned by the lava. He glew on fire from the status condition and winced in pain.

Alain then broke free, "Meteor mash!"

"Meta… GROSSSSSS!" Metagross broke the ice, glowed blue, and charged Goodra.

Ash's eyes widened, "Release the bide!"

Goodra was very weakened from the lava already, but the beam was extremely large.

"Gooooo… DRAAAAA!" Goodra shouted as he released the beam.

"Metaaaa!" Metagross pushed through the beam with meteor mash and collided with Goodra causing an explosion.

When the smoke clears… The audience is shocked… The pokemon that should have been standing is on the ground and taken out.

"Goodra is unable to battle, the winner is Metagross!" the ref declared.

"You did your hardest, take a good rest," Ash said as he returned Goodra.

Ash then gritted his teeth, what could he do?

Ash and Alain stand off. Pikachu and Greninja vs Metagross, Bisharp and Charizard… Who will pull through?

 **At the stands:**

Ash's friends and rivals are staring down the battle with worry. Night is looking with a serious face wondering how Ash can even win at this point.

Serena put her hands above her ribbon, "Come on Ash…"

 **With Lysandre:**

Lysandre smirked as he watched the battle. His plan was going the way he wanted it to.

 **With the Champions:**

The champions minus Night were hanging on at the edge of their seats.

 **Pallet Town:**

Delia was watching the match as a voice came up behind her, "Delia, when will they find out?" Delia turned around and her eyes widened.

"RED!" Delia tackled Red to a hug. "Red I missed you so much!"

"I know Delia," Red responded as the pair sat down in the couch. "Let's watch the battle together, let's see what our _sons_ have become."

 **A/N: Nice chapter huh? Hoping to finish this battle soon as it seems amazing. Also, anyone guessed the theme of Ash's team yet?**

 **Hehe plot twist… do you guys like it? Tell me xD.**

 **The award ceremony will probably be the chapter after one of these two wins.**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys I am back!**

 **The finals seem to be reaching their peak!**

 **Pikachu and Greninja vs Metagross, Bisharp and Charizard…**

 **Things are not looking favorable for Ash, but what can Ash do?**

 **Find out during the battle!**

 **Also thanks for the support! IT HAS BEEN AWESOME!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 35- The Collision of Great Power… Ash vs Alain Finale!

 **Battle:**

Ash clenches his fists. He is down to two pokemon whereas Alain still has three.

Ash looked behind him… he was not down to two pokemon, if he was not limited to six pokemon, he still would have sixty pokemon with him, but for now he could only rely on Pikachu and Greninja.

Ash looks to his side to find Pikachu gathering electricity. Ash smirks at the sight of his electric friend.

"Pikachu! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as he jumped over Ash and onto the field. His cheeks were gathering electricity and were ready to battle.

"Metagross!" Metagross shouted.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu launched the beam right at Metagross.

Alain watched and smirked, "Agility! Don't let Pikachu escape!"

"Metagross!" Metagross shouted as he got around Pikachu completely avoiding the thunderbolt and confining him to a small space.

"Metal claw!" Alain shouted. Metagross glowed orange from the burn, but charged the metal claw.

"Iron tail straight up!"

Both pokemon's limbs glowed with a metallic color and collided. Pikachu being shorter had more pressure on him. After a strong engagement, Pikachu was slammed towards the ground. As the smoke cleared and everyone thought it was over, they saw Pikachu getting up slowly to battle some more.

"Use rock slide!" Alain demanded. Metagross put rocks in the sky and started heading towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use rock slide climb!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu used iron tail to climb the rocks like he learned to in Cyllage City. After that, Pikachu was on top of the rocks looking right towards the ground. "Pikachu use counter shield!"

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted towards the counter shield.

"Metagrossssssssss!" Metagross shouted in pain as he was caught in an electric vortex.

After taking substantial damage, Alain did his next move, "Metagross use metal claw as deep as you can into the ground!"

"Metaaaa!" Metagross did as he did exactly what he was told to do and suddenly, he felt no more pain.

Ash widened his eyes as Pikachu went to the land of the volcanic field. It turns out that Metagross used his hand as a ground wire in order to prevent the electricity.

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash shouted.

"Now Metagross! Rock slide!" Alain exclaimed.

Pikachu got covered in rocks at this point which made him wince in pain. Metagross once again felt damage from the burn.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu replied.

"Ok, Pikachu electric terrain!"

"Pika...CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu sent lightning throughout the field causing electric attacks to be boosted.

"Now, meteor mash!" Alain exclaimed.

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash ordered.

"Pika pika pika pika…"

"Meta meta meta meta!" Metagross shouted.

The attacks came closer, Pikachu in a yellow aura while Metagross in a light blue aura. Both pokemon collided with strength and no signs of backing down.

The explosion between volt tackle and meteor mash was devastating though.

 **In the stands:**

At the stands, Ash's friends are worried by Ash's current status in the battle. They knew Ash needed to win. Serena looked to find Night watching in seriousness. 'I know bad things may happen, but whatever we can do, I can do as well!' Serena thought as she looked at Ash. Suddenly, one of her pokeballs opened and it was her Pikachu.

"Pika!" Serena's Pikachu shouted in excitement.

"Pikachu!" Serena said in surprise. "Ok, you win, you can watch…" Serena snickered. Serena did like to watch her crush battle, so why not let her pokemon do the same?

 **Back at the battle:**

The smoke cleared and the two pokemon were standing.

Pikachu staggered a bit, but stayed up while Metagross staggered and fell over. Pikachu started jumping while looking at Ash. Ash could see how hyped Pikachu was in taking out two pseudo-legendaries.

"Metagross is unable to battle which means that Pikachu wins!" the ref declared.

Alain recalled his defeated friend and did not take long in revealing his next pokemon. "Bisharp come on out!" Alain exclaimed. The bipedal pokemon now stood in front of Pikachu ready to battle.

Ash looked over at Pikachu, who looked like he wanted to keep battling, so Ash let him.

"Use Guillotine!"

"Iron tail!"

Both attacks started skirmishing in a metal collision battle. Both pokemon were not backing down and every attack was blocked.

"Use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Dodge it!" Alain ordered.

Bisharp tried to dodge the thunderbolt, but the electric terrain was still in effect and clearly affecting how the battle was progressing on both sides.

Bisharp was hit with the thunderbolt and he got recoiled. Finally, Bisharp stood up dazed, but able to battle.

Pikachu stared down his opponent, the battle was getting more intense by the second. "Bisharp use focus blast!"

"Quick Pikachu use thunderbolt to redirect the attack towards the sky!" Ash retaliated.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he shot the lightning bolt towards the focus blast. The focus blast went high into the sky with a jet of lightning behind it and exploded.

"Now Pikachu charge in with volt tackle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika… PIKACHU!" Pikachu ran enveloped in a yellow electric aura… straight at Bisharp.

"Bisharp use iron head!" Alain shouted. Bisharp glowed white and charged Pikachu. Both attacks landed and caused a large explosion.

Both pokemon recoiled back in pain. Pikachu was barely standing though. His battle with Tyranitar and Metagross have come in very devastating.

"Use iron head!" Alain exclaimed.

This time, Pikachu was unable to counter and got hit back. Pikachu was on the ground, getting up slowly.

"Pikachu can you still battle? There is no doubt we can win this!" Ash declared.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he stood up.

 **Ash POV:**

I felt it coming now, I felt the power…

Suddenly, my head started to hurt and I started making movements along with Pikachu that I could not control.

I open my mouth and what comes out is: "SPECIAL Z MOVE! GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

 **Alain POV:**

I looked with horror in my eyes as Pikachu launched his attack at Bisharp.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he launched the large lightning bolt.

"Bisharp cut through with Guillotine!" I exclaimed with hope. If I could get through this giant move, I could make it through anything.

"Bishaaaarppp!" Bisharp shouted as he cut through.

The beam was closer and I was starting to get anxious. I saw the two pokemon get enveloped in a huge explosion and the rest was just a strong wind blowing in my direction.

I looked over at Ash and he was wincing in pain. I also felt the searing explosion as my blue scarf waved through the power.

 **Normal POV in the stands:**

Serena watched in horror as the explosion took place. She protected herself and her Pikachu, but mostly the ribbon she wore as she was more worried about Ash and Pikachu.

May, Dawn, and Bonnie all were scared for the explosion. They covered themselves up.

Barry, Clemont, Sawyer, Brock, Nate, Paul, Gary and Trip all looked at the field with an attempt to push through the wind.

Night just sat there gritting his teeth and protecting Jolteon. He was amazed at the power exerted in the battle.

 **Back in the field:**

The dust cleared and the wind calmed down after a while. Both pokemon were in the middle of a giant crater that destroyed the volcano and sent lava all over the battlefield. Fortunately, none of the pokemon got hit with the lava, but they were lying there motionless.

"Both Bisharp and Pikachu are both unable to battle, we will have to change fields now because of the magnitude of the damage caused," the ref explained as he left the stadium.

Alain recalled Bisharp, but Ash ran onto the field to check on his friend.

"PIKACHU!" a Pikachu ran up to the defeated Pikachu. Ash instantly recognised it as Serena's as Ash picked up his Pikachu in his arms.

"Pikachu, are you ok?" Ash asked his friend in his arms.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu responded weakly.

Serena's Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder as the three started walking to the trainer box. Many faces fell on Ash and the two Pikachus as Ash set his Pikachu down.

Ash then looked up and caught sight of Serena, she was watching him while gripping her blue ribbon in worry. Ash then turned to the female Pikachu who was next to his Pikachu, "Take care of Pikachu for me will you?"

"Pi!" She nodded.

"Thanks, Pikachu would love it… just like I would like Serena to take care of me," Ash winked. The female Pikachu's eyes widened at the declaration from the raven haired trainer.

Ash then walked back to his trainer box, ready for the next battle. The new field was a grassy field. No danger visible so that was a bonus.

 **At the stands:**

Serena's Pikachu had jumped from Serena's lap and ran towards Ash's Pikachu.

Serena was worried as she made eye contact with Ash. She knew this will end with intensity.

"Pikachu took a lot of damage from the other two battles, I am surprised he made it this far," Brock remarked.

"Hehe, you have to see what he can do now, Ash and Pikachu have trained hard for years now and I can tell you first hand that he is the strongest at which I have ever seen him," Night remarked.

"I agree, I have never seen Pikachu take out two pseudos before and tie with another pokemon just because of a OHKO move like Guillotine," Clemont remarked.

Soon enough all the other boys jumped into conversation.

Dawn and May sighed, "There go the boys talking about their nerdy battle things."

"Yea, my brother is hopeless when it comes to getting a girlfriend, but he really knows what to talk about in battles," Bonnie remarked. "Of course here we have Serena looking at her beloved Ash with worry." Bonnie smirked as she mentioned Serena.

The other girls snickered while Serena blushed with embarrassment.

 **With the Lysandre:**

'The match is reaching its climax, all eyes will be on Lumiose…' Lysandre snickered as he watched the battle.

 **With the Champions:**

"This is one heck of a battle," Silver remarked.

"COME ON ASH!" Iris shouted.

"I do think this will be a very decisive battle," Cynthia said.

The other champions agreed and nodded their heads. They were aware that this tournament had a darker background that could strike at any second.

 **Anistar City:**

Olympia was watching the battle in her sundial. She was watching with enthusiasm until she got a vision.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Olympia screamed as she foresaw something coming.

"What is it lady Olympia?" The psychics that were with Olympia asked her.

"Evacuate the sun dial!" Olympia exclaimed with urgency.

A little while later, everyone was outside and were caught with surprise when a giant helicopter grabbed the sun dial with jet black pinsirs. "A collision of dark colors are consuming Kalos and the world at its core, the target is the _chosen one_!" Olympia exclaimed.

 **At the battle in Lumiose City:**

"Let's go Charizard!" Alain shouted as he revealed a Charizard with a large blue amulet on his chest.

"GRUUUUAAAAAWWWWW!" Charizard roared while launching a flamethrower into the sky.

"Let's settle the score! Greninja I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Ninja!" Greninja shouted.

Alain looked thrilled, he was waiting for this moment, "Respond to my heart, beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!"

"GRRRRRRUAAAUAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" Charizard roared as he turned black and blue revealing a strong Mega Charizard X.

"Greninja, let's do this together!" Ash exclaimed as he raised his hand into the sky. "Let's go!" A large water veil went around Greninja as he took the appearance of Ash. Black hair and a red fin on his head gave the appearance of Ash. Suddenly, the torrent of water formed a large shuriken on Greninja's back.

"Ninja," Greninja said as he crossed his arms.

"Battle begin!" the ref exclaimed.

"Let's start this off with dragon claw!" Alain shouted.

Charizard took off and went towards Greninja.

"Greninja use cut!" Ash shouted. Greninja and Charizard met in the middle with a very strong attack. Both pokemon staggered back. "Now use double team!"

"Gren gren," Greninja split into many copies.

"Flamethrower!" Alain shouted.

Charizard used Flamethrower and the blue flames hit all of the copies. Only that Greninja was gone. Charizard and Alain both panicked as they looked around.

"Now Greninja!" Ash shouted as Greninja appeared on top of Charizard. This shocked everyone in the crowd. Ash then raised his leg like if he was about to kick something and yelled, "Aerial Ace!"

"Grennnnn NINJA!" Greninja shouted as he hit Charizard with Aerial Ace with his leg and after that downcut with his fist bringing Charizard to the ground.

"Charizard are you ok?!" Alain asked. Charizard slowly stood up and roared. "Good, now take this blast burn!"

"ROAAAAAR!" Charizard punched the ground and a huge fiery hell was going towards Greninja threatening to consume him.

"Greninja use your water shuriken to stop it!" Ash exclaimed as he reached around his back as if he was the pokemon.

"Ninja!" Greninja shouted as he reached to his back and slammed the edge of the shuriken on the ground causing a hit that canceled both attacks in the middle.

"Now launch the water shuriken!" Ash shouted as he made the movement of launching the shuriken.

Greninja shot the shuriken at Charizard.

"Quick, use dragon claw!" Alain shouted.

"Roar!" Charizard took on the shuriken head on thus causing the attacks to negate themselves. Charizard and Greninja stared at each other with thrill in their eyes.

 **Alain POV:**

Ash, I understand that you may not remember me. I know you as more than just a friend. You are like a brother to me… NO! YOU ARE MY BROTHER! I should not have hurt you by attacking your best friend or girlfriend. I regret it all. I should have known to not let others manipulate me like I allowed Lysandre to.

I apologize to you Serena, you were always taking care of my little brother and I thank you for showing him what it is like to have someone that always supports you... like Mairin does for me.

Night, I learned so much from you and your guidance has helped me make the most of this battle. I thank you for being an understanding person, but most of all for saving that Pidgeot that I would battle today. I would have never forgiven myself for hurting my little brother emotionally.

Ash, I apologize, again. But most of all, thank you. When I saw you again in Kalos I knew it was you I have found once again. I don't think I should run from my past anymore. I hope you accept me as your brother, which I accept you as.

I left shortly after dad with the sole purpose of meeting him. After making the choice of Charmander for my admiration towards him. I still have to tell you that I am your brother. I hope you understand me through this battle.

 **Normal POV:**

After a moment of silence from both trainers, Ash and Alain burst out laughing.

"Hehe, Alain I think I understand you now," Ash explained. "You are telling me you are sorry. I knew you never had bad intentions Alain."

"Thank you for understanding, Ash," Alain replied, but his smile turned into a smirk. "But I won't lose! DRAGON CLAW!"

"Grauw!" Charizard shouted as he slashed Greninja with a giant dragon claw.

"Urgh!" Ash winced in pain as he gripped his shoulders.

"Flamethrower!" Alain shouted.

"Use cut!" Ash retaliated.

"NINJA!" Greninja blocked the blue flames with his water blades and charged to hit Charizard.

"Charizard use thunderpunch!"

Charizard quickly recovered and charged at Greninja with crackling fists.

"Greninja use your water shuriken!" Ash exclaimed. Greninja gripped his shuriken and started blocking the thunderpunch. After blocking 5 thunder punches, Greninja found and opening and slashed Charizard making him wince.

"Let's do this!" Ash started while raising his arm. "Water Shuriken!"

Greninja mimicked his trainer and put the water shuriken on top. Greninja then used his water veil to increase the size of the shuriken and making it gold.

Alain recoiled in panic, but made an order, "BLAST BURN!"

Charizard punched the ground and sent the barrage of flames at Greninja while Greninja launched his shuriken.

The attacks crossed each other and both hit their marks. Suddenly, there was two blasts: a blue one consuming Charizard and an Orange one consuming Greninja.

The explosions were large and everyone in the audience recoiled in shock. The wind blew and caused the audience to have to protect themselves.

When the smoke cleared, the two pokemon were standing off. Suddenly, Charizard staggered, but stayed up.

Greninja fell over turning into his normal form while Ash fell back exhausted and tired.

"Greninja is unable…"

 **With the Champions:**

The explosion happened and they saw Greninja fall over.

"No Ash," Iris said depressed.

The other champions looked at eachother with sadness. It seems that Ash had lost.

 **Pallet Town:**

"Ash…" Delia said with sadness.

"I don't think this is over very easily," Red said with a smirk. "This is just getting started."

"Huh? But Alain just took him down," Delia said.

"Ash is not down just yet, I have seen this before and Ash _can_ stand back up," Red stated.

 **In the stands:**

Serena watched Ash and Greninja fall over in disbelief. 'It _isn't_ over, it _CAN'T_ BE!' She thought.

"DON'T GIVE UP UNTIL THE END!" Serena shouted with all her might.

 **Ash POV:**

I was on the ground, I couldn't give up. Not just yet.

"Greninja is unable to ba-"

"DON'T GIVE UP UNTIL THE END!" a voice pierced through the silence and took everyone's attention. I instantly recognized the voice and I knew I had to get up.

"Greninja, get up, we can win this!" I exclaimed.

Greninja slowly got up and shouted a battle cry to prove he could still battle.

Alain recoiled when he saw how Greninja stood up, but I smirked.

" _Ash, let's do this as one,"_ I hear a new voice in my mind.

" _Greninja?"_ I ask back.

" _Yes Ash, let's become one with each other and win!"_ Greninja replied.

"Let's do this!"

"Ninja!"

"Stronger together! Let's go!" I shout. I start to blur my vision. I became Greninja and every thought I had, my clone would act out from the battle box. I felt stronger and more determined than ever.

 **Yes! You can start playing the Pokemon XYZ intro song here (the same one for when Ash-Greninja comes on)**

 **Quickly, the POV from here on out is mainly Ash, but he is experiencing Greninja's body because they are in sync. So Ash and Greninja control Ash-Greninja's body while Ash is also able to call out commands through his human form in the battle box. This is to clear confusion.**

" _Ready Ash?"_ Greninja asked me.

" _Ready Greninja!"_ I reply.

"Use thunderpunch!" I hear Alain say.

"Greninja use cut!" I shout as I take out my water blades. I am able to counter the thunder punches effectively, but I get hit in the stomach. I wince in pain, but land a cut on Charizard's jaw.

"Charizard use flamethrower!"

"Gruaww!" Charizard launches his blue flames right for me.

I quickly think of a way to counter it and do it, "Use your water shuriken!"

" _Ash we are doing amazing!"_ Greninja tells me.

" _I know, let's use this strength till the end!"_ I respond as I put the water shuriken in front of me. The flamethrower whipped around me. All I could see was blue fire as the jet finally cleared and I was unharmed. "Water shuriken!" I shout as a I launch the water shuriken at Charizard.

"Charizard quick use thunderpunch!" Alain shouted.

Charizard charged me with a crackling fist again after destroying the water shuriken.

"Aerial Ace!" I shout. I make my limbs glow white as I go for Charizard. Our limbs collide and sparks fly from the colliding site. I backflip away from Charizard and Charizard keeps chasing me with his crackling punches.

"Now use dragon claw!"

"Urrghh!" I shout.

"Ninja!" Greninja and me both wince in pain as we get hit.

"We won't give up! Double team!" I shout. I split into many copies and make myself disappear within the copies.

"Destroy them all with thunderpunch!" Alain exclaims. "Don't let him get anywhere!"

Charizard started to hit all of the thunder punches to the copies. Each one being destroyed until no copies were left. Suddenly, I revealed myself once more behind Charizard.

"Use aerial ace!" I shouted as I slashed Charizard's back with a strong aerial ace. "Now use cut!"

"Charizard dragon claw!" Alain exclaims.

I feel my water blades interacting with the dragon claws and the more we clash the stronger the fight. I was feeling a little fatigued, but I could tell I was ready to finish this at any time.

After a couple of clashes, I backflipped back to myself and found the world at a standstill.

" _Ash, do you forgive Alain?"_ Greninja asks me.

" _Yes, yes I do Greninja, I sense it in his aura… he communicated well during this battle,"_ I responded.

" _Thank you Ash, I think it is time to finish it."_

" _I wouldn't have it any other way,"_ I replied. I look up at Serena and open my aura to her and told her this: " _I never gave up thanks to you!"_

 **At the stands Serena POV:**

I am watching the battle with excitement. Ash was performing better than he has ever done. Greninja and Ash were so in sync that Ash was moving exactly like Greninja in his battle box. Even Delphox came out of her pokeball to watch Greninja!

I looked around the large stadium. The TV sets were bright and broadcasting the battle live with instant replays of some of the other battles we got to see today like Pikachu vs Tyranitar and Primeape vs Weavile.

"Go Ash!" someone would occasionally shout. It would usually be one of my friends though.

Suddenly, I felt a warm and pleasurable presence in me. It was so hard to describe, it had many emotions from happiness and determination and most of all strength. This presence gave me strength.

I suddenly looked at Ash and noticed him looking at me. " _I never gave up thanks to you!"_ I heard a voice echo through my mind. It was not just any voice… it was ASH!

"Ash…" I muttered to myself as I gripped my ribbon and smiled.

"Serena, why was Ash looking at you?" Bonnie innocently asked me.

"Huh? He was?" I replied as heat went up to my cheeks. "I… I don't know…"

 **Battle Ash POV:**

"Charizard lets finish this! BLAST BURN!" Alain shouted.

"Greninja, use your water shuriken to shield yourself!" I shout as I take out my large shuriken. I spin it in front of my face as the barrage of fire consumes me. I allow the shuriken to take the attack, but pain still goes through me as parts of the fire hit me. "Now… Let's finish this! WATER SHURIKEN!" I shout as I put the shuriken above my arm and aim towards the sky.

Suddenly, the shuriken started growing. There was electricity, fire, ice, earth and water on this shuriken. The shuriken had a large ring of fire and lightning with a large amounts of rocks and ice around it. I aim and as if the world becomes slow motion, I throw the shuriken.

The disk flew changing color and adding more to the color as the grass started to catch fire as the shuriken passed overhead.

Suddenly, the shuriken hit its target. Charizard was consumed in a large explosion that sent smoke, dust and a large blast around the stadium completely destroying the broadcasting system, breaking windows and popping ears of those who did not cover them in time.

"Greninja! ARGH!" I shouted as I felt pain from the collision.

"Charizard!" I heard Alain yell over the blast.

I covered my ears and face and ran to the two Pikachus who were watching and put them both near my chest to protect them from the giant explosion.

Finally, the blast calmed down and the smoke started to lift so I let the Pikachus follow me to the trainer box.

What I saw was Greninja still in Ash Greninja form standing in front of a Charizard that was not in a mega form… Charizard was on the ground.

I was in disbelief and could barely process what I was hearing, "Charizard is unable to battle which means that the winner of the tournament of the decades is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Suddenly, the roar of the crowd drowned every sound in the world.

 **A/N: Probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written, but I had to finish with a bang.**

 **So… what will happen next? Find out!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the battle, I sure did have fun writing it!**

 **Thanks for the support recently, I appreciate it!**

 **Also, if you have ideas for the team Draco crisis, totally tell me!**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: The tournament has finished its last battle and Ash emerged victorious after a long hard and destructive battle.**

 **So I introduced Red as Ash's father and Alain as Ash's brother. I want to make it clear that Ash did not know of his brother, but did have the slightest memory of having one. Not only that, but Ash also has the slight memory of a father. This will be an interesting episode as well.**

Chapter 36- Truth and Revelations, the new Pokemon Master

 **With Lysandre:**

Lysandre smirked at the outcome, "The outcome that I knew would happen. Now we can attack Lumiose like we have to."

 **With the Champions:**

"YES!" Iris shouted. She stumbled upon her seat and fell forward. "I'm ok!"

"Well done, he did it," Lance replied.

"No wonder he became that strong, he really is amazing!" Steven remarked.

"I agree, I hope Ash can grow stronger now to be the best pokemon master he can," Cynthia explained.

Silver leaned back in his chair, "You said he trained at Mount Silver? Of course, I know how that could totally make you that strong."

"Guys, check this out," Lance started grabbing everyone's attention. "The sundial has been stolen, we have to warn the others!"

"Right!" The other champions shouted in unison and urgently left the Champion's lounge to make a plan and warn the others.

 **In the stands:**

"HE WON!" Sawyer shouted in happiness.

"YES! NOW I HAVE TO FINE YOU!" Barry exclaimed.

"Well done Ash, finally," Brock said.

"He's not very pathetic now," Paul smirked.

"I think so too," Gary, Nate and Trip agreed.

"Well done Ash!" May exclaimed.

"I want a battle now Ash!" Max shouted.

"I am thankful to have been able to battle Ash," Sawyer said with a smile.

"Ash! WOOO!" Bonnie hugged Clemont and turned back. "Hey, where is Serena?"

"Look at the field Bonnie," Dawn smirked.

"You go Serena, make this work!" Night exclaimed.

"Jol Jolteon!" Jolteon agreed.

 **At the battlefield:**

Ash was still dazed at what the ref had just declared. He was officially a pokemon master!

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped on Ash and tackled him to a hug.

"NINJA!" Greninja did the same as Ash hugged back the two pokemon. He was happy, yet surprised… So many emotions went through his mind at this moment.

"ASH!" Ash heard a feminine sound of a girl with honey blond hair running towards him.

"SERENA!" Ash shouted as he picked her up and gave her a twirl before putting her down and pulling her into a hug. The crowd was still cheering only louder at the sight of an amourshipping moment.

"I never gave up because of you Ash," Serena whispered.

"You heard my message…" Ash said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

Pikachu was being drowned by hugs from Serena's Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu though, didn't really mind. Meanwhile Greninja was kissed in the cheek by Delphox herself. Of course she had to watch Greninja win.

Alain was thankful for his battle as he had learned so much and also had the time of his life in the end.

"Alain!" Alain heard a girl running towards him. It was Mairin, of course, and in her hands was a newly healed pokemon… Chespie!

"Mairin!" Alain ran up to her and they both shared a kiss which lasted 20 seconds but felt like the world to both of them. After they broke apart, Alain grew suspicious. "How is Chespie here safe and sound?"

"Chespin pin!" Chespin said excitedly.

"You see, things go well when you believe Alain," Night said as he walked into the field.

"Huh? How?" Alain asked.

 **Flashback:**

 _Night was walking after he caught the team draco grunt. He had some time to kill so he decided to walk around for a bit._

 _Something then caught his eye, it was the girl that had just kissed Alain and she was speaking to someone he instantly recognised as Brock._

 _Night walked up to them and spoke up, "Hey guys!"_

" _Night!" Brock shouted. "Nice to see you again!"_

" _Night I am a huge fan!" Mairin exclaimed._

" _Thanks, you must be Mairin aren't you? I believe that Alain will be so much better off during the battle thanks to you," Night replied._

" _Thank you Night," Mairin replied._

" _Hey, Night?"_

" _Yea Brock?" the Champion asked the Doctor._

" _I have a case that involves Mairin, want to help? It may be difficult," Brock explained._

" _Yea, let's do this!" Night shouted as he got out his stethoscope._

 **Back to normal time:**

"And that is what happened," Night concluded.

"Thanks again Night," Mairin said.

"Don't mention it, by the way, congratulations on making Marissonshipping canon! Now I have to work on Amourshipping!" Night explained.

"What?" Alain and Mairin asked in unison.

"Nothing," Night said sheepishly.

After that, Alain, Mairin and Night met up with Ash and Serena in the middle of the field.

"Thank you Ash, for an amazing battle," Alain said with a smile.

"I had a blast Alain, let's battle again real soon!" Ash exclaimed as both trainer shook hands while Greninja and Pikachu shook hands with Charizard. This sign of sportsmanship then caused the audience to grow louder and louder.

After this, everyone decided to go meet up with Ash's friends. Ash's friends all gave him hugs of congratulations as they made their way to a nearby restaurant.

"Alright, i'm ready to have a meal contest whoever eats the pizza the fastest wins!" Alain proposed.

"YOU'RE ON!" Ash, Night, Barry, Sawyer, Max, Gary, Paul, Trip, and Nate exclaimed as they ordered a lot of Pizza.

"When they get sick at least you have me!" Brock said with pride.

"Hehe, Alain will win," Mairin exclaimed.

"No Ash will!" Serena proposed.

"I think Barry or Paul will win," Dawn revealed.

"I am going for Sawyer and Max," May asserted.

"I go for Trip and Nate," Bonnie said. "They seem chill, I could get them a wife easier than you." Bonnie pointed at Clemont.

"I am going for Ash and Night," Brock explained happily.

They started to eat, and the contest was high in Barry and Ash tied for first, but they both got lazy around halfway finished with the food and the others caught up. When it finally ended, it was a tie from all ways, of course everyone claimed they won instead.

In the end, Alain was laughing. He was wanting to spend time with his brother and he was getting it.

"Hey guys the award ceremony to crown the runner up and pokemon master is starting soon," Night said as the group made their way to the stadium.

 **At the award ceremony:**

"I would like for our first runner up to step forward," Goodshow announced as the crowd roared. "Alain!"

The crowd was large and like all the other battles, this was being televised throughout the entire world. The six champions were standing behind Goodshow and Sycamore as they handed the medals and silver trophy for second place.

Alain stepped up with Charizard at his side, holding hands with him was Mairin who had Chespie with her.

"Alain, we commemorate you for your performance and give you the second place prize for the tournament of the decades!" Goodshow started. "This means that you have earned yourself the rightful ownership of the rank of _candidate_!"

The crowd roared as Alain looked in disbelief at what he earned, "Does that mean…"

"Yes, if you train hard and defeat a pokemon master in battle, you are given the title of pokemon master," Goodshow replied as he gave Alain the silver trophy and put a silver medal on Charizard.

"Congratulations Alain," Mairin told her boyfriend.

"Thanks Mairin, but it is all thanks to you," Alain responded as the couple got to the side of the stage.

Ash, in the meantime, still had his backpack around his back filled with pokemon for when the time comes. He had already healed his pokemon and was ready to get his dream fulfilled. He was standing with Pikachu, Greninja and Lucario.

"Ash, are you ready?" Serena asked Ash as he looked up at the field.

"Yea, but I want you beside me," Ash said nervously.

"Alright Ash, I will come up with you," Serena replied smiling.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu begged Serena something to which she understood. Serena took out a Pokeball and out came another pokemon that looked like Pikachu, only with a heart tail.

"Pikachu, pika pi?" Pikachu asked Serena's Pikachu to which Serena's Pikachu nodded. Greninja did the same with Delphox and got her convinced.

Goodshow then got on the microphone and made the announcement, "Now… I would like the winner of this tournament to step forward!" The crowd instantly went nuts. "ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash took a deep breath as he, Serena, Greninja, Delphox and the two Pikachus went up to the stage. Ash took the blinding light from photography as everyone roared in the crowd.

There stood the six champions, all of them had smiles.

"Well done Ash, I knew you could do it," Lance said to the raven haired teen.

"Thank you Lance," Ash responded with a smile.

"Well done, you chose a good place to train," Silver smirked.

"Hehe, I understand what you mean," Ash replied.

"Ash, I bid you good luck on your journey as pokemon master," Steven replied.

"And I hope you also get to battle me with Garchomp, after seeing it battle, my Garchomp is so psyched to battle yours," Cynthia chimed in.

"You got it guys!" Ash responded while pumping his fists.

Ash then turned to Iris. She smirked at him, "So Ash, I see you are not a little kid anymore." Iris motioned towards Serena, who was right next to Ash. Both teens blushed which caused the Pikachus, Delphox and Greninja to snicker.

"I guess I did grow a bit when I went to Kalos," Ash replied. "And maybe… Serena did play a role in that."

"I see… anyways congratulations _Pokemon Master_ ," Iris teased. Ash did remember now that he technically was a Pokemon master, so he had to get used to it.

Finally, our heroes turn to Night. Night looked at Ash with a smile, "Well done Ash, you truly have won in many ways today."

"Thanks Night, but you are always here to be my bro right?" Ash asked.

"Always dude," Night replied to Ash.

Ash then turned to Goodshow. Goodshow started speaking into the microphone now, "Now, to coronate the champion of the Tournament of the Decades, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The crowd roared. Everyone was very psyched as to the coronation of Ash.

Night then walked over to Goodshow and whispered something in his ear. Goodshow smirked and spoke into the microphone, "But before that, may we have Delphox and Serena's Pikachu step forward!"

"Pika?"

"Phox?"

"Go on ahead, it may be important," Serena reassured her Pokemon and they headed towards Goodshow. Goodshow whispered something to the two Pokemon and gave each one of them a medal.

"Now, may I have Pikachu step forward," Goodshow started. "For showing spirit and will, we give you this gold medal for your efforts!" Serena's Pikachu then put the medal around Pikachu and did something that shocked both of the Pikachus more than any thunderbolt. Serena's Pikachu kissed Ash's Pikachu in the cheek. Ash's Pikachu and Serena's Pikachu were so shocked at the motion that they involuntarily shocked eachother with thunderbolt.

Serena snickered at this while Ash looked and thought, 'So you were faking it, just like I am right now.'

"Lucario, may you step forward," Goodshow started.

Lucario stepped forward. Professor Sycamore, who held Lucario's medal put it around his neck.

"For your strength and determination to protect others, you earned this medal, congratulations," Sycamore said.

" _Thank you,"_ Lucario responded as he stepped back to where Ash was now.

Sycamore stood there motionlessly, 'Did Lucario talk?'

"Greninja, may you step forward please?" Goodshow asked.

"Ninja," Greninja said as he stepped forward.

"Greninja, for your hard work and ability to show your true power with dedication, hard work and ability to never give up, we give you this medal to honor you," Goodshow announced. Delphox then stepped up to Greninja and put the medal around his neck.

Delphox hugged Greninja making Greninja blush at the sudden action.

"May your majesty Serena step forward?" Goodshow asked. Serena nervously grabbed her ribbon as she walked up to Goodshow. He whispered something into Serena's ear that made her go wide eyed.

"May Ash Ketchum step forward," Goodshow said as Ash walked up. "I hand the floor to you Serena."

"O-ok," Serena said nervously as she grabbed the microphone. Serena then grabbed the golden trophy that reads: "Ash Ketchum, Winner of Tournament of the Decade!"

Ash was nervous, his dream was being given to him by the person that had a huge crush on him since, no one knows. Ash knew he recently got his feelings as well, but being given this opportunity, he could have never asked for it better.

Serena was happy she was doing it, but she decided to make this come from her heart. She thought that giving another hint would help… So she went ahead and spoke what she never thought she would say again… the same "The Ash I know" speech, but with praisal instead.

"Ash, for your commitment, bravery, energy, leadership…" Serena trailed off. The crowd went silent for a second to see what Serena was going to say. "For… For being there for me and helping me reach my dream of being Kalos Queen… and for when you helped me out in the forest back at Professor Oak's lab and teaching me our motto… for never giving up and hanging in there until the very end… For being the one that stole my- I mean for being the Ash I know," Serena took a deep breath as the audience got into more suspense and she needed to relax as she almost declared herself in front of the entire world. "Ash Ketchum!" Serena looked at Ash in the eyes. "I crown you as Pokemon Master!"

Ash couldn't help but shed a tear during Serena's speech. It came from her heart and Ash could tell. Serena may not have the courage to tell Ash that she loves him, but Ash knew that in that speech she declared herself as to _why_ she loves him. Ash also laughed internally at Serena's little _slip_.

The crowd roared so loudly, it felt like if nothing could be able to be heard in the ear popping sound.

Serena stepped towards Ash and gave him the trophy with a warm smile. Ash grabbed the trophy as Lucario, Greninja and Pikachu came to Ash. Ash then turned to Serena, "Come with me," Ash said as he, Pikachu, Greninja, and Lucario dropped from the stage and went to the middle of the field. Serena followed with her pokemon close behind.

Ash then put the trophy down and unzipped his backpack while he thought, 'I wish Charizard were here.' Charizard was still at Charenzific Valley… or so he thought.

Ash opened his backpack and threw it into the sky with pokeballs falling out. "I CHOOSE YOU!" He shouted as the crowd roared. Every single one of Ash's pokemon were revealed. Everyone could just stare in amazement at the awesome pokemon.

Serena was amazed to see them all together again like in Mount Silver.

"Hey guys," Ash started as everyone looked at the trophy with amazement. "We did it guys, we are pokemon masters!"

All the pokemon let out a battle cry and hugged Ash with intensity. This was broadcasted all over the world, one of the best scenes of the power of strong bonds with pokemon.

 **Pallet town:**

"Ash… Alain…" Delia said in happiness at the outcome of the battle. She watched the award ceremony and was thankful for the way things went and very happy for how he was coronated. She could not have asked for a better speech from Serena in the end.

"Come on Delia, let's go congratulate our children," Red said as he took out a pokeball that contained a Gardevoir.

Delia and Red held on to Gardevoir and vanished.

 **Stadium:**

Ash and Serena hugged. Ash wanted to give Serena thanks for the coronation and her influential speech. The crowd was as loud as ever because of the "amourshipping" moment.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of Ash. Ash and Serena broke their embrace go find a Gardevoir with two people that made Ash's eyes widen and Alain recoil in shock.

"MOM!" Ash shouted as he ran up to Delia and hugged her.

"Ash… Can't breath," Delia replied as she hugged back. "Nice to see you here too Serena!" Delia winked at the last part.

Serena snickered as she walked up behind Ash to greet Delia. "Hi Delia, nice to see you again!"

Ash broke the embrace with embarrassment, "Sorry mom, I guess I was the happy one this time." Ash then turned to see the person next to him.

"Hi, I'm Ash, nice to meet you," Ash said as he shook the man's hand. "These are my pokemon by the way and this is my girl- I mean friend Serena!" Ash blushed as he already wanted to call her his girlfriend.

Serena shook man's hand, Serena noticed that the man looked a little like Ash, only he was a lot older and had brown hair instead of black.

"I know who you are Ash," The man replied.

"Y-you do?" Ash asked.

Delia looked at the man with a smile as in "encouraging" him.

"You might not remember me, but my name is Red…" The man called Red started. "And how could I not recognize my own son?"

Ash's eyes widened, "D-dad?"

Red smiled and nodded only to be met full force by a hug from Ash. "Where were you, I missed you," Ash said.

"I was gone, but now I am back, in time to see my son become a pokemon master," Red replied. Delia joined the hug making a complete family… or was it?

Serena smiled as she saw the family, she was glad for Ash, who got reunited with his father. Unbeknownst to Ash and Serena, the surprises were far from over.

Watching from the stage, Alain looked uneasy.

"Alain, is something wrong?" Mairin asked worryingly. "I guess it had to do with your family…"

"It did, I have never told you about this, but this will be really hard for me to do, can you come with me," Alain asked.

"Ok…" Mairin said unsure as she walked with Alain, Chespie and Charizard to Ash's family, or was it just Ash's?

Serena watched as Alain, Mairin and their Pokemon walked over to Ash, Delia and Red. She was a little confused, but looking at Mairin she could tell Mairin was also confused.

Everyone had forgotten about the crowd that was enjoying the reunion and stayed silent for what was going to be said.

Ash, Delia and Red broke the hug and found the other three teens staring at them. Serena smiling while Mairin holding someone's hand, that person being Alain.

Delia and Red looked at Alain and smiled. Ash was confused as to what was going on, and what confused Ash more was what happened next: Alain tackled Red into a hug.

"Dad, where were you, I looked for you wherever I could," Alain said.

"Alain, I am right here, don't worry," Red replied.

"Alain we will always be here for you," Delia replied.

Mairin and Serena had dropped their jaws… Ash just stood there in shock. 'Could it be? How? I met him only three years ago!' Ash thought.

"Alain…" Was all Ash could say.

"Ash… When I saw you back in Kalos three years ago… I was afraid to tell you that…" Alain started.

"Alain, what was it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I'm your older brother," Alain stated.

 **A/N: So much for revealing in one episode, if you enjoyed remember to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Happy happy family!**

 **Alright guys, we are starting the villain arc. I am thankful I got some ideas from the flare arc in the anime as I am hoping to make some of the ideas be what I use, but there will be more ;).**

 **Thanks for the support I have been getting lately and hopefully I have become better at writing so that my next fic is pretty amazing!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 37- The Three Charizards

 **Prism Tower:**

"Lysandre, sir we are setting up the sundial right away!" Cyrus said into a holo caster.

Lysandre's figure smirked and he simply stated, "At my command, we strike…"

"Understood," Cyrus replied as he walked around the battlefield of Clemont's gym. Lysandre hung up and Cyrus was thinking about his strategy before walking to his comrades. Cyrus walked up to a man with green robes and a red eye. His hair was long and he seemed to have a staff. "Ghetsis, are you ready to unleash the power?"

"I believe so Cyrus," Ghetsis replied as he turned to the man with gray hair next to him. "Giovanni, have we got news from the new recruit?"

"Yes we have, Team Draco has acquired a bounty hunter and a new leader," Giovanni replied as he walked into a large computer set up in middle of the battlefield. In the battlefield was data for the legendary pokemon Solgaleo and Lunala. "They have given us the data we needed as well as a great way to capture Ketchum and Alain."

"What are their names?" Cyrus asked.

Giovanni recalled the names and said, "Gladion is our bounty hunter and our new leader is…"

"Me!" a new voice exclaimed as a new man entered the room. He had white shaggy hair, a black and gold attire, a skull like collar and his head had a pair of sunglasses. "My name is Guzma!"

 **Stadium with thousands watching the reunion:**

"Ash, I'm your older brother," Alain stated.

Ash looked at Alain with disbelief. He could have never believed that someone that he had barely gotten to know three years prior ended up being completely blood related to him. Ash's pokemon smiled, they all were celebrating and enjoying the reunion, but Alain really was a surprise.

"Alain…" Ash started, but then he straight on tackled Alain into a hug. "Dude, I thought I would never see you again."

"I know, I never did, I am sorry I did not tell you earlier," Alain responded as be returned the hug.

Serena and Mairin watched as they witnessed the reunion. They were happy for the reunion and for Ash and Alain being able to have his family together for once in a long time.

After some time, Ash returned every pokemon to their pokeballs and put the pokemon in his backpack. After that, Ash got his trophy and transported it with his Gardevoir to his house in Kanto. After a second Gardevoir was back and Ash returned her.

People then came from all over to congratulate Ash. Ash was happy to be able to finally say he was a Pokemon Master.

"And there you have it folks! The tournament of the decade was won by Ash Ketchum!" The announcer exclaimed. The crowd kept roaring as Ash was looking around at the crowd… he was world famous and possibly the strongest battler in the world right now.

Ash then turned to see his family: Delia, Red and Alain while also having Mairin hold Alain's hand.

Ash then looked behind him, he saw the champions of every region. Those were the people that had supported him throughout his journeys and gave him strong battles when needed.

He then turned to see his friends: Misty came, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Barry, Paul, Gary, Trip, Nate, Cilan had come, even Clemont and Bonnie along with Sawyer, Trevor, Tierno and Shauna. They all congratulated him and were very happy as he achieved his dream.

Finally, he turned to Pikachu, Greninja and Lucario who were still outside. "Thanks guys," Ash said as he hugged his pokemon.

"Lucario rio!" Lucario affirmed.

"Ninja!" Greninja cheered.

"Pikapi pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

Ash then broke the hug and saw Serena and walked over to her.

 _It was time._

Ash built up the courage and stared into Serena's blue eyes. "Serena," Ash started.

"Yes Ash?" Serena looked at Ash with a smile made Ash's heart melt.

"I know I have been a dense person… and… just recently I may have found out that I…" Ash started as his tongue twisted.

" 'I' what?" Serena asked as she blushed she was guessing the outcome.

 **At Prism Tower:**

Lysandre looked at the sundial installed in the Prism tower interior… infact, it was placed inside the battlefield.

 **(Pretend it actually fits in the tower ok?)**

"Fire the cannon," Lysandre told his comrades.

"Aye aye Lysandre!" Cyrus and Giovanni exclaimed as they pushed some buttons in the machine they were in front off. Suddenly, a red glow shot out and hit the sky from the inside of the tower through the tip of the antenna at the summit of Prism tower.

"Rise now!" Lysandre exclaimed as he and his helpers watched in awe as the sky turned red.

 **Back at the Stadium:**

"Serena, I lo-" Ash started, but was caught off guard. Serena's face may have been red from blushing, but a darker shade of red covered her as Ash noticed how he was also growing a shade of red. Ash looked around and saw everything gaining some sort of red dim.

Suddenly, the sky glew a red dim as something started to glow from what looked like Prism tower.

"What is that?" Night asked.

"I have no clue," Ash replied.

"It reminds me of team Flare!" Serena exclaimed.

"Team Flare?" Red and Delia asked.

"Yea!" Alain and Mairin responded at the assumption.

"It's the sundial!" Steven replied as he ran up to our heroes. He was followed by Cynthia and Silver.

Suddenly, there was a deafening roar that caused everyone in the entire stadium to panic.

"Stay calm and evacuate properly!" The announcer instructed but people still panicked as they left the stadium unsure of what to do.

A voice broke through everyone and everyone grew wide eyed. "Why hello there, you must be Ash, I have come here for you," the man said. He was wearing a black attire while having blond hair. He had a menacing posture and did not look like he was going to leave without a fight. Ash stared at this man with disbelief as the man spoke up again. "Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Gladion and I have come to do my job!"

"What job?!" Ash retaliated furious.

"This one," Gladion calmly said as a pokemon that had an alpha like symbol around his neck stepped up and gave another deafening roar. "Type:Null Tri attack!"

Type:Null launched his attack that was the largest Ash had ever seen. Ash braced himself for the impact, but it was interrupted by two pokemon Ash recognized the species all to well: Charizard.

"Charizard use dragon claw!" Alain shouted as his Charizard attempted to slash the dragon. Ash then looked at the other Charizard, it was larger than usual, but it was very muscular. Who did it belong to?

"Charizard use flamethrower!" Ash heard his father's voice. This Charizard fired one of the best Flamethrowers he had ever seen.

Ash took his time to grab two pokeballs from his backpack and put them in his belt in case he would need them for later. Suddenly, Type:Null launched an attack at made Ash recoil back and fall back.

Type:Null charged his attack once more, it looked like a hyper beam, but it seemed more powerful. Gladion was smirking as Ash noticed the other two Charizard on the floor.

"ASH!" everyone screamed in worry at the incoming attack.

"ROAAAAARR!" A new pokemon shrieked and stroke Type:Null with a powerful dragon tail. Another Charizard this time though, Ash recognized his friend.

Everyone looked at Charizard with disbelief. It was raw and intense power with passion mixed into one.

"Charizard am I glad to see you!" Ash stated as Charizard stood proud. "Charizard use flamethrower!"

"Protect!" Gladion shouted. The flamethrower did not break the protect and then Gladion started dancing. "SPECIAL Z MOVE INFERNAL OVERDRIVE!"

A huge move that seemed like a blast burn stroke Ash and just as that happened a lot of smoke came from the explosion making everyone else recoil.

"ASH!" They all shouted. When the smoke cleared they found no trace of Gladion, Type:Null and even worse: There was no sign of Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Pikachu and Ash. All that was left of Ash was his backpack with many pokeballs.

Serena gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. 'They can't take Ash away… No one takes _MY_ Ash away!' Serena thought as she went up to the backpack and picked up the pokeballs. She knew Ash was alive, she could feel it.

"Where is Alain?!" Mairin screamed urgently. Alain and Charizard had also vanished.

"RED!" Delia exclaimed. Red and his Charizard were also gone. This worried her as Red was a strong Pokemon Master that could have been useful to fight the people that took Ash and Alain.

Everyone then looked up and saw it: A huge portal. All of Ash's friends and companions looked at it in awe. Put of it came many pokemon, but not just any pokemon:

"Dialga!"

"Palkia!"

"Mewtwo!"

"Reshiram!"

"Zekrom!"

"Xerneas!"

"Yveltal!"

"Zygarde!"

"Groudon!"

"Kyogre!"

"Rayquaza!"

"Solgaleo!"

"Lunala!"

"Arceus!"

This was only the beginning of a large scale crisis.

 **With Gladion:**

Gladion was driving a giant van throughout the streets of Lumiose in route to Lysandre Labs. Loudspeakers kept telling people to evacuate the city, but Gladion had some business to take care of with the bodies on the back of his big car.

"Targets alive and captured," Gladion said into a holo caster as he made a left turn.

"Good, Ash and Alain will be perfect," Giovanni's voice rang through the van with a tone of evil.

Gladion then remembered something and smirked, "There is one more Giovanni… He may actually interest you."

 **A/N: Little short of a chapter, I know, but I needed to somehow introduce the Team Draco crisis.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Also, sorry for the wait, but I was working on my other fic xD. I can promise you that one will air after this fic so be hype for that !**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So we left off in a little bit of a pickle xD. Try explaining that pretty much every legendary showed up to Kalos because of the sun dial… Oh, and keep in mind that Ash, Alain and Red are captured… GG our candidate and two pokemon masters are captured and their waifus are going crazy!**

 **Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 38- The Breaking World! A Change in Teams!

 **Recap:**

" _Serena, I lo-" Ash started, but was caught off guard. Serena's face may have been red from blushing, but a darker shade of red covered her as Ash noticed how he was also growing a shade of red. Ash looked around and saw everything gaining some sort of red dim._

 _Suddenly, the sky glew a red dim as something started to glow from what looked like Prism tower._

" _What is that?" Night asked._

" _I have no clue," Ash replied._

" _It reminds me of team Flare!" Serena exclaimed._

" _Team Flare?" Red and Delia asked._

" _Yea!" Alain and Mairin responded at the assumption._

" _It's the sundial!" Steven replied as he ran up to our heroes. He was followed by Cynthia and Silver._

 _Suddenly, there was a deafening roar that caused everyone in the entire stadium to panic._

" _Stay calm and evacuate properly!" The announcer instructed but people still panicked as they left the stadium unsure of what to do._

 _A voice broke through everyone and everyone grew wide eyed. "Why hello there, you must be Ash, I have come here for you," the man said. He was wearing a black attire while having blond hair. He had a menacing posture and did not look like he was going to leave without a fight. Ash stared at this man with disbelief as the man spoke up again. "Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Gladion and I have come to do my job!"_

" _What job?!" Ash retaliated furious._

" _This one," Gladion calmly said as a pokemon that had an alpha like symbol around his neck stepped up and gave another deafening roar. "Type:Null Tri attack!"_

 _Type:Null launched his attack that was the largest Ash had ever seen. Ash braced himself for the impact, but it was interrupted by two pokemon Ash recognized the species all to well: Charizard._

" _Charizard use dragon claw!" Alain shouted as his Charizard attempted to slash the dragon. Ash then looked at the other Charizard, it was larger than usual, but it was very muscular. Who did it belong to?_

" _Charizard use flamethrower!" Ash heard his father's voice. This Charizard fired one of the best Flamethrowers he had ever seen._

 _Ash took his time to grab two pokeballs from his backpack and put them in his belt in case he would need them for later. Suddenly, Type:Null launched an attack at made Ash recoil back and fall back._

 _Type:Null charged his attack once more, it looked like a hyper beam, but it seemed more powerful. Gladion was smirking as Ash noticed the other two Charizard on the floor._

" _ASH!" everyone screamed in worry at the incoming attack._

" _ROAAAAARR!" A new pokemon shrieked and stroke Type:Null with a powerful dragon tail. Another Charizard this time though, Ash recognized his friend._

 _Everyone looked at Charizard with disbelief. It was raw and intense power with passion mixed into one._

" _Charizard am I glad to see you!" Ash stated as Charizard stood proud. "Charizard use flamethrower!"_

" _Protect!" Gladion shouted. The flamethrower did not break the protect and then Gladion started dancing. "SPECIAL Z MOVE INFERNAL OVERDRIVE!"_

 _A huge move that seemed like a blast burn stroke Ash and just as that happened a lot of smoke came from the explosion making everyone else recoil._

" _ASH!" They all shouted. When the smoke cleared they found no trace of Gladion, Type:Null and even worse: There was no sign of Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Pikachu and Ash. All that was left of Ash was his backpack with many pokeballs._

 _Serena gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. 'They can't take Ash away… No one takes MY Ash away!' Serena thought as she went up to the backpack and picked up the pokeballs. She knew Ash was alive, she could feel it._

" _Where is Alain?!" Mairin screamed urgently. Alain and Charizard had also vanished._

" _RED!" Delia exclaimed. Red and his Charizard were also gone. This worried her as Red was a strong Pokemon Master that could have been useful to fight the people that took Ash and Alain._

 _Everyone then looked up and saw it: A huge portal. All of Ash's friends and companions looked at it in awe. Put of it came many pokemon, but not just any pokemon:_

" _Dialga!"_

" _Palkia!"_

" _Mewtwo!"_

" _Reshiram!"_

" _Zekrom!"_

" _Xerneas!"_

" _Yveltal!"_

" _Zygarde!"_

" _Groudon!"_

" _Kyogre!"_

" _Rayquaza!"_

" _Solgaleo!"_

" _Lunala!"_

" _Arceus!"_

 _This was only the beginning of a large scale crisis._

 _ **With Gladion:**_

 _Gladion was driving a giant van throughout the streets of Lumiose in route to Lysandre Labs. Loudspeakers kept telling people to evacuate the city, but Gladion had some business to take care of with the bodies on the back of his big car._

" _Targets alive and captured," Gladion said into a holo caster as he made a left turn._

" _Good, Ash and Alain will be perfect," Giovanni's voice rang through the van with a tone of evil._

 _Gladion then remembered something and smirked, "There is one more Giovanni… He may actually interest you."_

 **With everyone of Ash's friends at the stadium:**

Everyone had a feeling of hatred towards the events going on right now. They looked helplessly at the crumbling Lumiose with many legendaries.

"I… I will fight to help save everyone," Serena told herself which did not go unnoticed by Delia.

Delia walked up to Serena and told her, "I know you worry about him a lot, but it's to dangerous, you could end up killed."

Serena snapped back at Delia with determination in her eyes, "Ash is the one in danger… NOT ME!"

"ROAAAAARRRR!" two large roars penetrated the air as everyone turned to see what was going on. It was Dialga and Palkia charging up their attacks at each other. Dialga launched a blue beam that interacted with Palkia's hyperbeam. There was a huge explosion when the attacks collided and when the smoke cleared, Dialga and Palkia had engaged in iron head versus shadow claw causing explosions.

A random hyper beam from Palkia then roared to our heroes.

"Greninja mat block!" Night exclaimed as he threw out a pokeball that expanded and revealed the aquatic frog starting to glow orange and made a giant shield that interacted with the dark electric and demonic beam. The beam dissipated into the shield protecting the group.

"Thanks Night," everyone said.

"Thank Greninja here," Night said as he recalled his pokemon. "Alright Jolteon, I am going to need you for this!" Night exclaimed as Jolteon stepped out from his side and got in full alert. "What is the plan?"

"Plan?" Clemont spoke up making everyone turn to him. Clemont's glasses glinted as he stated what he was going to do. "I am going to go and take back my gym… I took it back once and I can do it again!"

"I'm coming with you!" Paul declared. "I want to get my revenge on Cyrus!"

"Me too," Gary, Trip and Nate exclaimed while taking out a pokeball in a menacing tone.

"Hey, what about me!" Bonnie puckered in frustration while tugging at her brother's shirt.

"Bonnie you are going to be with me," Night said. "I am going to need you to help me take on these legendaries, specially Zygarde… LET'S GO CHAMPIONS!" Night exclaimed as he and Jolteon ran into the darkness of the exit of the stadium.

"Right!" Lance, Silver, Steven, Cynthia and Iris exclaimed with Bonnie following Night.

Sawyer then looked at Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Barry, Cilan, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. He might not have known them, but he needed then on his side right on, "I need you to help me bring the people to safety!"

"Will do," Everyone responded as they started leaving.

This is when someone noticed the backpack. "Ash's pokeballs… These could come in handy," Brock muttered as he put the backpack over his shoulder. After that he ran to catch up to the others that were running into the panicked city.

"We are going to be leaving as well!" Clemont exclaimed as he, Paul, Trip, Nate, and Gary left the stadium en route to the tower.

"It is only just us three," Mairin said as she looked over at Serena and Delia.

Serena had fire in her eyes as she revealed Delphox, "And we are going to go for Ash, Alain and Red!"

"RIGHT!" the other girls shouted as the trio dashed out of the stadium.

 **Ash POV:**

I wake up drowsy to the darkness of a room that gimmers the color red. My vision is blurry as I look around, finally being able to acknowledge where I am. I am in a control room and I see myself in a position with my arms out. I look around and see that my arms are tied up with energy. The I see my pokemon and my eyes grow wide eyed. "Pikachu! Greninja! Lucario! Charizard! Sceptile! Infernape!" I shout in urgency.

"So… We meet again," a new voice comes to my ears and I instantly recognize it.

"LYSANDRE!" I spit through my teeth as I see the man with red hair come out and taunt me with his Pyroar. "Let me go!"

Lysandre looks at me unamused and simply states, "Why? You are the only way my plan would work."

"Grrrr…" I pound as I grit my teeth a d strain to break free.

 **Lumiose Streets:**

Misty and Brock were engaged in a battle with two grunts who were using crobats while Misty and Brock protected a family of four.

"Leave them to us!" Brock exclaimed.

"Thank you!" The woman called out as she left with the other many people running around the city.

Just as brock was about to call out a pokemon, a pokeball opened from inside of Ash's backpack and revealed Noctowl who used air slash and defeated the crobats in one hit.

"Thanks Noctowl," Misty said as she noticed something. "Brock, the pokeballs!"

"Right!" Brock exclaimed as he opened the zipper and went down to the concrete. Then, he slid all of the balls out until they all opened up and revealed Ash's pokemon.

The all gave out a battlecry and split up throughout the city to aid in the rescuing of people.

Meanwhile, Sawyer, May and Max had it harder.

"Leaf blade!" Max and Sawyer shouted.

"Sky uppercut!" Mau exclaimed.

Both Sceptiles have battle cries while Blaziken quickly collided the attack with ease. Amazingly, the Zoroark stood up.

"Use flamethrower!" the three grunts shouted. The Zoroarks blasted a blast of flames that combined to consume the three battling pokemon.

"TOISSEEEE!" A huge Blastoise used withdraw and blocked the hit in front of Sawyer, May and Max. Blastoise looked back at the three trainers and smirked. "Blastoise!"

"No way, Ash's Blastoise!" May exclaimed.

The Blastoise nodded and sent a strong hydro pump instantly knocking out the Zoroark.

"They don't call it Ash's pokemon for nothing!" Max shouted.

"Right," Sawyer smirked. "Look, let's keep getting into the city!"

At the same time, Dawn, Barry, and Cilan were running through the streets of Lumiose. It turned out that a bunch of people were running in the contrary direction as the legendaries from above kept attacking each other and caused the city to crumble.

Then, Solgaleo launched his signature move at Lunala who hit one of the buildings making a large explosion near our heroes.

A rock was about to fall on our heroes when Barry did something he did not think was possible.

"LUCARIO! Use your aura to stop the rocks!" Barry shouted as he revealed his Lucario.

"Grr…" Barry's Lucario growled as his eyes turned blue. The rock stopped in mid air and fell harmlessly out of people's way.

"Thanks Lucario," Dawn and Cilan said as Barry recalled Lucario. The trio then kept advancing into the city.

 **With Serena, Mairin and Delia:**

"Come on!" Serena shouted as she reached the end of the street. Delia was having trouble keeping up because of her older age… Serena then began to think about what she can do, that is when she saw it.

Serena ran up to a building at the edge of the street and ran inside with her two companions. She used Delphox to burn down any locked doors and that is when she found it.

"Serena what are you planning?" Mairin asked.

"This is the Lumiose City TV station, I want to get reinforcements using this," Serena explained as she set herself up in the front of the camera. "Delia can you make sure that this sends a message to everyone in Kalos?" Serena asked.

Delia messed around with some easy controls and said, "It will! Going live in 3… 2… 1…"

 **Throughout the Kalos Region:**

People all over the region were looking at the screens that all cut out to show the Kalos Queen.

Everyone was confused, until the wreckage of Lumiose was displayed.

Serena then began to talk, "Trainers, friends, fellow pokemon, lend me your attention…"

"Lately, Lumiose was attacked by an evil organization named Team Draco and we are at great peril… I need everyone to stay calm and remain where they are, unless you are willing to help! Volunteer at pokemon centers and help the wounded, help people get out of the city, and more importantly, if you are a participant of the tournament of the decades then you must be strong enough to face this with us! Stand with us and let us save Kalos and potentially, the this one thing though, never give up, hand in there until the very end!" Serena finished as the message cut out.

Everyone looked stunned, but immediately people started doing things to help out from going to pokemon centers to strong trainers making their way towards the battle.

 **With Clemont and Ash's rivals/acquaintances:**

"Electivire use thunder!" Paul ordered.

"Serperior use power whip!" Trip commanded.

Both pokemon unleashed their attacks and caused multiple grunts to fall to the ground.

"Thanks guys!" Clemont shouted as he ran towards Prism tower.

Suddenly, on the outside of the tower, Reshiram and Zekrom fired two strong dragon pulses at the ground below them. Our winced in pain as debris fell on them and looked up. The two beasts were battling with what looked like a Noivern. This Noivern used a strong boomburst that made Reshiram collide with the ground while Noivern turned around and confused Zekrom with supersonic.

"Ash's Noivern," Clemont muttered as suddenly our heroes were interrupted by someone guarding the entrance to the tower.

"So Clemont, we meet again," A large man said.

"Xerosic!" Clemont spat as he pulled out a pokeball.

"I doubt you will defeat me this time!" Xerosic spat back as he threw a Pokeball. "Malamar!"

"LUXRAY!" Luxray shouted as he came out of the pokeball.

Clemont then turned to his friends and said, "Go on ahead, I will catch up and take back my gym!"

"Right!" the others shouted as they ran into the tower.

"FOUL PLAY!/WILD CHARGE!" Xerosic and Clemont shouted as their pokemon enveloped themselves in an aura and charged at each other.

 **With Serena, Mairin and Delia:**

"Serena look!" Delia shouted pointing towards what he girls found when they reached the roof and saw that there was a helicopter.

"A helicopter yes!" Mairin exclaimed. "This will be easier now!"

"Yea, let's go!" Serena shouted as the girls started running towards the helicopter.

Suddenly, someone got in the way and stopped them. "Mmm, so where do you think you are going, my queen? Chesnaught battle stance!" Callem exclaimed.

"Grrr… Delphox fire blast!" Serena countered.

"Too slow, Chesnaught use spiky shield!" Callem retaliated and the Chesnaught blocked the attack. "Good luck getting past me!" Callem spat with a dark tone.

 **With Alain and Red:**

"So I see you have woken up," Giovanni told Alain and Red.

"Let us go!" Red shouted as he strangled with the restraints.

"Don't make me unleash my power!" Alain threatened as he also struggled.

Giovanni sat there and thought, "Fine, Alain you can go." Giovanni unlocked the restraints and then turned to a shocked Red. "And you can take my cannon!" Giovanni shouted as he pressed a button and a large beam engulfed Red.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Red shouted as he was being hurt by the beam.

"NO! DAD!" Alain shouted as he went to punch Giovanni who then used his Persian to use Psychic to stop Alain.

"Alain… Run!" Red shouted.

"NEVER!" Alain retaliated while fighting the Psychic.

Suddenly, Red calmed down and had a red look in his eyes. Giovanni used an Alakazam to transport Alain somewhere: a battlefield.

Alain stood there helplessly not understanding what was going on. Suddenly another light appeared and it carried Red and his Charizard to the other side of the battle field.

Alain looked confused until he realized something was wrong with Red. His skin was more pale than usual and his eyes were red. His Charizard also was like that.

"Charizard use flamethrower!" Red shouted.

"GRUAWWWW!" The flames roared towards Alain.

Alain recoiled but did what he had to do, "Charizard Flamethrower!" Alain shouted as he threw out a pokeball.

"GRUAWWWW!" Alain's Charizard exclaimed as he countered the flamethrower causing a large explosion.

Here, Alain and Red would face off… Father against son… Pokemon master against Pokemon candidate… Idol versus admirer.

 **With Night, the champions and Bonnie:**

Everyone was in formation. Night in the front with Bonnie while the other champions were behind him.

Night had his Jolteon out, Lance's Dragonite, Silver his Tyranitar, Steven's Metagross, Cynthia her Garchomp, and Iries her Haxorus.

Night looked in front of him as the blast between an explosion between Dialga and Palkia made a large blast that made Night's hair wave in the wind.

"Bonnie," Night started. "Stay with the other, I am going to need you for Zygarde."

"Ok…" Bonnie said as she stood between Iris and Cynthia.

Night narrowed his eyes, he was champion and his job was to protect Kalos, it did not matter the cost. Night then raised his arm and initialized his transformation with Jolteon.

Once Jolteon transformed, Night felt his feet and arms crackling. Together, he and Jolteon ran with the speed that they shared from transforming and were ching the battling legendaries in less than a second.

Jolteon started to be surrounded in lightning and so was Night. Both Jolteon and Night used their abilities to jump to get suspended in the air charging the two fighting legendaries from Sinnoh with lightning surrounding the duo.

 **A/N: Dang! Stuff is getting real. Remember that I am working on another fic at the same time so that is my reasoning for weird update timings.**

 **I liked not having to include Ash 90% of this chapter because I wanted to show how Ash's friends can do a lot. As for Alain vs Red… That is something I just HAD to do!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So last time we began the Team Draco Crisis and how our heroes react, so let's see what happens next!**

 **I also want to give you guys a thank you for reading and supporting me. For the person that thought that the team draco crisis started 5 minutes after Ash won, it was actually 5 minutes after Ash got his trophy, which is safely at Pallet Town right now lol. Anyways,I thought, "Why not be a troll like the anime and stop Ash in his confession to Serena?" so I don't think it took a fool to know what happened two chapters ago.**

 **Anyways, I want to take my time here and talk about my new fic that will be premiering after this one! I have a friend called hunter helping me with it and he is giving me ideas and proofreading the chapters as I make them. The fic is called** _ **Road To Master**_ **and I will be posting a small preview in the last author's note so you can build some hype!**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the action shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 39- Fighting separately for the same cause

 _ **Previously on The Fallen Trainer:**_

 _Our champions are locked in deep terrifying battles to weaken the legendary pokemon while at the same time protecting their secret weapon: Bonnie._

 _Many of Ash's friends are in the ground battling the grunts and at the same time drawing the fire from the legendary pokemon._

 _Ash's other pokemon have taken a stand against the legendary pokemon. Most notably, Noivern took on both Reshiram and Zekrom and held them at bay so that our heroes on the ground can get through without danger._

 _At the same time, Clemont and some of Ash's past rivals have taken on the job of charging Prism Tower. As of now, Clemont is the one locked in a battle putting his reputation as Lumiose Gym Leader on the line._

" _FOUL PLAY!/WILD CHARGE!" Both trainers exclaimed._

" _MALAMARRR!" Malamar shouted and enveloped himself in a purple aura._

" _LUX...RAYYY!" Luxray screeched and enveloped himself in a crackling and electric aura. Both pokemon charged each other and are about to meet head on in a strong collision causing a large explosion when the two pokemon slammed into each other._

 _Serena, Mairin and Delia are trying to get to a helicopter in order to rescue the biggest hope for the city, but someone challenges them to a battle thus delaying their time._

 _Alain is free, but not safe as he is battling against none other than Red, one of the strongest Pokemon Masters in the world who is also his father. Will Alain be able to break Red free?_

 _Ash is with Lysandre, helplessly in danger and unable to do anything._

 **With Clemont at Prism Tower:**

"Clemont, my boy, you will not defeat me this time… I have grown stronger after our last encounter and I know you will thoroughly be enjoying our battle, which you will lose," Xerosic spat at the boy in glasses.

The boy in glasses looked up with eyes burning through the red glare from the sky. He pushed up his glasses to the point that the light reflected a bright pink combination. "You may have returned, but we will defeat you!" Clemont then smirked and added, "For the reputation of being the leader of the Lumiose Gym, I will win and claim back my tower!"

 **Battle Music Resumes:**

Xerosic smirked at the declaration and raised his arm forward, "Malamar use psycho cut!" Malamar listened closely and shot a purple blade right at Luxray who was standing in front of Malamar.

Clemont smirked as Xerosic had easily wasted his own move. Clemont pumped his fist and exclaimed, "Luxray now use swift and counter it!"

"Lux...RAY!" Luxray shot out a barrage of stars that interacted with the purple blade. These caused small explosions in the air that allowed there to be smoke, enough smoke that Clemont needed to be successful.

"Luxray now use wild charge!" Clemont shouted.

"Trick Room."

Clemont recoiled as a large box formed up and around Luxray and Malamar. This meant trouble for Luxray as Luxray would not be able to move as fast. "Luxray pull through, I know you can do it! Use thun- GAH!" Clemont screeched as a large hyperbeam narrowly missed him from above. It had come from Palkia who was not fighting Dialga though, from the looks of it, two figures surrounded in blue electricity were damaging Palkia. Clemont regained his composure and looked back at the battle he was battling.

"So have you given up?" Xerosic taunted.

"Never!"

"Then let's see how you take this!" Xerosic started as he put his arm out to command. "Use foul play!"

"Mala...MARRR!" Malamar shouted and hit Luxray because of his increased speed in the trick room.

"Luxray NO!" Clemont shouted as his faithful Luxray fell on the ground barely conscious. Luxray slowly got up.

"Luxray," Luxray called out to his trainer. Clemont was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He had no clue how to fight this.

 **With the rivals inside of Prism Tower:**

The four trainers ran through the corridors hoping that any hallway would lead to the gym.

Every so often, the tower would shake from the explosions and legendary moves that keeps slamming against the tower. It was stated that Clemont had designed the tower to be as strong as diamond meaning that it could take pretty much around anything that any pokemon could throw at it.

The three ran until they found a large pair of double doors that had a television on top of it. On the television there was a team draco symbol which was something that kept our four trainers enraged.

"We need to get through," Nate said. "Samurott I need you to use razor shell on the door!" Nate exclaimed as he threw out the pokeball.

"Conkeldurr, I need you to use dynamic punch!" Trip Shouted also throwing out a pokeball.

Both large pokemon exited their pokeballs and slammed into the door with their moves. After a some time of trying, dents were shown on the double doors.

"Stand back!" Gary and Paul shouted in unison. "AAAARRRRGHHH!"

The two trainer slammed into the door and the door came crashing down to the strong power exerted by both trainers. The four trainers walked into the gym to be surprised to see a large purple structure lying in the middle of the gym.

"By any chance… is that the?" Trip started.

"The sundial," Gary finished.

There was a door in front of the sundial making the four to run into the doors. The next thing that happened made things get ugly.

"I see you made it this far, but will you even be able to beat us?" Cyrus said as his Hypno stood beside him.

"Cyrus I told you a million times to stop thinking crazy!" Paul shouted at Cyrus.

Suddenly three people came up beside Cyrus all showing their faces to intimidate the rivals.

"You!" Nate shouted at a large man with green hair, he also had one eye that was red and a strong Hydreigon at his side.

"So, you recognize me Nate," Ghetsis said calmly.

"Aren't you the guy that stole Ash?" Gary shouted at Gladion.

"Indeed, and I doubt you will see him any time soon," Gladion replied with Type:Null beside him.

"Gladion, let's show these losers who is boss," a man next to Gladion said.

"Right Guzma, let's BATTLE!" Gladion replied.

Everyone took out a pokeball if they did not have a pokemon out, or shouted a command.

 **Battle Music Begin:**

"Type:Null Flamethrower!"

"Hydreigon burn them to the ground with fire blast!"

"Hypno destroy them with Psybeam!"

"Show them who's boss with dragon pulse Tortunator!"

"Umbreon use Psychic to stop them!"

"Conkeldurr quick use stone edge to stop the attack!"

"Samurott use razor shell to protect yourself!"

"Electivire, protect!"

The four beams interacted with the counter moves causing them all of the beams to be stopped in explosions causing the entire sundial to be blackened out from the inside.

 **With Serena, Mairin and Delia (Battle Music should be on xD):**

"Chesnaught use spiky shield!" Callem shouted as he commanded Chesnaught by putting his hands out in front of him. Chesnaught made a green shield with his hands that had spikes on them. Delphox had launched a flamethrower and amazingly it was prevented by the green shield.

Serena recoiled, but she kept going, "Delphox use psychic and lift Chesnaught!"

"Del...PHOX!" Delphox shouted as she took rock near Chesnaught and launched them right at Chesnaught.

Callem though, was prepared, "Chesnaught use hammer arm and destroy them!"

"Ches...NAUGHT!" Chesnaught shouted as he got a green hammer and spun around in circles stopping the attack from working.

Mairin and Delia stared at Serena with worry, how could Serena pull through this?

"Chesnaught use roll out!" Callem exclaimed. Chesnaught became a large ball and started to chase down Delphox while gathering speed.

Serena knew she needed to try to stop Chesnaught or else it would be over. She thought about her options and knew she did not have any except one thing that is very simple, "Dodge it!" Delphox attempted to dodge and was successful at first, but then Chesnaught came in a second time and hit Delphox straight in the chest making Delphox fall to the ground exhausted. "Delphox no!"

"Del….phooooxxx…"

"Come on Serena, you can do it!" Delia shouted.

"We need to get back the one's we care about the most!" Mairin exclaimed in an attempt to motivate Serena.

Serena heard these words and smiled. She knew she could do this and win no sweat if she put her heart into it, "Delphox… get up, there is no doubt we can win this!" Delphox slowly rose to her knees and then got on her feet with some effort. "Delphox, with all of our power! HERE WE GO!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!" Serena and Delphox shouted as they synchro bursted together. Delphox resembled Serena's experience except that Delphox had a fire shuriken on her back.

Callem stared in awe at the transformation surprised about how Delphox looked more menacing.

"Fire Shuriken!"

"Spiky shield!" Callem quickly in panic shouted as he watched Delphox grab the red shuriken and completely chuck it at Chesnaught. The explosion that came left Chesnaught dazed, but still able to battle. "Now Chesnaught use pin missile!" Chesnaught launched a large pin missile from his head in order to hit Delphox, but Serena was prepared.

"Use psychic and stop them all in their tracks!" Serena shouted as she put her hands out as if to grab the pin missile which threatened to hit Delphox. The pin missile glew with a blue outline and stopped in mid air. Serena then smirked and said: "Send it back!"

"Chesnaught use roll out right through!" Callem shouted.

"What?" Serena asked herself. 'Why would Callem call out such a risky attack?' Serena thought to herself. Serena's expression then turned to horror when she saw the roll out beating the psychic affected pin missiles. Chesnaught hit Delphox in the thoracic area with hard force in the super effective hit. "Grrr…" Serena winced in pain alongside Delphox.

"Finish it off, with one last attack, frenzy plant!" Callem shouted as he threw a fist into the concrete ground from the roof of the building.

Serena winced in pain as the plants that came from the ground engulfed Delphox and prevented Delphox from moving. Serena then smirked, "I think it is over Callem, for you at least! Delphox use fire blast into the plants!"

"Del...PHOOXXX!" Delphox shouted. Suddenly the plants started glowing red and Chesnaught began to be engulfed in flames and the plants completely burned off of Delphox.

"Impossible!" Callem shouted.

"Well it is, Delphox use psychic!" Serena grabbed Chesnaught with a blue outline and slammed Chesnaught into the ground. Then Serena made her last move for this battle. "Use blast burn!"

"Del...PHOX!" Delphox shouted as she engraved the stick into the ground and out came a barrage of flames.

The barrage of flamed hit very hard on Chesnaught who then fell over fainted.

Callem said nothing as he recalled his pokemon. Then Callem walked towards the end of the building and looked at Serena, Mairin and Delia who are now next to Serena looking at Callem.

"Fine, you can have the helicopter, but not me… not me…" Callem then jumped from the building back first towards the empty streets of Lumiose below.

"Delphox!" Serena shouted. "Delphox tried to use her psychic to stop Callem from falling to his ultimate death, but Delphox was out of range and Callem met his demise.

The three girls saw the teenager plummet, but decided to carry on without shedding a single emotion. "Does anyone know how to fly this thing?" Serena asked as the trio looked at the helicopter.

"I do," Delia said as the trio walk into the helicopter. The helicopter was a news reported helicopter, but it would have to do. Delia got on the controls and asked behind her, "Are we ready?"

"Yes!" The two other girls exclaimed.

 **With Ash strangling and Lysandre watching him:**

"LET...ME...GO!" Ash demanded as he struggled to get out of his restraints. Ash knew that he had go get out if he was going to help, but right now he was in a large problem as he was not able to do anything. Even all of Ash's pokemon were struggling greatly with the restraints.

"Pika…"

"Ninja…"

"Lucario…"

"Gruawww…"

"Tile..."

"Infernape…"

All of Ash's pokemon attempted to get out of the restraints, but couldn't. Lysandre just stood there, mocking his masterpiece as he watched the pokemon struggle. "My, my," he said. "What a way to start things off."

"Lysandre, what do you want?!" Ash shouted in frustration. The venom and hate could be heard clearly in Ash's voice.

Lysandre turned to Ash and smirked, "I want… you"

"Me?"

 **Start villain music:**

"Yes, you see, according to a legend…" Lysandre began to tell Ash his plan in order to make Ash understand what he wants. "Aura guardians are known as the protectors of this world and they utilize aura in order to make things possible…"

"I want to use your aura to make my own perfect world, the world that I have always dreamed of making. Ever since you stopped me in the Zygarde incident years ago, I have not been able to think of another perfect plan, until I started reading up on aura guardians…"

"You see Ash, I figured that trainers that have Lucario's have a strong connection to aura, but amazingly, you are the one with the strongest. Not only can Lucario use aura, but with your strong bonds, all of your pokemon could and recently, Greninja proved himself capable of doing it."

Ash thought about Greninja and very much, the reason why Greninja was able to use such high power was because of the bond and the communication was all about aura. The first time Ash and Greninja fully used this was during their recent victory over Alain.

"Furthermore, my research has lead to the fact that aura has the power to destroy the Earth in which I can unleash my plan! But first, I need to make sure that the legendary pokemon battle each other until the end. I have a special satellite here in Lysandre labs that absorbs stray energy in the air that comes from the collision of strong moves." Lysandre then smirked. "It is still collecting energy right now, but very soon, I am going to be able to unleash it on you."

Ash stood there wide eyed, the weapon was _him himself_. His aura had the potential to destroy the world! Ash gritted his teeth.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Ash shouted. Ash then felt the energy surge through him, he felt his connection with Greninja and Lucario strengthen. "Here...WE...GOOO!"

A huge torrent of water came from the restraints and instantly, the restraints got destroyed on Greninja, Lucario, and Ash. Ash barely stood and almost collapsed, but Lucario and Greninja helped him.

" _Ash are you alright?"_ Greninja asked.

" _Make sure you are not too reckless, Ash,"_ Lucario said.

"I know but I have to help everyone," Ash said as he looked at a smirking Lysandre. "What are you smirking about? I am here and free!" Ash exclaimed while standing up. "Greninja, Lucario use cut and bone rush to free the other!"

"Luca...RIO!"

"NINJA!"

A clean swipe and all of Ash's pokemon safely landed on the ground and let out a battle cry ready to battle.

Lysandre smirked and took out six pokeballs. These pokeballs opened in his hands and revealed:

"Pyroar!"

"Zoroark!"

"Arcanine!"

"Houndoom!"

"Absol!"

"Gyarados!" the last and shiny red Gyarados called out in the center of the group.

"Use flamethrower and burn them to a crisp!" Lysandre sid throwing his arms out in an attempt to stall time.

All six pokemon charged a stream of flames and launched it at our hero's pokemon. Ash stood there smirking as he knew this was going to be a tough battle.

 **Battle Music Begin:**

"Pikachu use thunderbolt! Lucario use dragon pulse! Infernape and Charizard use flamethrower! Greninja use double team and after the collision charge in with cut! Sceptile you do the same, but with leaf blade" Ash commanded while pumping his fists out.

The attacks collided and the explosion that ended up occurring consumed the entire room. Ash put his hand over his face as he shielded the force.

When the smoke cleared, all twelve pokemon stood there pumped, as Greninja and his copies along with Sceptile rushed in with blue and green blades respectively. Went in and slashed the Houndoom.

A large explosion happened and when the smoke cleared, Houndoom was found unconscious on the floor.

"I won't let you destroy the planet!" Ash shouted as he put on a defensive stance.

All of Ash's pokemon put on a battle cry.

"Let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

"Come at me!" Lysandre said through gritted teeth. "Gyarados show your true fangs! MEGA EVOLVE!" Gyarados exclaimed as he touched his ring with the keystone. A giant glow surrounded the red Gyarados revealing a shiny mega Gyarados.

 **On the Helicopter:**

"There it is!" Serena exclaimed as she saw the Lysandre labs. The lab from the outside had a lot of satellites, but one in particular was larger than the others.

Flying around were pokemon battling. There were two of the flying types that just got hit with a ice beam and had ice on their wings. Serena watched as they were battling two Weaviles.

"Talon…" one called out

"Raptor…" The other one shouted.

Serena looked at the Talonflame and Staraptor and instantly recognized them. They were both back to back trying to deal with a group of ten Weavile. "DON'T GIVE UP!" Serena shouted. "Talonflame use flare blitz and heat yourself and Staraptor up!"

The pokemon heard the voice and both of them got enveloped in a large flame that melted the ice in the wings. "Staraptor use close combat on the Weavile and Talonflame use Flare Blitz!"

"Star...RAPTOR!" Staraptor shouted as he got to the group of Weavile and started taking them on one on one.

"Talon...FLLLAAAMMMEEE!" Talonflame enveloped himself in a blue fire aura and defeated the remaining Weavile. Both pokemon then flew near the helicopter and gave appreciative battle cries before Staraptor used aerial ace and flew off to the left to battle a Flygon while Talonflame enveloped himself in a blue brave bird aura and dived to the right to battle a team draco grunt's Houndoom.

"We are almost here!" Delia shouted.

"I hope Ash is ok," Serena muttered.

"Come on Alain, I know you can pull through!" Mairin exclaimed while clenching her fist.

 **With Alain:**

"Charizard!" Alain exclaimed as his Charizard fell to the ground barely conscious.

"Gruawww," Alain's Charizard cried and stood up. Then Charizard looked at Alain with his fist up.

Alain nodded and touched his keystone, "Keystone, listen to my heart, beyond evolution...MEGA EVOLVE!"

Charizard got enveloped in a white aura and turned into a Mega Charizard X. Red though, looked very amused.

He touched his keystone hidden in his neck and said, "Charizard show then how it is done! MEGA EVOLVE!"

Red's Charizard turned into a Mega Charizard Y. Something Alain had not battled since Trevor. The light in the room then got harsh. There was no sun light, but there was a lot of heat powering up fire type moves.

(I am going to differentiate them by saying Charizard X and Charizard Y)

"DRAGON CLAW!" Both Charizard trainers shouted while punching the air in front of them.

"ROOOOAARR!" Both fire type dragons shouted with green claws and engaged in the middle of the battle field, not backing down.

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed part 2!**

 **So as I promised here is the preview to the fic:**

 **Scene shows Ash from the side with eyes shielded and a tear streaking through his face:**

In a world of pain and agony where our favorite raven haired trainer, his Pikachu, and beloved pokemon try to take on the Kalos League.

 **Scene changes to a stadium with sounds of cheers from a large audience:**

"Pikachu… ELECTRIC OVERDRIVE!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts and jumps into the sky as clouds and a thunderstorm start to form. Lightning strikes the field and paralyses a Gigalith as Pikachu envelops himself in electricity and dives towards the ground the ground. "Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu punched the ground and electric earth arises from the ground and smashes into the opposing Gigalith causing a massive explosion that sent a forceful and ear ringing blast throughout the stadium.

 **To protect the ones he holds close:**

"Ash!" A honey blond haired girl falls off a snowy cliff.

"SERENA!" Ash shouts.

A blue bipedal frog leaps after Serena. 'I want to save her' Ash thinks as he starts to see through the frog's eyes. "FROGAAA...DIEERR!" The frog exclaimed while falling.

Ash sees Serena through the frog's eyes and feels like he will grab her from the fall. As Frogadier closes the gap between him and Serena, a bright light occurs that envelopes Frogadier and Serena as they fall.

 **Scene changes to a lot of friends:**

Calem, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Serena and Ash… All taking on their dreams with Ash putting away his past.

 **Shows the shadow a man with brown raven hair and a Mega Lucario, the man puts a hood over his head:**

But will Ash be haunted by his past?

 **Scene into a stadium with many cheering people:**

"Charizard use dragon claw!" Ash exclaims while closing his fist in front of him while commanding a Mega Charizard X. The Charizard flies into the mouth of the dragon shaped dragon pulse that came out of the shotguns of a Mega Blastoise.

After some time there is a large explosion to which Ash does not flinch while his blue scarf waves in the wind.

 **Scene changes to a boy and his Pikachu looking into the horizon with Serena holding her ribbon hidden behind a tree hiding from that boy:**

"Will I win?" Ash asks himself. "Will I pull through?"

A new voice pierces the air, "Yes because you _never give up until the end!"_

Ash flinches and looks behind him with wide eyes while staring at Serena.

 **ROAD TO MASTER**

Story premiers as soon as The Fallen Trainer concludes.

Rated T for extreme violence and (you can insert anything intense here) scenes

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and are hyped! Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**With Alain:**_

" _Charizard!" Alain exclaimed as his Charizard fell to the ground barely conscious._

" _Gruawww," Alain's Charizard cried and stood up. Then Charizard looked at Alain with his fist up._

 _Alain nodded and touched his keystone, "Keystone, listen to my heart, beyond evolution...MEGA EVOLVE!"_

 _Charizard got enveloped in a white aura and turned into a Mega Charizard X. Red though, looked very amused._

 _He touched his keystone hidden in his neck and said, "Charizard show them how it is done! MEGA EVOLVE!"_

 _Red's Charizard turned into a Mega Charizard Y. Something Alain had not battled since Trevor. The light in the room then got harsh. There was no sun light, but there was a lot of heat powering up fire type moves._

 _(I am going to differentiate them by saying Charizard X and Charizard Y)_

" _DRAGON CLAW!" Both Charizard trainers shouted while punching the air in front of them._

" _ROOOOAARR!" Both fire type dragons shouted with green claws and engaged in the middle of the battle field, not backing down._

 **A/N: So last time we left off in a cliff hanger between Alain and Red… Well you will have to wait a little longer because this chapter won't start with that battle :D!**

 **Jk jk, please don't hurt me *scratches back of head sheepishly* , but seriously, my new fic is looking AMAZING! I am going to put the preview down in the last A/N if you want to be interested.**

 **Also, I want to say thanks to everyone that is supporting me with this story… yes I know, I should probably have shouted you guys out, but I will do that in the next fic now that I am finishing my "learn the ropes" thing.**

 **Welp, other things I would like to discuss may include the pokemon anime: I think we will see Serena in Alola, chill out amourshippers xD. The cameo will be a little more into the series, but I do think she will make a cameo and probably travel with Ash after that, I mean, I think the writers know how popular Serena is (a dori dori playing action figure of Serena is currently out of stock while there are a million Ash action figures playing his theme song)!**

 **Anyways we are going to be starting off in the battles.**

 **We get introduced to a new ship here too, this ship will be used in another fic I will make later in the future because I want to know more about this girl's character as I don't know much about her RN *scratches back of head sheepishly*.**

 **I know some of you guys are younger in that I did not make so much violence at the beginning of the story so I make sure to try and not overdue the violence, but if you like violence: then you won't want to miss** _ **Road to Master!**_

 **Anyways let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon… I can't believe I have said this 40 times woo!**

Chapter 40- Father vs Son, the battling streets rage on!

 **With Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor:**

"Venusaur Solarbeam!/Blastoise Hydro Pump!/Charizard Flamethrower!" all three trainer shouted in unison commanding their mega evolved kanto starters. Blastoise and Venusaur both in their mega forms and Charizard in his mega Charizard Y form. The three pokemon respectively charged up their attacks from their mouths and expelled their attack that combined to form one devastating blow. The attack stroke right into the chest of a large pink bear like pokemon out of control. This pokemon controlled by team Draco grunts was… well out of control and was swinging around his arms and hitting everything in sight.

The attack made contact and the pokemon fell to the ground with no consciousness. "Be...Wear... " it gurgled up from exhaustion. The team Draco grunt took out a pokeball and materialized the Bewear into his pokeball and looked at the three trainers.

"My, my, you look like you want a real challenge, LET'S GO Arbok!" the grunt shouted while chucking a pokeball from his hands. The pokeball opened revealing a cobra that was twice the size of a normal Arbok look at the mega evolved pokemon without a problem. "Use flamethrower!" the woman commanded.

"Arrr… BOOOOOOOKK!" Arbok launched a stream of flames that was about to hit the three Kanto Starters and their trainers were shocked by the size of the flame.

"Charizard no!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Blastoise hang in there!" Tierno shouted.

"Venusaur keep yourself together!" Shauna pleaded.

The final forms of the kanto starters while still in their mega evolution stage were on the ground. The man then smirked and put his arm out, "Flamethrower again! BURN THEM DOWN!"

The three trainers braced themselves from the attacks that was about to collide, bit something got in between the flames and the pokemon this figure out up a dragon pulse that caused intersected the flamethrower. Looking closer, the pokemon was a snake like pokemon with a green coloration and regal stature. "Ssssssserperiorssss," she cried.

"Use poison jab!" the grunt shouted. With this Arbok's tail glew white and was about to hit the Serperior, but the Serperior made her eyes shine red thus causing the Arbok to stop in its tracks with electricity. "What?!" it was glare. The three trainers could not do much but stare in awe.

"SssssERPERIOR!" Serperior shouted while swiftly moving up to the Arbok and wrapping her body around it. Then, Serperior began to constrict the Arbok. Serperior then looked at Shauna, Tierno and Trevor and nodded at them. With this the three trainers reached their pokemon and they left after more trouble.

 **With Clemont and Xerosic battling battle music playing:**

"LUXRAY!" Clemont was extremely worried for his electric lion as it got stuck in a trick room. There was no way that Clemont could easily break out of this one. Luxray kept getting hit with swift attacks from Malamar at this point making Clemont grit his teeth. "Luxray hang in there!"

"Ray…"

"Malamar finish it with dark pulse!" Xerosic said with a smirk. The Malamar grinned and charged up a dark swirly beam from his tentacles threatening to shoot the beam right at the weakened Luxray.

Clemont then grew wide eyed at a certain realization.

 **Flashback:**

" _Hawlucha use X Scissor!" a raven haired trainer shouted to his bipedal wrestler. The setting was a battle field that was inside of a garden. This trainer was seen facing against a gym leader using a Spritzie that had a trick room set up._

" _Haw...HAWLUCHA!" Hawlucha used X scissor, but instead he crashed into the wall of the trick room causing a crack in the walls of the barrier. Suddenly with a loud shattering sound, the entire trick room fell to pieces._

" _Now Hawlucha use High Jump Kick!" The raven haired trainer shouted as the Hawlucha made his leg go white and charged straight after the Spritzie that was now flying a lot slower._

 **End of Flashback:**

A glare showed from Clemont's glasses as he looks at the dark pulse that is about to be launched. Clemont then knows what he has to do, "Luxray use thunder fang and wait for it!"

"Lux!" Luxray replied while charging up a crackling large set of mandibles ready to cause havoc. At that moment Malamar launched his dark pulse. This is when Clemont smirked.

"Luxray destroy that beam and disperse it with your fangs!" Clemont shouted. Luxray brought his fangs to a close as the dark pulse entered the line of jaws. As soon as the jaws shut, the dark energy shot out in all directions hitting the Malamar. Malamar just got back up swiftly as if nothing happened causing Xerosic to smirk.

"If that was it, then that truly was pathetic," Xerosic taunted.

"It wasn't, look at your trick room," Clemont replied with a glare in his glasses.

"Huh?" Xerosic asked in disbelief when he saw the entire trick room begin to crack up. Dark pulse was super effective and using the same strategy Ash had used before worked out. " **CRASH!"** With a loud and shattering crash, the entire trick room fell to pieces. Now Clemont knew it was his turn.

"Luxray use swift!"

Luxray swung his tail and caused the yellow stars to fly out towards the Malamar making Xerosic panic, "Quick use psycho cut!" the stars and the purple blades collided and a lot of smoke started billowing from the collision. "Now quickly use foul play!" Clemont's eyes narrowed as he saw the Malamar turn a dark aura and charge Luxray with great power. That was when Clemont found his answer.

"Luxray use thunder fang and stop it!"

"Lux… RAY!" Luxray made a pair of crackling mandibles in front of him which were ready to intercept the opposing foul play. When Malamar was within reach Luxray closed his mandibles and made it so that Malamar could not move. Now stuck in the fags, Luxray swung the thunder fang around and around until enough electricity had coursed through Malamar's body and then chucked the squid into the sky.

"Malamar!" Xerosic shouted in disbelief.

Clemont then pushed back his glasses to make a glare again and exclaimed while throwing his hand to the side, "WILD CHARGE!" Luxray made himself an aura of electricity and ran through the debris in the floor and then pounced on Malamar directly on the chest. The explosion created was large. Something that no one would have expected from a simple wild charge. Then, Malamar came crashing down unconscious with no power left.

Xerosic angrily put his pokemon back in his pokeball and yelled back at Clemont, "It seems you have won, but that doesn't mean you-" Xerosic was cut off when being completely constricted by a set of vines.

"Venusaur," a Venusaur exclaimed while signaling for Clemont to go into the tower. Clemont nodded and he and Luxray ran into the chaos happening inside Clemont's gym.

 **With Night, Bonnie and the other champions:**

Night was running with Jolteon on his side, dodging the incoming hyper beam from Palkia who seemed to be a little weaker after Night gave it some electricity to deal with. The hyper beam narrowly missed the duo and caused a giant explosion behind them. Night then shot up into the sky with Jolteon, "Give it your best thunder!" Night shouted while making his own thunder punch. Jolteon stayed back and launched a giant beam of blue electricity paralysing the Palkia. Then, Night came in with his blue thunder punch and hit Palkia straight to the ground. Paralyzed.

Night and Jolteon then fell to the ground in a ninja styled way as the champions and Bonnie ran after him. "Night, what do we do with them now that… you beat it?" Cynthia asked with a puzzled face.

Night looked at her, "Ummmm… we somehow have to keep them from fighting, here let me show you!" Night ran up to the fallen Palkia that was struggling through paralysis.

"Look out!" Steven shouted as a large blue aura enveloped pokemon that was quickly identified as Zekrom came after the group. "Metagross quick use meteor mash!"

"Meta...!" the mega Metagross shouted as it **(genderless, I know)** enveloped itself in a blue aura and charged Zekrom while spinning. The collision was a pure dominance for power, but Metagross came through and caused the Zekrom to start to fall… the trajectory was on top of Bonnie.

"BONNIE!" All the champions shouted in panic as they saw the large black dragon start to fall on the lemon blonde girl. Bonnie stood there motionless watching the black figure get closer only to be hugged by someone in a protective stance. It was Night.

"Gardevoir! Psychic!" a new feminine voice rang around the area.

The Zekrom began to glow blue and stopped falling only for Night to release his embrace on Bonnie to see what was going on. Zekrom then started to float away from the group and landed on the cracked road harmlessly next to Palkia.

Night looked at the person that had just helped them, expecting Diantha, but getting greeted with a more mysterious person. A teenaged girl about Night's age with long scaly blond hair. She had a white dress with pale skin and emerald green eyes… Standing next to her was a Gardevoir and a… Crystal blue Ninetails? 'What the… she's so… I mean, what? A crystal Ninetails?'

The girl then went up to Night and Bonnie, "Are you two alright?"

"I-I m-mean... " Night just hit his head. "Yea we're fine… right Bonnie?" Night looked down at Bonnie who had a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh no…" Night knew what was coming. 'Lucky Clemont'.

Bonnie danced up to the girl and grabbed her hand in a proposing position despite the trouble going around making the champions sweat drop. "You're a keeper!"

"Bonnie, now is not the ti-" Night started before being internally destroyed.

"Please take care of my friend Night!"

"Huh?!" Night and the girl gasped.

Bonnie then continued, "He needs a bride and he is completely awesome! He even has a mega Gallade that will look cute with your Gardevoir!"

"Wait… WHAT?!" Night and the girl flushed bright red.

Night then looked for a way out and found it, "Well I have to go, Jolteon let's get Solgaleo and Lunala to stop fighting!"

"Wait!" The girl grabbed Night's hand before he could run off making Night blush a little. "Do you know anything about those two?"

"Solgaleo and Lunala… no."

"Then I'm coming with you!" The girl declared with confidence as she ran off dragging Night and Jolteon.

Lance and Silver looked at each other with confusion, "How are we supposed to restrain the legendaries we stop?" Lance asked. Silver shrugged.

"Well! I'm here!" a childish voice appeared before the champions and Bonnie. The mysterious pokemon took two rings out and made them go below the legendary pokemon. Suddenly, the legendary pokemon went back to where they came from. "Allez Hoopa Ring!"

"Hoopa!" Bonnie screamed with joy while hugging the small ginie. Hoopa gave a small laugh and looked at the champions with a determined face.

"Interesting, we can get the legendaries back to where they came from," Lance said.

"I guess that was what Night was talking about!" Iris exclaimed.

Meanwhile with Night and the girl, Night stopped running and narrowed his eyes at the targets. "There they are! LET'S GO!"

"WAIT!" Once again the girl gripped Night's hand making him and Jolteon look at this person with awe. "They are in their prime forms! See how they are glowing?" Night and Jolteon nodded. "We have to make sure they aren't in that form!"

"LOOK OUT!" Night shouted as he dove the teenager out of the way of a falling rock from Dialga sending out a roar of time. "That was close!"

"Thanks…" the girl replied with a slight blush while pointing up. "You know you didn't have to worry."

Night looked up to see that Gardevoir had once again saved them. Night sighed, "By the way, who did you say you were again?"

The girl looked at Night and smiled, "My name is Lillie! Nice to meet you, champion!"

At that name Night's face went all red, it wasn't the fact that Night didn't like being called champion it was that he liked the way this girl said it, "J-just c-call me N-Night," Night replied unable to shout at Lillie. 'Urgh, why do I feel this way?' Night thought.

 **With Ash battling Lysandre, battle music is on:**

Lysandre's five pokemon stared at Ash's six superior ones.

"Pyroar!"

"Zoroark!"

"Arcanine!"

"Absol!"

"Gyarados!" the last and shiny red Gyarados called out in the center of the group. It was now a five vs six and Ash clearly had the advantage. It was up to how the battle played out that things would happen.

"GRUAAW!"

"TILE!"

"FERNAPE!"

"CARIO!"

"NINJA!"

"PIKACHU!"

All of Ash's pokemon gave a battle cry and continued to stare down the opposing pokemon.

Lysandre smirked at seeing the pokemon's behavior, "Zoroark use night slash!" Zoroark made a dark blade with his arms and charged the group and Ash knew he needed to intercept quickly.

"Sceptile use leaf blade!" Ash commanded while pumping his fist with one arm and putting his hand out with the other. Sceptile made his arm blade glow green and the two pokemon were charging right for eachother. Lysandre knew he had to make sure the collision did not occur.

"Pyroar use fire fang and stop Sceptile!" Lysandre exclaimed while throwing out his hand. Pyroar made large burning mandibles and charged Sceptile threatening to stop the leaf blade. Ash knew he had to stop the Pyroar as well.

"Infernape quick use mach punch!"

"Infern...APE!" Infernape shouted while using mach speed to instantly engage the Pyroar. The fire fang closed in on the white fist causing an explosion. At the same time Zoroark and Sceptile landed their blades on each other and started to battle for dominance. Every single attack was being blocked in what looked like a stalemate **(This part looks like the part in XYZ 35 when Greninja and Sceptile have their Cut and Leaf Blade duel)**. After some sparring, Infernape and Sceptile both backflipped to their trainers.

Ash then put his hands out to his sides, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Gyarados use hyper beam!" Lysandre retaliated.

"Gyari...DOOOS!" Gyarados launched a black electric beam towards the group and Pikachu gathered the necessary electricity on his cheeks to fire.

"Pika...CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted while launching a beam of electricity at the hyper beam.

Due to weaker base power, the hyper beam was slowly edging out on Pikachu, but Ash noticed this, "Infernape, Charizard flamethrower!"

"Fernape!"

"GRUAW!"

The two fire types sent their stream of flames which combined with the thunderbolt and caused the hyper beam to be taken back towards Lysandre, which is something he prepared for, "Zoroark, Arcanine, Pyroar use flamethrower! Absol use thunder!"

The four pokemon from Lysandre's side added in their own beams giving them the edge, but Ash decided to not give up, "Lucario dragon pulse! Sceptile leaf storm!"

"Luca...RIO!"

"Scep...TILE!"

Both pokemon launched their respective beams to the power house going on causing a huge explosion in the middle of everything. The explosion made Ash and Lysandre protect themselves from the falling debris of the room. Through the smoke, Ash did not give up though, "Greninja use water shuriken! Lucario use aura sphere!" Lucario charged a blue sphere between his hands while Greninja grabbed the large shuriken on his back and launched it into the smoke. Then there was an explosion on the other end and when the smoke cleared, Arcanine was on the ground unconscious. Lysandre silently returned Arcanine and smirked, he was enjoying his stalling of Ash.

"Zoroark use night slash!" Lysandre commands with great power. Zoroark once again makes a dark blade with his hands and charged the group of pokemon Ash had.

Ash then puts his arm out and yells, "Sceptile use leaf blade!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile shouts while going after Zoroark to intercept. The gap closed between both pokemon and the two held their blades at a stalemate without a problem.

Suddenly, Lysandre surprised Ash, "Night daze!"

"Zooorr...ROARK!" Zoroark shouts whole glowing black and then expelling a wave of energy in all 360 directions. Sceptile recoiled back in pain as Zoroark stood up smirking.

"Zoroark finish it with flamethrower!" Lysandre shouted as Zoroark threw a beam of flames from his mouth at Sceptile. Ash knew he had to think fast.

"Infernape mach punch stop it!" Ash shouted. Infernape made his fist glow white and charged the Zoroark that was now about to shoot the flames.

"Absol use ice beam!" Lysandre commanded. Absol swiftly launched a beam that was headed towards Sceptile… or was it?

"Infernape use dig to dodge!"

"Fernape!" Infernape went into a hole to dodge the incoming freezing beam, only that it wasn't going for Infernape, but by dodging the ice beam hit Sceptile. Sceptile recoiled and fell to one knee for Zoroark to use flamethrower. There was a small explosion, but Ash had his pokeball out before the smoke even cleared.

"Thanks Sceptile, now take a good rest," Ash said as he recalled his pokemon. "Now Infernape!" Infernape shot out of the ground and hit the Absol, only to get in the line of sight of another enemy.

"Gyarados use hyper beam!" Lysandre shouted. Gyarados shot the oblivion ray of energy they picked up Infernape and hit him against the wall behind Ash causing a massive explosion and for Infernape to be left on an indent made on the wall.

"Infernape no!" Ash exclaimed. Infernape slid down the wall and fell unconscious on the floor. It took so much damage that blaze could not even activate. "Take a good rest Infernape," Ash said as he materialized his flaming monkey back into his pokeball. Lysandre though, he was not finished.

"Try and take this! Absol use flamethrower!" Lysandre shouted.

Absol launched his flame beam, but Ash had a plan, "Charizard go into the flames!" Charizard gave off a large growl and ran into the beam of fire. Ash then saw Charizard reach his target and grab him. "Now run him into a seismic toss!"

"Gruaw!" Charizard roared as he flew into the sky with Absol, did three loops and nose dived.

"Pyroar use hyper beam! Zoroark use dark pulse!" Lysandre shouted with his arms out.

The two pokemon charged their dark beams and shot them towards the nose diving pokemon. The moves hit and there was a large explosion in which Ash and Lysandre had to protect themselves. When the smoke cleared, both trainers saw their defeated pokemon and recalled them. Ash had his cap covering his eyes as he recalled Charizard and praised the fire dragon for his battling.

"You going to give up now?" Lysandre asked.

"NEVER! My pokemon and I will NOT _give up until it is over!"_ Ash shouted while looking up with fire in his eyes.

 **With Serena, Mairin and Delia:**

' _Don't give up until it is over'._ Those are the words that echoed in Serena's mind as she, Mairin and Delia ran through the corridors. They had landed the helicopter and were now going through the hallways of the streets while looking for Ash, Alain, or Red. Anything that could help them win.

Soon, they came up on a entrance battlefield that had the doors shut. Serena looked at the door and out her hand out, "Delphox, you know what to do!" Delphox sent a flame out of her wand and caused the entire door to fall over, melted.

When the trio looked at the battlefield they were met with a huge amount of smoke. Coming from an explosion that had just taken place inside the field.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Two masculine voices shouted. Two who the group recognized.

When the smoke cleared it was shown that there was two Charizards, both mega evolved and commanding them was none other than Alain and Red. Red seemed pale and unnatural. Something that worried the females a lot.

"Dragon claw!" Alain shouted as mega Charizard X charged mega Charizard Y.

"Stone edge!" Red ordered.

"Gruawww!" Charizard Y shouted as he punched the ground making blue rocks that headed towards Charizard X. Charizard X went through the rocks breaking then apart with green scaly claws until one rock hit Charizard X in the abdomen causing a large explosion.

"Alain, RED!" Delia shouted.

Alain turned around in shock, "Mom, Mairin!"

"I am going to go after Ash!" Serena declared and Delphox followed her out of the room sprinting into the dark hallways with Delphox's wand as the light.

"What is going on?" Delia asked.

"Dad is being mind washed by that Giovanni guy!" This made Delia and Mairin gasp. "I HAVE TO WIN!" Alain declared. Charizard X stood up and looked at his trainer with confidence.

Red smirked, "You really do have a nerve, use flamethrower once more!"

"Rrrgh..." Alain grunted. "Charizard use dragon claw right through!"

Charizard Y launched his flamethrower and at the same time, Charizard X flies into the flames with green claws attempting to break through the flames.

 **A/N:**

 **WOOO!**

 **This is amazing, ok so I added Lillie in to ship with Night and I have to say I really did well with this chapter. Things are getting heated between Red and Alain… get it, heated?**

 **Things will get touched up on, next time, but yes things are getting more intense by the second.**

 **Here is the preview for** _ **Road to**_

 _ **Master:**_

 **Scene shows Ash from the side with eyes shielded and a tear streaking through his face:**

In a world of pain and agony where our favorite raven haired trainer, his Pikachu, and beloved pokemon try to take on the Kalos League.

 **Scene changes to a stadium with sounds of cheers from a large audience:**

"Pikachu… ELECTRIC OVERDRIVE!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts and jumps into the sky as clouds and a thunderstorm start to form. Lightning strikes the field and paralyses a Gigalith as Pikachu envelops himself in electricity and dives towards the ground the ground. "Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu punched the ground and electric earth and rocks shoot out from the ground and smashes into the opposing Gigalith causing a massive explosion that sent a forceful and ear ringing blast throughout the stadium.

 **To protect the ones he holds close:**

"Ash!" A honey blond haired girl falls off a snowy cliff.

"SERENA!" Ash shouts.

A blue bipedal frog leaps after Serena. 'I want to save her' Ash thinks as he starts to see through the frog's eyes. "FROGAAA...DIEERR!" The frog exclaimed while falling.

Ash sees Serena through the frog's eyes and feels like he will grab her from the fall. As Frogadier closes the gap between him and Serena, a bright light occurs that envelopes Frogadier and Serena as they fall.

 **Scene changes to a lot of friends:**

Calem, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Serena and Ash… All taking on their dreams with Ash putting away his past.

 **Shows the shadow a man with brown raven hair and a Mega Lucario, the man puts a hood over his head:**

But will Ash be haunted by his past?

 **Scene into a stadium with many cheering people:**

"Charizard use dragon claw!" Ash exclaims while closing his fist in front of him while commanding a Mega Charizard X. The Charizard flies into the mouth of the dragon shaped dragon pulse that came out of the shotguns of a Mega Blastoise.

After some time there is a large explosion to which Ash does not flinch while his blue scarf waves in the wind.

 **Scene changes to a boy and his Pikachu looking into the horizon with Serena holding her ribbon hidden behind a tree hiding from that boy:**

"Will I win?" Ash asks himself. "Will I pull through?"

A new voice pierces the air, "Yes because you _never give up until the end!"_

Ash flinches and looks behind him with wide eyes while staring at Serena.

 **ROAD TO MASTER**

Story premiers as soon as The Fallen Trainer concludes.

Rated T for extreme violence and (you can insert anything intense here) scenes

 **Thank you guys for taking the time to read, I appreciate it!**

 **Anita Uzumaki** **10-04-2016  
AshlovesSerena4ever** **08-04-2016  
Bleachedred shinigami pokemon** **08-17-2016  
Bobyy** **07-24-2016  
BrawlerOfBeasts** **09-14-2016  
Cato Yugi** **09-08-2016  
Citylover96** **09-14-2016  
Coledeath123** **09-05-2016  
Comiciner** **08-03-2016  
CreamsTheDream** **08-15-2016  
DZ2** **08-02-2016  
Daisy Pragnya** **09-29-2016  
DeretAmourShipping** **09-26-2016  
Dragon-of-Chaos** **08-01-2016  
DragonEmperor999** **09-19-2016  
FluidMedal** **09-18-2016  
Fritz20132013** **07-15-2016  
Ghost2238** **09-28-2016  
Helldast** **09-18-2016  
HotaruxUchiha** **09-19-2016  
Iceman99** **09-12-2016  
JMurlz** **09-26-2016  
Koberss** **08-02-2016  
Kyurem888** **08-09-2016  
LaneFlames2014** **08-19-2016  
Lucifer Cain Macbeth** **10-13-2016  
Mabs1235** **08-12-2016  
MarinaTheJolteonMaster** **09-23-2016  
MidnightExcalibur** **10-10-2016  
Midnight Silk Rose** **09-09-2016  
MossDeepThinker** **08-21-2016  
Nexxus176** **07-31-2016  
NightTheWatcher** **08-09-2016  
Pokeguy13** **09-03-2016  
Purplecatlover93** **07-26-2016  
Sawyer1200** **08-14-2016  
Sayuri36ani** **08-27-2016  
SergeantPicklez** **10-10-2016  
Shiro Okami Ryu** **09-25-2016  
Skitty4** **09-16-2016  
Sparkle9510** **08-27-2016  
TheGood Shepherd** **07-18-2016  
TheLegendaryGuy** **10-09-2016  
TravelingMan93** **09-03-2016  
YgritteTheRedHairArcher217** **09-21-2016  
Zacky V** **07-19-2016  
Zargon564** **08-30-2016  
alpha jd** **09-13-2016  
arudra98** **08-15-2016  
austintrickshots** **09-03-2016  
blackcharizard762** **10-11-2016  
blastcore1** **07-22-2016  
boomingmaster** **07-13-2016  
catatapatatateehee** **10-04-2016  
daniboy95** **09-13-2016  
dives1992** **09-02-2016  
flicka147000** **09-08-2016  
followingmydreams123** **08-09-2016  
ginnylovesharry5** **07-30-2016  
goldenyoshistar1** **10-07-2016  
jxski07** **09-09-2016  
kumarvicky279** **07-15-2016  
kuteluver** **08-23-2016  
lottyyh** **10-03-2016  
magical-fantasy** **08-11-2016  
serena is arceus** **08-10-2016  
shadow of balance** **10-12-2016  
skyjadeprincess** **09-13-2016  
smeng15** **08-12-2016  
sn7** **07-20-2016  
the core of justice** **07-16-2016  
toshiba107** **10-07-2016  
xdisturbed-angelx** **10-02-2016  
z3N1Th**

 **R & R and I really hope you all enjoyed and I will see you guys next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Alright guys, I decided to do something special for Amourshipping Day 2016. So, I made this chapter an Amourshipping one shot between an Amourshipper and Serena.**

 **Basically the plot is simple. You are in first person POV as an Amourshipper, every time "I" is said it is not Ash's POV, it is not Serena's POV… It is** _ **YOUR**_ **POV.**

 **You will be taking the role of a not dense Ash. Being a follower of the Pokemon XY and XYZ anime, you will do things differently in some Amourshipping episodes.**

 **This will be a little different than usual, I know, but I wanted to do something special. Also, the fact that I will put the** _ **Road to Master**_ **preview in the end, be hype!**

 **The Team Draco Arc will resume soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any song I use during this Special**

Chapter 41: #AmourshippingDay2016 #BringSerenaToAlola (Can't forget about this one!)

 **At Home from School for the weekend:**

"Finally!" I shout as I run up the stairs to my room. It was after school on Friday and the bus had just let me off at my house. The best things was that my parents and brothers were out so I had the entire house to myself for the time being. I was so psyched: I was going to call my friends and talk about them about whether Serena would go to Alola in my favorite anime of Pokemon XYZ. I rush up the stairs open the door to my room and jump in bed, at that time I am about to reach for my TV remote-

What the fudge? A kinect? I turn on the X-Box console. No way I actually got this magically. I notice there is a note on the kinect and it reads:

 _Dear (your name),_

 _Look I am sorry I broke your PS4 the other day when you were not here. I got you this Kinect so that you can have a lot more fun._

 _Smell ya later,_

 _Gary_

 _PS: I got the game to your favorite anime_

Favorite anime…? HOLY SH*T! Since when did they make a game of Pokemon XYZ! WHATEVER I HAVE TO PLAY!

Wait… I am an amourshipper… OH FOR F*** SAKE BRO, urgh, the temptation is REAL!

I pop the game into the console and look at the levels I can choose, all of them based on the episodes of the XYZ series.

Should I do 22? Nah I don't think I am ready for that one. 23 or 25? Meh I don't feel like passing out. 38? I could try and beat Alain… MEH I want something where I can be just… I don't know, interesting. I keep trying to signal with my hand and suddenly, " **RING RING!"** my phone rings.

I pick it up and talk, "Hey, who is it?!"

" _(Yourname), I won't be home until later today I have to do the groceries, please make sure that you don't answer the phone…"_ I heard my mom explain a long list of precautions for when I have to stay home alone.

When she finished, I spoke up, "Ok, ok, bye!" I hang up easily while sighing. Little did I notice that I chose one of the episodes during the phone call with my hand by accident… Which one is it?

The screen monitor lit up and I was submerged in the game.

 **As if the game were real life:**

I look down and see my hands. Whoa, I am light tanned and I have the… blue sweater, oh snap I knew I would be Ash. Wait, ok I am in a pokemon center. I look around and see Clemont and Bonnie talking in a table and Serena at the PC. She is looking at a video with that Monsieur Pierre guy… I know what episode I am in.

Sh*t how am I going to dance! I notice that Clemont and Bonnie go up to Serena so I follow up. When we reach there we get there just in time for Pierre to announce what I expected: "You must come with ze date!" Of course I knew what came next, I aim my eyes slightly to the left to catch a glimpse of Serena, sure enough I felt satisfaction surge through my blood when I saw Serena glimpse at me with a red face and then looking up with a smile and steam coming from her eyes.

Bonnie then shouted, "We should go we should go!"

Serena then smiles and leans down to Eevee, "Eevee, I know there will be a lot of people there, but do you want to go?"

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded. Sh*t, did I even have a pokemon that could go with Eevee? Argh CLEMONT WHY IS IT BUNNELBY!

Clemont then made me sigh in defeat, "Eevee can go with Bunnelby!" Clemont exclaimed while pulling out a pokeball and opening it.

"Bunnelby!" Bunnelby exclaimed. Eevee was satisfied and went over to Bunnelby and sat.

Bonnie then made me debate where '#BonnieKnows' is even a thing anymore, "Then Clemont, will you be Serena's date?"

Serena then stuttered, "C-Clemont?" Serena then sighed in defeat for Eevee's sake. "Please?"

Clemont then blushed in embarassment, "Me? Are you sure I am even the right guy?"

"You have to for Eevee," I chimed in. "It would be better that you be Serena's date right now." I regretted saying that since I saw Serena look down with a sad smile. She wanted to go with me instead, well I mean, how could I blame her? I'm Ash right now.

"Hey guys, I will be right back," I tell my friends as me and Pikachu head up to a monitor. I had a great idea for tonight. I dial a number and wait for someone to respond. I get greeted by a mischievous orange ghost. "Hey Rotom!" I say.

Rotom keeps laughing as I see someone else in front of me, "Rotom, AHHHHHH!" The man was now covered in soot making me laugh. The man then notices me and asks, "Ash! what bring you here?"

I greet back at the man, "Hey professor Oak, I was just wondering if I could bring a friend on my team!"

Oak smiled, "Great, then who will you send over?"

"No one, my team has five pokemon right now," I say remembering Goodra is not here.

"Ok then,who will it be?" Oak asked.

I breath in and smile, "I want it to be a surprise, but can I have…"

 **Later in front of the Castle where the dance would take place:**

"Are you sure we will be fine?" Clemont asked in sorrow.

"Yea Clemont you will be fine!" Serena replied with a smile.

Then, a new voice which i barely heard said something along the lines of, "So Ash isn't your partner?"

I had to admit I had to laugh a little when I saw Serena jump in shock, "It's Miette!" Miette looked a little giddy and I wanted to wish that she was not here. The anti Amourshipping. .. WHY?!

Miette then walked up to me and held my hand, "Ash, please, would you be my partner?"

I looked at Miette and then to Serena who looked like she wanted to kill Miette at that very moment. F*ck I stinken hate the way Miette made this episode play out. I decided to give myself a breather and said, "Let me think about it, in the meantime, let's go into the dance!"

Miette kept holding my hand as we walked in which made me steam a little and I could tell Serena was jealous… RIPeroni. When we walk up to the front desk, the woman registered us and also gave us a card for later. Miette then looked at me and asked me again, "So, are you going to be my partner?"

I look over at Serena and she just sighs in defeat. Of course she would, but I did not want to go with Miette. "You see, I actually… well-" I started, but was interrupted by a Monsieur Pierre himself.

"Zere you are! I have been looking all over for you! You have to go to ze stage now! You're supposed to be warming up your vocals!"

"Pika?" Pikachu asks me.

"You are? Wait, I am wow I am so clumsy, let's go Pikachu!" I shout getting out of the situation I was just in with Miette. Pikachu gets on my shoulder and I follow Pierre up a small corridor that ended in a nice spot with a curtain. I was not sure what the curtain did, but I looked and noticed a microphone. Ok, not suspicious at all. Pierre then left after telling me to continue warming up with that weird French accent of his.

I wait there for ten minutes and nothing happens, now I am debating whether I even made the right choice of even agreeing to come with Pierre. Suddenly, after hearing a lot of voices on the other side of the curtain, I hear Pierre's voice boom, "Welcome performers! Today we will be having a dance party, allow me to introduce ze Kalos Queen Aria!" I then heard a lot of clapping as I assumed that Aria was presenting herself. "Me and Aira will begin by dancing to our performer tonight, welcome Monsieur Jerome!" Suddenly I froze in place as I saw the curtain in front of me fall… Pikachu and me both looked stoned… literally.

Everyone was facing me, all with faces of 'Why is he not singing?' except my friends who looked at me with shocked faces. Aria and Pierre kept dancing so I knew I had to take one for the team: " _I wanna be, the very best, that no one ever was! To catch them. Is my real quest, to train them is my cause!"_

" _Pikachu pika!"_

Everyone just looked at me like 'what the f*ck?' Even Pierre and Aira stopped dancing to see what was going on.

I just decided to try and make the biggest Amourshipping hint Ash could ever make. I look at Serena and see Clemont is not near her, but standing with Bonnie, so I had my shot.

"Pikachu, are you ready?" I ask as I reach towards my belt. I throw four pokeballs into the sky.

"Lucha!"

"Noibat!" (Episode 12, still a Noibat)

"Talonflame!"

"Ninja!"

I then whisper to my pokemon, "Ok guys, use moves to make this look cool."

They all nod in response and look back at the stage and notice that Serena is in easy access in front of the rows of seats. Aria and Pierre also looking at me with awkward faces, but I ignore them. I slowly walk up to the wall on the side of the stage farthest from Serena because I wanted this to be dramatic. I grab my Ipod and put it in a speaker that could be a large enough sound to go to the audience.

I look over at my pokemon and they nod while I smirk…

Here goes.

 **Heart Beat- Ross Lynch**

I elbow the play button on my ipod and the catchy tune goes off with the guitar.

" _I can make your heart beat beat like, I can make heart beat beat like that, I know you got my heartbeat beat now, Eh eh eh, eh eh eh!"_ Greninja and Pikachu combined electro ball and water shuriken fire works while Noibat used acrobatics and Talonflame used Brave bird flying across the stadium. Hawlucha though was dancing like a pop star, don't ask me where he learned that.

Everyone is having fun, many are focused on the now dancing Klefki and Delphox and Pierre with Aria while others focus in on me, mainly Serena. So I run up in front of her and start to signal her, " _How would you feel if I stood up above the crowd? beat up all my shyness and then shouted your name out loud? Could ya even know that i'm shouting your name loud, yea Serena i'm shouting your name out loud, I'm shouting you name out loud."_ Serena at this point is furiously blushing and Eevee who is right next to her is looking at the performance with sparkling eyes.

"Well, now it's time to dance with your date!" Pierre announced as everyone found their pair and started to dance. "Monsieur Jerome, keep the singing up!"

I sighed, "alright guys keep going!" I signal to my pokemon who kept performing while I debated what song to sing.

Suddenly, I got the idea of the perfect song, but that meant I had to do this in Spanish at times… Interesting.

 **Algo Que me Gusta de Ti- Wisin y Yandel Ft. Chris Brown/T-Pain**

I grab the microphone and click on the song on my ipod and go for it: ****

" _Hay algo que me gusta de ti  
Y ese algo me encanta  
Siento que eres necesaria para mí..._

 _Me vuelve loco tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel,  
Tu cintura dura dura ehh.  
Me vuelve loco tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel,  
Tu cintura dura dura ehh._

 _Seguimos acercándonos tú y yo uoh  
Sintiéndonos, besándonos.  
Seguimos acercándonos tú y yo uoh  
Sin que nadie nos vea  
Disfrutándonos…"_

I notice that everyone is dancing happily which makes me smile as I keep dancing and my pokemon keep entertaining. Eevee and Bunnelby seem to have fun while Clemont and Serena try their best not to mess up. I'll get a chance later I know that us three know I am the one that should be dancing with Serena. Miette found herself a partner so that was a relief.

" _I-I-I-I've been looking for you for a while now,  
Oh and I, I just can't get you out of my mind.  
So mama just hold my hand and move your body,  
I'm your man, I need your body.  
Can I take you there?  
Can I take you there?  
And you can be the love of my life…"_

" _Seguimos acercándonos tú y yo uoh  
Sintiéndonos, besándonos.  
Seguimos acercándonos tú y yo uoh  
Sin que nadie nos vea  
Disfrutándonos…"_

" _Man, I gotta get to her,  
She's the only one I want up in my crib... Ohh in my crib.  
Cos I think I fit with her,  
And I don't think she knows how beautiful she is... Ohh she is.  
And when the moon comes up and the mood it feels right, we go...  
And what we do between us, we do it all night,  
And she knows... (Yeaaah)"_

" _Hay algo que me gusta de ti  
Y ese algo me encanta  
Siento que eres necesaria para mí..._

 _Me vuelve loco tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel,  
Tu cintura dura dura ehh.  
Me vuelve loco tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel,  
Tu cintura dura dura ehh._

 _Seguimos acercándonos tú y yo uoh  
Sintiéndonos, besándonos.  
Seguimos acercándonos tú y yo uoh  
Sin que nadie nos vea  
Disfrutándonos…"_

The dancing stopped and people looked at each other satisfied. Pierre then took the microphone and announced the rotation dancing… I could not mess this one up though. I quickly recall everyone but Pikachu and run to the center stage circle. I notice that I am to the right of the guy Serena notices me with in the real episode… SH*T!

The dancing started, but I had to act fast, "Pst, dude."

The guy in red looks at me, "yea?"

"Mind if we switch?"

"Not at all!" me and the other boy switch spots.

"Thanks," I tell him while getting excited knowing I was getting to dance with… "ARIA?!"

"You're a good dancer, want to lead?"

"Uhhh… ok?" I reply sheepishly as I make Aria dance. After I twirl her, I bow and dance with the next girl, knowing my last dance would be with… Let's not go that far, just a typical Amourshipper, you ship _Ash_ and Serena not _yourself_ with her.

Suddenly, I see her in the corner of my eye. The honey blonde and blue eyed beauty. I see her notice me, blush, and nervously make her way towards me. I extend my hand for her and she blushes while our hands are about to touch and…

I am praying nothing happens…

Please…

Please…

Pretty please she is all red...

Omode I beg you!

Wait… why do I worry? I switched spots with the guy!

I grab her hand and pull her into a salsa styled twirl and then I put my hands in her waists and twirl her in mid air. Lastly I brought Serena into tango like position and arch her on her back.

As time says it, the music stops. Both Serena and I are completely red. "Whoa…" we both say lost in each other's eyes. Inside I was satisfied, #Amourshipping hints for the win!

Me and Serena break apart a little nervous about the last thing that happened between us. I mean, I knew she liked the moment, she wouldn't miss out on an opportunity like that.

Pierre then announced the tag battles, and as expected I got paired up with Serena because we both had crowns in our cards. We walk over to the battlefield and get ready to battle. "Zis is not any other battle, zis is performance battle! Zis means zat you have to win by being the better performer and by defeating ze opposing pokemon!"

Serena looks at me with doubt, "Are you sure you are able to perform?" I look across the field and see Miette with her Slurpuff and… Jessie with Gourgeist? Wonder how James didn't get it. Serena had her Eevee and I had…

"Pikapi!" Pikachu tugged on my shoulder.

I go down and scratch my pokemon's head, "I want to give someone else a shot, ok?"

"Pika…" Pikachu smiled and went to Clemont and Bonnie.

I take out a pokeball and look at Serena while bobbing it, "You know Serena, you might have known me for the longest, but there are some things you don't know about me!" she cocks her head as I throw the pokeball into the sky. "Buizel! SPOT LIGHT!"

The light appears from my pokeball and out comes the bipedal water type with a life vest and a double ended tail. "Bui Bui!" it shouts. Then, Buizel turns around and smiles… "BUI BUIZEL!" Buizel runs at me and goes up around my collar.

"Hey Buizel, nice to see you again!" I say with a smile as the bipedal water type goes to the field with a smirk. Serena takes out her pokedex and scans Buizel, I did notice her perplexed at how I even got Buizel or why I am using his now, but I was all prepared.

 **Battle music start Ash and Serena (Buizel and Eevee) vs Miette and Jessie (Slurpuff and Gourgeist):**

"Battle BEGIN!" the ref exclaims.

Miette puts her hand out, "We'll take the first move! Slurpuff, energy ball!"

Jessie follows her as well, "Shadow ball!"

I look at the opposing pokemon and see them beginning to charge the green and purple ball of energy. I knew I had to play smart. I notice Eevee look nervous and Serena flinching noticing how Eevee felt. I had to act quick and make it pretty too, "Buizel use hydro pump as a counter shield, let's go!"

"Bui...ZELLL!" Buizel spins on the ground and fires off the water vortex from his mouth making a shield that merged with the shadow ball and energy ball and caused a nice combination of green, purple and blue which afterwards then dissipated into sparkles. People were watching in awe at how Buizel was performing.

"Now use sonic boom!" I shout. Buizel jumped into the sky and performed a backflip before throwing a wave of energy from his tail.

Miette then becomes inpatient, "Use ice beam!"

I easily smirk, "Take that ice beam with aqua jet!"

Buizel makes a torrent of water around himself and flies into the ice beam with a spin. The water turns into ice and heads towards Slurpuff causing a small explosion. Slurpuff stood up barely and Buizel returned to my side.

"Gourgeist use seed bomb!"

"Eevee use swift!"

Eevee and Gourgeist launched their attacks at the same time and made a firework effect thus causing a lot of smoke in the battlefield, something I did not like one bit.

"Slurpuff use cotton spore!"

Through the smoke I saw as the smoke became replaced with white substance and I knew this could be trouble. Jessie then caused me to confirm these thoughts, "Use dark pulse!" the helix beam went right into the cotton and I heard a large explosion occur within the cotton.

"Buiiii!" I hear Buizel in pain.

"Eeeveee!" I also hear Eevee shout in pain.

"Buizel/Eevee NO!" Serena and I shout in unison.

"Use energy ball!" Miette ordered while putting her hand out.

"Dodge it!" I shout, but Buizel is too weak to move. That is when I notice Eevee getting in the way and taking the hit in a small explosion that led her to end up in front of Serena. Serena instantly dropped in front of Eevee to encourage her… just what I needed Sylveon, I just needed to buy some time, "Buizel use ice punch on the ground and make ice pillars!" Buizel obeyed and made ice pillars that headed like a stone edge and hit Gourgeist. I look to my left and see the glowing Eevee.

Just a little more…

"Slurpuff use fire blast!"

Ok that was a huge problem. "Buizel quick use hydro pump and redirect the fire blast into the sky!"

"Bui… ZELLL!" Buizel shouted while shooting his water beam towards the fire prongs of a fire blast. When the attacks collided the attacks surged together into the sky and caused a flower like apparition making people clap.

"Sylveon!" the newly evolved Eevee shouted. It was two on two again, and we were going to win.

"Gourgeist use foul play!" Jessie shouted.

"Dodge it!" Serena commanded, but instead Sylveon did something else.

"Sylveoooooooooon!" Sylveon sang while launching a pink wind knocking Gourgeist out of the sky.

Serena looked surprised, but I just smiled at her, "Sylveon knows fairy wind!"

"Wow a new move!" Serena smiled. "Thanks for having my back Ash, Buizel!" I smiled and Buizel also gave a kind cry back. "Now Sylveon use fairy wind!"

"Combine it with aqua jet!" I shout.

Buizel shoots out in a torrent of water and Sylveon uses fairy wind and boosts Aqua Jet. Slurpuff and Gourgeist both hugged in panic as Miette and Jessie watched in awe as their pokemon got hit and flew into the back wall unconscious.

The ref is clear to make his call, "Slurpuff and Gourgeist are unable to battle and Buizel and Sylveon performed best. The winners are Ash and Serena!"

"BUIZEL!" Buizel comes at me and embraces me in a hug.

"Buizel and Sylveon are so cute! I want to hug them!" Bonnie pleaded.

"Congratulations you two," Clemont replied.

"Thanks!" Serena and I say in unison.

"Veon," Sylveon says to Serena.

Serena looks at Sylveon and says, "You are beautiful!"

I smile as I watch the interaction between trainer and pokemon as I embrace both Pikachu and Buizel.

 **Later that Night:**

I am about to go into my room at the pokemon center when Serena stops me. "Ash, I just wanted to say," Serena started with a pink tint in her cheeks, "Thanks for making today special for me and Sylveon."

"Hehe," I say sheepishly… Should I do it? Make it cannon?

F*uck it, it is the perfect chance I have. I lean in and put my lips on Serena's pink ones. Serena is shocked at first, but then kisses back. I open up my mouth and let my tongue into her mouth, she does the same and I pull her closer to me. After we break apart for air, she stares into my eyes, "Ash…" She says.

 **Back to my room (real life):**

"I love you Serena," I say. Then I look to the right and see my mom standing there like if she saw the entire thing.

"(Your name)... did you just kiss some anime..." Mom started.

"Look mom, I can explain," I say with a large blush.

"Tell me about it," Mom responds to me while crossing her arms.

I sigh and open my mouth and say, "HAPPY AMOURSHIPPING DAY 2016!"

 **A/N: How was this?**

 **I know, I know, it was corny, but hey, we all love this ship so why not celebrate it! I think this was a clever way to put it into the calm field and get your nerves relaxed about the actual anime.**

 **Just remember, get #BringSerenaToAlola trending again and we will get it xD!**

 **Here is the preview for** _ **Road to**_

 _ **Master:**_

 **Scene shows Ash from the side with eyes shielded and a tear streaking through his face:**

In a world of pain and agony where our favorite raven haired trainer, his Pikachu, and beloved pokemon try to take on the Kalos League.

 **Scene changes to a stadium with sounds of cheers from a large audience:**

"Pikachu… ELECTRIC OVERDRIVE!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts and jumps into the sky as clouds and a thunderstorm start to form. Lightning strikes the field and paralyses a Gigalith as Pikachu envelops himself in electricity and dives towards the ground the ground. "Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu punched the ground and electric earth and rocks shoot out from the ground and smashes into the opposing Gigalith causing a massive explosion that sent a forceful and ear ringing blast throughout the stadium.

 **To protect the ones he holds close:**

"Ash!" A honey blond haired girl falls off a snowy cliff.

"SERENA!" Ash shouts.

A blue bipedal frog leaps after Serena. 'I want to save her' Ash thinks as he starts to see through the frog's eyes. "FROGAAA...DIEERR!" The frog exclaimed while falling.

Ash sees Serena through the frog's eyes and feels like he will grab her from the fall. As Frogadier closes the gap between him and Serena, a bright light occurs that envelopes Frogadier and Serena as they fall.

 **Scene changes to a lot of friends:**

Calem, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Serena and Ash… All taking on their dreams with Ash putting away his past.

 **Shows the shadow a man with brown raven hair and a Mega Lucario, the man puts a hood over his head:**

But will Ash be haunted by his past?

 **Scene into a stadium with many cheering people:**

"Charizard use dragon claw!" Ash exclaims while closing his fist in front of him while commanding a Mega Charizard X. The Charizard flies into the mouth of the dragon shaped dragon pulse that came out of the shotguns of a Mega Blastoise.

After some time there is a large explosion to which Ash does not flinch while his blue scarf waves in the wind.

 **Scene changes to a boy and his Pikachu looking into the horizon with Serena holding her ribbon hidden behind a tree hiding from that boy:**

"Will I win?" Ash asks himself. "Will I pull through?"

A new voice pierces the air, "Yes because you _never give up until the end!"_

Ash flinches and looks behind him with wide eyes while staring at Serena.

 **ROAD TO MASTER**

Story premiers as soon as The Fallen Trainer concludes.

Rated T for extreme violence and (you can insert anything intense here) scenes

 **Thank you guys for taking the time to read, I appreciate it!**

 **Anita Uzumaki** **10-04-2016  
AshlovesSerena4ever** **08-04-2016  
Bleachedred shinigami pokemon** **08-17-2016  
Bobyy** **07-24-2016  
BrawlerOfBeasts** **09-14-2016  
Cato Yugi** **09-08-2016  
Citylover96** **09-14-2016  
Coledeath123** **09-05-2016  
Comiciner** **08-03-2016  
CreamsTheDream** **08-15-2016  
DZ2** **08-02-2016  
Daisy Pragnya** **09-29-2016  
DeretAmourShipping** **09-26-2016  
Dragon-of-Chaos** **08-01-2016  
DragonEmperor999** **09-19-2016  
FluidMedal** **09-18-2016  
Fritz20132013** **07-15-2016  
Ghost2238** **09-28-2016  
Helldast** **09-18-2016  
HotaruxUchiha** **09-19-2016  
Iceman99** **09-12-2016  
JMurlz** **09-26-2016  
Koberss** **08-02-2016  
Kyurem888** **08-09-2016  
LaneFlames2014** **08-19-2016  
Lucifer Cain Macbeth** **10-13-2016  
Mabs1235** **08-12-2016  
MarinaTheJolteonMaster** **09-23-2016  
MidnightExcalibur** **10-10-2016  
Midnight Silk Rose** **09-09-2016  
MossDeepThinker** **08-21-2016  
Nexxus176** **07-31-2016  
NightTheWatcher** **08-09-2016  
Pokeguy13** **09-03-2016  
Purplecatlover93** **07-26-2016  
Sawyer1200** **08-14-2016  
Sayuri36ani** **08-27-2016  
SergeantPicklez** **10-10-2016  
Shiro Okami Ryu** **09-25-2016  
Skitty4** **09-16-2016  
Sparkle9510** **08-27-2016  
TheGood Shepherd** **07-18-2016  
TheLegendaryGuy** **10-09-2016  
TravelingMan93** **09-03-2016  
YgritteTheRedHairArcher217** **09-21-2016  
Zacky V** **07-19-2016  
Zargon564** **08-30-2016  
alpha jd** **09-13-2016  
arudra98** **08-15-2016  
austintrickshots** **09-03-2016  
blackcharizard762** **10-11-2016  
blastcore1** **07-22-2016  
boomingmaster** **07-13-2016  
catatapatatateehee** **10-04-2016  
daniboy95** **09-13-2016  
dives1992** **09-02-2016  
flicka147000** **09-08-2016  
followingmydreams123** **08-09-2016  
ginnylovesharry5** **07-30-2016  
goldenyoshistar1** **10-07-2016  
jxski07** **09-09-2016  
kumarvicky279** **07-15-2016  
kuteluver** **08-23-2016  
lottyyh** **10-03-2016  
magical-fantasy** **08-11-2016  
serena is arceus** **08-10-2016  
shadow of balance** **10-12-2016  
skyjadeprincess** **09-13-2016  
smeng15** **08-12-2016  
sn7** **07-20-2016  
the core of justice** **07-16-2016  
toshiba107** **10-07-2016  
xdisturbed-angelx** **10-02-2016  
z3N1Th**

 **R & R and I really hope you all enjoyed and I will see you guys next time!**

 **#BringSerenaToAlola**

 **#AmourshippingDay2016**

" _ **My crush once told me when we first met to Never Give Up Until it is Over… and it never will be."**_

 _ **-**_ **Serena**


	42. Chapter 42

" _Try and take this! Absol use flamethrower!" Lysandre shouted._

 _Absol launched his flame beam, but Ash had a plan, "Charizard go into the flames!" Charizard gave off a large growl and ran into the beam of fire. Ash then saw Charizard reach his target and grab him. "Now run him into a seismic toss!"_

" _Gruaw!" Charizard roared as he flew into the sky with Absol, did three loops and nose dived._

" _Pyroar use hyper beam! Zoroark use dark pulse!" Lysandre shouted with his arms out._

 _The two pokemon charged their dark beams and shot them towards the nose diving pokemon. The moves hit and there was a large explosion in which Ash and Lysandre had to protect themselves. When the smoke cleared, both trainers saw their defeated pokemon and recalled them. Ash had his cap covering his eyes as he recalled Charizard and praised the fire dragon for his battling._

" _You going to give up now?" Lysandre asked._

" _NEVER! My pokemon and I will NOT give up until it is over!" Ash shouted while looking up with fire in his eyes._

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

 _Charizard Y launched his flamethrower and at the same time, Charizard X flies into the flames with green claws attempting to break through the flames_.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not being consistent. I know, I know, I wanted to work on** _ **Road to Master**_ **which to be honest is looking amazing and I am only on its 20th chapter!**

 **Thing is I am in the middle of a bad guy arc and I want to focus on tournament style battles again ^-^ my style of writing GG.**

 **So, let's take a recap on the anime: my thoughts on episode 47: amazing, purely fantastic. The way they handled the goodbye of Clemont and Bonnie was perfect and since they are getting the special it is appropriate for them. Now, the kiss… Well I FLIPPED OUT! IT'S CANON! Well or so I thought. Don't get me wrong the kiss was amazing, but the fact that the confession was all weird and could be translated different ways, it does not seem like a complete confession of love. I like the easter eggs of eternal love they put in the episode for Serena and Ash, but the thing is that it was not like a definitive conclusion for Serena.**

 **Here is the thing, the specials are supposed to reflect on the traveling companions. What do I mean by this? Since DP, the male and female companion of Ash get shown going for their goal and what they are doing at that time. This means that they get a definitive conclusion like Brock's cameo and then Cilan then finally Cilan coming back for Clemont and Bonnie to finish their story for now. They did the same with Dawn and Iris and they were conclusive… But what about Serena? Like xD, the writers did not forget about doing it because they did it for Clemont and Bonnie, but Serena is more popular than any of these and they would know to give Serena one. The fact that they added a random special over Kalos legendaries when we should be transitioning into Alola is just awkward… Like why did they try and fill it in with stuff that we don't need to know about anymore because Alola does not deal with Xerneas or Yveltal (Zygarde is part of SM). Still this leads me to believe that #BringSerenaToAlola is happening because the writers won't give her a definite ending!**

 **I hope the calendar leaks are true!**

 **Anyways, let's get back into the action. I know that this story will end soon, I get it, but the next one will start shortly after so be hype.**

 **Also, I can finally be able to call Serena Ash's girlfriend!**

 **Damn it the anime beat me to canonizing the ship here in** _ **The Fallen Trainer**_ **, but I mean, I am glad I got to see something of that extremity happen.**

 **So, let's get into some action, actually am not going to start with any of the other action except the battle at Prism Tower… so enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Also, if you see dialogue with italica like, "** _ **Ash!**_ " **then it is heard like: "ASH Ash ash ash"... it has an echo effect to it.**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR 30K+ VIEWS!**

Chapter 42- Fight for Control

 **Prism Tower with Paul, Trip, Gary and Nate (Battle Music On):**

"Type:Null Flamethrower!"

"Hydreigon burn them to the ground with fire blast!"

"Hypno destroy them with Psybeam!"

"Show them who's boss with dragon pulse Tortunator!"

"Umbreon use Psychic to stop them!"

"Conkeldurr quick use stone edge to stop the attack!"

"Samurott use razor shell to protect yourself!"

"Electivire, protect!"

The four beams interacted with the counter moves causing them all of the beams to be stopped in explosions causing the entire sundial to be blackened out from the inside. As soon as the smoke cleared, there was the trainers locked in staredown for dominance. No one would back down from this challenge and no one was willing to lose. One side wanted peace and prosperity, while the other wanted destruction and chaos. Whichever side won would decide the fate of the entire battle.

"Quick Electivire use thunder!" Paul ordered with a stretched out hand. The Electivire nodded and charged his beam with the two tails before devastatingly expulsing it through the tails.

"Tortunator use dragon pulse!" Guzma exclaimed.

"Hydreigon use fireblast!"

"Roar!" the dragons shout as they both charge up and fire their respective beams. The beams were headed right for the group so Gary stepped in to make things great.

"Psychic, let them have it!" Gary exclaimed.

"UmBREEEOOOOONNNN!" Umbreon exclaimed while making his eyes glow blue. At that very moment, the two beams turned around in a blue glint and hit the two dragons that launched the attacks in the first place. The dragons winced in pain as they fell to the ground, but they stood up with confidence.

"Hypno use hypnosis now!" Cyrus exclaimed while making pumping his fist. He was ready to make the conflict horrible for the other trainers.

"Hypno…" Hypno muttered as he waved around the disk at the end of the string in his hands. Side to side, side to side. Then there was a wave of rays that radiated throughout the battlefield which entered the brains of the brains of our heroes and their pokemon.

Slowly, our heroes started to fall to their knees as they felt their bodies starting to limp. The energy they had in their muscles disappearing as the pokemon all seemed to try and stand up, bit seemed to fall over.

 **POV of all the trainer battling at Prism Tower:**

I feel my vision start to get blurry as I try to stand up. The waves of the hypnosis are causing me to slip from my consciousness. I try to lift my head, but I can't, I try to open my mouth and call out to my pokemon, but when I open my mouth, nothing comes out. Everything I heard sounded distorted… I hear an echo to every sound I hear. Slowly, my eyelids feel heavy to the point that I can't keep them open and so my arms give out and I fall head first into the ground. Slowly my vision starts to go black.

Just as I am about to fall asleep I hear this: " _Luxray use…_ "

Then…

Nothing.

 **With Night and Lillie:**

"Solgaleo and Lunala don't look happy at us," Night replied as he watched the psychic types charge up beams. Suddenly Solgaleo ripped out a orange beam from his lion mane while his psychic ghost counterpart curled into a circle and shot out a dazzling white beam. The beams were headed right for Night and Lillie and Night knew he needed to act. "Jolteon use THUNDER!"

"Jolt… EOOONNNN!" Jolteon exclaimed as he shot a yellow beam from his now black and blue spikes towards the incoming attack. The thunder seared through the sky and interacted with the two legendary beams. The thunder was pushed back at first, but then the entire attack caused a large explosion in the air. Suddenly, the two pokemon started to make their faces glow in galaxy like colors and Night noticed this was not a good sign.

"Night we need to prevent then from attacking us!" Lillie exclaimed as she looked at Gardevoir. "Gardevoir quick use moonblast!" Gardevoir quickly nodded and enveloped in psychic energy flew into the paths of both Solgaleo and Lunala. Suddenly, Gardevoir let rip a large and colorful beam towards the two legendaries as they prepared to charge up a second attack… When the attack collided, not much damage was created with the legendaries. "Quick use ice beam Ninetails!"

"Help her out with thunder!" Night exclaimed as he took out his hand in the form of a fist. The freezing and crackling lightning shaped beams combined and shot forwards towards the legendary pokemon. As soon as the moves collided, there was an explosion. And through there came the same two large beams that the legendaries originally used. As the beams approached, Night noticed that Gardevoir was still recovering so he gripped a pokeball in his net and threw it out while exclaiming, "Quick Greninja use mat block!" the pokeball opened into a white flashing light that materialized into a pokemon that was glowing white while putting a large shield in front of the attack from the incoming legendaries. The attack was completely absorbed as the mat block went down to reveal a orange Greninja. Night recalled his bipedal frog since he knew it had absorbed too much damage to have another mat block and because he did not feel like losing a pokemon in battle.

"Ninetails use dazzling gleam to blind the pokemon!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Nine… TAILS!" Ninetails shouted as she made large ball that glowed in the red tainted sky causing the legendaires to look away in blindness. "Now Night!"

"Right," Night looked at Jolteon and the two began to envelop themselves in electricity and ran towards the two legendaries in amazing speed. The two jumped into the air and in synch, Night slammed his crackling fist into Lunala while Jolteon shot a large shadow ball at Solgaleo. The two legendary pokemon then fell to the ground below unconscious as Night hit the ground. "We make a good team Lillie," Night praised the female trainer who blushed at the praise and then looked at the legendaries from Alola.

"Thanks, but let's get the pokemon to safety," Lillie replied. "How do we do that?"

"Allow me to help," a new voice interjected. "Allez Hoopa rings!" Hoopa shouted as he made his rings go into the Alolan legendaries and transporting them back home.

"HEY! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Bonnie shouted while running ahead of the champions. Night then noticed he was still next to Lillie and then looked at Bonnie who looked at Night with a grin. "So, let's get some more legendaries!" Bonnie exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of Night and Lillie's hands and then turned to her bag. "Dedenne, are you ready to beat the sh*t out of other legendaries."

"BONNIE DON'T CURSE!" Night and Lillie yelled in unison. Noticing that, Bonnie looked at the two and let out a huge slip.

"Wow, you two will make great parents to a child in the near future!" Bonnie exclaimed making Night and Lillie blush as she kept grip of the trainer's hands and led them out. Night looked back at the other champions working with Hoopa as Steven took care of Dialga who was safely transported somewhere else and Reshiram who was being battled by Silver and Lance.

 **With Alain vs Red:**

 **Music is playing is** _ **Phoenix- Nightcore:**_

" **LIZARDO! DORAGON CROAW!** " Alain shouted with his palm extended upwards in a menacing motion. He would not give up and he would not stop until he had his father back. Charizard X gave a battle cry and flexed his claw. From those limbs, a pair of green scaly claws came out. Charizard X once again flew towards Charizard Y this time with fire in his eyes.

"Dragon claw!" Red exclaimed as Charizard X also made his own pair of claws and flew to close the gap. As the gap closed, both Charizards once again initiated a stalemate as the attacks collided creating sparks. Delia and Mairin watched with worried expressions the stalemate.

 _You are a big tie to me that is dragging me down, strike a match and I will turn you to the ground._

" **KAEHOSSA**!" both trainers shouted as their Charizards charged up their mouths. A blue and orange jet of flames collided making both Charizard get enveloped in an explosion in which both Charizard got pushed back in pain. Charizard X and Charizard Y stood up and locked in a dangerous staredown. Both trainers then extended their arms once more, " **DORAGON CROAW!** " Once again the Charizards charged each other and caused a stalemate of dragon claw… Until Red tried something different.

"Charizard use stone edge!" Red commanded. Charizard Y engraved his fist into the ground and caused stones to shoot out of the ground towards Charizard X.

"Dodge it by flying Charizard!" Alain exclaimed. Charizard X then jumped into the sky and avoided the rocks that were coming his way and flew into the sky. Alain then made a quick calculation for how he should attack next. "Quick, 47 degrees in an angle of depression use flamethrower!"

"ROAR!" Charizard X shouted as he launched the blue jet of flames across the battlefield and towards Charizard Y who was bracing for the move to come. The flamethrower hit its mark causing a decently large explosion, but then through the smoke, Charizard Y stood up while giving a deafening battle cry. Which left Alain, Mairin, and Delia in shock. Red though, he stood in the battle smirking at progression of the battle.

"Use dragon claw!" Red ordered. Charizard Y began to charge the shocked Charizard X, but Alain thought of a way to counter the green scaly claws that were threatening his dragon. 'Wait for it' Alain thought to himself as he saw the Charizard Y get closer and closer of the Charizard X.

Alain then opened his eyes wider and shouted while pumping his fist, "Dodge up and slam him into the ground with thunder punch!" Charizard X nodded at his trainer and got his queue. Suddenly, Charizard X avoided the dragon claw and flew above the charging Charizard Y in order to get a vantage point and then made his own fist crackling while slamming it into Charizard Y's head thus slamming him into the ground. "Now use flamethrower once again!"

Red though, had other ideas, "use stone edge around you before the flamethrower comes."

"GRUAW!" Charizard Y engraved his fist into the ground making come to life with stones that surrounded Charizard Y. The blue flaming streak of fire landed right up against the light blue stones without hurting Charizard Y. Then Charizard Y, still pale and brainwashed looked at the black and blue Charizard that landed in front of him. Charizard Y smirked as he looked at what his trainer wanted to do now.

"Charizard use flamethrower on the battlefield!" Red exclaimed while putting his fist into the ground. Instantly, Charizard Y started to shoot his orange flames powered up by the drought to start burning the field. Fire streaked from the mouth of the orange dragon and to the field to which Alain ordered Charizard X to dodge. In order to prevent getting completely overheated, Alain commanded Charizard X to fly up. This was all that red needed to make his _real_ move. "You are distracted now… USE BLAST BURN ON THOSE TWO!" Red exclaimed while pointing at Delia and Mairin making them flinch in horror and making Alain's eyes widen.

"QUICK take the hit!" Alain exclaimed as he ran to his mom and girlfriend. When he reached the sight he put himself in a defensive stance as Charizard stood next to him.

" **BOOOOOOOOMMMM RIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!"** A giant red orb consumed Alain and his Charizard as it maintained a safe distance from the two females who had shocked expressions in their faces. The red orb went on to disperse into a massive explosion that sent an ear-ringing sound throughout the entire building and stadium. The red fire that surrounded the protective duo then vanished and what was left was Alain and Charizard X in their knees. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Alain shouted in pain as he felt the heated field start to burn him.

"Alain please! I beg for you to get up and win!" Mairing shouted at the top of her lungs.

"How… Can… I…?" Alain asked suffering from the field. "How can I... beat the one that I… idol? The one... that raised me…"

 _HHHHEEEEEYYYYYY I'M BACK. DOESN'T IT FEEL LIKE OUR E IS RUNNING OUT. I'M GOING TO CHANGE YOU LIKE A REMIX, THEN I'LL RAISE YOU LIKE A PHOENIX!_

" _Alain, call out to him_!" Delia exclaimed causing Alain to look up and narrow his eyes.

"Dad… please…" Alain started as he got up ignoring the burns from his limbs and the soot from his attire. "Come back please."

"I will not be defeated," Red calmly said with a smirk. "Dragon claw!"

"The war is won, before it has begun… Stop the attacks… SURRENDER NOW!" Alain exclaimed with power as Charizard X stood beside him. " **Lizardon, Doaragon Croaw!** "

"GRUAW!" Charizard X shouted as he engaged in another stalemate only that this time. Rendered Alain capable of doing what he needed to do.

Alain walked up to his father and stared into Red's eyes. "Come back, _DAD_!" The last word ripelled through Red's brain as Red fell to his kneess whole grabbing his head in pain. "FIGHT IT DAD! YOU CAN DO IT!"

 **With Serena Running through the maze of walls in Lysandre labs:**

Serena and her Delphox kept running until they hit another dead end in the red tainted building. "SH*T!" she exclaimed while punching the wall in frustration. "Delphox burn this wall down!"

"Del...PHOXXX!" Delphox exclaimed as she pulled out her wand and made the wall fall to the ground on fire with orange boiling edges.

"Thanks Delphox," Serena replied as she walked through the wall and into another hallway. This hallway also had red lights tainting it red. It was making Serena feel intimidated, but she kept going as she had to save Ash. Ash she turned the corner she was met with something she did not want to see. "Flamethrower quick!" Delphox pulled out her wand and ejected a jet of flames that interacted with a thunderbolt with an explosion. Suddenly, a round of psycho cuts appeared and Serena was ready, "Psychic, stop them quick!" Delphox made her eyes glow blue and the pink blades stopped in mid air and disappeared harmlessly as the smoke from the other attacks and revealed a man with two pokemon by his side. Persian and Alakazam.

"Why, look at you," the man replied looking amused.

"You…" Serena replied venemously as she pulled out a pokeball from her belt and threw it out. The pokeball split and revealed a pokemon that materialized into Absol. Absol and Delphox looked at the other two pokemon and knew that they had to give it everything they had.

 **At the entrance of Lumiose City:**

Hundreds of trainers stood in front of the city with their partner pokemon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all shouted as they ran into the city intoxicated in adrenaline.

They would help save Kalos.

They would help save the world.

 **At Prism Tower, POV of trainers that just fell asleep:**

I suddenly feel charged up. I find my eyes opening and I look up to see my pokemon standing up as if the hypnosis did not work. Suddenly I turn around and hear, "Good to see you woke up!"

 **Normal POV:**

"How long have we been out," Gary asked.

"Two seconds," Clemont replied as he adjusted his glasses. "Call it a little electric terrain."

"Well, I am surprised," Guzma replied with a slight tone of amusement. "Tortunator use dragon pulse!" Tortunator charged up his attack and fired it off against the group of trainers.

Clemont adjusted his glasses, "Luxray use thunder fang!" Luxray unleashed a pair of electric mandibles and ran through the field and reached the dragon shaped beam. With the mandibles, Luxray bit into the snout of the dragon and caused a massive explosion that sent Luxray next to Clemont with a strong stance. "Use swift let's go!"

"Lux… RAY!" Luxray exclaimed as he swung his tail around and launched stars at all the pokemon of the opponents making them recoil back in pain. Our heroes looked at Clemont with shock as they witnessed Clemont completely overwhelm the enemies. Clemont then made a glare with his glasses with one hand and put his other hand out in a defensive stance. "For the pride of the Lumiose gym… I am here to protect this gym from you guys! This BATTLE _IS NOT OVER YET!_ "

 **A/N: Love you guys for being patient with me and giving me above 30k views. Again, I apologize for not being active, I have been actively changing and improving my writing skills and this is just a small bit of the style I use in** _ **Road to Master**_ **. Now, looking at the fact that you guys have gotten me this far, I just want to say thanks. Also, for** _ **Road to Master**_ **as soon as this ends I will post the first chapter here for you guys to read it and I will make a double post in the real story so you guys can read on from there.**

 **Also, I know I am not perfect and lately I have found a bunch of mistakes in my writing, but at least you guys get the idea.**

 **Thank you guys that took the time to read this fic. These are some of the more recent people:**

 **Anita Uzumaki**

 **DarkUmbreon15**

 **Lord Elidio**

 **Lucifer Cain McBeth**

 **Midnight Excalibur**

 **Normal Hydreigon**

 **SargeantPicklez**

 **The Legendary Guy**

 **BlackCharizard762**

 **Cassjo**

 **GinnyLovesHarry5**

 **GoldenYoshiStar1**

 **Gurkaran23**

 **Lottyyh**

 **Shadow of Balance**

 **Toshiba107**

 **Sorry if I butchered your name xD**

 **Here is the preview for** _ **Road to**_

 _ **Master:**_

 **Scene shows Ash from the side with eyes shielded and a tear streaking through his face:**

In a world of pain and agony where our favorite raven haired trainer, his Pikachu, and beloved pokemon try to take on the Kalos League.

 **Scene changes to a stadium with sounds of cheers from a large audience:**

"Pikachu… ELECTRIC OVERDRIVE!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts and jumps into the sky as clouds and a thunderstorm start to form. Lightning strikes the field and paralyses a Gigalith as Pikachu envelops himself in electricity and dives towards the ground the ground. "Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu punched the ground and electric earth and rocks shoot out from the ground and smashes into the opposing Gigalith causing a massive explosion that sent a forceful and ear ringing blast throughout the stadium.

 **To protect the ones he holds close:**

"Ash!" A honey blond haired girl falls off a snowy cliff.

"SERENA!" Ash shouts.

A blue bipedal frog leaps after Serena. 'I want to save her' Ash thinks as he starts to see through the frog's eyes. "FROGAAA...DIEERR!" The frog exclaimed while falling.

Ash sees Serena through the frog's eyes and feels like he will grab her from the fall. As Frogadier closes the gap between him and Serena, a bright light occurs that envelopes Frogadier and Serena as they fall.

 **Scene changes to a lot of friends:**

Calem, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Serena and Ash… All taking on their dreams with Ash putting away his past.

 **Shows the shadow a man with brown raven hair and a Mega Lucario, the man puts a hood over his head:**

But will Ash be haunted by his past?

 **Scene into a stadium with many cheering people:**

"Charizard use dragon claw!" Ash exclaims while closing his fist in front of him while commanding a Mega Charizard X. The Charizard flies into the mouth of the dragon shaped dragon pulse that came out of the shotguns of a Mega Blastoise.

After some time there is a large explosion to which Ash does not flinch while his blue scarf waves in the wind.

 **Scene changes to a boy and his Pikachu looking into the horizon with Serena holding her ribbon hidden behind a tree hiding from that boy:**

"Will I win?" Ash asks himself. "Will I pull through?"

A new voice pierces the air, "Yes because you _never give up until the end!"_

Ash flinches and looks behind him with wide eyes while staring at Serena.

 **ROAD TO MASTER**

Story premiers as soon as The Fallen Trainer concludes.

Rated T for extreme violence and (you can insert anything intense here) scenes


	43. Chapter 43

**As We Focused on the battles that Ash, Serena, Ash's rivals and Clemont along with what Night and Alain have been doing, this is what happened:**

Slowly but surely, most of Ash's Pokemon ended up teaming up with all of the trainers that came to Lumiose to help out with the crisis. Team Draco was slowly being pushed to their borders and it was up to the trainers to stop them, but they did. After a while, Ash's friends that have been fighting in the streets of Lumiose City had reunited with themselves and were anxiously waiting outside of Prism Tower which had its doors sealed closed to anyone while faint explosions were being heard from the outside. The champions were doing their best putting the legendaries back to where they belonged with the help of Hoopa. Steven was able to get with the help of Iris both Rayquaza and Groudon back to their home while Lance and Silver were able to defeat Ho-oh and Lugia. Cynthia was able to assure that Yveltal and Xerneas calmed down, but instead of Hoopa transporting them, they went off into the depths of Kalos avoiding conflict, but three legendaries still remained: Zygarde, Arceus and Mewtwo.

"Come on Paul," Dawn said anxiously at fear of anything happening to her friend.

Barry saw how Dawn was worried and put a hand on her shoulder, "We know Paul, he will be fine, he has Clemont and his friends with him, there is no doubt they will win!"

"I still feel anxious for Gary," Misty renounced from the crowd.

"We have to keep ourselves at guard…" Brock started then looked at the red stained sky and pointed to it nervously. "W-What is that?"

Everyone looked at the sky nervously to find Arceus shooting a judgement into the sky that split into a branch of meteors that started falling towards the ground. The meteor like balls had shooting star like manners when falling to the ground. Suddenly, a blue streak of lightning pierced the sky crackling in detailed electricity. As soon as the lighting connected with the judgement, a line of lightning went out to all the different meteors and caused large explosions in mid air to everyone's surprise. Falling debris was coming though and everyone needed to shield themselves from the hit.

"Quick, Gardevoir use psychic!" A feminine sound shouted as the debris started to glow blue and suspend itself in mid air.

"Jolteon, make sure that Zygarde does not move an inch! People are attacking it and we don't need that!" A familiar urgent voice shouted. The group turned around and saw Night standing there with Jolteon. Jolteon, who was transformed to his blue and black state ran past the group of people outside of Prism Tower with great speed that you could only see a streak of blue electricity running in the direction of the rampaging green snake. "Oh boy…" Night then turned to Bonnie. "We need to help Zygarde!"

"Right! Squishy needs me!" Bonnie exclaimed as she pumped her fist. She then recoiled watching the other trainers and Pokemon attacking Zygarde who was in its 100% form. It was a decent distance from the tower, but the large body was extremely visible. The two cores were obviously struggling. "I'm going after him!" Bonnie shouted. "Dedenne let's go!"

"Nenne!"

"Bonnie not so fast!" Night and Lillie shouted in unison chasing after the girl and her orange electric mouse.

 **A/N: Ok, this might be when the balance of power begins to shift. I want to tell you guys that I know I am prioritising my other fic too much… I know I am… BUT IT IS SO FUN TO WRITE!**

 **Anyways, this chapter should be symbolic, last time we checked Clemont saved Ash's rivals… Good job Clemont! Alain may have gotten Red to fight his crisis and well… Serena vs Giovanni? Would you look at the weird battles I began to make ever since I started writing. Ash vs Lysandre is still raging, but we need to see what happens next since things are still intense.**

 **Time is running out, if Lysandre gets a hold of Ash's aura… Then the world is… oh no...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Remember the preview for** _ **Road to Master**_ **will be at the end!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 43- Turning Point

 **With Alain, Mairin, and Delia in the battlefield fighting against a mind controlled Red:**

"Dad… please…" Alain started as he got up ignoring the burns from his limbs and the soot from his attire. "Come back please."

"I will not be defeated," Red calmly said with a smirk. "Dragon claw!"

"The war is won, before it has begun… Stop the attacks… SURRENDER NOW!" Alain exclaimed with power as Charizard X stood beside him. " **Lizardon, Doaragon Croaw!** "

"GRUAW!" Charizard X shouted as he engaged in another stalemate only that this time. Rendered Alain capable of doing what he needed to do.

Alain walked up to his father and stared into Red's eyes. "Come back, _DAD_!" The last word resonated through Red's brain as Red fell to his knees while grabbing his head in pain. "FIGHT IT DAD! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"ARGH" Red groaned while rolling in the ground in pain. Charizard Y lost his mega evolution and began to also fall to the ground while groaning. Charizard X noticed this and began tending to the other dragon. Red and his Charizard began rolling around the ground yelling, "I will never be- Get out of me- NEVER- Urgh!"

"Fight it Red PLEASE!" Delia shouted while trying to get ahold of her husband.

 **Red POV:**

I am on the ground with pain surging through my body. I don't want to be controlled anymore! _You won't beat me!_ The voice inside my head says while it makes me lose my feeling in my legs. "GET OUT OF ME!" I shout trying my hardest to focus my energy into expelling this beast that possesses me. I grip my head harder as I feel like I need to keep myself consciousness.

 _Just give up and let me take over_ , I hear the voice and I respond with a chilling, "NEVER!"

Suddenly, through my pain and rolling along the still hot battlefield from the battle I hear my beloved wife: "FIGHT IT RED PLEASE (Please please)!" the voice I recognized echoed through every inch of my very sore body.

"DELIA… ARGH!" I shout as I feel myself pushing my possessed spirit out of my body. _No…_

 _NOOOOOOOooooooooo!_ The voice I hear in my nesd slowly fades out and I stop screaming. I open my eyes to look at my now normal colored hands that I remembered being pale before.

 **Normal POV:**

"DAD!"

"RED!" The two females exclaimed in relief at the sight of Red back to normal and began to run back to the hot field to check on the Pokemon Master.

"Red, I am so glad you are ok," Delia shouted as she embraced Red into a hug with tears. "I won't let you out of my sight again!"

"Alain…" Mairin started as she stared at her boyfriend. "I'm so glad you are ok." Mairin embraced Alain to which Alain felt sore at first, but then relief coursed through his body as he returned Mairin's hug.

"Gruaw," another voice entered the ears of the group. Charizard X transformed to his normal form and was helping Charizard Y go back to his trainer. When Red saw his Charizard, he petted it with caring love as he would for any pokemon.

"Take a good rest Charizard," Red said as he pulled out the pokeball belonging to the orange dragon. Charizard Y then turned red and disappeared into his own pokeball. Red then turned to Alain who recalled his Charizard as well. Red noticed how destroyed and beaten up his son looked and turned to him. "Alain, I am sorry if I tried to hurt you… I-"

"It's ok dad," Alain said with a weak smile. "You were under the control of the energy, what could you do?" Alain then put his hand out to his father. "It may have been brutal, but it was a challenge… Can our Charizards battle again in the future?"

Red accepted the handshake and looked at his son in the eyes, "Yes, let's do that again." Red then turned to Delia and Mairin and asked. "Have you gotten ahold of Giovanni? He is still on the loose in here."

Alain's face instantly lost its color, "Giovanni? I forgot about him… How will we get to him?"

Mairin then spoke up, "Serena went after Ash… What if she was found by Giovanni?"

"I think Serena will be ok as long as she is motivated to look for Ash, which I think we should do now," Delia replied while getting her composure together and calming down.

Mairin did not even know…

Serena was in the situation she was worried about.

 **With Night, Lillie and Bonnie:**

"SQUISHY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Bonnie shouted at the Z legendary from Kalos. The giant human shaped like pokemon gave out a large cry as he heard that Bonnie was near, but it did not change its form as it was still dealing with Arceus who was trying to use another judgement. Every time judgement was attempted, Night got Jolteon to destroy the move on contact, but that never stopped debris from falling.

"We need to try something... We need to suppress Arceus directly!" Lillie exclaimed while turning to her large fox pokemon. "Can you try and use an ice beam to freeze Arceus? I know it is hard to land a freeze, but can we get it?"

"Tails," Ninetails nodded in confidence as she charged the blue crackling and freezing beam. Ice beam pierced the sky with great power and struck the torso of Arceus.

"Squishy don't fight!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You can make things worse!" Zygarde did not listen to Bonnie and charged up through the boosters four dragon pulses that were sent in the direction of Arceus. "SQUISHY!" Bonnie screeched desperately trying to get her friend back. The four multicolored and dragon shaped beams were directed at Arceus, but Arceus responded with a demonic hyper beam. The explosion was large and there was too much debris for Gardevoir to save.

"Look out!" Night shouted as he saw the falling debris. Suddenly, the debris started glowing blue and became suspended in mid air. At this Night turned to Gardevoir, but she was busy with keeping other things at bay. Night then noticed another figure making things stay suspended in the air. "Mewtwo," Night muttered as he saw the purple dinosaur like pokemon floating in the air. Suddenly, Mewtwo crushed his fists and made the particles disappear.

Zygarde then looked at Mewtwo and gave out a shrill battle cry. In a strong voice, Mewtwo spoke using psychic powers, " _The girl, she wants you safe my friend."_ Zygarde then turned to Bonnie and began to glow green. Then, all the Zygarde particles dispersed and what was left was two green blobs in Bonnie's hands.

"Squishy and his friend, I am glad you two are fine," Bonnie said as she snuggled with both of the cores.

"Arceus," Lillie muttered as she saw Arceus glow white and disappear into the clouds. Lillie then turned to Night who was staring at Mewtwo who began to glow white disappear into the darkness of the red sky. "Night, are you ok?"

Night jumped from his thoughts and looked at Lillie with a smile, "I guess." The group started walking back towards Prism Tower while passing people that were relieved it seemed over, but it was not. Night then turned to Jolteon who was on his leg. "Jolteon, let's get these bandits all tied up."

"Jol… Jolteon!" Jolteon agreed and began to spark in blue electricity.

"Bonnie, wait for your brother outside Prism Tower," Night directed to which Bonnie nodded. Night then turned to Lillie and told her, "Make sure that no one can escape." The group then reach Prism Tower and Ash's friends. Night stood there and looked at the entrance of Prism Tower while a gust of wind made his hair wave in the wind. Night took a deep breath and looked at the entrance of Prism Tower with Jolteon on his side, "Let's go!"

"TEON!"

Both trainer and pokemon rushed into the tower.

 **With Ash against Lysandre:**

"Lysandre, you are through!" Ash exclaimed as he put his hand out. Just as he said this Zoroark, Pyroar and the red mega Gyarados fell to the ground unconscious. Gyarados had returned to its normal form as well. Lysandre looked shocked at the three fallen pokemon and then looked at the ground with a shadow over his eyes.

"..."

"What? Are you finished?" Ash asked slightly annoyed with the red haired man as his pokemon stood by his side. Pikachu in front of Ash gathering electricity in his pouches while to his left was Lucario with a bone rush out. Similarly, Greninja was on Ash's right and he had cut ready to strike at any moment.

Lysandre silently pulled out three pokeballs and a flashing red light returned Gyarados, Pyroar and Zoroark to them. Lysandre then, from his shadowed eyes smirked.

"Ash," Lysandre began as he checked his gear for the power levels of the energy that was caused by the legendaries battling. "Say good bye!"

Lysandre then got three red drones from his backpack to encircle Ash and his pokemon as they looked at Lysandre with horror. The three drones then began to shoot Ash with red energy that instantly shot pain through him. "AAAAAAARRRGHH!" Ash exclaimed. Ash's pokemon also started to feel the pain and it seemed like if Ash as becoming heavier since he fell to his knees along with his pokemon.

"Your aura WILL BE MINE!" Lysandre exclaimed in a triumphant tone. "MUHAHAHAHAHHA!"

 **Inside Prism Tower:**

Clemont adjusted his glasses, "Luxray use thunder fang!" Luxray unleashed a pair of electric mandibles and ran through the field and reached the dragon shaped beam. With the mandibles, Luxray bit into the snout of the dragon and caused a massive explosion that sent Luxray next to Clemont with a strong stance. "Use swift let's go!"

"Lux… RAY!" Luxray exclaimed as he swung his tail around and launched stars at all the pokemon of the opponents making them recoil back in pain. Our heroes looked at Clemont with shock as they witnessed Clemont completely overwhelm the enemies. Clemont then made a glare with his glasses with one hand and put his other hand out in a defensive stance. "For the pride of the Lumiose gym… I am here to protect this gym from you guys! This BATTLE _IS NOT OVER YET!_ "

"We will see about that!" Ghetsis retaliated. "Hydreigon use dragon pulse!" Hydreigon made a large dragon beam that streaked to Luxray.

"You too Tortunator!" Guzma exclaimed. Tortunator launched his beam and both attacks combined in order to make a giant dragon multicolored beam.

"Quick Umbreon protect Luxray with psychic, redirect the attack towards safety!" Gary exclaimed as he got up. Umbreon stood tall and made his eyes glow blue. With that, the draconic beam glowed blue in the edges and flew towards the roof of the sundial without hurting the trainers. "Now heal us all with moonlight!"

"Um…. BREEOOONNN!" Umbreon shouted as he called upon the sky. Suddenly, light came sparkling down from the sky that landed on the pokemon of the other trainers. This made everyone stand tall and begin to shoot look at the opposing pokemon with determination.

"THIS BATTLE IS OVER!" Clemont declared.

"We will see about that!" Cyrus exclaimed. "Hypno use psybeam!" Hypno made his multi colored beam and shot it straight at the group, but luckily someone got to it.

"Serperior use leaf storm!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a pokemon ball that materialized into a grass snake. The regal pokemon looked at the incoming beam of psychic energy and aimed his tail towards it. With that, the snake released a barrage of leafs that went to meet up with the beam. The gap closed and there was a lot of smoke that rose from the collision.

"Now Electivire use thunder!"

"Help him out, use hydro pump!"

The electric beam and the water torrent met up and caused an electricity conducted beam of water that was powerful to the touch. The move combination zoomed across the field to the opponents, but someone had a plan.

"Quick, use surf!" Ghetsis countered. Hydreigon developed a huge wave of water out of nowhere and when the beam collided with the wave, the water got nullified and the electricity got dispersed.

Clemont knew this had to finish, so he looked at the other four trainers and they looked at Clemont with understanding. They all nodded and then stood behind their pokemon with confident eyes.

"LUXRAY USE SWIFT!"

"SERPERIOR USE LEAF STORM! CONKELDURR USE STONE EDGE!"

"ELECTIVIRE USE THUNDER!"

"UMBREON USE DARK PULSE!"

"SAMURROT USE HYDRO CANNON!"

The moves got charged and expelled with great force and they all combined to form one large beam that was going to consume the foes, but they had something coming.

"TORTUNATOR USE FIRE BLAST!"

"HYPNO USE PSYBEAM!"

"HYDREIGON USE DRAGON PULSE!"

"TYPE:NULL USE INFERNAL OVERDRIVE!" Gladion shouted as he made movements with his Z crystal. The four pokemon charged up their attacks and as soon as Type Null expelled the giant fire blast the other moves combined upon it.

The gap between the two giant combinations of moves was sealed in less than a second and it was a stalemate. The two beams were struggling so bad and one was pushing while the other one also pushed. It did not seem like anything would change the stalemate… Suddenly, the big ball of energy began to overpower and creep up on the other beams. It was getting closer and closer to our heroes that it was in a dangerous spot.

"JOLTEON USE THUNDER!" a new voice shouted.

"Jol… TEON!" A streak of blue electricity joined the push against the evil ball of energy. The push was hard and then the ball of energy got stalemated in the middle of the field once more.

" **Boom!"** one of the two powerhouses exploded and from that, the other attack got through the smoke.

Then…

The whole sundial got consumed in a large white light.

 **With Serena:**

"ABSOL USE PSYCHO CUT!" Serena shouted with extreme power as she put her hands out. Serena then looked at her partner and exclaimed, "DELPHOX FIRE SHURIKEN!"

Absol who was mega evolved and Delphox who was in Serena-Delphox mode charged up their attacks with great speed.

"Ab… SOL!" Absol exclaimed as Absol launched the purple blade of power towards the other pokemon.

"Del… PHOX!" Delphox shouted as she grabbed the giant shuriken and tossed it to the psycho cut. As soon as the fire shuriken caught up, the two attacks became one and both attacks formed into a disk of pink and red energy. The attack streaked at Giovanni's Alakazam, but Giovanni was prepared.

"Thunderbolt let's go!"

"Per… SIAN!" Persian exclaimed as he charged up in electricity and launched the electric beam at the performer's attack. The beam caused a huge explosion that made the middle of the hallway become enveloped in a lot of smoke.

"HYPER BEAM LET'S GO!" Giovanni exclaimed from where he was. Both Persian and Alakazam charged up their attacks: Persian in the mouth and Alakazam in between his hands. With this, the two pokemon shot the demon colored beams at Serena who seemed to dazed by the previous explosion. As she saw from the smoke the two beams coming at her she on instinct got in front of her pokemon to protect them. Serena closed her eyes fearing the beams would possibly cause great damage to her.

" **BOOM!"** a huge explosion ringed in Serena's ears, but it did not touch her. Confused, she opened her eyes to find a purple, bipedal and slim figure in front of her. It looked at Serena with serious eyes and through psychic power said, " _Get to Ash, I will handle this!"_

"M-Mewtwo!" Giovanni exclaimed in awe looking at the figure.

Mewtwo looked at Giovanni, "We will finish this somewhere else… RAH!" Mewtwo charged Giovanni with strong power and a purple aura. Then, there was a large flash of light as Mewtwo closed the gap between the two. Serena closed her eyes at the flash and then looked back to find nothing, not even the opposing pokemon.

"Are you two alright?" Serena asked as her pokemon both returned to their normal forms.

"Sol."

"Phox."

"Good then," Serena replied as she returned Absol to a pokeball. Serena then turned to Delphox, "Let's find Ash!" The two then began to run across the maze again until something caught Serena off guard.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"_

"ASH!" Serena shouted as she began to run towards the voice that was faint. Knowing she would need to go through walls, Serena said, "Delphox burn these walls! Flamethrower!"

"PHOX!" Delphox shouted as she pulled out her wand and aimed at the wall with a jet of flames.

" _I am coming for you Ash,"_ Serena muttered to herself.

 **A/N: So the tables seem to be turning, but will Lysandre achieve his ultimate goal and get Ash's aura? The necessity to bring his perfect world to life?**

 **We'll see…**

 **Also, I wanted to update you guys that we have around 2-3 chapters left of this fic. I have to really reflect on how much I have grown for my next fic and that will be visible, just you wait!**

 **Also, I have changed a little bit of the trailer to make it cooler!**

 **So here it is:**

 **Scene shows Ash from the side with eyes shielded and a tear streaking through his face:**

In a world of pain and agony where our favorite raven haired trainer, his Pikachu, and beloved pokemon try to take on the Kalos League.

 **Scene changes to a stadium with sounds of cheers from a large audience:**

"Pikachu… ELECTRIC OVERDRIVE!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts and jumps into the sky as clouds and a thunderstorm start to form. Lightning strikes the field and paralyses a Gigalith as Pikachu envelops himself in electricity and dives towards the ground the ground. "Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu punched the ground and electric earth and rocks shoot out from the ground and smashes into the opposing Gigalith causing a massive explosion that sent a forceful and ear ringing blast throughout the stadium.

 **Struggle to find Answers:**

"GIVE ME BACK THE ASH THAT _STOLE MY HEA-_ … ARGH!" a girl runs into the blizzard with tears streaking down her cheeks.

 **Scene into a stadium with many cheering people:**

"Charizard use dragon claw!" Ash exclaims while closing his fist in front of him while commanding a Mega Charizard X. The Charizard flies into the mouth of the dragon shaped dragon pulse that came out of the shotguns of a Mega Blastoise.

After some time there is a large explosion to which Ash does not flinch while his blue scarf waves in the wind.

 **A teenager with a Jolteon looks at a teenager with a Pikachu:**

"Ash, let's have a battle in the future, when I battled your friend Clemont I saw just how much he learned from you and I feel like you would give me a good challenge," The figure with the Jolteon said with a smile.

Ash looked at the other figure and smiled, "Yea, let's have a battle soon but first I have to defeat Damian and win this league…" Ash spat the name of Damian venomously.

"Ash?" The other teenager asks.

"Night?" Ash asks.

Night looks at Ash and smirks, "Make sure to kick Damian's ass tomorrow."

"You count on it!" Ash replied while he pumped his fist.

Night kept his smirk as he turned around and started walking away with his hands on his pockets.

 **Scene changes to a boy and his Pikachu looking into the horizon with Serena holding her ribbon hidden behind a tree hiding from that boy:**

"Will I win?" Ash asks himself. "Will I pull through?"

A new voice pierces the air, "Yes because you _never give up until the end!"_

Ash flinches and looks behind him with wide eyes while staring at Serena.

 **ROAD TO MASTER**

Story premiers as soon as The Fallen Trainer concludes.

Rated T for extreme violence and (you can insert anything intense here) scenes


	44. Chapter 44

**Reminder of Lysandre and Team Draco's goal:**

" _Yes, you see, according to a legend…" Lysandre began to tell Ash his plan in order to make Ash understand what he wants. "Aura guardians are known as the protectors of this world and they utilize aura in order to make things possible…"_

" _I want to use your aura to make my own perfect world, the world that I have always dreamed of making. Ever since you stopped me in the Zygarde incident years ago, I have not been able to think of another perfect plan, until I started reading up on aura guardians…"_

" _You see Ash, I figured that trainers that have Lucario's have a strong connection to aura, but amazingly, you are the one with the strongest. Not only can Lucario use aura, but with your strong bonds, all of your pokemon could and recently, Greninja proved himself capable of doing it."_

 _Ash thought about Greninja and very much, the reason why Greninja was able to use such high power was because of the bond and the communication was all about aura. The first time Ash and Greninja fully used this was during their recent victory over Alain._

" _Furthermore, my research has lead to the fact that aura has the power to destroy the Earth in which I can unleash my plan! But first, I need to make sure that the legendary pokemon battle each other until the end. I have a special satellite here in Lysandre labs that absorbs stray energy in the air that comes from the collision of strong moves." Lysandre then smirked. "It is still collecting energy right now, but very soon, I am going to be able to unleash it on you."_

 **What Ash is going through right now:**

" _Lysandre, you are through!" Ash exclaimed as he put his hand out. Just as he said this Zoroark, Pyroar and the red mega Gyarados fell to the ground unconscious. Gyarados had returned to its normal form as well. Lysandre looked shocked at the three fallen pokemon and then looked at the ground with a shadow over his eyes._

" _..."_

" _What? Are you finished?" Ash asked slightly annoyed with the red haired man as his pokemon stood by his side. Pikachu in front of Ash gathering electricity in his pouches while to his left was Lucario with a bone rush out. Similarly, Greninja was on Ash's right and he had cut ready to strike at any moment._

 _Lysandre silently pulled out three pokeballs and a flashing red light returned Gyarados, Pyroar and Zoroark to them. Lysandre then, from his shadowed eyes smirked._

" _Ash," Lysandre began as he checked his gear for the power levels of the energy that was caused by the legendaries battling. "Say good bye!"_

 _Lysandre then got three red drones from his backpack to encircle Ash and his pokemon as they looked at Lysandre with horror. The three drones then began to shoot Ash with red energy that instantly shot pain through him. "AAAAAAARRRGHH!" Ash exclaimed. Ash's pokemon also started to feel the pain and it seemed like if Ash as becoming heavier since he fell to his knees along with his pokemon._

" _Your aura WILL BE MINE!" Lysandre exclaimed in a triumphant tone. "MUHAHAHAHAHHA!"_

 **A/N: Team Draco is everything but defeated. We have yet to find out what happened at Prism Tower and we still have the danger of Ash's aura being absorbed by Lysandre which is what Lysandre is attempting right now.**

 **What will conclude this crisis, who will come out on top?**

 _ **How will Ash save himself?**_

 **So many questions that will likely be answered this chapter since I am planning on making this the last of the Team Draco Crisis.**

 **I want to update you guys on Road to Master. I changed the preview up a bit last time, but I may change it even more for this chapter since this is likely the second to last chapter of the entire fic.**

 **I have come a long way from when this fic started and I really am proud of how much a grew to be able to give you guys better fics later on.**

 **I have to admit, this fic may have been shitty at times, but come on, I am using this fic to improve my writing skills and frankly I think it did serve its purpose well by how amazing** _ **Road to Master**_ **looks in comparison to this one.**

 **I would like to thank you guys for 35k+ views and for the new followers I recently got! Y'all are awesome!**

 **So here is the plan: After I update the last chapter of The Fallen Trainer I am going to put a thank you chapter reflecting on this fic and then I will put chapter one of** _ **Road to Master**_ **here while in the actual** _ **Road to Master**_ **fic I put up both chapters one and two so you can see the real context of the fic.**

 **This is going to AWESOME!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to R & R!**

 **Let's actually get into the story LMAO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon except the ones that I have in my team in the games. Also, can someone hack me a battle bond Jolteon? JK xD that will get me console banned!**

Chapter 44- A fight to save the Planet

 **Serena POV:**

" _I am coming for you Ash," I_ muttered to myself as I see that the wall begins to melt thanks to Delphox's flamethrower. As soon as the wall gives way, I begin to run in with Delphox on my tail. Suddenly I sprint up to a closed door which has a lot of red light radiating from it. I stop and start to catch my breath until:

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" The familiar raspy voice I recognize as Ash's is sourced from that room. I instantly see the red through the cracks begin to get stronger and stronger. I need to get in there NOW!

"DELPHOX FLAMETHROWER FAST!" I command with a lot of urgency in my voice.

I have to save him… I just have to!

 **Prism Tower Clemont POV:**

I watch as the beam that our pokemon created breaks through the giant ball of energy that Infernal Overdrive created. Suddenly, the energy of the strong attack my friends and I made neared the opponents and threatened to consume them. Just as I see the beam made contact I close my eyes expecting the worst.

Suddenly, through my closed eyelids I see a bright light consume my dark vision- " **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! (rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggg)"** the explosion ran my ears and pushed me hard out of the blast. I lose balance and fall back and I feel as my glasses fall out of my eyes. Pain from the collision surged through me as the light died down and suddenly, it was back to darkness.

I peek open my eyes and look around to nothing but blurry vision. It did not take me long to find my glasses as I accidently had my head over the prongs that go on top of each ear. I put on my glasses to find out the opponents in the ground with their pokemon on top of them. They were all unconscious… But did we win?

I suddenly feel a soft moist sensation on my left cheek. I looked to my left and found Luxray there embracing me.

"Luxray," I say in awe. I then feel happiness come through me and I hug my lion electric friend. "We did it, we saved the gym!"

 **Normal POV:**

Night groaned as he sat up from the explosion, "Is everyone one alright?" Night asked to his friends that were getting up and scratching their heads in pain.

"Barely," Trip replied with a slight giggle as he recalled his Serperior and Conkeldurr.

"I went through worst," Paul said with a small smirk as he materialized Electivire into its red energy and then got sucked into the pokeball.

Nate recalled his Samurott with a smile and turned to Night saying, "I sure had a worse time with team Plasma, but at least we saved two gyms."

"Right, the sundial, Clemont is lucky the battle was in the sundial and not the actual Lumiose Gym," Gary interjected looking at the damage. Gary then turned to his partner and gave it a nice petting before he recalled him. "Thank you so much Umbreon."

Clemont then sheepishly looked at the guys and said, "Olympia really is going to need to fix this place. The clock under the floor probably got completely destroyed!" Clemont added that last part while looking at the clock under the floor of the battlefield. Indeed it was torn in soot thanks to the battle and there was several craters around the floor in which the clock was destroyed. Clemont then put on a sheepish smile and petted his partner, "Nothing I can't fix, right Luxray?"

"Ray Luxray!" Luxray replied with a smile thanks to his trainer.

Night looked down at Jolteon who returned to his usual form and smiled, "Let's get these bad guys all tied up."

 **A little later with outside Prism Tower:**

"Thank you so much guys," Officer Jenny replied with great gratitude while bowing at the trainers that saved Prism Tower. The leaders of Team Draco had been arrested by officer Jenny and were on the back of a van to be transported to custody. "Where would we be without you guys?"

"No clue," Clemont replied as he felt a hug from below his waste. Looking down, he found none other than his little sister hugging him.

"I was so worried that I thought I would never see you again!" Bonnie replied while having tears run down her cheeks.

"It's ok Bonnie," Clemont replied while smiling at Bonnie. "I am here." Bonnie looked up with a thankful smile proud of her brother.

Clemont then felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw the blond girl with rollerskates he did not expect to see, "Clemont, good job!" This girl replied with a wink.

"K-Korrina?!" Clemont replied in a shocked voice.

Bonnie instantly saw the opportunity and kneeled in front of Korinna, "Korinna please take care of my big brother!"

Korinna looked down at Bonnie with a smile and a blush. "Bonnie," Korrina started as she grabbed Clemont's collar because he was so nervous he was trying to run away. Clemont tried to run, or what he thought was run, but Korinna had a good grip on the back of Clemont's jumpsuit. Korinna then blushed furiously: "YES!" Korrina then turned Clemont around so that he was facing her and then Korinna leaned in…

What Bonnie saw next left her completely speechless…

From a distance Night looked away as he witnessed how Clemont and Korinna's ship sailed. He did curse himself a bit though for not having found a girlfriend yet, but wouldn't he not need to worry-

"So Night, what are you thinking about?" Lillie asked as she came up next to Night with a childish smile.

"N-Nothing Lillie," Night replied as he recoiled because of the thought he was thinking about. Suddenly, another thought crossed Night, "Wait… Ash, Serena, Alain, Mairin, Delia and Red… Shouldn't they be here?"

Lillie looked at Night with a puzzled look, "Who are they?"

Night mentally facepalmed himself for not explaining who these people were, "Friends… Well, we can call them a large family at this point." Night then looked in the direction of Prism Tower. "Something doesn't add up, what was the point of having all of these legendaries come here to battle…" Night trailed off. Jolteon and Lillie looked at Night with confusion until Night's eyes widened. "Ash's aura!"

"What?" Lillie asked completely oblivious to what was going on.

"I… Lillie, you have to help me!" Night pleaded.

"Uhhhhh," Lillie was sheepishly looking at Night who was literally begging for her help. "What is it?"

"Does your Gardevoir know teleport?"

"... Yea…"

"Good, send her out," Night said with a serious face. Lillie did not even blink she released the pokeball and from it came Lillie's Gardevoir. Night then turned to the feminine looking pokemon and said, "I need you to take us four miles north from here, please."

"Voir," Gardevoir nodded as she grabbed ahold of Night, Jolteon and Lillie and then enveloped herself in a bright light… and with that they were gone.

Ash's friends were calmly trying to reunite with each other and help out the injured and they were all being assisted by Ash's pokemon since Ash's pokemon always had that special characteristic of wanting to help others.

 **At Lysandre Labs:**

Alain, Mairin, Delia and Red were running through the maze-like laboratory in an attempt to find Serena and mostly Ash. The group then came across what looked like a burned up wall with red hot blazing edges. The family walked through and what they found was a destroyed hallway.

"What happened here?" Delia asked in curiosity.

Red and Alain both responded at the same time: "A battle."

"But the question is who was battling," Red remarked as he grabbed his chin and inspected the damage. "The damage to the wall looks like the work from a fire type pokemon and the fact that there is some debris scattered in such weird patterns can probably mean a psychic type pokemon," Red inferred by looking at the damage.

Mairin then went wide eyed, "Serena was with Delphox! Delphox is both fire and psychic!"

Before anyone else could react to that, a bright flashing light occurred in front of everyone revealing a Gardevoir, two humans and a spiky pokemon.

Alain was the first one to notice this and ran up to the group, "Night!"

"Alain! Guys! Am I sure glad to see you!" Night replied as he and Jolteon caught up with the group.

"Who is she?" Mairin asked motioning to the girl Night arrived with.

"I think I have to make this brief, my name is Lillie," Lillie replied with a small smile.

Red then spoke up to Night, "How are things in Lumiose City?"

Night smiled and said, "Everything is under control there…" Night then trailed off as he watched Jolteon collect electricity through his ability volt absorb out of nowhere. "Ummm… guys? What pokemon of yours knows an electric type move?"

"None that are with me right now," Alain and Red replied in unison.

"Except thunderpunch on my Charizard," Alain said to himself.

Red then looked at Alain and realized something, "There is a normal type pokemon I know all too well that knows an electric type move… _Persian_ … When I get my hands on GIOVANNI!"

Delia then stepped in, "Relax, we need to keep moving and find Serena!"

"Right," Red replied with anger boiling through him.

"Let's go fast!" Alain shouted as the group began to move, but one person stayed behind.

Night noticed this and turned to the others, "Go on ahead, let me talk to her." The others went off as Night and Jolteon ran back to consolidate the person that stayed back. "Lillie, is everything ok?"

Lillie had her fists clenched at the tightness that even Night found worrisome. Lillie then spoke in a sad tone, "Giovanni…" Lillie then shadowed her eyes. "H-He is my uncle…"

Night's eyes went wide eyed as he heard this confession, but what came next broke him apart.

"My mother was part of the Aether foundation in Alola, and when it was discovered the Aether foundation was evil, I was sent to live with Giovanni since my father died when I was little." Lillie then had a tear streak down her cheek. "He… he caused physical and emotional damage to me," Lillie began to sob uncontrollably.

Night on instinct grabbed Lillie and pulled her close, "I _won't let that happen to you ever again_!" Night's declaration made Lillie look up at Night from the embrace with a smile.

"Jol Jolteon!" Jolteon replied while smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you Night, and you too Jolteon," Lillie replied while wiping away a tear.

Night then reached out and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's save the world." Both of them along with Jolteon ran off to catch up with the others. One of the duo, she had a small blush on her face.

 **With Serena:**

The flame thrower made a circular motion on the door. Every time she would hear Ash's torturing voice, she would feel part of her soul get more stressed. "Phox!" Delphox shouted indicating Serena that she had finished carving out the entrance. With one kick, Serena kicked open the carved out circle to be met with the inside of a torture session causing Serena to gasp.

She found Ash being surrounded by three drone like figures and they were shooting red energy at Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, and Lucario. All of them struggling to be free. Serena then shifted her focus to a red haired man on the side of the room. This man had a his hand on a control device and a meter that was slowly increasing.

The man Serena recognized as Lysandre then spoke up, "Soon, your aura will be mine Ash Ketchum, and I will bring an end to this world!"

Serena could not take it anymore and tried to call out to Ash, "ASH PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

Lysandre noticed the shouting and looked at Serena. Lysandre then smirked and said, "So it looks like the girl has come here… SEIZE HER!"

Serena looked around in a confused manner as two drones flew to her and two also did to Delphox. Suddenly, the drones grabbed ahold of Serena and Delphox's arms and left them immobile. Serena and Delphox tried to escape, but the grasp was too strong. "Let me go!" Serena demanded as she looked at Lysandre with eyes that could kill.

Lysandre looked at Serena in an amused expression, "Don't try to escape, you could end up hurting yourself." Lysandre then walked up to Serena and Delphox. "You know, the cute ones like you, are the ones I want." Lysandre said with a smirk as he flirted with Serena. Serena did not like that one bit and with her free legs she kicked Lysandre in the groin.

"Why don't you womanize some other woman?" Serena spat at Lysandre in a venomous tone from her restraints.

Lysandre just grabbed his groin in pain and with an irritated look turner his attention to Ash. "Who cares, when my world becomes a reality, I will have eliminated most people." he then turned to Serena and Delphox. "Starting with you."

"GAAAAAAAARRRGHH!" Ash's voice interrupted the entire quarrel as the attention shifted to him.

"ASH PLEASE BREAK FREE!" Serena grunted.

 **Ash POV:**

This pain.

It haunts me.

It kills me.

It takes away my virtue.

"URGH!" I grunt as the pain worsens. I have to do something to get out. I… I can't let this happen to anyone!

My vision then goes blue as I feel my perspective change. I am now in a dark blue misty place. I look around confused as to where I am. Next to me is Pikachu, Greninja, and Lucario. The three look at me with worried expressions as I began to walk into the oblivion.

Suddenly, I am met with a man, a raven haired man. He had a blue attire and a blue pointy hat. The figure had blue eyes and a staff with him. I instantly recognize him as:

"Sir Aaron," I say in shock.

Sir Aaron looks at me and says, "Ash, you know the fate of the world lies in your hands right?" I slowly nod knowing that I am losing. I am letting the planet fall to shambles. "Ash, if you believe, you can do this."

"How, how do I know I can push through this?" I ask in complete doubt.

"Think, what do you always tell your girlfriend?" Sir Aaron replies with a smile.

"G-Girlfriend?" I ask completely confused. Pikachu, Greninja and Lucario apparently knew what Aaron mean, but I obviously had no clue. Then I remember Serena. "Right, I never give up until the end!"

Sir Aaron's smile the grew, "Do that, and you will succeed."

A wind blew over Arron, my pokemon and I and the misty room fades out.

The surging pain comes back and I open my eyes to see a red tint in my vision. I see Lysandre in front of me. I have to get out… I HAVE TO.

My eyes begin to see with a blue tint as I remember my aura training. "LET'S GO!" I shout as I feel a wave of energy go through me. Suddenly, the energy that goes through me explodes in all three hundred and sixty directions. This energy then goes and destroys the drones on me and as I look to my left I see Serena on the ground. I run over to her instantly as the pain I have relaxes and I check her to see if he is ok. "Serena," I begin.

"Ash, I'm fine," she tells me.

" _Stay back,"_ I tell Serena through my aura and Serena looks at me and nods slightly telling me she understood.

I then turn to my pokemon. I touch my keystone and at the same time pump my fist, "Let's go!" I shout as Greninja begins to transform into Ash-Greninja and Lucario mega evolved. I then flex the muscles in my arm and make my aura affect the power of Pikachu, Greninja, and Lucario. "This is it," I say as I charge up my attack.

"Pikachu," I shout as I make movements with my hands. Pikachu also begins to mimic these movements and then Pikachu stands up with aura around him. Pikachu then jumps into the air and charges up six colorful electric orbs. "Z MOVE! 100,000,000 VOLT THUNDERBOLT!" I command.

"PIKA… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouts as the six orbs that were the color of the rainbow shot their beams of crackling electricity at Lysandre who had a shocked expression on his face. The bolts of lightning strike and Lysandre gets enveloped in a large explosion that makes the whole room get covered in smoke.

"Lucario, double team!" I shout in the smoke. Lucario gets an aura around him as he makes his copies around Lysandre. "AURA SPHERE DESTRUCTOR!" I shout as all of the copies launched their aura spheres, aura caused all of the blue spheres to be real and a large explosion occurred.

Now I was able to see Lysandre, Lysandre had his clothes ripped up and he was on the ground barely conscious. I then look at Greninja and nod, "Earth…" Greninja pulls earth from the debris and makes it encircle him. "Lightning!" Pikachu's electricity gets absorbed by Greninja and there is an electric aura around Greninja. "FIRE!" Lysandre has fire energy sucked out of him. "WATER!" Greninja puts his water shuriken above him and spins it to make it grow in size. I can see Serena looking at me with a shocked expression. "SUPER ELEMENTAL SHURIKEN GO!" Greninja launches the shuriken that has the elements surging through it.

Wait…

"Wait," I say in a calm voice as I put my hand out and stop the attack in mid air. My blue aura vision disappears and I make the giant attack disperse into nothing.

Lysandre looks up from his position and looks at me with a crooked grin, "Why didn't you do it? Did you give up?"

I look at Serena who is holding her ribbon like her life depended on it. I then look back at Lysandre. With a genuine voice I say, "I don't need to, you already lost."

At that moment I hear footsteps reach the door to see Dad, Mom, Alain, Mairin, Night and someone who is holding his hand along with Jolteon.

Night just looked at me and smiled, "Looks like we missed the fun didn't we?"

I nod, but I feel a huge hug behind me, "Ash we did it!"

I look at Serena and smile, "of course we did." I then turn in time to see Night, Alain and Dad tying up Lysandre to be taken away.

It's all over…

I can finally relax.

 **A/N: That finish though. Ash had mercy at the last second which is something I would expect from his character. I think this was a good show of how strong the characters are.**

 **As for LaserBladeShipping… I made it real a funny way I know. Don't worry, the falling action of the story is next chapter and that will be the last chapter of the fic.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the villain arc. It really was hard to write because I had school and certain writer's block moments. This is all good now though!**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!**

 **New** _ **Road to Master**_ **Trailer:**

 **Scene shows Ash from the side with eyes shielded and a tear streaking through his face:**

In a world of pain and agony where our favorite raven haired trainer, his Pikachu, and beloved pokemon try to take on the Kalos League.

 **Scene changes to a stadium with sounds of cheers from a large audience:**

"Pikachu… ELECTRIC OVERDRIVE!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts and jumps into the sky as clouds and a thunderstorm start to form. Lightning strikes the field and paralyses a Gigalith as Pikachu envelops himself in electricity and dives towards the ground the ground. "Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu punched the ground and electric earth and rocks shoot out from the ground and smashes into the opposing Gigalith causing a massive explosion that sent a forceful and ear ringing blast throughout the stadium.

 **Struggle to find Answers:**

"GIVE ME BACK THE ASH THAT _STOLE MY HEA-_ … ARGH!" a girl runs into the blizzard with tears streaking down her cheeks.

 **Scene into a stadium with many cheering people:**

"Goodra no!" Ash shouts in panic as the thunder got nearer and Goodra was slowly standing up from the last attack. Ash then quickly pumped his fist. "BIDE LET'S GO!"

"Gooo…" Goodra struggled as he took the attack head on. Suddenly, a red aura began to surround Goodra as he struggled through the attack.

"It is hurting him badly, increase the power Electivire!" Ash's opponent shouts with his fist clenched. Ash stood there waiting for Goodra to charge up his strongest move with great worry.

 **Scene changes to large open room with people lying on the ground:**

"I am the best battler in team flare, my name is Ashura," the man smirked at Ash as he expected some sort of reaction. Ash was looking only at the man called Ashura with fear and fire in his eyes while grabbing Pikachu in his arms.

Ash's eyes widened in horror and everlasting emotional pain that is out to get him. 'No, it can't be, can it?!' Ash closed his eyes and began to shiver with severe irritation that coursed through his veins and arteries. With that, Ash gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists together. After some time, Ash's fists began to drip red liquid: blood. Reason being Ash's fingernails painlessly penetrating his skin since he is high on adrenaline.

 **Scene changes to a boy and his Pikachu looking into the horizon with Serena holding her ribbon hidden behind a tree hiding from that boy:**

"Will I win?" Ash asks himself. "Will I pull through?"

A new voice pierces the air, "Yes because you _never give up until the end!"_

Ash flinches and looks behind him with wide eyes while staring at Serena.

 **ROAD TO MASTER**

Story premiers as soon as The Fallen Trainer concludes.

Rated T for extreme violence and (you can insert anything intense here) scenes


	45. Chapter 45

_I then turn to my pokemon. I touch my keystone and at the same time pump my fist, "Let's go!" I shout as Greninja begins to transform into Ash-Greninja and Lucario mega evolved. I then flex the muscles in my arm and make my aura affect the power of Pikachu, Greninja, and Lucario. "This is it," I say as I charge up my attack._

" _Pikachu," I shout as I make movements with my hands. Pikachu also begins to mimic these movements and then Pikachu stands up with aura around him. Pikachu then jumps into the air and charges up six colorful electric orbs. "Z MOVE! 100,000,000 VOLT THUNDERBOLT!" I command._

" _PIKA… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouts as the six orbs that were the color of the rainbow shot their beams of crackling electricity at Lysandre who had a shocked expression on his face. The bolts of lightning strike and Lysandre gets enveloped in a large explosion that makes the whole room get covered in smoke._

" _Lucario, double team!" I shout in the smoke. Lucario gets an aura around him as he makes his copies around Lysandre. "AURA SPHERE DESTRUCTOR!" I shout as all of the copies launched their aura spheres, aura caused all of the blue spheres to be real and a large explosion occurred._

 _Now I was able to see Lysandre, Lysandre had his clothes ripped up and he was on the ground barely conscious. I then look at Greninja and nod, "Earth…" Greninja pulls earth from the debris and makes it encircle him. "Lightning!" Pikachu's electricity gets absorbed by Greninja and there is an electric aura around Greninja. "FIRE!" Lysandre has fire energy sucked out of him. "WATER!" Greninja puts his water shuriken above him and spins it to make it grow in size. I can see Serena looking at me with a shocked expression. "SUPER ELEMENTAL SHURIKEN GO!" Greninja launches the shuriken that has the elements surging through it._

 _Wait…_

" _Wait," I say in a calm voice as I put my hand out and stop the attack in mid air. My blue aura vision disappears and I make the giant attack disperse into nothing._

 _Lysandre looks up from his position and looks at me with a crooked grin, "Why didn't you do it? Did you give up?"_

 _I look at Serena who is holding her ribbon like her life depended on it. I then look back at Lysandre. With a genuine voice I say, "I don't need to, you already lost."_

 _At that moment I hear footsteps reach the door to see Dad, Mom, Alain, Mairin, Night and someone who is holding his hand along with Jolteon._

 _Night just looked at me and smiled, "Looks like we missed the fun didn't we?"_

 _I nod, but I feel a huge hug behind me, "Ash we did it!"_

 _I look at Serena and smile, "of course we did." I then turn in time to see Night, Alain and Dad tying up Lysandre to be taken away._

 _It's all over…_

 _I can finally relax._

 **A/N: Welp, the crisis is over and with that, the story of this fic has to reach its conclusion. I think that this is probably the chapter you guys have probably been waiting for, if you know what I mean. ;)**

 **Anyways, this will be a nice conclusion to the story and maybe it will bring us a nice transition into** _ **Road to Master**_ **.**

 **Anyways, after this I will update my entire reflection on this fic and how I grew as a fic writer and how I will be able to make amazing fics in the future.**

 **So, let's get to it shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but** _ **I do**_ **own this story (notice I italicized "I do")**

Chapter 45- Unbreakable Bonds

 **With Night the day after the crisis:**

Night was sitting with Jolteon in the middle of Lumiose City he was spying for someone, or as he would say "reading" a newspaper. He felt better now that he had some good sleep last night thanks to the end of the crisis. "Ash," Night spoke into the holo caster he was hiding. "Serena is in the store, I am going to go do it."

"Thanks Night," Ash replied through the machine. "See you at the top of Prism Tower." With that, the call was ended and Night and Jolteon walked to the store Serena was in. It did not take Night long to find her as here was a large crowd around the Kalos Queen. Suddenly, that same crowd went around Night and Jolteon which made Serena snicker a little.

"Whoa!" Night recoiled as he almost got knocked down from the amount of people crowding him. After that though, Night found Serena and pushed through the crowd to talk to her. "Serena?"

"Night?" Serena asked in a giggle. "What are you doing in Victoria's Secret? This is a woman's beauty shop."

Night looked around and saw female shaped mannequins and very questionable bathing suits in some posters. Night's face flushed red like a tomato as he turned his attention back to Serena, "Ok, well the thing is this, can you come with me?" Serena seemed suspicious for a second and then shook it out. Night and Serena left Victoria's Secret and as they did, Night took out a pokeball which materialized into a Gliscor. "Remember this?" Night replied as he motioned for Serena to get on.

"Yea," Serena said as she got behind Night.

"Gliscor, you know where to go right?" Night asked with a wink at the bat pokemon.

"Gli Gliscor!" Gliscor shouted. Jolteon then got on Night's shoulder and Gliscor took flight above Lumiose City in the direction of Prism Tower. The flight was not long since Prism Tower was not too far away, but as soon as Gliscor reached the top Night got Serena to get off.

"Welp, have fun!" Night replied as he flew away in Gliscor.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Serena replied in shock watching Gliscor carry Night and Jolteon who were sticking their tongues out at Serena away from the tower. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD AND TAKE ME-"

"Are you ok?"

Serena at the sound of a new voice turned around to find a raven haired trainer with a nice black undershirt and a blue jacket. He had fingerless gloves with a keystone and he also had a pair of gray jeans. "A-Ash?" Serena asked in shock.

Ash giggled as Pikachu popped out from behind Ash and ran up to Serena. Pikachu then went to Serena's belt and pulled out a pokeball and hit the button. The pokeball opened and revealed an electric mouse with a heart shaped tail.

"Pika?" Serena's Pikachu asked as she looked around.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu replied while shaking the back of his head nervously. Serena's Pikachu listened to Ash's Pikachu intently and a blush appeared on her face.

"PIKACHU!" Serena's Pikachu shouted hugging Ash's Pikachu and then both Pikachus ran off out of Ash and Serena's sight to do their own thing **(Whatever is on your mind, the Pikachus are probably… You know what? Now that I think about it, what is on your mind IS HAPPENING!)**.

"Ash?" Serena started as she looked at the raven haired trainer. "What is going on?"

"Well, you see…" Ash started as he pointed over to a picnic set up on top of the tower. "I was wondering if you would want to have some lunch with me?"

"Sure Ash," Serena replied with a small blush not understanding or, well, not believing the fact that Ash may be breaking out of his dense shell. The picnic set up was nice, a red and white carpet with a nice picnic basket on top. Ash and Serena sat down across from each other, Ash being extremely nervous.

Ash then opened the picnic basket and took out a large Spaghetti with tomato sauce. "I got us one of these," Ash said nervously as he set the plate of food between him and Serena.

"It is just one? But won't you be too hungry?"

Ash put his hand out, "I have some other food in case, but this is the main entre."

"But… we are sharing it?" Serena said with a blush on her face which Ash pretended he did not notice.

"Mhm," Ash then grabbed a fork and began to dig in. "Try to beat me Serena!" Ash was fast, but Serena smirked.

"Oh no you don't!" Serena then began to eat from her end, not noticing the trick that Ash was going to pull on her soon.

 **A little later:**

Ash and Serena were still eating until they reached the last strand of Spaghetti. It connected both of their mouths and they both just stood there looking at each other. Ash was not in shock, he had planned this all along. Of course, Serena was blushing furiously.

Ash then spoke up, "Serena… how do I say this." Ash then smiled, "I'm not as _dense as you think_."

Serena blushed harder, but from hearing Ash's statement, a large surge of happiness and confidence ripped through her blood vessels.

Without hesitation and with a swift movement…

 _Serena took the rest of the strand and won the game._

 **Two Years Later:**

"Ash told me to meet him here…" Serena checked her watch. "Right now...," Serena told herself as she stood in the bridge of Laverre City. It was nice with the cherry blossom trees overhead casting a nice shadow on the bridge. A slight breeze made Serena's hair wave in the wind. It was two years since Serena first kissed Ash, it was just as the two were having a picnic on top of Prism Tower… The day after the entire Team Draco Incident that lasted an entire night ended. Serena was in her disguise thus making her unrecognizable for all the other people that are looking for the Kalos Queen. Of course things had been nice and all for her, but she missed Ash. He went back home after the whole incident to live with his parents and Alain, who recently got married to Mairin. Of course, the two would see each other all the time as teleportation is something that psychic type pokemon learned.

Serena had grown in the last two years, she took a more womanly and less teenager like look and she definitely had become voted the best Kalos Queen of all history. Of course, she was the only one that could even battle. A year ago, Bonnie even began her journey and the fact that Serena was there to see her choose Dedenne as her starter and to even travel with Squishy was one of the best things Serena could have ever seen.

Serena then heard some voices coming her way and looked over her shoulder seeing Clemont and Bonnie walking up the bridge. Of course, Clemont had been married to Korrina for a year, but ever since, Bonnie has been looking for someone to take care of Sawyer who would journey with the two at times. Sawyer was always very shy around girls, but he definitely liked many. Another voice came in and it was Sawyer that was catching up to Clemont and Bonnie. Sawyer also won the last league conference at Lumiose that concluded just a month ago, with BONNIE being the runner up and man is he excited to have his rematch against Night and Jolteon for the title of Kalos Champion.

As soon as Bonnie saw Serena she winked at the other two companions she was with and ran up to Serena. Bonnie then got on one knee and grabbed Serena's hand. Serena grew a confused look on her face 'Bonnie was always able to know who I was through my disguises, how is she not knowing who I am now?'

Bonnie then grew a comical blush and exclaimed, "You're a keeper!" Serena then sighed 'here we go again…' "Please take care of my friend! He is the strongest Pokemon trainer in the entire world!" Serena then looked at Bonnie with a confused look. "He has to have a beautiful bride and you definitely are one!"

Serena then spoke up, "What about #Bonnie-"

"Knows?"

"Huh?" Serena turns around to see a more manly person with raven hair walk up behind Bonnie and give her a high five. The man had a Pikachu on his shoulder and it had an excited look on her face.

"I think you freaked her out enough Bonnie," the raven haired man replied with a giggle.

"Ash, I think it would be a great time," Clemont says with a smile.

"Heheh, go for it Ash," Sawyer replies with a thumbs up.

Ash nervously feels the black case in his pocket and smiles at the trio that was behind him, "I got this guys." Ash then walked up to Serena and said, "Nice to see you again Serena."

"Hi… Ash," Serena replied with a small blush and grabbing the area where she would have her ribbon.

Ash then fell to one knee and the wind blew making everyone's hair wave in the wind. Ash slowly pulled out the black case from his pocket and opened it. Out of a bright light, Serena could see a diamond ring, one of the most beautiful things she had seen. "Serena," Ash started. "I know I was always a dense shell and I may have not understood your signs during our journey together, but now I know that I love you so much…"

"Ash…" Serena said in awe.

"SERENA WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Ash shouted with all the courage he could find.

 _A breeze blew through everyone making Serena and Ash's clothes and hair flutter._

Serena stood there shocked with her hands covering her mouth as a small blush appeared on her face. Then she closed her eyes as tears began to come out and she could not sustain herself **(This is similar to XYZ 20 when Serena moved on to the finals of the Masterclass for you people that thought the reaction was familiar :))**

"YES!" Serena shouted as she tackled Ash to the floor of the bridge in a large hug.

Suddenly, a lot of people came behind Clemont, Bonnie, and Sawyer smiling.

"I knew you would get it someday Serena!" Grace exclaimed as she picked Serena up from the ground and gave her a big hug.

"'Bout time Ashy-Boy," Gary replied as he shook hands with his former rival.

Night and Lillie came holding hands behind them and Night said, "Looks like I'm going to be your cousin in law Ash."

Ash smiled, "Could not have asked for it better-"

"ASH I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Delia exclaimed bear hugging Ash in a way that even he could not believe.

"Can't breath…."

"Sorry," Delia said as Red appeared behind her and put a hand over her.

Alain then came over to Ash and gave him a friendly high five while bringing him into a hug.

Serena's attention was then taken away from her mother to four other girls she recognized, "Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris… I can't believe you guys RECORDED IT!"

Misty winked at Serena while showing her the camera, "For generations to come, it will be here."

"Take good care of Ash for us," Dawn winked as May stepped in and hugged Serena.

"You and Ash are so alike… Such little kids," Iris replied with a smirk and then put a genuine smile and a wink. "But nice kids that will learn to grow up."

Serena then cocked her head at Iris, "What do you mean _grow up_?"

"Nothing," the other girls smirked and giggled while looking at the ground.

May then turned to Serena, winked, and put an arm around her in a friendly way, "If the Earth _shakes tonight_ , then yes, you and Ash would have grown up."

Serena blushed violently at that inference. Of course, it was bound to happen eventually right? A flash of light occurred in Serena's belt. "PIKA!" Serena's Pikachu shouted in glee as she caught sight of Ash's Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu shouted as the two reached an embrace in the middle of the bridge. Serena and Ash turned from what they were doing to see the two electric mouses interact. The two mouses then touched lips which freaked everyone out, but made Serena and Ash smile… Except…

"I once read somewhere that when Pikachu get over excited, they lose control over their electricity…" Lillie whispered to Night.

"Oh… RIPeronis," Night smiled sheepishly and facepalmed as he saw what was coming.

The Pikachus started using thunderbolt uncontrollably during their kiss and made a huge chaos among everyone in the bridge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was the sound that echoed through Kalos as the two Pikachus made Pikamourshipping sail once again.

Through the chaos Serena landed on top of Ash covered in soot. Both got lost in each other's eyes and leaned in. Serena and Ash's lips then touched in a passionate lip lock.

 **That night:**

Serena and Ash were about to go into their separate hotel rooms with their parents when they got stopped at the door by their mothers, "Ash," Delia started. "You are sleeping with Serena tonight."

"Wait what?!" Ash blushed furiously while recoiling.

Pikachu went with Delia and snickered at his trainer. Delia then spoke up again, "Get used to it."

"Serena," Grace said. "You are sleeping with Ash tonight."

"Whaaaaaaaatttt?" Serena asked as she blushed looking at Ash that was a couple doors down. Then she looked up with smoke coming out of her eyes. "Fine, I will do it!"

"Wait, before you go…" Grace then pulled out a small package and gave it to Serena. "Use this tonight."

"What is it?" Serena asked confused as she eyed the wrapper.

Grace then winked, "You will find out, have FUN! Your room is the one next door!" And with that Grace shut the door leaving Serena outside.

Ash then came up to Serena, "Got kicked out huh?"

Serena nodded and smiled, "Our room is this one." Serena then opened the door to be met with a large bed in the middle of the hotel room.

 **After some time (WARNING THIS PART IS VERY SUGGESTIVE):**

Ash felt tingly, he needed to do something. He looked to his left and looked at the alarm clock. 10:00 PM. "What can I do?" Ash then spotted a wrapper next to Serena's side of the bed. "What's this?" Ash asked as he looked at the wrapper only to blush violently at what it was. Then he looked at the bathroom and decided to take a shower. He did not know though, Serena was in there taking HER shower...

Ash took away his clothes and grabbed the package to hide it away from Serena's view because he was afraid of getting weird ideas. He then went to the bathroom and through the bathroom a bunch of water vapor entered Ash's vision. He could not see what was going on, but he did see the shower was already running. Carelessly shaking off that fact, he opened the door and went into the shower… To be met face to face with an exposed Serena…

Both grew a large blush in their face and on instinct, both of their eyes moved a little too far south… Ash may have been obvious as his blush was not on his face only, but the blood also collected somewhere else.

"Oh… my," both said in unison as they got an eyeful of… stuff.

Ash then got an idea. He grabbed the wrapper and opened it and innocently asked, "Serena do you know what this is?"

Serena shook her head hoping Ash won't figure it out. But Ash innocently placed the device somewhere that Serena would say, he _guessed_ right…

Ash then grabbed the soap out of Serena's hand and dropped it to the floor of the shower. "Ooops, I dropped the soap."

Serena then smirked, "Oh yeah, want me to be a gentle girl and pick it up?"

"Sure!"

Serena then bent down to pick up the soap, only to feel something enter her that made her scream in pleasure.

The Earth shook that night.

 **10 Years later:**

Gary and Misty now live together in a cottage near Celadon City where they grow a happy family. Gary has become a pokemon researcher as Misty fulfills her job as gym leader.

Brock has become an amazing pokemon doctor and has also married a beautiful nurse Joy. He currently travels around the regions helping out pokemon all over.

Max began his journey and recently won the Ever Grande Conference and is in his way to challenge Steven the champion.

After his defeat against Night, Sawyer decided to take part of the Island Challenge in Alola and became the Island Champion. After surprisingly being able to find the love of his life in May, he married her and they now live happily in Alola. May became a top coordinator as well with her mastering of Z moves.

Dawn and Barry got married recently despite their long relationship. The two now live in Littleroot Town where Dawn became a top coordinator that travels around Sinnoh and performs while Barry is the Battle Tower Tycoon.

Paul took over as the new Battle Pyramid King for the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh. So far, he has never been defeated by any challenger that opposed him.

Iris remains as champion of Unova, but she has become an amazing dragon master. After Trip and her got married, they live happily in Unova where Trip has become a successful agent that attempts to find and destroy evil organisations with his colleague Looker.

Cilan continues his job as gym leader and waiter. He recently became a class S pokemon connoisseur and well, class S in all other types of connoisseurs so he is widely known among the region.

 **Same time in Pallet Town:**

It was a nice cottage in Pallet Town. Mairin and Delia were handling the gardening in the front of the house, but the action was really behind it.

When a nine year old boy walked downstairs from waking up, he is met with an action packed opening to his day.

"MOM!" A little boy shouted as he went into the kitchen of a small house. "Where is everyone?" This boy asked himself. He had honey blonde raven hair and he had a nice attire that included a blue hoodie with gold lines. "Dad?!" the boy then caught sight of a female Pikachu who was resting on top of the table overlooking a window that looked to the back of the patio. "Kapi, have you seen mom or dad?"

"Pi? Pika!" This Pikachu shouted while pointing out the window. This Pikachu then snickered as she ran out the door to see what the commotion was about. The boy ran out following the Pikachu that then ran up to a woman with honey blonde hair and a red dress. She had the usual blue ribbon that she always wore and the female Pikachu got on her shoulder.

The woman then turned around to look at the boy. This boy then said, "Mom, what's going on?"

The Woman then looked over at what her attention was on and smiled. "Hunter? Look at your father battle against your uncle Night!"

The raven haired man we know as Ash Ketchum stood with his Pikachu across from Night Shock who was standing with his Jolteon.

"Nice move Pokemon master," Night playfully taunted with his arms crossed.

"I know right? Come at me Kalos Champion," Ash smirked as he put his hands out. "Pikachu use electric terrain!"

"Pika… CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he shot out a large amount of electricity that made the field crackle. Ash then looked at Night and smirked waiting for Night to respond with the best move possible.

Night smirked and put his hand out palm down, "Rain dance let's go!" Jolteon summoned clouds and slowly rain drops appeared which slowly became a pouring onslaught of rain. The rain then began striking lightning bolts on the ground as both trainers smirked at the beginning of the thunderstorm.

Hunter looked with glee as he put the hood over his hoodie to shield himself from the rain that was coming down.

"Argh, Night! I told you to not pull that when there are kids around!" An agitated voice sounded from the sidelines. Night then looked over to the voice to be met with an agitated Lillie. Night probably figured that Lillie's moodswing due to her pregnancy was causing this, but Serena also was very agitated since Hunter was around.

"ASH! PIKACHU AGAINST JOLTEON IS DANGEROUS IF YOU USE THAT STRATEGY AGAIN!" Serena shouted while trying to shield Hunter from the possible damage the could happen.

"Pikachu PIKA!" Serena's Pikachu which Hunter calls Kapi called out just as agitated at Ash's Pikachu. The female Pikachu jumped from Serena's shoulder and then jumped to shielding two twin Pichu's from the thunderstorm also. The Pichu's were excited for their "Pi Pi", but the female Pikachu had an extremely worried look on her face.

"VEON SYLVEON!" Sylveon exclaimed with the same irritation at Jolteon as she tried to cover an Eevee that was next to her.

Ash and Night looked at each other and smirked. Pikachu and Night then also smirked in a staredown.

Ash enveloped himself in an aura and gave a high five to Pikachu who then fell on the ground and began to glow brighter in an aura as well. "PIKACHU!"

"Oh… no," Serena started.

"Z MOVE!" Ash shouted as he moved his hands around a little more.

"Jolteon get ready!" Night exclaimed as he put he pumped his fist out. Jolteon nodded and readied himself as lightning kept striking the battlefield. "Jolteon use THUNDER WITH ALL OF THE ELECTRICITY AROUND YOU!" Jolteon then began using his ability volt absorb to take in all of the electricity that was around him as Night pumped his fist. Jolteon then began to glow white as he grew larger spikes and a black and blue coloration. Jolteon then got enveloped in a huge aura of electricity and began charging up the attack.

"Night SHOCK! STOP THAT ATTACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Lillie exclaimed making Night look more determined.

"Ash Ketchum, I swear if you let this one happen," Serena sweared covering Hunter from any potential damage that could happen.

From a distance, Red and Alain looked at the battle unfold. "This is going to not end well…" Red facepalmed.

"I know," Alain replied as the duo began to pull out a pokeball from their belts and move towards the battle expecting the worst.

"PIKACHU! USE 100,000,000 VOLT THUNDERBOLT!" Everyone looked in complete shock as Pikachu jumped into the thundering sky and made six crackling orbs. One red, one orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and so on. The orbs then began to make six distinct beams and with a huge battle cry, Pikachu let the six electric beams to pierce the sky at Jolteon.

"NOW JOLTEON!" Jolteon got to the air and aimed a dark blue beam of electricity at the six incoming beams that then merged into one large electric beam. The attacks streaked and pierced the air and as the attacks were about to collide, two trainers made their moves.

"ALAKAZAM USE PROTECT!"

"WEAVILE YOU TOO!"

Two bipedal pokemons got in front of the side lines and put out green shields that enveloped every person and pokemon in the side lines. " **BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM"** The two giant electric beams collided and with that there was a huge explosion that completely surrounded the sidelines and the beings there as the protect made a huge amount of smoke that covered the area. As soon as the smoke and thunderstorm cleared. Pikachu and Jolteon, who was back to his original form, were standing in front of their laughing trainers.

"I can't believe we just did that one!" Ash laughed hysterically.

"Me neither," Night laughed and then turned to the side lines. "How was that?!"

"Dangerous…" Lillie gasped out in relief.

"YOU GO DAD!" Hunter shouted with glee as he ran up to Ash and Pikachu.

Night then walked over to Lillie and looked down at her belly, "So big guy… or girl, how was that?"

" _She_ will be a nice calm performer or coordinator thank you very much," Lillie replied at Night while grabbing her belly.

" _He_ will be a strong battler like his papa," Night smiled back with a nice smile. "Whatever, I am going to be a father soon!"

"Lillie, how long until the baby is due?" Serena asked her friend.

Lillie then smiled, "Give or take four months… And it will be a _girl_!" She said that last part eyeing Night.

Night just rolled his eyes, "And if it's a _boy_?"

Going on to Ash and Pikachu, they gave Hunter a big high five over that battle, "Dad, you have to teach me how to battle like that soon!"

Ash then turned to his son, "Of course, when you get your first pokemon then you may be able to train with me!"

"And be Alex's rival huh?" Alain said as he walked up to the trio.

"Uncle Alain!" Hunter shouted.

"Alex chose Charmander, I can see a clash between a flamethrower and… Well, depends what pokemon you chose," Alain then eyed Ash and smiled. "Or what pokemon chooses you."

"Greninja in a nutshell huh?" Ash smirked. Alain gave a genuine smile proving his point got across.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO START MY JOURNEY!" Hunter exclaimed with happiness as he jumped up and ran towards the house.

"They grow up so fast," Serena said as she walked up to Ash and smiled at him.

Ash put an arm around Serena and smiled, "Hehehehe, I still get called ten after more than twenty years, what are you talking about?"

Serena then smiled back at Ash, "Yeah, you may be older, but your personality makes Wikipedia's age description of you accurate."

"Hey!"

"Isn't that the reason I fell you for you in the first place?" Serena asked Ash with a wink.

Ash then smiled, "I guess… maybe…"

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON BACK HERE!" Delia shouted in an agitated voice looking at the destroyed battlefield. Mairin appeared behind her and she was also quite confused as to what was going on. Delia then turned to Ash, "You are cleaning this mess up Mr. Ketchum!"

"I volunteer Night to help!" Lillie chimed in with an evil smile.

"OH COME ON!" The two trainers shouted in complete resignation. And what a mess did they have to clean up.

 **A Year Later:**

Alain and Mairin now live in Mossdeep city with a baby son. The other one, Alex, is on a journey to become a great mega evolution trainer like his father. Amazingly, Alex had already found himself a Charizardite X and his Charizard has been very strong in taking down trainers all over the world.

Night and Lillie live in Kalos now, Lillie gave birth to actual twins as fate would have it… One boy, one girl. Night serves his job as the champion of Kalos as he makes sure that the region is also safe from any harm.

Ash and Serena live in Pallet Town together. Serena renounced her title of Kalos Queen after serving the role for more than 15 years. She now lives with Ash and his parents to take care of a baby daughter and all of Ash's pokemon as well as Ash himself at times. Ash serves his role as Pokemon Master and always does his best job at maintaining his character all the time.

Hunter left for his journey with a Pikachu, being one of the twin Pichus that Ash and Serena's Pikachus had. The other one, as Serena claims, will be for their daughter Katherine. Hunter is now running around Kanto with a Pikachu, Pidgeot, Vaporeon, Arcanine, Nidoking and Blastoise. He is proud of his team and is surely hoping to win the Indigo league with it.

 **5 Years Later:**

Hunter looks at the front door of a house in Pallet Town. His next big challenge, taking on a Pokemon Master. Hunter smirks and opens the door with confidence. He walks across the house, sees the painting and everything he had not been in contact with for a couple of years and smiles. Hunter then walks out to the patio to find his grandparents sunbathing. He says hi to Delia and Red and they both say hi back to him as they are happy he is back home. He turned his gaze to the battlefield and looked at a Pikachu along with a raven haired man, his father, and a honey blonde woman, his mother. Hunter's parents were enjoying the nice sunny day that was reigning over Kanto.

Hunter walks up to his parents and smiles as he gets their attention by saying, "I'm home."

Ash and Serena turn around and smile as they greet their son with a great hug. After the hug broke Serena asked Hunter, "What brings you home?"

Hunter smirked and turned to his father, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Ash smiled as he stared down Hunter and nodded. Ash then walked to the trainer box opposite from Hunter's as he walked to his own side of the battlefield. Hunter and Ash then nodded at Serena and then she stated, "This will be a six on six pokemon battle! Once all the pokemon on either side are unable to continue, the battle will be over." Serena then put out her hand. "Trainers choose your first pokemon!"

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted while pointing at the sky.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts as he jumps over Ash and falls to the ground. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu begins to collect electricity in his cheeks pumped for the battle.

Hunter smiles and grips a pokeball, "Pikachu, I choose you!" the pokeball opened and a flash of light materialized and opened up to another electric mouse.

"Pika!" this Pikachu shouted while collecting electricity. Pikachu suddenly smirks and says, " _Pi Pi_ Pika Pikachu!" at the sight of the fact that he is going up against his own father.

Serena was about to begin the battle, when a small long black haired girl with pale skin, Z marks on her cheeks, and a nice straw hat with a pink ribbon that her mother gave to her, hid behind Serena's leg. Serena then looked at her and smiled, "Katherine, want to start the battle?"

Katherine had a smile spread across her face as she stood in front of her mother. Lowering her arm out and in a soft, but strong voice, Katherine announced:

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

 **Battle Music begin: Ash (Pikachu) vs Hunter (Pikachu):**

 **(This is a new battle start marker I developed BTW, you will see this in** _ **The Fallen trainer**_ **, but enjoy this sneak peek of it ;). It is meant to resemble the XY/XYZ battle start marker where it shows both trainers and their lead pokemon)**

"Start this off with iron tail!" Ash shouted with his fist pumped. Pikachu smirked and then jumped into the air making his tail glow white.

Hunter did not back down, "Counter it with your iron tail!"

"Pika… CHU PI!" Both Pikachu shouted as the made their white tails collide. Then, both Pikachu's preceded to scrimmage with iron tail repeatedly hitting their own tails together.

"Now use dig!" Hunter shouted as his Pikachu drilled a hole into the ground and jumped inside. Ash looked around carefully at what his options were, but he found his answer.

"Pikachu charge up a thunderbolt!" Ash shouted while pumping his fist with one hand and putting his hand out with the other. Pikachu gathered electricity and looked around carefully. Suddenly, Hunter's Pikachu shot up from his hole and with a skillful movement, Ash's Pikachu dodged the attack.

Both trainers then put their hand out and pump their fist with the other hand, "Thunderbolt let's go!"

"Pika… CHUUUUUUUU!" Both electric beams pierce the sky and collide in a stalemate and then an explosion in the middle of the battlefield occurred picking up a cloud of dust.

 _The scene then begins to zoom out of Pallet Town showing the small town completely and with a look at the sunny sky, words appear on it with sparkling letters._

 _And it reads:_

 _ **And to our own way.**_

 **A/N: You may be asking yourself what was the point in putting the author's note this far down from the last statement… Well, I might have wanted the "And to our own way" to resonate with you for a bit. So that you stopped and thought about it like in the Pokemon Anime at the end of XYZ 47.**

 **I feel like it was a nice conclusion I gave to many of the characters. Specially Sawyer, no one predicted that one even though I hinted it at one point. Still, I paired many people and said, YOLO Trip x Iris for no reason.**

 **I do want to say that this will have probably be the closest to a lemon I will portray in a rated T fic since those are not allowed in these kinds of fics. Anyways, one shot lemons… I may make those individually, but I have to make sure that no one knows I am writing these because if someone logs in to my Google Drive in my phone and sees if I am writing that… RIP ME! Anyways, I am not sure about that so it is just a thought.**

 **I do want to say to you guys that I will not be posting much of a reflection on the fic in this A/N because I want to make a separate chapter about that saying thank you to everyone after this chapter. After that, well I am off to continue working on** _ **Road to Master**_ **and a Collab I am doing with my friend that is pre-reading my Chapters of RTM. He writes** _ **The Chosen's Path**_ **and many other Legend of Zelda fics so you should totally check him out on that.**

 **As for characters in** _ **Road to Master**_ **: I will be switching some of these guys up: Night will not be as much of a main protagonist, nor will he be the Champion of Kalos. In fact, Night won't hop into the picture until like chapter 40 and he won't even participate in the Kalos League. Hunter will be there as a rival of Ash's and not Ash's son this time. Another thing you guys may want to know is that Diantha is actually in the fic… Yes, I know, I mention Diantha like 4 times and she is gone from this fic to never be seen again… I won't do that again! Calem (who I will spell his name right this time LMFAO) will not be a person to really worry about… In fact, I think his character in RTM will be very enjoyable and lovable! So if you did become attached to some of the characters that were in this fic, don't worry, they probably will show up, but they will most probably have different roles and probably different stories because of how Ash's story is very different to the canonical story that this one represents.**

 **Now, towards the end of this fic you may have noticed some ships that you probably did not predict the shippings (Lillie x Night)... The reason why is because I like Lillie's character and I am an Amourshipper… so what a better way to ship her with someone than with yourself :) (The reason why I added this ship in the end is because I want to promote it for later).**

 **Remember to R & R and I will see you guys in my reflection and… Hopefully I will see you guys joining me in **_**Road to Master**_ **.**

 **A note from the Pre-Reader of** _ **Road to Master**_ **and the writer of** _ **The Chosen's Path**_ **and** _ **The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Finest**_

 **Well I suck at speeches. Night is one of the best people I've had the pleasure of working with. His writing is phenomenal, and can truly craft one hell of a story.** _ **Road to Master**_ **is most definitely something to be checked out whether you enjoyed this fic or not. Night is an author with the gift to make the characters so much like their anime counterparts but manages to broaden and grow them to be more mature for his own work. I think we have dubbed it the third fic in what we affectionately call the Whitenight multiverse. (The multiverse in which our stories take place.) This story inspired me to start the Chosen's Path, and if you do check my fic out it is a bit weirder. However Night and Hunter will be in that story if you'd like to see more of them. Anyway, I wholeheartedly recommend** _**Road to Master**_ **, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **-The White Sage 2001**

 **_**

 **Make sure to check out The White Sage 2001. He is an awesome writer that you can totally ask for advice. He has great passion just like I do and I have seen some of his work… Creative and mysterious AF! So check him out guys as he has been a great help to me! You have to see his combination of Ash and Mewtwo as it really makes Ash's character very dark and mysterious. That inspired me to mash up Ash with another character in** _ **Road To Master**_ **as well (Guess which one)!**

 **Anyways, show the guy some love and I hope to see you guys next time!**


	46. Chapter 46

My Reflection on The Fallen Trainer:

Hey guys, Nightshock5 here! Feels nice to not be writing in all bold right? Anyways, I just wanted to give this message out to you guys in my impression of my first ever FIC!

The Fallen Trainer!

Ok, well I think we should split this up into categories to make things a lot more organized lol!

About the writer:

So if you don't know me, I am Nightshock5, or just call me Night lol! I am a chill dude with a nice attitude and I am open to so many suggestions. I remember always coming up with alternate thoughts on the Pokemon anime, specially the XY/XYZ saga. The thing about it was that I have been an Amourshipper since the beginning and I always loved imagining how things would go.

One day I stumble upon this site and I see so many stories. So many amazing inspirational pieces that just made me go: wow.

I decided to give it a try to see how it works and with a liking for Ash betrayed stories, I decided to start with a semi story like that.

I came up with a plot and being inspired by so many fics that did amazing work at showing off tournaments such as Champions and Crushes who had an amazing Kalos League and Gotta Catch that One who had an amazing storyline while Trouble in a time of (Teamwork, Turbulence, Tribulations) have definitely AMAZING villain arcs.

So with that, I made my best plan to make a story that involved all three qualities I saw.

And with that The Fallen Trainer was born.

My Overall thoughts on the fic:

It was my first fic and I really was not expecting it to be all that great. Still being able to add symbolism and everything and having no clue on how writing a fic even worked, I tried my best.

Now, I do have to admit, I may have done so many things that are just plain stupid. First off my tenses suck, secondly I don't know how to make breaks so I ended up having to make verbal breaks and probably one of the worst things was my lack of detail.

I don't know if you even could tell how the characters even looked in the beginning of the fic since I did not even describe their physical appearance into good detail LMAO!

But I did find some things that I did find good about my fic: First off, adding a character like Night to put me in the story made it more enjoyable for me to write and more unique since it is not always the same characters interacting. Now, you may be asking yourself why I made myself Serena's cousin or why I am so much like Ash: I needed my personality to make Serena start to have feelings for me to then know I am just covering up the fact Serena still loves Ash dearly and should go look for him… And about the cousins part: Yea, Night x Serena… I won't write that, first because I am an Amourshipper, two because the Amourshippers would kill me, and second so that there was a good reason why Serena and Night can't have that kind of relationship (I did get you guys well in chapter three which was the dance xD!)

Anyways, I feel like the chapters got a lot better at around the 30 mark since I started making the plot more sinister and because I was starting to get a better grip of my writing style and how to improve it.

Overall, what can I say? This fic was not perfect, may be vague at times, may have mistakes because I did not bother to proofread at times, however, in my opinion the story's plot was different and surely more complete than other stories (because this story finished lol!), it also helped me grow to make better content and it was definitely fun to write!

So was it bad? Of course not! For a first fic it was what someone would expect!

My improvement:

I was never actually used to writing a lot. When I first started writing I wrote very little, the most I could get was 2.5k words… That is a lot, but I would rarely even reach 3k words! I finally got to the spot where I began to strengthen my detail and I began getting a lot easier to 3k+ words and then aimed for 4k…

I am at a point right now where I am writing normal chapters in 4k-5k words and amazingly, in a 3 on 3 battle that I give my all I have reached 8k (Not this fic, don't go looking for it xD)... This is insane, this whole 3 on 3 battle was longer than the 6 on 6 of Ash vs Alain in this fic where, logically it was around 7k (Ch33-35)… I find it a matter of how much I want to get into the story. By the way, the last chapter had around 6900 words so you can see how much I have been improving.

This being my first story, I hardly went into detail, but now I do a lot and I have began to find how much more symbolism I can add to the story.

The battles also improved a lot as well, I developed my outline for future battles in the third part of Ash vs Alain (Ch 35). I also decided to make some more amazing unpredictability strategies with the trainers so with my new battling style of writing, I can get the reader submerged as if they were actually watching the battle, or, with some first person POV change, I can make you actually be in the battle. I use a lot of third person omniscient POV instead of limited so that you can now see every thought going on in every one's mind as well as a strong first person that puts you in the shoes of someone.

The change in the improvement was probably seen at the beginning of the Team Draco Crisis because that was where the battles started going into much more detail.

It is great to see how much my story changed from the beginning to being vague and simple to longer and complicated towards the end.

My writing style:

Well, I should first describe what I like to write:

Tension and conflict. I love just making the characters suffer. You will see this in Road to Master. I don't let the characters, or at least the main ones have it easy. Blood is something I enjoy to exploit, since I am a fan of the medical field, I see blood as a material that fuels us, and when it is exposed it further drives us to the limits. I enjoy writing that action along with some comedy that mixes in with the characters.

I also try to be cunning and suggestive: This was how I made Laser Blade Shipping a thing (Chapter 44), Amourshipping with the spaghetti kiss (Chapter 45) and the semi lemon that followed Ash's wedding proposal to Serena (Also Chapter 45). These are good examples of me being a little not so straightforward with the beginning of things as later I do show Ash and Serena kissing after the wedding proposal. That is the kind of normal writer I am.

When it comes to battling, I changed it up so much! You may have began by seeing the way a battle was portrayed in Chapter 35, but that is just a nutshell of stuff I changed. I added more animated characters which means that my writing style now includes more moving trainers (This begins in the Team Draco Arc). You also notice more detail in how pokemon use moves and the strategies that the trainers come up with (A good example is Clemont vs Xerosic here). The addition of the battle starter like I explained in the last chapter is also very interesting for me to use. I personally find it as a good battle music queue as well.

Speaking of music, you must be excited for what I have planned when it comes to music. It is everywhere. You will notice this very fast as well and yea… If you think that saying: "Play Pokemon XYZ Japanese theme song!" is cutting it… Well, that won't and you will see what I mean ;)!

So yea, I can state that with this writing style I used during The Fallen Trainer, I was able to develop my strongest use of writing style and that is something that I hope keeps growing since I am becoming very proud of it.

My Thanks!

Simply, thank you guys!

This was amazing, I know my fic is not the most popular and it probably won't be, but atleast people read the story so I am pleased with that!

I would also like to thank my friend Hunter who wrote the note in the last chapter for being an awesome helper with my writing and a chill guy I can count on!

I also want to thank Google Docs for allowing me to write the story with great ease.

My phone, thanks for allowing me to write even when there is no wifi at the luxury of my bed. I know you get slow at times… Like right now xD, but you are still a great help. Also thanks lap top, but I only use you when my phone is dead!

But lastly and mostly, I want to thank, again, you guys.

Yes, you, you who is pointing at yourself asking at the screen, "Me?"

Yes, you, the reader, without you… Well the story would not be shared and read and that is what stories are for, right?

So, to everyone that took the time to read the fic, thank you.

Thank you to everyone at took the time to follow:

Aaaaaaab7 11-12-2016  
Anita Uzumaki 10-04-2016  
AshlovesSerena4ever 08-04-2016  
Bleachedred shinigami pokemon 08-17-2016  
Bobyy 07-24-2016  
BrawlerOfBeasts 09-14-2016  
Cato Yugi 09-08-2016  
Citylover96 09-14-2016  
Coledeath123 09-05-2016  
Comiciner 08-03-2016  
CreamsTheDream 08-15-2016  
DZ2 08-02-2016  
Daisy Pragnya 09-29-2016  
DarkUmbreon15 10-21-2016  
DeretAmourShipping 09-26-2016  
Dragon-of-Chaos 08-01-2016  
DragonEmperor999 09-19-2016  
DragonZeta97 11-05-2016  
FluidMedal 09-18-2016  
Fritz20132013 07-15-2016  
Ghost2238 09-28-2016  
Helldast 09-18-2016  
HotaruxUchiha 09-19-2016  
Iceman99 09-12-2016  
JMurlz 09-26-2016  
Jalvarez46 11-05-2016  
Johnny Spectre 11-16-2016  
Koberss 08-02-2016  
Kyurem888 08-09-2016  
LaneFlames2014 08-19-2016  
Lord Elidio 10-25-2016  
Luanslayer92 11-22-2016  
Lucifer Cain Macbeth 10-13-2016  
Mabs1235 08-12-2016  
MarinaTheJolteonMaster 09-23-2016  
MidnightExcalibur 10-10-2016  
Midnight Silk Rose 09-09-2016  
MossDeepThinker 08-21-2016  
Nexxus176 07-31-2016  
NightTheWatcher 08-09-2016  
Normal Hydriegon 10-16-2016  
Pokeguy13 09-03-2016  
Purplecatlover93 07-26-2016  
STAusd 11-24-2016  
Sawyer1200 08-14-2016  
Sayuri36ani 08-27-2016  
SergeantPicklez 10-10-2016  
Shiro Okami Ryu 09-25-2016  
Skitty4 09-16-2016  
Sparkle9510 08-27-2016  
Super-Spyro2015 11-24-2016  
TheGood Shepherd 07-18-2016  
TheLegendaryGuy 10-09-2016  
TravelingMan93 09-03-2016  
WildStyleCZ 11-25-2016  
Wolf White 18 11-05-2016  
YgritteTheRedHairArcher217 09-21-2016  
Zacky V 07-19-2016  
Zargon564 08-30-2016  
alpha jd 09-13-2016  
arudra98 08-15-2016  
austintrickshots 09-03-2016  
blackcharizard762 10-11-2016  
blastcore1 07-22-2016  
boomingmaster 07-13-2016  
cassjo 11-01-2016  
catatapatatateehee 10-04-2016  
daniboy95 09-13-2016  
dives1992 09-02-2016  
ethanhung11 10-24-2016  
flicka147000 09-08-2016  
ginnylovesharry5 07-30-2016  
goldenyoshistar1 10-07-2016  
gurkaran23 10-16-2016  
jxski07 09-09-2016  
kumarvicky279 07-15-2016  
kuteluver 08-23-2016  
lottyyh 10-03-2016  
magical-fantasy 08-11-2016  
markuspohlman 11-23-2016  
micro0951 10-16-2016  
serena is arceus 08-10-2016  
shadowmwape 11-05-2016  
shadow of balance 10-12-2016  
skyjadeprincess 09-13-2016  
smeng15 08-12-2016  
sn7 07-20-2016  
the core of justice 07-16-2016  
toshiba107 10-07-2016  
xdisturbed-angelx 10-02-2016  
z3N1Th

Thank you to everyone that took the time to Favorite:

201227513 10-19-2016  
Akerith 09-02-2016  
AnimeandGameFanGirl 11-22-2016  
Anita Uzumaki 10-04-2016  
BigD2013 07-20-2016  
Bleachedred shinigami pokemon 08-17-2016  
Bobyy 07-24-2016  
BreeZaps 07-18-2016  
Cato Yugi 09-08-2016  
Citylover96 09-14-2016  
DZ2 08-02-2016  
Daisy Pragnya 09-29-2016  
DarkUmbreon15 10-21-2016  
Dazzling-Moonblast 10-19-2016  
DeretAmourShipping 09-26-2016  
Dragon-of-Chaos 08-01-2016  
DragonEmperor999 09-19-2016  
DragonZeta97 11-05-2016  
Draph91 09-25-2016  
Eeveefan1290 09-11-2016  
Fritz20132013 07-15-2016  
Ghost2238 09-28-2016  
Helldast 09-18-2016  
HelzLckyAngl 11-17-2016  
HotaruxUchiha 09-19-2016  
Iceman99 09-12-2016  
In8space 11-21-2016  
JMurlz 09-26-2016  
Jabba1555 10-14-2016  
Jalvarez46 11-05-2016  
Johnny Spectre 11-16-2016  
Kleoparda 07-18-2016  
Koberss 08-02-2016  
LaneFlames2014 08-19-2016  
Lord Elidio 10-25-2016  
Lovebug109 08-20-2016  
Lucifer Cain Macbeth 10-13-2016  
Mabs1235 08-12-2016  
Maurice Elias A. Nigma 08-13-2016  
MidnightExcalibur 10-10-2016  
Midnight Silk Rose 09-09-2016  
Nexxus176 07-31-2016  
Pokeguy13 09-03-2016  
Purplecatlover93 07-26-2016  
Rokudosatoshi 08-21-2016  
RubyOmegaGroudon 09-19-2016  
Sawyer1200 08-14-2016  
Sayuri36ani 08-27-2016  
SergeantPicklez 10-10-2016  
ShadowRiolu119 08-09-2016  
Skitty4 09-16-2016  
Super-Spyro2015 11-24-2016  
Team Emerald Leader 2.0 11-21-2016  
TheLegendaryGuy 10-09-2016  
The Lonely Philosopher 08-23-2016  
The Son Of Nyx 08-17-2016  
TorterraIsBestTurtle 09-14-2016  
WildStyleCZ 11-25-2016  
Wolf White 18 11-05-2016  
Zacky V 07-19-2016  
alpha jd 09-13-2016  
antheys17 07-14-2016  
arudra98 08-15-2016  
austintrickshots 09-03-2016  
boomingmaster 07-13-2016  
catatapatatateehee 10-04-2016  
dives1992 09-02-2016  
ginnylovesharry5 07-30-2016  
goldenyoshistar1 10-07-2016  
gurkaran23 10-16-2016  
iOlrickx 09-16-2016  
jobslaghekke1 09-18-2016  
kuttyappan 08-20-2016  
lottyyh 10-03-2016  
luckerL 08-19-2016  
maria0891 08-01-2016  
1 08-15-2016  
micro0951 10-16-2016  
pokemonloverr 07-29-2016  
seasel 11-24-2016  
serena is arceus 08-10-2016  
shadowmwape 11-05-2016  
shadow of balance 10-12-2016  
skyjadeprincess 09-13-2016  
smeng15 08-12-2016  
steven80112 11-24-2016  
stormfly57 07-13-2016  
the core of justice 07-16-2016  
toshiba107 10-07-2016  
viking69 09-13-2016  
z3N1Th

Also thank you guys if you favorited or followed me as a writer. I really appreciate it and would shout you guys out, but I can't find the list in the website, I don't know why :(...

Anyways, just in a final note for this story… Thank you guys again for reading it. I hope to see you guys later hopefully in Road to Master, but we will see.

I will post the first Chapter of that fic here so you guys can decide for yourselves if you want to go on and read the second chapter which will come out the same day!

Anyways,

Like I say and I will say it once more on behalf of The Fallen Trainer.

Remember to R & R and I will see you guys next time!

Only that next time, the story will be different! ;)


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Welcome to the 47th chapter of The Fallen Trainer, but this is actually a Road to Master special so you guys can see a taste of the story and decide if you want to read it.**

 **So here is the deal with this, I actually am going to try and recreate the Kalos Journey for Ash after the 7th gym (Anistar City). This won't be in ways like the anime and Ash will have a darker and more mysterious personality that is on top of his cheerful and energetic personality. Not only that, this will be like Ash's first journey too.**

 **I want to mention to all of the Anti Kalosshippers that in this story, I am not going to make Calem a bad guy like in The Fallen Trainer. He will actually be pretty cool and even though this is amourshipping he will not get in the way of things… I got his name right this time around as well xD.**

 **I also want to mention that some of the stuff that happens may be similar to the anime and it does not happen necessarily in the xy/xyz series or the same way, but it is only if those things are amazing in the anime. Though, you know me, I give my twist to things so it won't be even close to the same.**

 **First chapter and something is already revealed about Ash, keep that in mind. Hint: This Ash has a dark past and had a rough time before becoming a trainer. Also, Ash is not just "Ash Ketchum" himself, we have another character mixed in. Instead of making this like Yu-Gi-Oh as like a Yugi/Atem thing, I decided to just completely merge two characters with Ash being the name and physical appearance… Also Amourshipping is Amourshipping don't think I am shipping Serena with the other character that Ash is merged with as well xD.**

 **Also I would like to thank my beta reader Hunter for helping me start this fic at an amazing note!**

 **Without further ado, let's get right into it!**

 **Disclaimer: There is blood in this fanfic and there will be some blood this chapter too! Keep this in mind as I did not really mention blood in The Fallen Trainer and this chapter is very intense about it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Stronger, so Kanye please don't take down my fic… this is barely the first chapter D:**

Chapter 1- Ambush and Deadly Encounter

 **Team Flare base, unknown location:**

"Calem, are you ready to go in?" a raven haired teenager with a Pikachu asked as the group of two teenagers and two pokemon went up to a door that they sneaked to get to.

"Sure am Ash," the teenager that responds to the name Calem said, he had a Chesnaught next to him ready to strike at any moment.

"Alright," the other teenager called Ash said. Ash was wearing a black jacket to avoid getting recognised but he kept his light blue scarf and red cap. "I think we should have brought Tierno and Trevor here though."

 **(Quickly, if you have not figured out the scarf yet, I will reveal it in the last A/N.)**

"I agree, but they are too far away, going to Glorio to be exact, they are still on the road," Calem replied. The two trainers were standing in front of a door. The door had the words "Team Flare" on it. No one was around and the coast was clear. Evidently, something was going on inside.

"What about the girls?" Ash asked. "Will they be safe?"

"They are in Anistar city right now, this morning, I left them together saying that we will meet up with them later… Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I know how protective you are of Serena," Calem replied making Ash nod in approval. "Let's get this over with so that we do not have to wait any longer. Objective, get the core freed and get out."

"Right! Charmeleon use dragon claw and break through!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball. A Charmeleon came out of a bright light with something peculiar. This Charmeleon had a harness with a blue stone in the middle that had a double helix DNA-like symbol on it.

"Char meeee leon!" Chameleon shouted as he made green scaly claws with his hand and slashed in an X like fashion. After a second, the door completely fell into the building in four pieces.

"Good Charmeleon, return!" Ash said as he recalled Charmeleon to his pokeball. Ash then put the pokeball in his belt and studied the challenge he and Calem were going to have to overcome. Ash and Pikachu then ran i in first. "Come on Calem!"

Both trainers ran into the building. Both had their partner's next to them. They ran towards another door. This time the door opened by itself due to motion detectors opening the hinges of the door. When Ash and Calem were about to walk through the door, they got hit with a terrible surprise standing with crossed arms at the other end of the door.

"Well well well, we have intruders," a woman with blue hair and goggles replied standing at the other end of the doors. She had an orange suit and behind her was a Drapion. "Drapion use pin missile!"

"Counter with your pin missile!" Calem shouted. Chesnaught shot it's own pin missiles that met up with the Drapion's pin missile leaving the woman and her Drapion motionless from the explosion that occurred.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted while shooting a beam of electricity that was directed right at the Drapion and the team Flare grunt. This caused an explosion that made both Drapion and the woman fall defeated to the ground with burn marks from the electricity.

"This is not over, Lysandre has a recruit that is even stronger than him! You will not win!" the woman groaned in the ground. Her body was crackling with electricity. Ash and Calem along with their pokemon walked around the woman that was on the ground, but soon footsteps could be heard throughout the building and Ash and Calem identified what it belonged to in a second:

Team Flare Grunts.

"Run Ash!" Calem shouted as team flare grunts rushed the two teenagers from behind them. Both trainers started running to get to their mission attempting to avoid at all costs being found again and very cautious as to not get cornered.

Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off in the base. Ash and Calem both covered their ears in desperation while Pikachu and Chesnaught used their moves to destroy the alarms and prevent the blaring distraction.

The hallways were lined with rooms. All of these rooms had no interest to Ash and Calem, they were in for the room in the end of the hallway. The lighting turned a red dim as team flare grunts kept trying to enclose the intruders to the secret base.

The trainers kept running until they reached a large room. This room had what looked like a enclosed tree in the middle. The fence was made of glass and inside the fence Ash and Calem saw a small pokemon. It was green, squishy and had a red core in the middle.

"There it is," Ash whispered. Calem nodded. "We need to help it before it can transform to 100% form. If that happens then…"

"Don't say what will happen," Calem shuddered and looked at the pokemon with fear as well. The stakes were high for Ash and Calem at this point.

"Apply power, we will make this Zygarde into its 10% form," one of the men handling machines instructed.

"Affirmative, start the procedure," another grunt said.

Ash and Calem watched in awe as the tree glowed green. Suddenly, the small green core turned into a dog-like form that growled around the cage in a violent manner.

The grunts started to clap as they saw the transformation be a success. It was evident that they had been developing this experiment for years and did not want Ash and Calem to be in the way.

"Now!" Calem shouted. Both trainers lept from their hiding spots.

"Pikachu thunderbolt lets go!" Ash shouted while pumping his fist with one hand and putting his hand out with the other.

"Pika… CHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he enveloped himself in electricity. After he got super charged up, Pikachu leaped into the air and shot the yellow beam of crackling electricity towards his target.

"Chesnaught hit the wall with wood hammer!"

Chesnaught then charged up his left arm and materialized a green log of energy. Chesnaught then swung his large arm around and headed it straight for the destination of Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Both moves collided with the glass and broke it in a decently sized explosion thus freeing the Zygarde from the grasps of Team Flare. The dog like pokemon then lept out of the area and ran off leaving a huge trail of green particles and energy. The pokemon was gone at a really fast speed and no one saw the direction it went.

"Success, let's get out of here!" Ash exclaimed as he and Calem started to run off to safety and escape the base… But that thought was a little too late.

"There they are! Get them!" the men shouted from behind Ash and duo along with their pokemon ran into a larger room. Now they were trapped since the room had no way out, they had to get through five grunts.

"What do we do now?" Calem asked as the grunts rushed the trainers.

"We fight! Frogadier use cut and shake these guys!" Ash shouted as he launched the pokeball and revealed an agile Frogadier that appeared in a ninja pose. "Pikachu thunderbolt lets go!"

One of the grunts took a swing at Chesnaught, but he used spiky shield to defend himself and defeat the grunt. Another grunt was beaten down by Frogadier who had used cut… For Ash it was watery… like a bluish fluid color that only he could see.

Ash was in a fist fight with one of the bigger grunts. Ash hit him in the jaw and tripped him. When the grunt tried to punch Ash, he blocked it and kicked the grunt in the balls thus defeating him with one last blow to the head. Ash had learned to fight throughout his past, constantly getting into fights with strangers in Lumiose for his survival.

Pikachu engaged a battle with a grunt that managed to hit Pikachu hard in the stomach. When Ash saw this, pure anger boiled through his entire body. As an instant of instinct and nervousness for Pikachu, Ash rushed over and hit the man in the head thus knocking him out in one blow that Ash never would have ever imagined possible. "Never mess with my pokemon!" Ash shouted in agitation to get his best friend back.

More grunts piled in through the door ready to fight, but Ash ran over to Pikachu. As soon as he reached the electric rodent that was on the ground,Ash grabbed his defeated friend in his arms and checked on him to make sure Pikachu was in enough condition to battle through. Ash noticed Pikachu would be fine, but battling was out of the picture at this point which meant he needed to resort to something else.

"Chesnaught pin missile on all of them! Then use wood hammer on the door to jam it!" Calem shouted while pumping his fist towards the direction that the grunts were coming from. Chesnaught obeyed, he launched pin missile and hit every grunt that it could thus knocking them to the ground unconscious. After that, Chesnaught hit the door with wood hammer thus ending the flow of grunts. "Ash, how are you holding up?" Calem asked as he walked over to his friend in concern.

"Fine, but Pikachu got hit hard," Ash said while looking up at Calem. "Pikachu needs to recover." Ash then turned to Frogadier who had helped him with his battles with grunts and pulled out a pokeball. "Frogadier, thank you for battling and helping," Ash explained as he recalled his aquatic frog into red energy which dissipated into the pokeball.

"Good, let's leave," Calem started.

Looking around, the area was filled with bodies on the ground. It was a very unpleasant sight for anyone. Ash and Calem began to rush out through the opening hoping to get away from the slaughter fest they had created…

But something, or should i say, someone interrupted them:

"Not so fast!" a new voice exclaimed. Out of the shadows appeared a man. "It seems you were going to leave without some fun, don't be so rude."

"Leave us alone!" Ash shouted. Ash did find this man familiar, he had pale skin with some small Z marks on his cheeks, raven hair like his own, but the hair was auburn with the addition of a red cap. He was tall and had a red jacket with a white undershirt, he looked nothing like a team flare grunt… But like an older version of Ash.

"I am the best battler in team flare, my name is Ashura," the man smirked at Ash as he expected some sort of reaction. Ash was looking only at the man called Ashura with fear and fire in his eyes while grabbing Pikachu in his arms.

Ash's eyes widened in horror and everlasting emotional pain that is out to get him. 'No, it can't be, can it?!' Ash closed his eyes and began to shiver with severe irritation that coursed through his veins and arteries. With that, Ash gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists together. After some time, Ash's fists began to drip red liquid: blood. Reason being Ash's fingernails painlessly penetrating his skin since he is high on adrenaline.

Calem noticed Ash's reaction and put a hand on Ash's shoulder asking a question that would have an answer that would make Calem recoil in surprise, "Ash are you ok?"

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER BUT YOU HELPED KILL HER HOW COULD YOU?!" Ash shouted through gritted teeth and clenched fists with a tone so venomous it made even Pikachu flinch.

"Hmm, so I see that you have grown into a fine young man Ash, or should I say son?" Ashura replied. "Now, let's have a deal, we have a one on one battle and if you win I let you go, if you lose you end up like your mother."

Calem's eyes widened at the revelation of Ash's father. "Ash, we can find another way!" Calem shouted to Ash who had red hands from the blood.

Ash acknowledged Calem, but set Pikachu down in a safe place near Calem before turning to Calem. "I have no choice…" Ash replied as he took out a pokeball and nervously put it on his hands. He then turned to Ashura and told himself to talk without thinking, he said: "I accept your challenge!"

"I will give you one last chance, join me and together we will take over!" Ashura shouted while pumping his fist at Ash.

"NEVER!" Ash screamed through emotional pain. "Grovyle I choose you!" Ash threw the pokeball revealing a green bipedal tree frog that had a twig toothpick on his mouth. Ash would have chosen Frogadier, but he was acting strange lately. This was the next best thing to speed and stealth he could get.

"Grovyle!" the pokemon shouted while putting his arm out in a defensive stance.

"Calem, get out of here, it is too dangerous," Ash said said calmly while glaring at the friend he had next to him.

"Ash, I won't leave you!" Calem said while pumping his fist and a determined face. "I will fight with you, this is our fight!"

"Thanks Calem," Ash replied with a weak smile, but then that smile turned into a complete face of irritation and pain as he turned back to Ashura.

"I am so proud of you son, you have actually made a friend, too bad it is the last time you see one of them, Darkrai battle stance!" Ashura taunted with arms crossed. "Good luck Ash, but you won't ever beat me unless you get lucky…"

 **Here you can play Battle Music. Ash (Grovyle) vs Ashura (Darkrai):**

Both pokemon stared at each other. Grovyle sensed Ash's pain and knew he could not lose, for his trainer's sake. Darkrai seemed like a hard opponent, but with Ash, Grovyle knew he could pull of anything.

"Grrr… use leaf storm!" Ash shouted intensely through a pumping of a bloody red fist. Grovyle out his hands together and then released from his hands a barrage of leafs spiraling in a large wind that was headed for Darkrai. Ashura seemed amused by the amount of power being displayed as he viewed his son as a powerful threat he needed to eliminate. Ash though, he was in a state of depression and pain due to having to battle his own father.

"hmmm…. Dark pulse," Ashura calmly said with crossed arms. Darkrai looked at the incoming leaf beam and put his hands together as well. Suddenly from the arms came a dark gaia beam headed for the leaf storm that was already sent. The two moves collided in a stalemate in the middle, but slowly dark pulse overpowered and started to creep up on Grovyle. With a large bang, Grovyle fell in front of Ash with dark electricity surging through him. "Now use thunder!" Ashura shouted. Darkrai got enveloped in an electric aura and shot a beam at Grovyle. Grovyle was stuck in the electric beam being too weak to move thus taking the entire shock and causing an explosion in front of Ash in which Grovyle was on the ground motionless.

"Grovyle no!" Ash exclaimed at his fallen pokemon. From the side, Calem and Pikachu watched in worry their pain stricken friend losing the battle.

"Gro…" Grovyle groaned as he got up slowly looking at Darkrai with a lot amount of pain.

"Grovyle stay strong," Ash exclaimed as he watched his father prepare for whatever the next move will bring. Ash then threw his hand out and exclaimed, "Leaf blade!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle shouted as he curved the lateral portion of his arms to fork a green blade. Then, he started to run at the pitch black pokemon that was in front of him. This time, Ashura just kept his arms crossed and did not look at Ash. Darkrai took the two blades in a cross like fashion and then fell back in front of Ashura who seemed a little amused by testing Ash's power.

"Darkrai use thunder once again!" Ashura finally commanded with crossed arms. Darkrai charged his electricity and once again shot the electrical beam at Grovyle, but this time, Ash was prepared.

"Grovyle quick use razor leaf on roof!" Ash exclaimed with urgency. Grovyle quickly gained his composure and shot three leafs up at the roof that cut some of the sprinklers into spraying water towards the ground and unconscious bodies. "Now avoid any water that could be sent your way!"

"Gro… Gro… Grovyle!" Grovyle exclaimed as he jumped out of the water that was now showering down. Instead of colliding with Grovyle, the thunder streaked the air and hit the water which caused a lot of dispersion among the thunder throughout the area. The lightning then sparkled in a few spots in which Ash sighed in relief.

Ashura was in complete awe at how Ash was able to escape the attack, but decided it was best to try and end this very fast, "Use dark pulse!" By surprise, Ash recoiled as he saw the dark pulse streak the air with dead on accuracy and strike Grovyle who was avoiding the water. Grovyle got hit in an explosion that sent him tumbling to a nearby puddle and then stood up slightly with his legs still in the puddle. "Now use thunder on the water!" Ashura exclaimed with a pumped fist.

"Dark… RAI!" Darkrai shot his beam at the water from the sprinklers and caused the electricity to be conducted… At Grovyle.

"Grovyle NO!" Ash exclaimed and recoiled as he watched his tree frog be shocked from the attack. Grovyle then got involved in a large explosion that when the smoke cleared, Grovyle was on his knees barely standing and with electricity around him.

Suddenly…

Grovyle began to glow green.

"Overgrow…." Calem muttered to himself.

"Pika…" Pikachu said to himself too.

Ash seemed to know what was going on as he grew nervous once he saw Grovyle stand up and begin to exclaim, "GROVYLE!"

"GROVYLE CONTROL YOURSELF!" Ash shouted in urgency knowing this was not good.

 **Flashback:**

"Tree… CCCKKKOOOOOO!" Treecko shouted while glowing green and charging at a Heatmor with razor leaf.

"Treecko NO!" Ash exclaimed as he got in front of Treeko and taking the hit. The razor leafs penetrated Ash's skin and made him bleed from the attack. Treecko did not care less and attempted to use another attack.

"Heatmor stop him with fire lash!" A trainer exclaimed while looking worried at Ash.

"HeatMOR!" Heatmor exclaimed as a lash of fire enveloped Treecko. Ash now find the safe time to recall Treecko back to his pokeball and the other trainer ran up to Ash to help him with his wounds.

Ash looked at Treecko's pokeball with awe unable to comprehend what happened.

 **End of Flashback:**

"I am going to finish this fast," Ashura said while throwing out his fist. "Dark void!" Darkrai made a dark orb and shot it at the green glowing Grovyle. Grovyle instantly fell asleep when the dark void engulfed Grovyle in a black energy. "Now use dream eater!" Ashura said while crossing his arms and ignoring the overgrow.

Darkrai had a shadow leave its body and taunted Grovyle. As soon as the shadow made contact, Grovyle flinched in pain and arched back. The shadow then returned to Darkrai leaving the sleeping and turning Grovyle on the floor. Grovyle was still in a bad nightmare that Ash could barely watch.

"Grovyle! I know you are in there! Hear me out, we can do this!" Ash yelled trying to get a response, but things began to look faded for him from the blood loss in his bloody red fists.

 **Inside the dream:**

Grovyle was being taunted by many shadows, all of them launching attacks at him. It was completely dark, but the overgrow served as a green light source for the frightened Grovyle. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a light came that called out to him.

"Grovyle, I need you to wake up! I believe in you! The fate of everyone is in your hands and I know you can protect it!" a voice called.

Grovyle ran into the voice and light to reappear at the battlefield like if he had not fallen asleep. Grovyle felt determined and inspired so much that he reached a new level of being.

 **Back at the battle:**

"Grovyle you are awake!" Ash exclaimed to his now standing Grovyle with slight happiness, but intense fatigue.

 **Play Nightcore- Stronger**

 _Na-na-na that that don't kill me_  
 _Can only make me stronger_  
 _I need you to hurry up now_  
 _'Cause I can't wait much longer..._

"GroooVYYLEEE!" Grovyle shouted as the green glow he had began to glow blue and Grovyle's figure started growing bigger. Grovyle gained a bright green coloration with trees on his tail. Not only that, but Grovyle also gained stronger looking blades. The green glow was more violent than ever.

 _Work it, make it, do it,_  
 _Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!_

"Is it…" Ash started.

"It evolved!" Calem said in shock.

"SCEPTILE!" the newly evolved pokemon cried with a green glow that sent a green shockwave throughout the battlegrounds. Ashura could only stare in awe.

"Congratulations Ash, but this may very well be the last evolution you see," Ashura smirked while putting his hands out. "Use dark void again!"

"We'll see about that! Use razor leaf!" Ash exclaimed. Sceptile, though, surprised Ash by instead thrusting his fist into the ground in front of him. The move that came out was not razor leaf though, a large plant came through the earth and grabbed Darkrai. Darkrai was unable to make its move after this.

"That's frenzy plant!" Calem told the dumbstruck trainer. Ash smirked at the sight of the new move.

 _Work it, make it, do it,_  
 _Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!_

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed in awe.

"Sceptile leaf blade!" Ash shouted. Sceptile lept up and hit Darkrai head on with leaf blade and then Sceptile turned around and turned its leaf blade into a green scaly claw and struck Darkrai again. Dragon claw… Sceptile also learned dragon claw to Ash's surprise.

 _Work it, make it, do it,_  
 _Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!_

"Use thunder!" Ashura exclaimed as Darkrai was too weak to use another attack. "Grr… this isn't over, I will get you back!" Ashura shouted while pointing at Ash and recalling his defeated pokemon. "You may have gotten lucky that Sceptile evolved today, but you won't be so lucky next time just because you defeated my weakest pokemon," Ashura said as he vanished into thin air to Ash's surprise.

Ash fell over to his knees panting while trying to keep his composure. The blood loss had gotten to him, but he knew he could make it if he hanged in there. His fists were still bright red, but the wounds clotted due to the increased circulation of blood during the battle. He looked over at his pocket and took out a box with the picture of his mother, the blood slightly staining the picture. 'I will avenge you,' Ash thought.

"pikapi!"

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed not glowing green anymore.

"Ash are you ok?" Calem asked his friend as Ash caught his breath.

"Yea, thanks guys," Ash said.

"Good, let's get out of here," Calem assured.

"Sceptile, thank you for everything," Ash stated as he recalled Sceptile to his pokeball.

"Alright, let's leave," Calem said as he and Ash left the room.

Unbeknownst to them, the entire battle was caught on camera and recorded by a snooping security camera that is property of the Pokemon League.

 **Somewhere far away:**

The Kalos Champion looked at the video and was amazed by the battle, "A strong trainer, wow, I will show this to the elite four… I want to meet this person."

This person then rewinded the entire to battle to study every single move that happened. She then went to the computer and thought to herself. 'I have to show this to the mega evolution trainers as well'.

She put the video into a file and put it as an attachment to be sent electronically. She then clicked on "send to" and clicked on "mega evolution trainers recorded throughout Kalos". After that, she clicked "send".

 **Back at the team flare base:**

Ash and Calem were leaving slowly the now empty base… Slowly dragging themselves... when the peace was broken, "SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED, BUILDING WILL EXPLODE IN ONE MINUTE!" an alarm blared. The flashing light all glew red and the panic came with the trainers.

Suddenly, the base started to shake and collapse, a rock almost hitting Ash, but missed by a couple inches.

"RUN!" Ash shouted as Calem recalled his Chesnaught and Ash carried his Pikachu in his arms which was still injured. The corridor was the same one they went through, but it was empty as people had left to trap the trainers here.

The exit through where the two trainers then entered was eminent. The two trainers ran, despite their fatigue through the door only to be met by the light of the moonlight that replaced the red glare that the base had. The two trainers ran as far as they could up a hill that was approximately 800 meters from the base.

Ash and Calem found themselves running up the hill with a lot of exhaustion, but did not stop as they needed to get to safety.

Suddenly, the panting and sounds of feet hitting the ground was inundated with an earthshaking sound that anyone could swear could be heard from miles away-

 **"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"** a strong sound killed the silence between the two trainers as they felt their ears pop to the sound and saw the sky and ground light up at the moment of the explosion and then disappear.

The two teenagers slowly turned around and saw a blaze erupting through the building they escaped. The smoke was billowing from the fire of the not so secret base anymore, but a giant hole in the ground with a burning building on top of it…

Nothing was left.

The trainers decided to take the time to rest, so Ash and Calem sat on the ground catching their breath as Ash gave Pikachu some Oran berries for the electric mouse's lack of energy. Minutes later, the duo saw news helicopters reporting over the explosion. Obviously it came to no surprise that anyone could have seen the explosion from the nearest town.

Ash sighed, "I guess we are going to get a lot of attention."

"Yea," Calem replied as he stood up and started talking again. "Hey, I would like to stay longer, but I have go to Glorio City, the girls are headed there for the master class," Calem said. "It starts in a couple of days, so I am going to get a head start to hang out with Shauna." Calem then revealed a Talonflame and hopped on. "See ya later Ashy-Boy!" Calem teased as he flew off while waving at Ash from his fire falcon.

Ash sighed, he still had no flying type other than Noivern, but he did not want to fly, specially in this condition, so he decided to walk, maybe he would meet someone on the way. He was near Anistar anyways. He still did not know the main reason why he went to these showcases, but he still went and supported his best friend. Something about her made him keep going to her performances to see what she would pull off. Something he would understand… soon enough.

 **Back at Anistar:**

"Shauna, I think it is time we headed over to Glorio for the master class," A honey blond with short hair started. This girl had a light red dress with a red top. She wore a red fedora with a pair of brown boots. Her oceanic blue eyes matched with the blue ribbon she wore on the top of her dress, that was given to her by someone special. "We have our three princess keys and the master class starts soon, a week to be exact, what are we waiting for?"

"Yea, I think so too, Serena," the girl called Shauna replied. Shauna had long brown hair and a nice pink top. She also had a slightly darker tone in skin with olive green eyes. "After I eat, I guess."

The girls were in the middle of a meal in which they were eating dessert. After they finished their chocolate cake, the duo payed the bill and went outside to the dark air of Anistar City. In the distance the sun dial was visible through the night star filled sky that cloaked Kalos. It was night time, but it was not like that stopped our heroes from travelling as they were about to head on their next big adventure.

"Alright Shauna, I think it's time to go!" Serena exclaimed while grabbing a blue ribbon on top of her red dress. It was an involuntary action that Serena has done throughout her journey to represent… something interesting.

"I always meant to ask you, is that the ribbon that Ash gave you?" Shauna asked with a curious face that made Serena tense every muscle in her body.

"ummm… yeah," Serena replied while blushing and gripping the ribbon with more strength. It was a way to calm herself down that worked a lot during the most stressful times of travelling.

"I have a feeling he will be there," Shauna replied with a wink. Then, Shauna took out a pokeball and revealed a Tropius. Shauna got on and flew off while yelling at Serena, "See you there, gonna try to spend time with Calem!"

Serena sighed as she saw Shauna leave. Serena then looked at the paved path under her feet turn into a dirt road in front of her. The dirt road led to a route in direction towards Glorio City…

Maybe she would meet someone on the way.

 **Chapter 2 is already out at the actual fic! You can check out Chapter 2 and continue on reading to begin the prologue!  
**

 **A/N: Some things I want to clarify here that I also did in the actual fic: Ash is not just Ash… He is a combination of Ash AND ALAIN. You can probably guess what Serena is, but there is no Chespie here. Also Ash is against team flare in all of this.**

 **I do want to tell you guys that this is the first chapter of the many that will be posted in the actual fic so you can go check it out!**

 **Keep in mind that this is probably the last time I will update this chapter for a while. For now guys! Hope to see you guys over at Road to Master!**

 **Other than that, for now, this is a conclusion of our journey in The Fallen Trainer and I hope you guys enjoyed this train!**

 **P.S. I think it is time I finally said this…**

 **(Ahem)**

 **#BRINGSERENATOALOLA !**


End file.
